Bite Me, Love Me
by Sho-A0YCupid
Summary: Luffy and Zoro are getting deeper personally without notice, the Nighthunters are getting stronger, and Zoro is realizing a secret of his strange new awarness. And Dawn is the only thing that could set things right, but at what cost? Was rated T
1. The Daywalker

Hey everyone! Guess who's back! (giggles) That's right! It's Cupid! And I'm here with the new fic! But there's some new things I decided to do. You know most shows have an opening and ending themes, well… I thank DDR for at least four songs that I like that fit for the at least first twenty chapters. Now, how I'm doing this is that for every ten chapters, there's a new opening and ending theme song, and you can listen to them on YouTube if you want to know what the song sounds like. I'm currently working on finding a new co-host for this fic, but until then, I hope you like this chapter and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, and never will… Part of the requirement that we all know by now, but yeah. And I don't own the DDR songs, end of story.

* * *

_Follow the sun_

_Follow the sun_

_We're leaving the rain behind_

_Together we'll be in harmony_

_Taking the time_

_We will find our way_

_Sunshine_

_I feel the energy_

_I need sunshine_

_Pouring down on me now_

_Sunshine_

_Don't you hide away_

_I want sunshine_

_Each and every day_

_Sunshine_

_I feel the energy_

_I need sunshine_

_Pouring down on me now_

_Sunshine_

_Don't you hide away_

_I want sunshine_

_Each and every day_

_Sunshine_

_I feel the energy_

_I need sunshine_

_Pouring down on me now_

_Sunshine_

_Don't you hide away_

_I want sunshine_

_Each and every day –_ by Triple J

Chapter 1: The Daywalker

The streets of the early morning were quiet, and still as the first rays of light were peeking over the tall forest trees in the fairly large town. Three figures were running down the streets heading towards the only train station in the quiet town.

"Hurry lads!" Said a red-haired man with a bit of a small bear going on, missing his left arm, brown with some gold specks in his eyes, a white loose shirt, black pants, and black boots. Behind him were two young men who were no older than twenty and seventeen.

The eldest had black hair that was slightly wavy and almost reached his shoulders, freckles across his face, lean but very muscular body, eyes dark brown with some light blue specks in them, wearing an old leather black coat and black jeans.

The youngest of the three had the same raven colored hair as the second eldest as well as the same eye color, but he had a small scar under his left eye, and his hair was shorter, but still long enough to have a windswept appearance. He wore a black, short-sleeved shirt and long dark blue jeans, and was carrying a backpack.

"We're almost there!" The red-haired man said to the two. Then he made a face that looked like he smelled something rotten. "They're here!"

Within the shadows of alleys, red and yellow eyes glowed like streetlights as they jumped out to try to make a grab at the trio.

The red-haired man took out a small device that looked like a glass orb and shook it before throwing it at the ground. Once the glass broke, it gave out a bright light and the trio made it pass the ambush and onto the open train station, where the light from the rising sun hit like a stage light. They looked back to where the ambush and light were used to be, only to see a sizzle spot where the glass ball hit and the ambushers retreating quickly back in the darkness of the alleys.

"Damn those Nighthunters." The red-haired man said as he looked at the rear of his pants. "Nearly burnt a hole in my favorite pants!" This caused the two to laugh.

"You're the one who threw the sun orb, Shanks." The elder of the two said.

"Well shit! I had to do something to get us here, Ace!" The man, Shanks, said.

"And we're here." The elder, Ace, said.

Both looked at the youngest of the trio.

"Ready, Anchor?"

The youngest nodded. "Will you guys be okay?" He asked.

"We'll be fine, Little Bro." Ace said as he ruffled the raven mane. "It's you I worry about."

"Aye, but we know you'll be fine. You're third cousin will be there to help out in any tight spots you get into, eh?"

The youngest nodded as they heard the approaching train.

"You're clothes and such should already be at your cousin's and the things you'll need if you run into any trouble in the city, okay?" The man continued. "Remember lad, the city is a different battle ground, so be aware at all times."

"I get it Shanks." The teen said. "I'm going to miss you guys."

"We're going to miss you too lad. But they need you there and there are Nightwalkers that will help you."

The teen nodded once more as the train arrived to a stop.

"Tell Nami '_Hi_' for me, okay?" Ace said.

"Okay!"

The eldest gave the teen a hug. "Be careful out there."

"I will!" He said as he received a one-arm hug from the older man before getting on the train.

"Don't forget to write down in that journal I got you!" Ace called.

"I'm gonna write it everyday!" The teen said, sounding like he decided on it, as he entered the train and took a seat. He waved to the two from the window as the train started to leave the station.

* * *

When he couldn't see them anymore, he took out a red book with an old fashioned lock that you would see in almost all fairytales, and looked at his silver bracelet, with only one key charm on it, and opened the lock to see a fresh, blank page. He took out a pencil with skulls and cross bones and started to write.

'_Dear Journal,_

_My name is Monkey D. Luffy. I'm seventeen years old and a Daywalker, a vampire that can walk in the sunlight. I like to eat, play outside, and have loads of fun with my family. Shanks has been like a father to me and my older brother Ace since we were kids. I never knew my parents and Ace only remembers a little about Mom. Well, whatever happened to them, they were Daywalkers and so are we! Being a Daywalker isn't as different as being a normal human being, but since I'm also a vampire, I can suck blood but only when a normal person has been attacked by a Nighthunter, you're typical horror Dracula version of vampires. But, there's also a problem with that… I never sucked blood from an actual human being… because I've always got it out of blood bags. But if a human is bit, I would have to such the poison ASAP! Or they would die or become a Nighthunter as well. There are also Nightwalkers, they're mostly like Daywalkers except they can only appear at night and don't have the ability to extract the poison. I'm going to the city and stay with my cousin, Nami, who knows most of the hotspots of the attacks of Nighthunters. Apparently, there's a growing number of them, and that's bad. So I'm going to go undercover, which is so cool! I feel like a super spy saving the world or a ninja blending in to my strongest elements. Well… anyway, Nami is a witch but she's learning how to do more difficult spells so she can help me out if I need it. But she's not at that point yet, but I can handle it by myself for a while. Well… in her letter, I'm going to an all boys school next to her all girls school. Again, I feel like a spy, and it's so cool! I've never been to the city before, so it's going to be a grand adventure! I can't wait to get there, meet Nami, and go to school! I'll write in you again later, right now I'm a bit tired and I want to get some sleep in before I meet Nami._'

He put down his pencil in his bag, followed by the journal and looked out of the window to see small towns and large fields of corn before closing his eyes and hummed contently with the sun's warm rays on him.

* * *

City: Dusk

The train screeched to a stop, waking up the sleeping teen to see hoards of people getting off. He looked out of his window to see a sign: 'Grand Line Station'

'This is my stop.' He thought as he grabbed his bag and followed the other people off the train.

By the time he stepped foot into the station, he looked around to see a ginger haired young woman with light hazel eyes. "Nami!" He called as he ran up to the said person and hugged her.

"Hey Luffy!" She said as she hugged back. "How was the train?"

"Dunno… I fell asleep the whole way!"

"I bet you're really hungry then."

"Yeah! I didn't get a chance to eat breakfast!"

"Well! I'm just going to have to fix that now, won't I? But you have to find a way to pay for your share of the food and cook it, I'm not going to help you out you know."

"Got it! I just need to find a job, how hard is that to find in the city?"

She just grinned and shook her head. "Oh! I almost forgot…" She dug into her large bag. "This was in the box with your other stuff." She took out a worn down straw hat and placed it on his head.

"Boshi!" He said excitedly as he felt the straw rim.

"Come on! We have to catch the subway to get to my place." She said as she grabbed his arm.

Just before entering the entrance of the subway, a gust of wind came up and lifted the straw hat off his head.

"Boshi!" He called as he got out of Nami's grasp and followed it into busy traffic.

"**Luffy!**" Nami called in panic as a huge black Hummer appeared and was speeding straight towards the teen.

He couldn't tell where he was going due to the bright lights of the car's headlights and covered his face as he braced himself for impact. But he felt someone grab him and move him away from the street.

"Watch it you idiot!" The driver, somewhere in his late teens with dirty blonde hair and a muscular body, shouted before speeding off.

"You're the idiot!" Nami shouted, but was ignored as she tried to cross the street to get to the other.

"Ow…" Luffy said as he got up, along with his savior. "Oi, you oka-" He was cut off when he felt his hat going on his head. "BOSHI!" He looked extremely happy at the sight of his hat. "Thanks a lot!" He said as his savior started to run for it. "Hey! I didn't get your name!" He said as he only saw the other wearing a biker's jacket, dark jeans, boots that have some kind of metal plating on some parts, and he could only make out a bandana on the other's head.

"**LUFFY!**"

He looked back to see his cousin running up to him. "Hey Nami!"

"Are you okay?" She said between breaths.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, nothing to worry about."

"Good, because we have to get out of here, a commotion like this draws those Nighthunters and the UVH!" She said as she grabbed his arm and they went down the steps to get to the subway, where the train to it just arrived.

They hurried onto the train, which the straw hat came off once more without notice until the two went into the train and the door closed.

"Boshi!" Luffy called as he looked at his hat, innocently on the ground. Then he saw the boots he saw earlier and looked up to recognize the man who saved him.

The mentioned man looked up and his sharp, intense green eyes looked at him with no emotion as the subway train started to move out of the station.

'Who was that guy?' Luffy thought as he felt both curiosity and upset by the loss of his hat. 'Damn it!'

* * *

_Don't ever stop, don't ever quit_

_Don't ever_

_Don't ever_

_Don't ever_

_Don't_

_Don't_

_Don't ever, ever, ever, ever_

_Yes, if I win_

_Then you are my friend_

_You are the best thing that ever happened to me_

_Don't ever_

_Don't ever_

_Don't_

_Don't_

_Don't ever, ever, ever_

_Yes, if I win_

_Win, win_

_Win, win_

_Win, win_

_Don't ever stop, don't ever quit_

_Don't ever quit your love for me_

_Yes, if I win_

_Then you are my friend_

_You are the best thing that ever happened to me_

_No one could ever come between you and me, baby_

_Because we know what friends should be_

_Don't ever stop, don't ever quit_

_Don't ever quit your love on me_

_Yes, if I win_

_Then you are my friend_

_You are the best thing that ever happened to me _– Dr. Vibe feat. JP Miles

* * *

So… What do you think? I know, I know, I left it on a cliffhanger, but all of you should know who the mystery guy is, right? If not, where have you been? Well… That's all I have for now. I'll see you in the next chapter! See ya! (wink)


	2. Even on a First Day

Hey ya! I'm back and so is 'Reviewer's Reply'! Now, before we continue with this, I have to introduce my new co-host… Robin!

Robin: Hello everyone. (waves)

Robin, would you do the honors for the first reviewers?

Robin: Certainly… (grabs the first one in the pile) kamiam714.

Yay! Kami-san is here! Thanks for the review!

Robin: (giggles and takes out the next one) I-wanna-go-to-a-place…

Yeah, I know. I liked the idea of the journal… and I'll explain what UVH stands in later chapters.

Robin: (takes out another) Pirateking1.

New reviewer! Yay! And thank you!

Robin: (takes out another one) Kyo-Kun…

Yay! Kyo-kun! Thankies!

Robin: (smiles and takes out another) mimifoxlove…

New reviewer! The first song is called 'Follow the Sun' and the last one is called 'Don't Stop!'.

Robin: (takes out another one) BlueRyuu…

Third new reviewer! Yay! And yes, I do tend to misspell things because I didn't pay attention at the time. And by the time I look through it again, I would be like 'Damn it! I messed that one up!' or 'What the hell? Was I on crack when I typed this sentence up?' So yeah… Don't expect 100 perfection every time…

Robin: (picks up last chapter) I do believe this is your fourth new reviewer, hanabi857…

(looks shocked and blushed) I got you started liking ZoLu fics? (looks touched) Wow… I… I don't know what to say… (is too embarrassed to continue)

Robin: Well, while she's recovering from her moment of happy shock, I would like to say to enjoy the chapter. See you.

* * *

_Follow the sun_

_Follow the sun_

_We're leaving the rain behind_

_Together we'll be in harmony_

_Taking the time_

_We will find our way_

_Sunshine_

_I feel the energy_

_I need sunshine_

_Pouring down on me now_

_Sunshine_

_Don't you hide away_

_I want sunshine_

_Each and every day_

_Sunshine_

_I feel the energy_

_I need sunshine_

_Pouring down on me now_

_Sunshine_

_Don't you hide away_

_I want sunshine_

_Each and every day_

_Sunshine_

_I feel the energy_

_I need sunshine_

_Pouring down on me now_

_Sunshine_

_Don't you hide away_

_I want sunshine_

_Each and every day – by Triple J_

Chapter 2: Even on a First Day

"Luffy!" Nami called as she looked at herself in the hallway mirror. "Luffy! Are you done!? We have to go!"

"Coming!" Luffy called, sounding a bit depressed, as he fumbled with the navy blue tie before giving up on it and threw it on the bed, which was unmade, and grabbed his bag. He wore a white dress, polo shirt and dark blue dress pants, along with his sandals that he was going to change into his school shoes, once he arrives at school.

"Geez… I know you're upset, but you still have to look your best on your first day." Nami said as he was standing next to her. She wore a similar shirt, but has a dark bow on the front, a dark blue skirt, long white socks that reached a bit above her knees, and shiny black shoes.

* * *

They left the apartment complex and headed towards the bus stop, which then took them to the schools. Nami's school looked like a Victorian castle with a modern twist with a neat looking fountain between the gate entrance and the school itself. While Luffy's school looked like a prison cell with vines covering the brick.

"Na? Nami, why's your school nicer than mine?"

"It's an all girls school, so we like to have our school look presentable."

"Oh… okay." He said as he looked at his school across the street.

"You better go to the office first to get your schedule and what not." She informed as she walked to her school. "Have a good first day at school!"

"See ya, Nami!" He said with a casual wave before running across the street, after looking both ways.

* * *

Once he got his schedule and school map, he headed to his locker and put on the school shoes and placing the sandals in the small locker. From there, he hurried to his homeroom class. 'Mr. Cyb… I wonder what kind of teacher he is…' He thought, curiosity slowly over ruling the upsetting of his missing hat, as he found the room just in time as the first warning bell began to ring. He went in and picked up a scent that made him look up and found the source. 'A Daywalker? Here?' He saw that his teacher was the only one in the room.

The mentioned teacher looked up from his papers to see the teen. He looked more like he should be a gym teacher for having a muscular upper body and forearms, which barely fit in the light brown suit he was wearing. He also had a strange, light blue hair that was combed up in a wave going backward. He also had sky blue eyes with black specks in them. "You must be the new kid, Monkey D. Luffy?" The said teen nodded. He grinned brightly. "Nice to meet ya. I'm Cyb-sensei, but since we're both Daywalkers, you can call me Franky when we're not in school."

Luffy smiled and nodded as the second bell rang.

"We'll talk more later, right now just enjoy your first day here, eh?"

"Right!" He said as he stood next to the teacher's desk as he looked to see all the guys in his class fill a little.

"Welcome back, you guys!" Franky said.

"Good morning, Cyb-sensei!" Said the guys in the room.

"As you can see, we have a new student in our class. Would you like to introduce yourself?"

"Hi! I'm Monkey D. Luffy! I just moved here from the country yesterday."

"Any questions for Monkey-san?"

One hand was raised. "What school did you go to?"

"Huh?"

"Was it like this, all guys, or was it both guys and gals…"

"Oh, both…"

Another hand raised. "What are the girls like?"

"Uh… Pretty much like the girls across the street, only they can really kick your ass to the next continent … It's even worse since they're usually in groups. You know the saying: 'Mess with one of us, you mess with all of us'."

"I think that's enough questions for now." Franky said as he told the teen where to sit.

As soon as he sat down, the door opened to reveal a man, wearing the school uniform and a black bandana on his head. 'It's him! The guy from yesterday!' He thought.

"Glad you can join us, Roroanoa-san, would you please sit behind Monkey-san, he's our new addition to the room, so be nice."

The guy gave Franky a blank, cold look as he walked over to his seat.

"And take your bandana off when you come in! You should know that by now!"

The guy rolled his eyes as he took the black bandana off, showing his short, light green hair.

Luffy seemed really happy to see the guy as he was sitting down. He turned with a huge grin on his face. "Hey." He whispered. "Remember me? You saved Boshi and me from being road kill. And I lost Boshi again and you found it. You didn't throw it away did you?"

The guy's eye twitched as he held up on finger and nodded, held up a second finger and nodded, and he held up the third finger, paused to look at the teen, and shook his head.

The teen seemed really happy and relieved to know that. "Oh! I didn't catch your name last time, I'm Monkey D. Luffy…" He held out his hand.

They guy looked at the hand before getting out a card and showed it to the teen.

'I'm Roroanoa Zoro. I'm mute so don't expect me to answer any of your dumbass questions verbally.' The card said.

"Mute huh…" He said as he nodded. "Okay, I understand… Well… we can still be friends, right?"

The guy, Zoro, looked at the other like he was insane before Franky called out.

"Oi! Pay attention back there!"

The teen cringed and faced the front of the class. 'Damn! First day in class and I'm already getting in trouble…' He thought. 'But I got to see Zoro again, and we're in the same class! And he didn't throw Boshi away! This is gonna be the best school year ever!'

* * *

Lunch

After a few classes, lunch began and Luffy looked in his bag, only to remember that he forgot to pack his lunch. He looked for any money to buy lunch and only come up with a small coin on the ground, which wasn't enough to buy even the cheapest candy bar.

'Damn…' He thought as he passed the crowded lunchroom and went outside.

From there, he headed over to the biggest tree on campus. "Wow… That tree is as tall as the trees back at home…" With the mention of home, he began to feel a little lonely. He went up to the tree and placed a hand on the bark, which was covered in carvings from the past. 'I wonder what Ace and Shanks are doing?' He thought when he saw movement from the other side of the tree. He walked over to see Zoro, taking a nap under the shade of the leaves. 'Well, it is peaceful here…' He thought as he sat down about a foot away from the sleeping guy.

For the remainder of the lunch period, he enjoyed the quiet time outside with the sunlight hitting him. When the bell rang, he turned to the still sleeping guy. "Oi, Zoro… Wake up." He said as he shook the other's shoulder.

Zoro opened one of his eyes a little and looked at the one who woke him up with a glare, which the other seemed immune to.

"Hey Zoro! The bell just rang, so you know."

Zoro breathed out in a silent sigh and got up.

"I hope you didn't mind me being here." The teen continued. "You see, I forgot my lunch and I didn't have money to buy anything. So I came out here and I just happened to find you."

Zoro gave a look showing that he didn't care and got up, with the other following suit as they headed towards the school

"I didn't get a chance to say that I think your green hair is really cool!"

The mentioned man's eye twitched and started to look irritated.

The teen saw this and his happy mood died down. "Sorry… I'm just a little homesick… and I don't know many people here, except my cousin, but she goes to that all girl's school. And you seem like a really cool guy to talk to and-" He was cut off when he felt a familiar object on his head, covering his line of sight. "Boshi!" He looked up to thank the guy, but he was already clear on the other end of the hall. He smiled as he ran to his locker to pick up later.

* * *

After School: Nami's Apartment

Luffy took out his journal and started to write down the day's events.

'_Dear Journal,_

_Today was my first day of school. My school and Nami's school are right across from each other, but that doesn't matter. When I went to my homeroom class, I found out my teacher there is a Daywalker like me, it's kinda nice to know that I'm not the only one there. And you know what? The guy who saved my life yesterday goes to the same school! His name is Roroanoa Zoro. He's a mute, which means he can't talk at all, but that's okay! Though… he doesn't seem to like me and it doesn't have to do with not talking. I asked Franky, my homeroom teacher after school, before I had to meet up with Nami, about Zoro and he said that Zoro wasn't born mute. But he did stop talking all together about last year over the summer…'_

He stopped writing and seemed to think about what to add.

_'But you know… I still think he's a really cool and nice guy. I mean, he saved my life and Boshi's twice, he even brought the hat to school and gave it back to me! How many strangers save a person and keep their missing processions until they could return them? … I just have to get him to open up a bit, just a little is all I'm asking… I know it sounds crazy, and I'm already getting weird looks from the other guys at school, but I think Zoro and I would be great friends… Shanks always tells me that everyone has a past that they like to keep to themselves, but if one were to reach out to a person like that, he must first convince that other to know he's there if he needs him. So I'm gonna do that! I don't know how, but if I talk to Zoro a bit more about myself, he may be a bit okay with me being around… I don't know… But it's better than not doing anything, right?_'

"Luffy! Dinner's ready!" Nami called.

"Okay!" He said as he finished the passage, closed the journal, and went out of his room to join the young woman.

* * *

_Don't ever stop, don't ever quit_

_Don't ever_

_Don't ever_

_Don't ever_

_Don't_

_Don't_

_Don't ever, ever, ever, ever_

_Yes, if I win_

_Then you are my friend_

_You are the best thing that ever happened to me_

_Don't ever_

_Don't ever_

_Don't_

_Don't_

_Don't ever, ever, ever_

_Yes, if I win_

_Win, win_

_Win, win_

_Win, win_

_Don't ever stop, don't ever quit_

_Don't ever quit your love for me_

_Yes, if I win_

_Then you are my friend_

_You are the best thing that ever happened to me_

_No one could ever come between you and me, baby_

_Because we know what friends should be_

_Don't ever stop, don't ever quit_

_Don't ever quit your love on me_

_Yes, if I win_

_Then you are my friend_

_You are the best thing that ever happened to me – Dr. Vibe feat. JP Miles_

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I'll see you next chapter!

Robin: See you next chapter! (waves)


	3. I Challenge You!

Hey guys! It's me again!

Robin: Welcome back everyone.

It's time for another 'Reviewer's Reply'!

Robin: (picks up a review) From I-wanna-go-to-a-place…

Thanks for the review!

Robin: (picks up another) From Pirateking1…

(giggles) Yeah, I thought … boys school… girls… Luffy lets guys know that they're not defenseless… It was a good line I thought.

Robin: (giggles and grabs another) From XcrazyXookamiX…

(blushes) I'm honored, but unfortunately being modest is my nature and I have yet tried to break out of the habit.

Robin: (grabs another) From kamiam714…

Yay! Kami-san! (puts in disc and watches it) Same old Kyubi…

Robin: Would you mind hitting your demon for being rude. (grabs another) From mimifoxlove…

Thanks for the review, and you're just gonna wait to find out why Zoro is mute.

Robin: (grabs another) From hanabi857…

Yeah! I decided to make Zoro a mute because, well, he's a bit of an anti-social in some of episodes before he became a little social with the crew and because I want to do something different. And as for the diary parts, I wanted to keep most of Luffy's personality, but also give him a bit of depth in his thinking, because he does have his moments when he is completely serious.

Robin: (grabs last one) From shadows-3019…

(looks at box for Robin) This is for you. Yeah, because there can't just be just the 'Dracula' kind, there had to be different 'species' of vamps, right? So thus the Daywalker is born!

Robin: (opens box and is hugged by a doll of shadow-san)

Aww! That was nice of you, shadow-san)

Robin: Well… should we start?

Of course! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: I Challenge You!

The next day, Luffy sat down in his seat and waited for the other to come in.

"If you're waiting for Zoro, you should know…" Franky said. "He's always late and is known to get lost really easy."

"Oh…" The teen said. "Say, Franky, I know you're a Daywalker, but you have a different scent."

"Ah! So you noticed? Well it comes to no surprise, you're born naturally as a Daywalker. But I choose to be this way."

"Huh? How?"

"Well… I know a Nightwalker and we've been going out for some time. When I found out about her, I asked her to turn me into a Daywalker, since I teach during the day."

"Oh! Okay, I got it." He smiled. "You know it gonna be difficult for you, you know?"

"The aging thing? Ah! Don't worry about that! But what about you? What are you doing in the city like this?"

"I'm assigned to keep the peace around the city area."

"So you're 'that' kind of Daywalker."

"Someone has to do it."

"Yeah… but-" He was going to say when the bell rang and one minute later, guys started coming in and class started as Zoro came in.

The teen smiled and waved at the other, who gave him a quick, tired and irritated look before sitting down. 'Probably had a crappy time getting up.' He thought as he paid attention to his teacher and fellow Daywalker.

* * *

Lunch

Remembering his lunch this time, he headed out towards the outside when someone got his attention.

"Oi, oi."

"Hm?" He looked over to see two guys around his age. One had dark, curly hair that reached his shoulders, tan skin, dark brown eyes, and a long nose. The other sitting next to him was smaller, rounder, had pink hair, huge round glasses. 'Usopp and Koby…' He thought, recognizing the two in his marine biology class, and went up to them. "What's up?"

"You're not trying to talk to Roroanoa-san again, are you?" Asked Koby.

"Yeah, why?"

"Don't you know that he's dangerous!"

"No." He said simply.

"Let's just say…" Usopp said. "That the guy has attitude issues, and it's best not to get too close to him."

"That's still not a good enough reason to try to be friends with him."

"Are you insane?" The longnose asked.

"I get that a lot." He said as he continued his way, only to be tripped by someone's leg.

"Oops!" Said a voice that didn't sound like it was an accidental and was followed by a group laughter.

He got up to look at the guy. 'That's the guy who tried to run me over!' He thought, remembering the face.

"So you're the new kid that everyone is talking about."

"Yeah… My name is Monkey D. Luffy."

The guy and his group laughed at him, while the teen waited patiently when the guy finally stopped laughing.

"Well then, _Luffy_…" His group chuckled. "How about we be friends? What do you say?"

"No way."

"Huh? That was a pretty fast decision making there."

"Maybe, but I've got my reasons."

"And those are…?" The group had weird smirks on their faces.

"Well… For one thing, you tried to turn me into road kill not too long ago. Two, you tripped me. Three, you didn't introduce yourself. Four, you and those guys laughed when there's nothing really funny. And five, you look like a bunch of thugs. So there's no way I want to be in your group." He said with a carefree smile.

Everyone was silent as the sound of something crashing into the glass window was heard.

The guy had Luffy's head in his grip and there was shattered glass on the floor, as well as a few droplets of blood. "Name's Bellamy the Hyena, remember it well!" He said as Zoro came in, witnessing the teen being thrown at the tables and chairs. "Well, well, well! Look who _quickly_ came to help you!" His gang was laughing like a bunch of idiots. "It's the now popular mute asshole of the whole school!"

Zoro glared at the gang and was going to take a step to get a punch in, when laughter was heard in the intense room.

Luffy, despite having a stream of blood going down his face and staining a bit of his uniform, as well as forming bruises where he was banged from being thrown, he laughed as if he heard a great joke.

Every guy in the room was dead silent as they stared at him.

"You got me on that!" He said as he dusted himself off. "But that was pretty pathetic, as far as trying to pick a fight with me."

"What was that?"

"You heard me." He said with a grin. "If you want a fight, then we'll fight."

Bellamy and his group laughed.

"You got him good!" Said one guy.

The leader of the group, although greatly amused, felt the need to clobber the guy. "Just name the place and time and you got your fight, kid!"

He grinned a bit more, as if he was asked to play ball. "Okay, but since 'I'm' challenging you, we'll do this in the way my old school would."

"And that is?"

"We get a teacher to represent and witness our fight, permission from the principal and the teacher who runs the gym to keep it open, and we can invite anyone we like to see it."

"That's all!" Bellamy said. "Sounds stupid, but then again how often do we have fight shows in school?"

"Four days, at six o'clock at night." He said, sounding final.

"Sounds good!" Bellamy said as he and he group started to walk out of the cafeteria. "Don't chicken out!" Was the last thing he said before he and his gang went out of the cafeteria.

The whole room was silent as Luffy arranged the room back and picked up the stuff that had fallen.

"You can't be serious!" Said one guy. "You're gonna be sent to the hospital if you fight him!"

"I'm strong."

"Are you a moron?!"

He shrugged. "Is that wrong?"

There was complete silence in the room.

"You're really are out of your mind…" Usopp said. "That guy will kill you if you're close to winning! Don't tell me you're not afraid of death!"

"Why should I?"

This brought almost everyone, except Zoro, aback.

The teen picked up the glass when he saw a glimpse of Zoro's reflection. He saw the emotionless stare in the faint reflection, but decided now wasn't a good time to talk to the mentioned man as the bell rang.

* * *

Nami's Apartment

"What!?" Nami cried out when both she and Luffy were in the kitchen table. "You're going to fight some guy at your school!?"

"Yep!" He said with a smile.

"Don't look happy! Do you have any idea what you're doing!?"

"Yeah, he wants to fight me and I'm making it so it's like an honorable match back home."

"That's the problem…" She said with a sigh. "The rules are different here in the city, and not everyone follows them."

He absentmindedly swirled his spaghetti. "I know that, but I just didn't wanna start a fight at that moment, so I figured this is a good way to kick his ass without getting into trouble."

She sighed as she finished her one helping of spaghetti. "It won't do any good, with those kinds of guys. They'll get back at you, some how…"

"Then I'll just have to scare them."

"You're not…"

"No way! Not like that! But just a little so it feels like we're even in how hard we punch."

She sighed again. "I give."

That's when they heard a tap at the balcony doors.

He got up and cautiously went up, only to catch a whiff of an exotic, musty scent. With that, he relaxed and opened the door, only to see a woman standing there, wearing a hooded cloak.

"Good evening. I hope I'm not interrupting." The woman said, her light, intense blue eyes seem to glow under the shadow of the hood.

"Nah! We were just finishing dinner!" He said as he stepped aside and let her through, checked the outside, and closed the door. "You're a Nightwalker, right?

The woman giggled as she took off the hood of her cloak. She had black, straight hair that reached a bit pass her shoulders and dark tan skin. "Indeed I am." She said. "I'm Nico Robin, it's a pleasure to meet you."

He smiled. "Nice to meet ya! I'm Monkey D. Luffy, the new Daywalker here. And the girl behind you is my cousin, Nami, she's a witch.

"Hi." The young witch said.

"Hello."

"What brings you here, Nico-san?" She asked.

"Oh, curiosity and saying welcome."

"Would you like something to drink?"

"Thank you, but I must be on my way, I have a date to catch."

"Thanks for stopping by!" He said.

The woman smiled at the teen. "Thank you for letting me in." She said as she walked out of the room, looked to see if anyone was going to witness her, and jumped from the balcony and landed as easily as a cat.

"So that's a Nightwalker…" He said.

"You haven't seen one?" She asked.

"They're rare to find walking down the streets where I'm from…"

"Oh…"

* * *

Luffy's Room

He took his book, his pencil, and started to write.

'_Dear Journal,_

_Today wasn't as great as yesterday. I didn't get a lot of chances talking to Zoro, and I challenged this one guy, who I can't remember the name, to a fight in a few days. All the guys at school and Nami thought I was insane, but that's what I would usually do back at home. But I know I'm not back home, and I guess I'm a bit pissed off… I really miss Ace and Shanks. And about Zoro… I don't know. If the eyes are the window to the soul, then he closed that window up really good. When everyone looked at me like I'm some crazy idiot, he just stared at me with absolutely no emotion whatsoever. Something must've really hurt him if he's closing himself up like that. You see, I have no problem communicating with people who don't feel like talking by looking at their eyes and reading their body language. But Zoro is full on tough to read at all! Sure he has that atmosphere of_ 'leave-me-the-hell-alone', _but a cool guy like him shouldn't be that way! Yeah, I'm a crazy idiot, but at least I'm an idiot that knows what to do!_'

He re-read what he wrote down and nodded with a wide smile on his face, before placing the items on his desk, next to his bed, and turned off the light.

But then Nami came in. "Luffy! There's been an attack!"

He quickly got out of bed and put on a dark red hooded cloak.

They ran out to see Franky, who then lead the two. "I'll make an excuse for ya!" He said to the teen.

"Thanks!" He said as he introduced Franky to Nami and vice versa, before they saw Robin holding back the Nighthunters.

'It's gonna be one of those nights.' The teen thought as he clobbered his first Nighthunter since he arrived.

* * *

That's it for today. I'll see you later!

Robin: See you next chapter.


	4. TeacherStudent Quarrel

OH MY GOSH!!

Robin: What's the matter, Cupid-san?

I forgot to put the beginning and ending lyrics for the songs in the last chapter!

Robin: Don't stress so much Cupid-san, I'm sure they didn't mind.

You're right… Let's start the 'Reviewer's Reply'!

Robin: (giggles and picks up review) From XcrazyXookamiX…

(blushes) Please don't worship me! (being bashful)

Robin: You're almost acting like Chopper. (grabs another) From kamiam714…

Aw! I'm gonna miss Kyubi. (pouts)

Robin: (giggles and grabs another) From hanabi857…

Thank you! And the past thing would be mentioned later on in the chapters, so be patient!

Robin: (grabs another) From mimifoxlove…

I did, just a tad, but it's still a far cry as far as Luffy is trying to do.

Robin: (grabs last one) From Pirateking1…

Yes! You are correct!

Robin: That's about it for now.

If I haven't gotten your review here, I'll mention it in the next chapter! Until then, enjoy!

* * *

_Follow the sun_

_Follow the sun_

_We're leaving the rain behind_

_Together we'll be in harmony_

_Taking the time_

_We will find our way_

_Sunshine_

_I feel the energy_

_I need sunshine_

_Pouring down on me now_

_Sunshine_

_Don't you hide away_

_I want sunshine_

_Each and every day_

_Sunshine_

_I feel the energy_

_I need sunshine_

_Pouring down on me now_

_Sunshine_

_Don't you hide away_

_I want sunshine_

_Each and every day_

_Sunshine_

_I feel the energy_

_I need sunshine_

_Pouring down on me now_

_Sunshine_

_Don't you hide away_

_I want sunshine_

_Each and every day –_ by Triple J

* * *

Chapter 4: Teacher/Student Quarrel

The next morning at school, Luffy sported some bruises and bandages.

"Shit!" Usopp said. "You got in a fight last night or something?"

"Yeah, bunch of punks was trying to mug a guy, no biggie." He slightly lied, since he couldn't really tell them about vampires living among them.

"It is if they had weapons on them!" Koby said. "You could've been killed!"

He sighed. "Do we have to go through this again?"

Before either of the boys would answer, the bell rang and Zoro walked in through the door.

"Nice to see you here earlier, Roroanoa-san." Franky said, who also had his share of a couple band-aids, and was met with silence from the green-haired man.

"Morning Zoro!" Luffy said happily as the two quickly went to their seats.

Zoro looked at the teen, and stood there for a moment.

"I got into a small fight last night. Just a bunch of punks who hurt people for no good reason."

Zoro still looked emotionless as he moved to his seat.

Luffy smiled at this very small accomplishment, while some of the guys, including the two, noticed the strange exchange.

* * *

Lunch

Luffy found and followed Zoro outside and chatted lively about this and that, until the other gave him a glare, to which he returned with a pout. "Well sorry!" He said as he took a bite out of his onigiri (the rice ball) .

"H-Hey…"

The teen looked back to see Usopp and Koby.

"M-Mind if we sit here?" Usopp asked.

Luffy smiled. "We don't mind!"

The two looked at Zoro, who rolled his eyes and rolled to his side, so his back is facing them. They hesitantly sat down before becoming slightly relaxed.

"So…" Usopp started. "How do you like the school so far?"

"It's okay, but then I've been homeschooled, so…"

"Wait! You mean you never actually went to a school-school?"

"Nope, but we still have bully issues there as well, that's why we have arranged fights. Though Kaya was sick a lot so I rarely see her."

"Kaya?" Koby asked.

"One of my friends back home, but I really don't talk to her too often."

"How come?"

"Cause she takes her schooling at night, and I take mine during the day."

"So she sleeps during the day and goes to school at night?" Usopp said.

"Yep."

"Isn't dangerous?"

"I live in a fairly large town, but it's small enough to hear anyone screaming from miles away."

"How many people are in your town?" Koby asked.

"Last I checked it was a hundred. It probably lowered a bit since then…"

"Huh?"

"People either move away or die."

"Oh…"

"It's not a well-known town, but its home." He said with a proud smile on his face.

"Speaking of moving…" Koby continued. "I'm gonna be transferred to a marines school soon."

"Huh?" Usopp said. "Marines school? Why?"

"Because my folks couldn't pay for my schooling here anymore, so I'm going to a marines school until they come to terms with their debts."

"Do you want to go to a marine's school?" Luffy asked. "You don't sound too bummed about it."

"Well… I want to be a marine when I grow up… but…"

"Then this is your chance."

"Huh?"

He smiled. "If you're passionate about your goal in life, then you should do the best of your ability, hold your breath, and dive in."

The two were in awed silence.

"Though that's what Shanks always says, and it works when you do your best."

Koby was moved to tears. "You're really a great guy Luffy!"

Usopp was reduced to sniffling.

Luffy smiled awkwardly as the bell rang. "You guys should head to the bathrooms to wash your face or something, your eyes are getting red."

"Yeah! Thanks Luffy!" Koby said.

"See ya tomorrow!" Usopp said.

"See ya!" He said as he looked at Zoro's back. "Zoro? You awake?" He poked the man's back with his foot, only to have a glare as a response. "Bell rang!" He sang with a smile. "Don't wanna be late now, right?"

Zoro rolled his eyes and grabbed his bag, before getting up and walking up towards the school, with the teen following him until they had to go separate ways.

* * *

Gym

Luffy liked going to the gym. It was his last class of the day and it makes him move around.

"**Okay you sorry excuses!**" Yelled out his teacher, Don Krieg-sensei.

He didn't like this teacher, who was bigger than Zoro and much muscular with pale violet hair, but he knew it wasn't enough a good reason to get a different teacher. He looked around, as the man talked about something unimportant, to see Zoro, the aid for the period.

Seeing Zoro in his gym period was enough for him to deal with the teacher.

"You got that girls!?"

Luffy was brought back to attention as everyone started to run. He spotted Koby and ran in time with the guy, who was slower than the rest of the class. "What were we suppose to do?" He asked.

"We run a lap first…" Koby said as he was panting. "Then we have to jump over a horse…"

"We have a horse?"

"Not that horse! It's what we call the equipment."

"Why they call it that?"

"… You know, I don't know why they call it that…"

"Then don't call it that. Just say we have to jump over this big piece of equipment."

"You're really strange when you start thinking logically."

"How rude! I'm always thinking logically!"

"Oi! Pick it up you snails!" Called the teacher.

"Jeez… what's his problem?"

"He used to be a coach for the Olympic team until he got kicked out for abusing his athletes."

"Still no reason to be an asshole with everyone."

"I know… but…"

They both stopped and Koby was panting like a dog on a hot day.

"You okay?"

"I… I'm fine… just need… to catch… my breath…" He panted as Krieg went up to them.

"You two! You're the only ones who have the worse time than your usual!"

"Sorry Krieg-sensei." Luffy said.

"Sorry isn't going to solve your problem or let you off your punishment!"

"Huh? Just for not getting above our time? That's stupid."

"You think you're the boss here?"

"I didn't say that!"

"**Detention!**"

"You can't do that!"

"I'm the teacher and you're a student that's disrupting class! Now sit at the benches!"

"I'm not going anywhere! I came to this class and I'm going to participate with my other classmates!"

Krieg glared at the teen and grinned evilly. "You want to say with your peers, eh?" He looked at the other guys in the group. "Would all of you raise your hands to do more work, and for those who don't can join this idiot in detention!"

All but Koby raised their hands.

"Well, well… You rather go to detention than work with your fellow classmen?"

Koby was trembling, but he put on a face to make himself look brave. "Hell yeah! Because you're not being fair!"

"Say that again and you're going to get suspended, along with this moron!"

"You're the moron!" Luffy said.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me! Just because you used to be a coach, doesn't give you the right to be an ass to everyone!"

"You better shut that trap of yours or you'll get that suspension I mentioned, along with your friend."

"That's not fair! He's got nothing to do here!"

"Oh yes he does! By not raising his hand, he's automatically at fault of your crimes!"

"**Krieg-san!**"

Everyone looked at an old, yet active man with a dog next to him.

"Chief-san…" Krieg said.

"Who's he?" Luffy asked Koby.

"You mean you haven't met the principal?" Koby said.

"He's the principal?"

Koby nodded.

Chief had white hair that was pulled back into a ponytail and was small compared to the gym teacher.

"And the dog?"

"That's Shushu, it belonged to a friend of his before he died of cancer."

Chief sighed. "You've gone too far this time, Krieg-san…"

"You can't blame me for it!" Krieg looked at the teen. "It was this guy who started it!"

"Young man, is that true?"

"I did start arguing with him." Luffy said honestly.

"And why?"

"Because Krieg-sensei had an issue with mine and Koby's time not being better. I told him it was stupid and he blew up at me. I didn't mind if I was the only one he was yelling at, but when he brought my classmates in, I made it a bit personal."

"Is that true, Krieg-san?"

"Of course not!" He said. "I didn't do a thing to the kid, isn't that right boys?"

The other guys were silent and looked shameful for not standing up.

Koby was going to complain, but was stopped by Luffy.

"It's okay." He said in a calm, but serious tone.

"B-But…" Koby was about say when the principal looked at Zoro.

"Roroanoa-san, was it? Is what this young man said, true?"

Krieg looked like he won the battle. 'Heh! That old fool doesn't realize that he can't speak! Why else did I get an aid that likes gym and can't speak?'

Koby looked helpless, while Luffy didn't make eye contact with the green-haired man.

Zoro didn't like being put on the spot light, but he didn't agree how Krieg was treating everyone, and he knew that he was used in some way. He nodded.

"You're aid has agreed on the young man's behalf."

"Do you have the proof?" Krieg said with a daring grin. "How do we know they're not in it together? You can't pick a promising guy like me without some proof of abuse."

Zoro took out a tape recorder and pressed the play button, which replayed the whole argument from start to finish.

Everyone was shocked to hear this.

"That settles is." Chief said.

"Wait just one damn minute here!"

"Don Krieg! From this point on, you're fired from teaching and coaching at this school! I would start cleaning if I were you!"

Krieg was beyond pissed as he took one last glare at Luffy before heading out of the gym.

"As for you Roroanoa-san, I'm afraid that, although your intent is good, recording a teacher in secret serves for suspension for a month… But since you did do this for a fellow classmate against teacher abuse, you will only serve three days suspension. Starting today."

Zoro handed his recorder and the bell rang for the end of class.

"Report to the library after you have changed." Chief said. "Come one Shushu." The dog followed as the boys went to the locker rooms.

"Go ahead Koby." Luffy said as he went up to Zoro, who was putting away the equipment. "Thank you Zoro." He said. "You didn't have to do that, you know. I've would've been fine with the detention or a suspension and-" He stopped when some of the equipment was shoved into his arms.

Zoro mentioned him to follow and both went to a storage room right beside the locker room.

* * *

After putting the stuff back together and changed, all the guys started to head out of the building.

Luffy was sitting on the stone steps as he planned to wait for Zoro. 'Nami is gonna kill me if I stay here, but then she will hit me and tell me to forget Zoro and he'll think that no one cares!' He sighed. 'I need a really good excuse to wait for Zoro…'

"Oi! Luffy!"

He looked to see Usopp and Koby coming up to him.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Well… We were wondering if you could join us for pizza, you know, for Koby's going away/good luck party."

"Cool!" He said as he thought up one little detail. "Can Zoro come too?"

The two looked at each other and Koby nodded.

"He did help Luffy today, so maybe he isn't as bad as rumors say he is."

"I guess so…" Usopp said. "Okay! He'll come too if he wants."

"Cool!" He cheered as he looked like he remembered something. "I gotta tell my cousin that I'll be back sometime after the party. Don't go anywhere!" He ran until he saw Nami, arms crossed and her foot tapping on the ground.

"This had better be good Luffy!"

"I got invited to a pizza party with these guys I know at school. Can I go? I said I would, and I promise I won't get into trouble!"

Nami sighed. "That's the problem, you're like a magnet for trouble."

"Please! Nami!" He brought on the puppy eyes.

Nami sighed as she fell for the look. "Fine! Just be back home at a decent time, okay?"

He smiled, feeling so happy, and hugged his cousin. "Thank you Nami!"

Nami hugged back as he released her and ran back to the two. "What am I going to do with that guy?" She said as she walked into the bus.

By the time he met up with the two, Zoro came out. "Hey Zoro! Want to go to a party!"

Zoro was a bit dumbfounded to say the least.

* * *

Few Hours Later: Luffy's Room

He ran into his room excitedly and grabbed his journal and pen.

"Welcome back Luffy." Nami said with a yawn.

"Hey Nami!" He said.

"Had a good time?"

"Not good, great!"

Nami smiled. "Glad to hear that. Don't forget to sleep, okay?"

"Okay! Goodnight Nami!"

"Night Luffy!"

He looked for the page and started to write.

'_Dear Journal,_

_You won't believe what happened to me! Okay, first I had an okay morning. You see, last night I fought some low level Nighthunters and went to school with bruises. Usopp and Koby were worried about me and thought I was crazy, but I'm used to hearing that by now. But when Zoro saw me, he actually stood there for a couple seconds before passing me to get to his seat behind me. I think it's something, but I can't let that get to me. Well… I guess I kinda did today, but I did decide to talk to him more. But at lunch, Usopp and Koby decided to join in. I think they're over the fact that there's nothing on this planet that would change my mind about getting Zoro to open up a little. Koby is moving to a different school, but it's not bad.. In fact he wanted to be a marine, so the school is a good thing. Well… Zoro was asleep the whole time, but I guess he's not ready for big groups. I wouldn't blame him, he could barely stand me!_'

He stopped and put a line on that sentence and continued.

'_Anyway… When I was in the gym, Krieg-sensei was being a major pain in the ass, and we had an argument. Koby actually stood up for me. Then the principal came in and tried to figure out if I deserved detention or for Krieg-sensei to be fired. To be honest, I really thought I was going to get detention or suspended, but Zoro had this recorder and gets three days worth of detention, but he helped me out! And after school, I decided to wait for him and Usopp and Koby came up and invited me to a pizza party! I asked if Zoro would come too and they said it was okay, since he helped out. I guess they're not too afraid of Zoro anymore, and I think that's good. I asked Nami if I could go and she said yes! When I come back to the other guys and saw Zoro just coming out. So we went to this pizza place and had a great time! Though Zoro didn't seem all that happy about it, but he didn't move away or glare the whole time, so that has to be good, right?_'

He stopped writing and yawned. He placed his journal on his desk, turned off the light, and went to sleep, dreaming of what tomorrow would hold.

* * *

_Don't ever stop, don't ever quit_

_Don't ever_

_Don't ever_

_Don't ever_

_Don't_

_Don't_

_Don't ever, ever, ever, ever_

_Yes, if I win_

_Then you are my friend_

_You are the best thing that ever happened to me_

_Don't ever_

_Don't ever_

_Don't_

_Don't_

_Don't ever, ever, ever_

_Yes, if I win_

_Win, win_

_Win, win_

_Win, win_

_Don't ever stop, don't ever quit_

_Don't ever quit your love for me_

_Yes, if I win_

_Then you are my friend_

_You are the best thing that ever happened to me_

_No one could ever come between you and me, baby_

_Because we know what friends should be_

_Don't ever stop, don't ever quit_

_Don't ever quit your love on me_

_Yes, if I win_

_Then you are my friend_

_You are the best thing that ever happened to me _– Dr. Vibe feat. JP Miles

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed that!

Robin: See you next chapter!


	5. Fights and Ghosts

* * *

(giggles) Hello everyone! Been an agonizing week for some of you, and others an okay week… But I hope to lift your spirits with this new chapter!

Robin: (giggles) Let's start the 'Reviewer's Reply' then.

Oh yeah!

Robin: (grabs first one) From I-wanna-go-to-a-place…

The aging thing will be explained in later chapters, and it's not what you're thinking. In fact you're a little cold on that, so be patient. But other than that, thank you!

Robin: (grabs another) From XcrazyXookamiX…

(is touched and scared at the same time) You and Kami-san have something in common…

Robin: (giggles and grabs another) From mimifoxlover…

Okay! With the accomplish part, Zoro would usually pass him by without a moments glance, but this time he stopped a moment to look at the bruises Luffy had. And as for the tape recorder will be explained in later chapters when we get to Zoro's POV.

Robin: And the suspense continues. (grabs another) From Kami-san…

Kami-san! … Okay… I just acted like Sanji just now… (shivers) Anyway… I CAN'T WAIT TO READ YOUR FIC! I BET IT'S GONNA BE SO COOL! (acting like Luffy)

Robin: (laughs and grabs another) From Pirateking1…

(goes to her mental calendar of her story) Actually it's at Zoro's third and last day… I think… Damn it! Not again!

Robin: You're fun to watch. (grabs another) From hanabi857…

Aw! Thanks! I liked Shushu and was a little sad that no one included him in the other fics, so I decided to do something about it and ta-da! And don't think Krieg is out of the picture just yet! He's going to have a part in the later chapters getting his revenge.

Robin: You're just dropping hints today.

I never said when, I just said in later chapters, meaning I have no idea what to do, but I'm gonna write it down until my arm feels like falling off.

Robin: Whatever you say… (grabs last review) From DarkDreamer2009…

(blushes) Thank you!

Robin: Well! I better head out now.

Date with Franky?

Robin: (smiles mysteriously and leaves the room)

… I'll never get her… (shrugs) Oh well… Enjoy!

* * *

_Follow the sun_

_Follow the sun_

_We're leaving the rain behind_

_Together we'll be in harmony_

_Taking the time_

_We will find our way_

_Sunshine_

_I feel the energy_

_I need sunshine_

_Pouring down on me now_

_Sunshine_

_Don't you hide away_

_I want sunshine_

_Each and every day_

_Sunshine_

_I feel the energy_

_I need sunshine_

_Pouring down on me now_

_Sunshine_

_Don't you hide away_

_I want sunshine_

_Each and every day_

_Sunshine_

_I feel the energy_

_I need sunshine_

_Pouring down on me now_

_Sunshine_

_Don't you hide away_

_I want sunshine_

_Each and every day – by Triple J_

Chapter 5: Fight and Ghosts

Three days have passed and Luffy took out a small calendar and saw that he only had fought the Nighthunters that one time. "Franky…"

"Hm?" He noised as he looked up from his paper.

"If the city has problems with Nighthunters, how come I'm not fighting as often?"

"Simple, kiddo… It's because most of the major hotspots are being watched by the UVH organization."

"Oh…" He said with a sigh.

"How's your new gym teacher?"

"Dalton-sensei? He's a good guy. Better than Krieg-sensei."

Franky nodded. "That's good. And how's Zoro? You've been stuck to him like glue since you started here."

"He's still the same, but at the same he's a bit different… He hasn't glared at me for two days now… I guess I could take it as getting through…"

"Be a damn miracle if you got him to say anything." The teacher said as the bell rang. "Ready for that arranged fight?"

"More than ready!"

"Not a lot of things get you down easily, huh?"

Then guys started coming in and taking their seats.

"Oi! Luffy!" Usopp said as he and Koby went up to the said teen.

"Hey guys!" Luffy said.

"The fight's today." Koby said. "You ready for it?"

"You bet!"

Zoro came in, two minutes before the bell.

"That's new." Usopp said.

"Hey Zoro! Good morning!" The energetic teen said as he waved like a three year old.

The mentioned man looked tiredly at the said teen and gave a small, curt nod before going to his seat.

"Oi! Zoro!" Usopp said. "Since today's Luffy's fight, wanna go and cheer him on?"

Zoro silently sighed and took out a note card and started to write before handing it to Luffy.

'I have practice today.' It said.

"What kind of practice?" Luffy asked, the curiosity wheels turning in his head.

Zoro took the card from the teen and wrote it down.

'Kendo.'

The teen blinked as the wheels quickly came up with the vocabulary of the word. "You use swords?!" He asked, as soon as he remembered what kendo teaches, which the other nodded. 'He's being more responsive since the last couple of days.' He thought with a smile. "That's so cool! We used to have one where I live, but the owner died and his best student and successor settled out of town."

"Yeah, about where you live…" Usopp said. "You said sometime ago that you arrange fights where you live."

"Yeah!" Koby said. "What's up with that?"

But the bell rang and everyone was seated.

* * *

Lunch

"So, what you're saying is that you're home schooling experience was mostly fighting?" Koby asked.

"Yep!" Luffy said cheerfully.

"Must've been a tough village to live, huh?" Usopp said.

"Nah! Just in case some asshole comes around and starts being a jerk."

"Do you really think you could take down Bellamy though? He's one of the top best in our school's boxing team."

"So? I've been thrown into arranged fights that I don't even know the guy."

"Are you really this insane…?"

"Hmm…"

"It was a rictorical question!"

"It doesn't matter anyway." The raven haired teen said. "I decided to challenge him and I'm gonna go through with it."

"Wow Luffy…" Koby said. "You're not afraid are you? Man… I wish I was as brave as you."

"It has nothing to do with bravery." He said as he looked at the pink haired teen as the mentioned teen and the long nosed teen listened with such intent. "When you go into a challenge, it doesn't matter if you're brave or not, but how confident you are and ready for any kind of defeat that may or may not happen."

"Shit man…" Usopp said. "And here I thought you were an idiot."

"How rude!" The teen said as he swiped the long nosed teen's untouched sandwich .

"Hey! That was mine! Talk about rude!"

"You weren't eating it."

"I was going to!"

"Oh, here you go!"

"You just bit it!"

"What's your problem? You want it or not?!"

"Not after you took a bite!"

"Guys…" Koby said as he tried to talk to the two to settle down.

Zoro, meanwhile, lips twitched now and then as he tried to take a nap, but couldn't.

Soon the bell rang and all four of them were heading to their next classes.

* * *

Later: Guy's Locker Room

Luffy wrapped tape around his hands and heard the crowd outside. He looked at himself from the bathroom mirrors, he saw a red athlete's shirt with the numbers zero and one in black at the front and blue athletes' shorts. He left his sandals in the small locker as he headed out to the gym.

The gym had placed down a mat that was big as a boxing stadium and everyone was on the bleachers, excitedly chatting away.

"Go Luffy!" Usopp and Koby called as the mentioned teen came out of the locker room.

He smiled and waved at them as he went up to the edge of the mat, where he saw Bellamy across from him, with a cocky smirk and ridicule in his eyes. He looked completely serious and seemed to be studying his opponent before he grinned as well. Franky was behind was him, while a man with a pink, feathery coat, shades, tan skin, and very short blonde hair was behind Bellamy. 'Who the hell is that guy?' He thought as Chief and Dalton appeared.

Dalton was a big, muscular guy with strong set face which was softened to show his kind nature, as well as a sense of fairness and just.

"Okay!" Chief said as Shushu appeared between the two men. "Normally I would not allow this kind of event, but since it has been organized and is appropriate then what we would usually see… Anyway, here are the rules agreed by the challengers and the staff…"

Dalton opened a book with the written rules on it. "Rule 1: No weapons of any kind while in the fight. Rule 2: Not attacking the private areas of the human antonomy. Rule 3: No dirty tricks or moves. And rule four: An assistant can not help you. This is strictly a one-on-one fight; no tag teaming."

"With that settled and clear… Ready!?"

The two fighters stood on their ready stances.

"GO!"

The two charged up towards each other and barely missed the other's attacks.

But that was part of Luffy's last minute plan… then he began dodging and blocking the attacks.

"Jeez!" Bellamy said. "You're really all just big talk! I bet you haven't punched or kicked anyone in your life!" He did a straight punch, which was missed as the other stepped to his right side.

"You keep having your right side open…" The teen informed as he done a round house kick to the exposed side. He then waited for the other to get up, which he tried to punch with his left and blocked the punch to send an upper cut. He waited again for the other to gather himself.

"You…" Bellamy said with a glare as he charged up to the teen.

Luffy's eyes were shadowed over as he raised his fist up above his head before bringing it down, making contact with the other's face.

There was a heavy and thick silence as everyone watched as Bellamy became limp on the ground.

"T-The victor! Monkey D. Luffy!" Chief called out as every guy stared at Luffy with a certain fear in their eyes.

The teen didn't need to look up to know that he was now a feared individual.

"Hey…" Franky whispered. "Go home, okay?"

The teen didn't respond as he headed to the locker room, where he just put his sandals on and walked to the front of the school.

"Oi! Wait up Luffy!" Usopp called.

The mentioned teen looked behind him to see Usopp and Koby.

"You're going home already?"

"Yeah…" Luffy said. "Just getting a bit tired, ya know?"

"Yeah… sure…" Koby said.

The teen managed a smile. "Take care of yourself in that new school of yours, okay?"

"Uh… yeah! Thanks Luffy!"

He smiled a bit more. "See you around then!" He said as he started to walk home.

* * *

He was more than halfway home when he caught a whiff of a Nighthunter's scent. 'Great…' He thought as he saw ready for an attack. He could smell the scent getting closer, only to pick up another scent that made him scared. "Shit!" He started to run as well and ran into an alley as soon as the Nighthunter, a low level, ran out of a different alley and was struck down with a stake at his heart on the back.

A black, military like van drove up slowly before completely stopping in front of the body. There was yellow lettering on the side that said: 'UVH', then there were smaller lettering saying: 'Underground Vampire Hunters'.

"Got another one, Lucci." Said a man, whose face was hidden by the shadow of his hat, but his long, square-like nose can be seen.

"Indeed we have, Kaku." The other man, Lucci said with a white pigeon on his shoulder.

"Put it in the back with the others?"

"Of course, and have Bluno help, he's been a little bored as of late."

"Right." He said with a laugh.

While those guys were doing that, Luffy watched from the rooftop of one of the buildings. "That was close." He whispered as he headed to the apartment a different way.

* * *

When he felt that he was out of danger, he jumped from one of the buildings and down onto the ground in an alley, five stories from the roof. "The perks of being a Daywalker." He said with a grin. He walked out into the city streets and was heading towards the apartment, some five blocks away, when he saw Zoro heading towards the outer limits of the city. 'Wonder where he's going?' He thought as he started to follow the man.

* * *

He found himself at a quiet and old fashioned cemetery. 'All these graves look like little shrines.' He thought as he saw the ghosts that were around, chatting to one another, complaining, crying, or other such things one does at a cemetery. He saw a stairway leading up to a hill. He looked back at the city and realized he was miles away from the bright lights and noise. 'Wow…' He thought as he went up the stairs and saw a glimpse of Zoro, lighting incense and replacing flowers. He stayed quiet and where he was as he watched the calm man who looked a bit sad.

When the man was done, he got up and started headed towards the stairs, making the teen act fast and quickly got behind a tree. He didn't see anything or suspected anything as he headed back down the steps.

Luffy moved away from the tree and went up to the shrine-like gravestone. In the gravestone, there was a picture of a girl with black-blue hair, dark hazel-brown eyes, holding a white katana. He looked at the name: 'Kurina' as well as the euragy: 'Daughter, Best Student, and Toughest Sparing Partner who left us so early in life.' He looked at the date and saw that she had been dead for sometime, but he knew by the way the mute man looked that she meant a lot to him.

"Hi, Kurina… I'm Monkey D. Luffy. I go to the same school as Zoro, and I just happen to follow him here." He said as he smiled. "I have to get home soon, or I'm going to get in so much trouble." He giggled. "Though I'm already in trouble now." He bowed to the shrine. "It's nice to meet you though, and I think we'll meet again." He straightened, only to see the ghost of the girl.

"Hey…" She said. "Could you do me a favor before you go?"

He blinked. "Sure."

* * *

Nami's Apartment

Nami was pacing back and forth before she heard the door open and saw Luffy walk in. "Luffy! Where the hell have you been!?" She said. "Don't you dare do that! Do you have any idea how worried I was!"

"Sorry Nami, but I had to get away form the UVH before they caught on."

Nami only slightly relaxed, knowing the reason. "Where did you go then?"

"A cemetery."

"That's miles away from here!"

"Yeah, and the last place to suspect me."

She sighed. "Do what you want! I'm going to bed."

"Okay! See you in the morning." He said as he went to his room, only to take out his journal and started to write.

'_Dear Journal,_

_Today was my fight with Bellamy, and won, but now I'm feared by most of the guys at school so… I'm a bit bummed about that. Koby is going to his new school and Usopp is still going to be friends with me, and Franky understands me. Zoro wasn't there because he had kendo classes which I thought was so cool! Well, anyway, after my fight, I was heading to Nami's apartment, which I should call it home now, when I was really close to be founded by the UVH. The UVH is an underground organization of vampire hunters. Their soul purpose in life is to bring justice to people. Which is all well and good, if they weren't so closed minded and focused on one thing! If they're after vampires, they don't care if you never bit a person in your life, if you have the ability to suck blood then you're instantly_ 'rid of'_. Anyway, after I was out of that little predicament, I saw Zoro heading somewhere, so I followed. We went to this really neat, old-era-like cemetery and saw him paying respects to a girl named Kurina. Now, there's the thing about us Daywalkers and Nightwalkers, we can communicate with the ghosts if they feel like talking. And I was talking with Kurina for a bit. She's worried about Zoro and wasn't sure why he decided to go mute. She told me to go see her dad and see if I could get any information. This is so cool! Now I feel like a detective solving an unopened case! Well! I better get some sleep. Tomorrow's the day off, so I have all day to get to this mystery!_'

He placed the journal back and took his clothes off, leaving only his red boxers on, and went to bed, excitedly thinking about tomorrow.

* * *

_Don't ever stop, don't ever quit_

_Don't ever_

_Don't ever_

_Don't ever_

_Don't_

_Don't_

_Don't ever, ever, ever, ever_

_Yes, if I win_

_Then you are my friend_

_You are the best thing that ever happened to me_

_Don't ever_

_Don't ever_

_Don't_

_Don't_

_Don't ever, ever, ever_

_Yes, if I win_

_Win, win_

_Win, win_

_Win, win_

_Don't ever stop, don't ever quit_

_Don't ever quit your love for me_

_Yes, if I win_

_Then you are my friend_

_You are the best thing that ever happened to me_

_No one could ever come between you and me, baby_

_Because we know what friends should be_

_Don't ever stop, don't ever quit_

_Don't ever quit your love on me_

_Yes, if I win_

_Then you are my friend_

_You are the best thing that ever happened to me – Dr. Vibe feat. JP Miles_

* * *

How's that? Answer any questions? Any questions that need asking? You know what to do! Drop me a review and I'll see if I can answer/respond to what needs to be replied! See ya!


	6. Katana

Yo!

Robin: Welcome back to 'Reviewer's Reply'.

Let's begin!

Robin: (picks up first review) From Pirateking1…

Yep!

Robin: (grabs another) From mimifoxlove…

Uh… the vampire is dead… Haven't you heard the legend that if you put a stake through a vampire's heart, they're somewhat… dead… At least I think that's how it goes…

Robin: (giggles) Sounds like you have research to go too.

I just remember that fact from somewhere! I'm not sure where, but I remember that fact!

Robin: Very well. (grabs another) From Kami-san…

(puts in disc and watches the review) I've read your fic and I laughed a lot! Great job! And would you give Kyubi a double noogie for me!?

Robin: (smiles) Hey Kami-san. (grabs another) From XcrazyXookamiX…

Heh… heh… Yeah… You and Kami-san really have many things in common, especially scaring me.

Robin: (grabs last review) From I-wanna-go-to-a-place…

Oh… I didn't know that. And the 'getting colder' part, that's a phrase saying how close you are to foreshadowing the chapter, but in your case you kinda got it, but didn't at the same time. And sorry about the fight being short, I'm not good with putting so much detail in fights, so you know.

Robin: Well then, should we start the fic then?

* * *

_Let's do this! Enjoy!_

_Follow the sun_

_Follow the sun_

_We're leaving the rain behind_

_Together we'll be in harmony_

_Taking the time_

_We will find our way_

_Sunshine_

_I feel the energy_

_I need sunshine_

_Pouring down on me now_

_Sunshine_

_Don't you hide away_

_I want sunshine_

_Each and every day_

_Sunshine_

_I feel the energy_

_I need sunshine_

_Pouring down on me now_

_Sunshine_

_Don't you hide away_

_I want sunshine_

_Each and every day_

_Sunshine_

_I feel the energy_

_I need sunshine_

_Pouring down on me now_

_Sunshine_

_Don't you hide away_

_I want sunshine_

_Each and every day – by Triple J_

* * *

Chapter 6: Katana

"Where do you think you're going?" Nami asked, wearing a light blue tank top with a blue heart and knee cut jeans.

"Around the city. I didn't get enough of a chance to do that because of school." Luffy answered as he walked out in a black shirt with a skull that looked like it was sprayed on the back and jeans, as well as his hat.

"Okay… But I expect you back here before nine, got it? And here…" She took out some money for him. "That should cover lunch, but don't go over the limit!"

"Got it!" He said as he left. "See ya later!"

"Be careful!"

* * *

He was out on the streets, taking in the city that he hadn't had a chance to admire. 'Big buildings are cool…' He thought. 'But solving a mystery is even cooler!' He took out a small piece of paper, which had directions on it. "Okay!" He said as he set out to the subway to get to a station, only to walk another few miles out of the city limits before finally getting to a dojo.

'Jeez! This place is so far!' He thought as his stomach growled. 'And it's lunch time.' He took a deep breath. 'Never mind that for now! I have a mystery to solve! A Zoro mystery!' He liked the sound of it as he walked onto the old-pebble walkway. 'I wonder how long this dojo has been here?' He recognized the old style of the building.

He liked the way the foundation was set with a nice, old looking bonsai tree near the entrance of the dojo, giving good shade, a classic white pebble walkway around a small stone garden.

He heard sounds of a class going on and took off his sandals to quietly walk on the hardwood, open hallway of the dojo.

"My father is the sensei of the dojo."

He remembered what the girl ghost said to him last night.

* * *

#Flashback#

_"Really?" He said as Kurina nodded._

_"Yeah… If anyone knows about what's wrong with him, it's my father."_

_"So, all I have to do is wait until his class ended and ask him about Zoro?"_

_"Basically… Specifically what happened over the summer last year, because he stopped talking to me at that time…" She looked concerned. "Zoro is like an annoying brother who I care very much for… And seeing him like this…" She looked like a very concerned older sister at that moment._

_"Don't worry Kurina! I'm gonna figure this mystery out and get back the Zoro you know!"_

_She looked and sighed. "You better!"_

_He just smiled. "I will! He doesn't know it, but we're friends… and since we're friends, I'll do just about everything I can do to make him happy!"_

_She looked at him in consideration and smiled. "He's a lucky guy then."_

_"Huh?"_

_"To have a friend like you." She sighed. "Even if you're on the crazy side."_

_He just laughed at that._

#End of Flashback#

He found the room where the class was being held and looked around to find the oldest guy in the room.

"Hello."

He looked to see a man about his size, kind looking, hair graying and tied in a ponytail, slanted eyes, and was wearing glasses.

"May I help you?"

"Uh… yeah." He said. "I'm looking for the sensei of this dojo. Do you know where I could find him?"

"You're speaking to him." The man said with a smile. "May I ask why you're here?"

The teen bowed and straightened back up. "I'm Monkey D. Luffy, and I just want to talk about Zoro."

"Zoro? You know him?"

"He and I have the same homeroom class at school."

"I see…" He said. "Would you follow me please." He started to turn and walk down the hallway while Luffy followed. "You say you're a classmate of Zoro's, correct?"

"Hai."

"How is he by the way?"

"He doesn't talk and everyone is scared of him."

"You don't say…"

"I just did."

The man chuckled. "I know… Yes, Zoro has that way with people who don't understand him. And true, he's a bit anti-social, since he was very little, but he still talks to a fair amount of people. He would usually come back here to tell me every week to tell me everything that has been going on in his life, especially his dojo he opened a while back."

"He owns a dojo?"

"He hasn't mentioned it?"

"He's mute Pops."

"Mute? Oh dear…"

"What's up?"

The man looked at him, as if considering a choice. "Just who is Zoro to you?"

The teen blinked, but responded in all honesty. "He's my friend that needs help, even if he doesn't want me to and doesn't see that he's my friend."

"Why not ask him then?"

"I should… but I know he'll just close me off more then he already is. I mean… it's not like he can't handle it on his own… But I have to let him know he can trust me with even the smallest amount of that burden!"

The man looked at the teen's eyes and saw nothing but the deeper truth in them. He smiled as he stopped in front of a cori pond. "He used to own a dojo… just before it was broken in and burned to the ground." The teen stayed silent. "That was about the summer of last year… That was the last time I saw him here… all smiles and talking about his students with such energy…" He smiled sadly. "To think someone would trespass someone's dream and stole the soul purpose of that dream…"

"Was it a katana?"

The man looked at the teen, who was looking at nothing in particular. "Yes… how do you know?"

Luffy, though wanting to tell the man that he talked to his daughter, knew he can't do that or risk blowing his cover. "Some bird whispered pretty loudly when I started school." He knew it sounded stupid, but was else could he do?

"Who exactly are you?"

He looked at the man with a small, honest smile. "I'm just an average guy who just moved here sometime ago."

"Among other things." The man knew there was something… unique about this teen, but he could tell that he did not wish to tell him at this point in time. He saw that the teen rearranging his strawhat on his head. "That is something you do not wish to tell me… And that is fine…" He looked up at the sky. "But answer me this… Why the sudden interest of Zoro?"

The teen just smiled like a child in a candy store. "Zoro saved me and Boshi from being road kill and got Boshi back when I lost it again."

The man looked at the teen as if he was utterly crazy, before laughing. "Is that so? Well then, I hope I was much help."

He nodded. "Thank you. Hey, Pops…"

"Hm?"

"What's the name of the katana?"

"… Wado Ichimonji…"

* * *

Back in the City: Late Afternoon

Luffy walked all around the city and found Franky at the park, enjoying a cola.

"Ah! Luffy! How you feeling?"

"I'm okay. Say, Franky, when does Robin usually come out?"

"Huh? Why?"

"I want to know where I could find the Nighthunters hide out."

Franky nearly choked on his cola when he heard this. "Are you out of your mind!? You're not going in alone! Are you?!"

"I just wanna know…"

The man narrowed his eyes. "You're a terrible liar, kiddo."

The teen sighed as he sat down on the bench next to the man. "I need information that those guys might have."

"Information? For what?"

"For a stolen item that holds a dream and a promise."

The man looked at the teen and sighed. "She's usually out by seven…" He took one last gulp of his cola. "I hope you know what you're doing, Strawhat."

* * *

Downtown: 7:45 p.m.

"Are you sure about this, Luffy-san?" Robin asked as they stood out in front of an alley.

"Yep!" He said as he pounded his fist and open palm together.

She didn't show any emotion as she looked at the dark alley. "You head straight down here and there should be a man hole at the end. That's the entrance to their hideout…"

He nodded as he went into the alley. "Don't wait for me!"

"But-"

"I'll be fine!" He said as he added. "Why do you think I was sent to this city and not my brother?"

She looked surprised to hear this as he disappeared into the darkness.

He found the manhole, lifted the lid, and entered, only to jump in the middle of a party. "Sorry to drop in and crash on your party." He said with a smile on his face. "But if you just answer my question, we'll get through this with no problems." But all the Nighthunters were closing in on him. With a sigh, he brought his hat down in front of his eyes before lifting it back up, only for his dark brown eyes to turn a startling light ocean blue with dark brown specks. "You asked for it."

* * *

Zoro's Apartment: 9:10 p.m.

Zoro was about to call it a night as he placed his weights down and took a quick shower. As he got out of the bathroom, in only his black p.j. bottoms, there was a knock on his door. He rarely got visitors, especially at this hour. He was defensive as he opened the door, only to see a surprising sight.

"Hey Zoro…" Luffy said tiredly with a smile. He was covered in blood spatters, clothes torn, everything in disarray, and he was holding a white katana. "Here!" He held out the katana. "I know it wasn't my business, but I asked your sensei about you and mentioned about your dojo… your katana being stolen…" He started to wobble a bit. "So… I only knew one place that would have information about your katana… and… and…" He started to fall foreword and was caught by Zoro. "Hungry… Need… Food…" His stomach growled very loudly to show how hungry he was.

Zoro was definitely in an awkward situation, but he dragged the teen in and set him on the beat up, moth eaten couch. He took the katana, stared at it as he made sure he wasn't imagining it or it was a fake, before setting it up against the wall and quickly made something on the wok.

Once the teen was fed, which almost took up half of the man's food supply, he was on his way to the door when he stopped, turned around with a carefree smile. "Thanks for the food and your welcome!" He said as he was about to walk out when Zoro stopped him by using his arm to block the path between him and walking out the door. He looked up to see the other gave him a different kind of glare, one with a bit of emotion in it. "What's up?" He asked as the man mentioned the katana. He caught on what the other was asking and chuckled. "I did it because we're friends!" He saw the slightly shocked and slightly annoyed look on the other's face. "Well! Like it or not, I decided to be your friend!" He laughed as he made it pass the door. "See you at school!" He called as he ran down the hall.

Zoro was left in a dumbfounded stupor as he closed the door and looked at his stolen, now returned, katana. He had an important decision to make, and he went to grab his katana and started to clean it.

* * *

_Don't ever stop, don't ever quit_

_Don't ever_

_Don't ever_

_Don't ever_

_Don't_

_Don't_

_Don't ever, ever, ever, ever_

_Yes, if I win_

_Then you are my friend_

_You are the best thing that ever happened to me_

_Don't ever_

_Don't ever_

_Don't_

_Don't_

_Don't ever, ever, ever_

_Yes, if I win_

_Win, win_

_Win, win_

_Win, win_

_Don't ever stop, don't ever quit_

_Don't ever quit your love for me_

_Yes, if I win_

_Then you are my friend_

_You are the best thing that ever happened to me_

_No one could ever come between you and me, baby_

_Because we know what friends should be_

_Don't ever stop, don't ever quit_

_Don't ever quit your love on me_

_Yes, if I win_

_Then you are my friend_

_You are the best thing that ever happened to me _– Dr. Vibe feat. JP Miles

* * *

Well… That's it for this chapter.

Robin: See you in the next chapter.

See ya!


	7. Speak

Okay! Second one coming right up!

* * *

_Follow the sun_

_Follow the sun_

_We're leaving the rain behind_

_Together we'll be in harmony_

_Taking the time_

_We will find our way_

_Sunshine_

_I feel the energy_

_I need sunshine_

_Pouring down on me now_

_Sunshine_

_Don't you hide away_

_I want sunshine_

_Each and every day_

_Sunshine_

_I feel the energy_

_I need sunshine_

_Pouring down on me now_

_Sunshine_

_Don't you hide away_

_I want sunshine_

_Each and every day_

_Sunshine_

_I feel the energy_

_I need sunshine_

_Pouring down on me now_

_Sunshine_

_Don't you hide away_

_I want sunshine_

_Each and every day_ – by Triple J

* * *

Chapter 7: Speak

Then next day, Luffy wasn't his usually happy self. In fact, he was sore as hell, bruises covered his body, he didn't sleep well at all… needless to say he looked like crap.

"Whoa…" Whispered one guy.

"Isn't that Luffy? The guy that beat Bellamy in a single punch?" Whispered another.

"Yeah… And it looks like he fights outside of school too."

"That's creepy man… You think he's actually in a gang?"

"Wouldn't be the first someone could pull a good student act… I mean, he's not normal at all!"

"I hear ya! He has to have some insanity thing going on…"

"Even that Roroanoa guy isn't this scary to think about."

"No kidding, he's just scary to look at."

The teen could hear every guy, except Usopp because he was called in sick, whispering things about him. He would usually brush it off and not let it bother him, but he was sore and tired, and felt drained in everything of the aspects, making him unable to ignore the whispers about him.

Then Zoro came in, causing a hush in the room, for he was in at his earliest time on record: ten minutes before the bell, and before the teacher. His usually icy stare sent all the guys at unease as he headed to the teen, who had his head down, hoping to get some sleep in before class started. He tapped the other by the shoulder, causing the teen to look up and managed a small, weak, but honestly happy smile.

"Morning Zoro…" He said as he managed to get up, despite the small sore pains in his body.

Zoro held out his hand towards the other, making the other look at his hand and up to him for a hint. He moved his hand up and down in a shaking motion, making the other realize and shook his hand.

Luffy felt his usual cheerful spirit lift up as the other wanted to shake his hand, when he denied his on the very first day of school.

"Roroanoa Zoro…" The man said, it was quiet, but was loud and clear enough to be heard in the silent and tense room.

Everyone was shocked to hear the man after so long, while Luffy quickly recovered as he chuckled.

"Monkey D. Luffy!"

"I know…"

"So… Does this mean we're officially friends?" He tilted his head to the side.

The man grinned as he used his other hand to ruffle the other's hair. "Yeah, we're friends."

The teen laughed full out, spirits lifted to their usual max.

Zoro then looked at the guys in the room. "Oi! If any of you bastards say anymore crap about him," He grinned evilly. "I'll show you a hell beyond your deepest nightmares." The lighting of the rays behind him gave him a demonic appearance as his aura was known as all the guys backed up to the wall, all the time Luffy laughed like it was a comedic act.

"What's going on here?" Franky asked as he just walked in with an armful of papers.

"Morning Cyb-sensei." Zoro said loud and clear.

Franky dropped the papers as he jaw hang open and eyes wide from shock. "Y-You spoke!"

"I know…"

"It's a miracle!"

The green-haired man rolled his eyes as he went to his seat. "So, Luffy…"

"Yeah?"

"How the hell did you know where I live?"

"Na? It was in the phone book."

"Seriously?"

The teen nodded. "Hey, I've been meaning to ask you something, but I keep forgetting."

"Shoot."

"What was the deal with the tape recorder back in gym?"

Zoro shrugged. "I learn better through listening, so I secretly record the teacher's lectures and listen to them when I get home."

"Oh!"

"But now I have to do the old fashion way."

"Sorry."

"No biggie."

"Oi! As happy we are to hear your voice Zoro, we have a test today-"

"**TEST!?**" Luffy called out as he groaned. "No…"

Zoro patted on his back. "Don't worry, I didn't study either."

The other guys looked at the skeptical before them and thought the same thought: 'The world has ended…'

* * *

Lunch

"So she beats your ass 2001 times when you were little." Luffy said as he listened to Zoro's past.

"Yeah, and I haven't won once."

"No way!"

"Way." He sighed and looked up at the leaves of the tree. "When I challenged her to our last duel, and lost, we made a promise that both of us would be the best in the world… The next day she fell and broke her neck, instantly killed her… Wado is her sword, and with it, I carry her dreams with me. But when it was stolen, I couldn't face Sensei and I only went to the cemetery to escape the noise of the city."

"Then I got it back and you started talking."

The man had a small grin. "Yeah… I thought about if it was a good idea to be a friend to someone completely crazy and so damn happy all the time to the point that it got annoying…"

The teen waited patiently for the other to continue.

"So, then I thought 'What the hell? He got Wado back by himself while I was being an ass'. So here I am."

"You weren't being an ass. Yeah you were giving me the cold shoulder the first couple of days, but you seemed to by okay with me after that."

The man looked a little taken aback, but he grinned again. "I figured if I go along with it, you wouldn't be too interested. But that's not you."

"Nope!" He said as the bell rang, making them get up and head over to the building. "Usopp isn't gonna believe that you're talking when he gets back to school."

The man ruffled the other's head. "I know… Everyone seems to be getting over it by now, especially the one with your fight."

"That's good! I'm only like that to jerks who deserved it."

"Sounds about just."

The teen giggled as they went their separate ways. "See ya at gym!"

"See ya Luffy!"

* * *

Later: Luffy's Room

He ran into his room, grabbed a pencil and journal, flopped down on his bed and started to write.

'_Dear Journal,_

_Since I didn't get the chance to write in you the other day, I'll write in yesterday and today's events. Well, yesterday I didn't have school, so I went to this old dojo that Kurina's dad lives and works as a sensei for, and asked about Zoro. The guy was really nice, but he didn't want to give out information until he knows that he knows he can trust me. Once I figured out the root to the problem, I went back to the city and found Franky and asked about when Robin comes out. He said I was insane to go to a Nighthunters' hideout alone, but like I told Robin, I wasn't just any average Daywalker. Fortunately all the Nighthunters were pretty low leveled and one of them gave up and told me where to find Zoro's katana, because those Nighthunters, though the enemy, they know the ins and outs of what goes around in the city. But I dragged the guy with me, so I know he was telling the truth. When I found Zoro's katana, I let him go and went back on the streets, where everyone seems really alarmed about me being covered in blood. I went to find a phone book and found his name and address and headed over. When I got there I was so hungry that I collapsed on Zoro when he opened the door. But, being the really cool and nice guy he is, fixed something up for me and I felt better. He seemed a bit lost and pissed at me for getting his sword back, but I told him that , like it or not, he's my friend and I want my friends to be happy! After that, I went back home, Nami yelled at me for being late, and I had a hard time falling asleep. So today, I felt like crap. All the guys, except Usopp because he was sick, at school started whispering things about me, but I was too sore and tired to defend myself. Then Zoro came in and went up to me, held out his hand to shake, and I would've been set for the whole day until he said is name! Yeah! He's not mute anymore! Everyone in the whole school was in a state of shock, but he and I had a blast talking about different things like his past. Well, that's all I have for now, I'll write in you tomorrow. See ya!_'

He placed his stuff down and started on his homework.

"Luffy!" Nami called. "Dinner!"

"Coming!"

* * *

_Don't ever stop, don't ever quit_

_Don't ever_

_Don't ever_

_Don't ever_

_Don't_

_Don't_

_Don't ever, ever, ever, ever_

_Yes, if I win_

_Then you are my friend_

_You are the best thing that ever happened to me_

_Don't ever_

_Don't ever_

_Don't_

_Don't_

_Don't ever, ever, ever_

_Yes, if I win_

_Win, win_

_Win, win_

_Win, win_

_Don't ever stop, don't ever quit_

_Don't ever quit your love for me_

_Yes, if I win_

_Then you are my friend_

_You are the best thing that ever happened to me_

_No one could ever come between you and me, baby_

_Because we know what friends should be_

_Don't ever stop, don't ever quit_

_Don't ever quit your love on me_

_Yes, if I win_

_Then you are my friend_

_You are the best thing that ever happened to me _– Dr. Vibe feat. JP Miles

* * *

Need to recuperate now… See ya guys!


	8. Calm Day at the Cemetery

Hello again! And welcome back to the 'Reviewer's Reply'!

Robin: You got a few good ones here.

Let's see!

Robin: (picks up first one) From mimifoxlove…

Well, the deal with Zoro and his swords is that he only starts out with one and will gain two when he gets involved in Luffy's mission to maintain peace in the city as well as protecting him from the UVH.

Robin: You're doing it again.

Hey! I didn't explain HOW Zoro gets involved.

Robin: (giggles and grabs another) From hanabi857…

Oh, you're having trouble finding the songs on YouTube? Well… I'm not good with links, but I'll post them up in my profile as soon as I get this chapter done.

Robin: That will be interesting. (grabs another) From Kami-san…

(giggles nervously) Wow… I got two reviewer's who scare me, and that's an honorable trait in their books.

Robin: Congratulations. (smiles)

Thanks… I think…

Robin: (grabs another) From XcrazyXookamiX…

… (twitch) Uh… thanks for the first part and… Chinese water torture… What's that?

Robin: You seem interested.

I've heard about the water boarding method that they used on criminals, but I never heard about the Chinese water torture… And I'm kinda scared to know, but curious at the same time.

Robin: Just be careful what you're asking for.

I know…

Robin: (grabs another) From DarkDreamer2009…

(bows) Thank you.

Robin: (grabs another) From Pirateking1…

(blinks) Uh… It's actually the other way around, but thanks!

Robin: (grabs last review) A box from… NeoGene…

Oh, a new reviewer? (opens box and sees a doll holding flowers and it gives her the flowers) … Thank you… (is a little shocked at the moment)

Robin: (giggles) Reminds me of Cook-san. Well then, since Cupid-san is temporally shocked at the moment, we'll get the chapter up and… well enjoy!

* * *

_Follow the sun_

_Follow the sun_

_We're leaving the rain behind_

_Together we'll be in harmony_

_Taking the time_

_We will find our way_

_Sunshine_

_I feel the energy_

_I need sunshine_

_Pouring down on me now_

_Sunshine_

_Don't you hide away_

_I want sunshine_

_Each and every day_

_Sunshine_

_I feel the energy_

_I need sunshine_

_Pouring down on me now_

_Sunshine_

_Don't you hide away_

_I want sunshine_

_Each and every day_

_Sunshine_

_I feel the energy_

_I need sunshine_

_Pouring down on me now_

_Sunshine_

_Don't you hide away_

_I want sunshine_

_Each and every day_ – by Triple J

* * *

Chapter 8: Calm Day at the Cemetery

It has been a month since Luffy started living in the city.

"Yes!" Nami called out as she held up a small box, the size of a shoebox.

"What's up Nami?" Luffy asked as he gulped down his glass of apple juice. He was wearing a plain red tee shirt and down to the knees cargo jeans.

It was their day off from school, and Nami, wearing an orange blouse with a black skirt that reached half way down her thigh, energetically placed the box down on the counter.

"What's that?"

"It's my weapon that I asked to be customized from the Mystic Triangle shop!" She said excitedly as she started to open the box.

He stood by the side as he watched his cousin eagerly open the box, like a kid on Christmas morning, as she held three blue bars with spheres in her hands.

"I'm so trying this out!"

"What's it suppose to do?"

She smiled as if she won the lottery as she explained. "This, Luffy, is called a Climatac. This is a weapon that allows me to hit my enemies like a regular pole, as well as burn, shock, and cause hallucinations."

"Cool! Can I see?!"

"If you know an open space that doesn't have a lot of people peeping around."

"No problem! I know a perfect place!"

* * *

Cemetery

"Luffy… this is a cemetery…"

"Uh huh."

"I can't try it out here!"

"Why not?"

"Because if I use it here, I'll hit the grave stones!"

"Nami, there's an open field just beyond the hill."

She looked slightly dumbfounded and sighed. "Whatever, let's go…"

When they reached to the top of the hill, they saw Zoro.

"Zoro!" Luffy said excitedly.

Zoro, who was wearing a plain white shirt with a small v at the neck front and black pants and boots, looked up and waved. "Hey Luffy." He said as the teen went up to him. He noticed the girl, who was only a few feet away. "Who's she?"

"My cousin, Nami!"

"Oh…"

"Actually, we're third cousins twice removed." She corrected.

"Still cousins." The teen said simply, faintly hearing Kurina giggle, who joined in a little a while ago.

"What brings you here?" Zoro asked.

Nami was afraid of this question. 'Oh no! If I answer it in a strange way, he'll be suspicious and would go around peeking and find out my secret! What should I do!?'

"Nami wanted to try out her invention on the empty field in this area."

"A what?"

"Her invention!" Luffy cheered.

'Why can't that kid think like that all the time?' Nami thought as she was amazed by her idiot cousin's quick and easily believable lie.

Zoro looked at the three rods in the young woman's hand. "Is that it?" He pointed to the said blue rods.

"Uh… yeah." She said.

"Mind if I watch?"

"Uh…"

"Why not!?" The teen said happily.

"Luffy!"

"What? If it backs fire and you get hurt, Zoro will look for help while I stay with you."

She was dumbfounded. 'Damn it! Now I have to owe him for this!' She thought with a sigh. "Oh! Fine!"

* * *

They went to a flat field that was yards away from the cemetery, and Nami stood at the center of the field. 'Okay!' She thought. 'Here goes!'

She put the three rods together, making a pole, and swung it across in a swift motion, only to produce a bubble. 'Huh?'

"Was that suppose to happen?" Zoro asked Luffy, who were sitting on a rock some few feet away.

The teen shrugged. "Beats me."

Nami went up to the bubble and poked it with her stick, which popped and she suddenly felt cold.

"What she doing now? Trying to be funny?" Luffy said.

She pulled herself together as she moved the rod the other way, only to have another bubble.

"Is it some kind of bubble machine?" Zoro said, looking extremely bored.

"Nami said something about being able to make lightening out of it."

Zoro looked at him with a raised eyebrow, but didn't say anything more and watched the fruitless attempts the girl was doing.

She popped that bubble and felt a warm gust of wind from it. She sighed as she spinned the pole above her head before swinging it down diagonally, creating a bubble that seems to have a spark in it.

"Well that different." Zoro said as the bubble popped on its own, shocking the girl.

"Nami!" Luffy called. "Oi! You okay!?"

"I'm fine!" She said as she took out her purse mirror and saw her hair sticking up and out. "**DAMN IT!!**"

"Oh boy…" Luffy said. "She's mad, best to stay here a bit."

"Sounds fine by me." Zoro said as he and the teen watched the girl throw a tantrum.

"It usually takes her an hour before she's back to being calm."

"Seriously?"

The teen nodded, making the other sigh and the ghost girl loose interest.

"I'm gonna see what the other ghosts are doing, this is kinda stupid." Kurina said as she was heading back towards the cemetery when she saw something. "Hey, Luffy, there's someone watching behind the bushes."

Luffy only responded by looking like he might've heard something and looked back to see Usopp, hiding in the bushes. "Hey Usopp!"

Zoro looked behind him as well and waved. "Yo."

"Uh… hey guys… What's uh… going on?" Usopp said as he went out of the bushes and joined the two.

Luffy saw another ghost with the long nose teen. The ghost was a woman with black, slightly wavy hair and a long, pointed nose. 'I wonder if that's his mom? It would explain the long nose a lot.' He thought as he smiled. "Just watching Nami try out her invention." He said.

"Nami?" Usopp said as he watched the girl, who has yet realized that she had an audience.

"Luffy's third cousin, twice removed." Zoro said.

"Mind if I watch with you guys?"

"Not at all!" Luffy said as they watched her try it again, only to have the same results.

"That's cool." Usopp said. "I've never seen a bubble hold static before."

"Obviously that's not her aim." Zoro said as he yawned.

"Damn it!" She said as she stomped over to the three guys. "We're leaving Luffy! And no 'buts'!"

"Aw!"

"Uh… Excuse me…"

"**WHAT!?**"

"N-Nevermind…"

"Be nice Nami!" Luffy said with a straight face that was rarely there.

She sighed and looked at Usopp. "Sorry… what?"

"W-Well… Mind if I take a look at your… uh… what is it called?"

"Climatac?"

"Yeah…"

"I don't know…"

"Usopp's really good at inventing and fixing Nami! Give him a chance!"

She sighed as she saw the cute eager puppy look. "Fine!" She held out the rod for the long nosed teen to look at. 'I hope he doesn't get suspicious…' She thought as she warned. "Brake it and you owe me five thousand beli!"

"Okay! Okay! Don't be so uptight." Usopp said as he took apart the rods and looked at the structure from inside out. "There's the problem!" He put his bag down, took out some tools, and went to work.

* * *

A quarter of an hour later went by before the long nosed teen professionally put the rods together and handed it back to the girl. "Now try it."

She went back out onto the middle of the field and took a deep breath. She did a few spins of the rod over her head before swinging the pole down across from her and pointed towards the sky. From this point, she saw a dark cloud coming up from her rod.

"What the!?" Usopp said as he pointed to the black cloud. "Was that suppose to ha-" Before he could finish, a bolt of lightening came out and nearly striked Zoro, who quickly dodged from where he was sitting.

"What the hell!?" He yelled as the black cloud disappeared.

"Yay!" She said as she jumped up and down in one place holding her pole close.

"She's happy." Luffy said.

She ran up to Usopp and hugged him. "Oh! Thank you for fixing my Climatac!"

"Well… What did you expect from the Great Usopp, the man who could fix anything!"

"Wow! Really?!" The black haired teen said as stars seemed to appear.

Zoro rolled his eyes as Usopp made up some tale about being able to fix some famous tower.

Nami quickly got over her gratitude and went up to Zoro to get away from the other two. "So you're the famous Roronoa Zoro." She said. "Luffy wouldn't shut up about you."

"I bet." He said and would've sworn he saw money in her eyes, but it was quickly gone.

"Yeah. It got to the point I had to start charging him fifty beli for every time he mentions you."

Zoro didn't say anything.

"Oh, and sorry about the lightening bolt, I can't really control it." She said with a thought. 'Yet…'

"No one got hurt." He said as he way of accepting the apology.

"Oh, and Zoro…" She said, looking like a concerned older sister as she looked at Luffy. "If you ever hurt him, you're going to pay dearly…" She said with a solemn tone, but the way she looked at Zoro would make kids piss themselves.

"Why the hell would I want to hurt him?" He responded with a glare of his own.

For a moment, they stared at each other before she moved and patted the black-haired teen's head. "I'm going back home, you can stay with your friends, but I expect you home at a decent time."

"Okay!"

She smiled as she headed back up the hill and left the three guys and two ghosts.

'Bitch.' Zoro thought as Kurina said it verbally when the ginger haired girl left.

"So Usopp, why are you here?" Luffy asked.

"Visiting my mom."

"She's buried here?" He took a quick glance at the woman, who smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, she died when I was a kid, and my dad was hardly around but he sent letters to me almost everyday while I was in a special childcare system."

"What does your dad do?" Zoro asked.

"All I know that he travels with some other guy and his group."

"Wait a sec! Usopp! Is your dad's name Yasopp?"

"Yeah… That's his name."

"I know him!"

"Seriously!?"

"Yeah! I thought your names sounded the same, but I kept forgetting to ask!"

"How is my dad before you came here?"

"He was really happy and talked a lot about you, of course I kinda forgot about that because I was too excited about coming here and going to a new school!"

"I wouldn't be surprised." Zoro said.

"What about your folks, Zoro?" Usopp asked.

"Never knew 'em."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"And it doesn't bother you?"

"Why should it bother me? I grew up just fine with Sensei. Besides, it's my life… I make who I am today and tomorrow. Knowing your parents isn't always a major thing in your life, it just lets you know what they used to be."

Luffy nodded. "I don't know my parents either. My big brother, Ace, he could barely remember Mom, but other then that, ma and Ace did okay with Shanks taking care of us."

"Shanks? As in the Red Shanks?!"

"Who else would he be?"

"Who?" Zoro asked.

"He's a famous traveler and researcher for the supernatural."

"Supernatural?"

"Yeah! Like ghosts, werewolves, vampires, all sorts of monsters!"

Luffy smiled big to let the 'monster' thing not bother him.

"Ghosts I can understand, but those others? Give me a break!"

"Why? Don't you think monsters exist?"

"If you're five and don't know any better. Monsters don't exist unless you make them exist in your mind."

"And ghosts aren't monsters?"

"No way!" Luffy called out! "Ghosts are just another way of saying a spirit! Shanks said before I left that there are different kinds of spirits. The ones in cemeteries are the literally free spirits; they can go where ever they please and act like guardians to the people they care for. And then there's the spirits that become rotten and become possessful spirits."

"Is my dad a part of it?"

"He makes sure that nothing bad happens to Shanks and some of the men. Don't worry Usopp, your dad is a master pro when it comes to getting a bulls eye!"

"Sounds so cool!"

"Yeah!" Luffy said with a laugh.

"Well, I better get going." Zoro said as he got up.

"Where?" Usopp asked.

"I'm going to visit Sensei, I promised to help him teach some of his new students."

"That's so awesome!" Luffy said.

Zoro just chuckled as he ruffled Luffy's hair. "Thanks." He said as he walked passed them and went his way up the hill. "See you at school!"

"See ya Zoro!" Both teens said as Kurina followed.

"Thanks Luffy!" She said as she followed the man.

"Oh shoot!" Usopp said.

"What?"

"I forgot to mention the joint school party coming up soon."

"A party?" The black haired teen said with some excitement in his voice.

"Yeah, the school just called to let us know about that. Well, anyway, would you mind helping me out with some shopping? I really don't want to make two trips today."

"Sure!"

* * *

Later: Luffy's Room

Luffy plopped down onto his bed and grabbed his journal and pen.

'_Dear Journal,_

_Today was a really cool day! First, Nami gets a package from the Mystic Triangle shop, which is this secret shop for our kind to get some stuff that normal shops wouldn't have and they do custom jobs too. Well, anyway it's called a Climatac and she decided to try it out. I lead her to the cemetery and we met Zoro! He watched Nami with me as she tried to figure out how to work with her Climatac. She was really pissed when the thing kept making bubbles, but then Usopp came out of the blue, well, more like the bushes, and fixed the problem. Then it worked, which almost hit Zoro with a lightening bolt, and Nami left a bit after that. But me, Zoro, and Usopp sticked around a bit. Oh! Kurina and Usopp's mom was there too! And talked about our folks, which led to finding out that Usopp is Yasopp's son. Yasopp is a really good friend of Shanks and the best sharpshooter I know! But if I told Usopp what his dad has to go through, it would blow my cover and Yasopp would kill me! Well, any way, Zoro left to see his sensei, and Usopp and me went shopping for some things for Usopp, since he lives alone with three kids for neighbors. Oh! And Usopp told me that there's going to be a party in a couple weeks! He said that the party was a dance and it allows my school and Nami's school to come together to have a night of fun! I can't wait for the party to come! I'm gonna ask Zoro if he's coming, that would be so much fun! That's it for today, I'll write in you later, bye!_'

He stopped writing, placed his journal and pen down, and was going to take a nap when he heard the phone ring. He quickly ran into the kitchen and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Luffy?" Said a soft, female voice on the other line.

"Kaya? Is that you?"

"Hey Luffy! How's the city?"

"It's so awesome! Very different with the tall buildings and with so many people!"

"Do you have to fight very often?"

"Nah! Most of the hot spots are being covered by the UVH."

"Oh…"

"But that's good! After all, I'm a student and I have to keep up with my school work if I don't want people getting suspicious or involved."

"That's true."

"So Kaya! What brings you to call?"

The young girl giggled on the other line as she answered. "Well… I was thinking about moving into the city where you're at."

"Huh?!"

* * *

_Don't ever stop, don't ever quit_

_Don't ever_

_Don't ever_

_Don't ever_

_Don't_

_Don't_

_Don't ever, ever, ever, ever_

_Yes, if I win_

_Then you are my friend_

_You are the best thing that ever happened to me_

_Don't ever_

_Don't ever_

_Don't_

_Don't_

_Don't ever, ever, ever_

_Yes, if I win_

_Win, win_

_Win, win_

_Win, win_

_Don't ever stop, don't ever quit_

_Don't ever quit your love for me_

_Yes, if I win_

_Then you are my friend_

_You are the best thing that ever happened to me_

_No one could ever come between you and me, baby_

_Because we know what friends should be_

_Don't ever stop, don't ever quit_

_Don't ever quit your love on me_

_Yes, if I win_

_Then you are my friend_

_You are the best thing that ever happened to me _– Dr. Vibe feat. JP Miles

* * *

Well, that's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! Until next time, see ya!

Robin: See you in the next chapter!


	9. Kaya's Arrival

Hey everyone! Another week has gone by and we're back!Robin: Seems like you're going to be busy for the next few weeks.

Yeah… (sighs) I'm gonna have to put off writing for a bit until I'm caught up with my schoolwork. (glooms)

Robin: I'm sure you'll make it through the whole year.

Thanks Robin. Well! Let's start the 'Reviewer's Reply' and get this fic rolling!

Robin: (giggles and holds up a box) This is from NeoGene.

(looks curiously at the box before opening it) It's cake! Thank you! Wanna share Robin?

Robin: Of course. (picks up another review while waiting for her piece) From Kami-san…

(hands plate to Robin) I knew that question is going to come up. Sanji will be in this, but not in the next few chapters… When I'm caught up with my homework and not feel so pressured to have time to put in that chapter in my rough book. And Brooke will come in later after that. Be patient.

Robin: Like I said, you'll do fine as long as you study. (takes a bite and uses her powers to pick up the next review) From Pirateking1…

Yeah… same thing happened to me with the reviews. I saw them on the fanfiction, but not in my e-mail. Oh well, must be the computer being moody or something.

Robin: (giggles) That's pretty funny.

(grins and eats her piece) This is really good!

Robin: ( picks up another) From hanabi857… Mind if I have another piece while you're at it?

No problem. (starts cutting) Yeah, that was kinda weird that the alerts weren't working for a moment there, but all's good in the end. And I had fun with that part with Nami, it just wouldn't be Nami without her being murderous in someway. Here you go Robin. (hands the piece over)

Robin: Thank you Cupid-san. (grabs her plate and uses her ability to get the last review) From XcrazyXookamiX…

Ah! Ookami-san! Yes, Sanji will appear in the next few chapters, but at the same time you might not see it if I'm preoccupied with my schoolwork… Though I do have a three-day weekend… I'll try to finish as much as I can tomorrow and we'll see from there. And about the torture method, I think I remember seeing that sometime ago… Didn't it make the person want to go to the john or just really annoyed them, I can't remember what the result was…

Robin: I'm sure Ookami-san will be happy to explain.

Without a doubt. I really think that Ookami-san and Kami-san would be great pals of the twisted humor… finding out ways to torture people and scaring the life of someone…

Robin: (giggles) Sounds like you like them.

They're just so much alike!

Robin: (laughs a little) Well then! Should we start the long awaited chapter?

You bet! Enjoy everyone!

* * *

Chapter 9: Kaya's Arrival

"Huh? Kaya's coming?" Usopp asked.

The usual three went to their usual lunch spot, where there were leaves starting to change color.

"Yeah! It caught me by surprise, but she's gonna be here in the evening and we're gonna have a welcome party for her!" Luffy smiled widely. "And I want you guys to come!"

"How come?" Usopp asked as he took a sip of his orange juice.

"Because I want to introduce you guys, after all we are friends!"

"Well… I don't know…"

"What about you Zoro?"

The mentioned man opened one eye and shrugged. "What the hell? It's a small party and I have nothing better to do."

"That's great!" The teen said happily as he looked at Usopp. "Don't worry Usopp! You'll like her!"

"How would you know?"

"You'll see!"

Usopp gave in and sighed. "There's no moving you when you decided on something."

"Huh? What does that mean?"

Zoro chuckled as the bell rang. "So we meet at the bus stop after school, right?"

"Yep!" The teen said as he and the other two headed back towards the building.

* * *

Later: Nami's Apartment

"Okay!" Nami said as she grabbed her coat. "I'm going now!" She looked at the three guys. "I expect everything ready by the time I return! And Luffy! If you dare eat a crumb of the food, you're not gonna have lunch for three days!" With that, she closed the door, leaving the guys in the apartment with a list of chores.

"Damn that bitch…" Zoro said as he looked at the list. "Who knows how to cook?"

Usopp grinned and posed. "Funny you should ask that…"

"Never mind, I'll do the cooking… that leaves you two to do the cleaning."

Usopp seemed to pout at that but sighed. "Fine… Oi! Luffy! Quit looking depressed and help me!"

"No lunch for three days…"

"Oi! Luffy!" Zoro said as he bopped the teen's head. "Get yourself together, the sooner you guys get the rooms, the less chance we hear from that bitchy witch of a cousin of yours."

Luffy almost seemed surprised when he heard 'witch' but quickly realized that's not what the other referred. 'Just an insult, nothing to worry about.' He thought. "Okay!"

"Come on Luffy!" Usopp said as he dragged the teen with him to the first room, the second guest room, while Zoro started with the meal.

Half an Hour Later

"Finished!" Usopp and Luffy said in unison as they collapsed on the couch.

Luffy sniffed and craned his head back to see Zoro working in the small kitchen. "Smells so good!"

"It's not great, but it's something." He said. "Should be done in a few minutes…" He looked at the party tray of cut up vegetables and the dip in the center, a few bowls of fruit salad, and he was waiting on the small pizzas he managed to make without too much problems. He started to clean up the mess he created, so he didn't have to face the wrath of the scary, ginger-haired girl. Once he was done, he took out the said pizzas and smiled to see that they weren't burnt like he was afraid they would, turned off the oven, and started to place all the prepared items on the table. "Luffy, if that damned cousin of yours does this shit again, I'm walking out!"

"I'll join ya!" Usopp said.

"Sorry guys, I had no idea she would do this."

Zoro sighed as he sat down next to Luffy and ruffled his hair. "It's not your fault… But I've got to say it must be tough to live with her."

Luffy smiled his usual goofy smile. "She's not bad, just has to put her guard up to people she's not familiar with."

"I guess I can understand that, seeing as you're the hopelessly trusting type."

"No doubt that's where it comes from." Usopp said, agreeing with the man.

"What are you guys talking about!?" Luffy said as the door opened.

"We're back!" Nami said, making the teen jump up from his seat and went straight to the other girl, who was wearing a large, white sun hat.

"Hey Kaya!" He said excitedly.

The other two stayed where they were as Nami looked around.

"Impressive." She said with approvement as the teen and the other girl ran pass her.

"Guys! This is Kaya! Kaya, these are my coolest friends in the whole world!"

"Just had to go there…" Zoro said with an amused grin on his face.

Usopp was going to say something as the girl took her hat off and he was rendered speechless.

"It's a pleasure t meet you." Kaya said in a soft voice. She's a fair skinned young woman with pale blonde hair, and dark chocolate eyes.

Usopp swore he saw her glowing when he felt someone bop him on the head. "Huh?"

"Introduce yourself, baka." Zoro said in a bored manner.

"Huh?"

"And the one being funny is Usopp." Luffy said, saving the other from further embarrassment. "He's really good at telling stories."

"Really?" Kaya said as she seemed interested.

"Yeah! And a lot of it is really funny!"

"Is that true?" She asked Usopp, who used his nervousness and changed it to his form of confidence.

"Of course! I'm the Great Captain Usopp! Brave Warrior of the Sea!"

"Brave Warrior of the Sea?" Kaya said.

"Really?!" Luffy said, stars shining in his eyes.

Zoro silently sighed as he dragged Luffy. "Come on! That cousin of yours wants us to serve."

Usopp was a little nervous now that he was on his own with the young woman, but he continued what he started. "Yeah! Like the time I was five years old and I helped saved a whale!"

"A whale?" She said as she sat down next to him.

While in the kitchen area, Nami looked from the two to the two guys, specifically Luffy. "Did you bring Usopp over because you knew how much she liked stories?" She asked.

"Na? I wanted to introduce my friends to Kaya, since she's gonna stay here with us too."

"Oh…" She said as she took the offered plate of food and drink.

Then Kaya started to laugh as well as Usopp.

"Those two connected quickly." Zoro said as he handed a plate to Luffy, which had more portions on it then the rest.

"Yeah." The teen said with a smile. "Kaya went through a hard time growing up. Always being sick, parents died some years ago, and couldn't be out as much as she wants to. I'd go insane if I was her."

'And this is you being normal?' Nami thought, knowing how incredulously crazy her cousin is.

* * *

Later

The party was a success and Zoro and Usopp were saying their good nights, when Kaya came up to Usopp.

"Uhm… Usopp…"

"Y-Yeah?" He said, feeling a little nervous, but not as much when he first spoke to her.

"Uh… well… Since I'm new to the city, and I don't want to bother Nami-chan and Luffy-kun… uh… Would you mind showing me around tomorrow?"

Nami would've protested, but Luffy covered her mouth, making Zoro lift a brow at the strange behavior, but didn't question it.

"O-Of course!" Usopp said as nervousness and happiness came at once. "I am, after all, the Great Captain Usopp! I know this city like I know my name!"

Kaya looked equally as happy. "Great!" She said as a small tint of pink was on her cheeks.

"It's no problem!" He said as he felt his face being warm. "Well! I guess we'll be seeing each other again."

"I'd like that." She said, causing the long-nosed teen to blush more.

"We'll be seeing you." Zoro said as he grabbed Usopp by the back collar of his uniform.

"Oi! Unhand me! I'm the Great Captain Usopp!"

"Yeah? Well I'm the Demon Lord of the South."

"You are?!" The other teen said.

"Don't be stupid!" Zoro said as the other laughed as he waved like a child before closing the door. "Looks like you have a date."

"Huh? No! No, no, no, no… It's not like that! It's just a tour around the city is all! Nothing much!"

"It's a date."

"Are you even listening!?"

"Shut up… you're getting really annoying."

* * *

Meanwhile: Nami's Apartment Room

"Well! Well! Well!" Nami said with a huge, cat-like grin. "Little Lady Kaya asked a guy on a date."

Kaya blushed a brilliant shade of pink. "It's not like that at all, Nami!"

"Uh huh…" Nami smiled. "Then why did you say you didn't want to bother me and Luffy? We would've gladly showed you around."

"But Nami," Luffy said. "don't you have that witching test to study for?"

Nami looked horrified. "Oh my gosh! I totally forgot!"

Luffy yawned. "I think I'm going to bed.

"It is a little late." Nami said with a grin. "Tomorrow's a big day for you, Kaya."

"H-Hai…"

Luffy went to his room and changed to his p.j.'s, before grabbing his journal and started to write.

'_Dear Journal,_

_Today was a good day. School was normal and I invited Usopp and Zoro to come to a welcome party for Kaya, who's going to stay with me and Nami. Well, Nami left us with some chores to do, which was uncalled for! But we got everything done before Nami and Kaya came in. Kaya and Usopp hitted off right away. Usopp was telling her stories almost all night and she was all smiles and laughs. Then, before Zoro and Usopp had to go, Kaya asked Usopp to show her around the city! It was surprising because she's very quiet and shy, so it was a really good thing. Well, I don't have much to say tonight, so I'm gonna hit the sack. Later!_'

He placed the journal on the nightstand and laid back in bed with a happy smile on his face.

* * *

I'm gonna work on my profile a bit. Hey… does anyone know how I put an icon on? I don't know how…

Robin: (giggles) See you in the next chapter.


	10. What I've Done to You

Finally!!

Robin: Hello Cupid-san, you seemed quite relieved to be here.

I am, I got most of my schoolwork done, so now I can do this as a reward.

Robin: Ah! So, shall we do the 'Reviewer's Reply'?

You bet!

Robin: (grabs one) There's two from mimifoxlove.

Okay! Well, Nami was just warning Zoro in case he hurt Luffy, and I wanted Zoro to cook something simple while Sanji, when he does come, will be more of the… what's the word… well fancy kind of cooking. And no, Zoro is completely human, and Kaya, don't worry that will be known later.

Robin: (giggles) Here's one from our Sanji-impersonator, NeoGene…

I'm gonna call you Neo-san from now on. (sees someone come in and out of the studio and finds a chocolate au fondant) Huh?

Robin: (laughs as she takes a bite) Just like how Cook-san makes it, only the enter and exit is different.

(takes a bite) This is good!

Robin: (grabs a review) From shadows-3019…

Shadows-san! You're alive! That sucks that you were grounded. (pouts) I have to ground myself when I know I'm doing awful at school; which is the same as self-torture. Don't worry! Chopper will be in here! I wouldn't leave Chopper out! It wouldn't seem right! But he won't come in later. As for Sanji, he'll be in in the next few chapters. (looks shocked) DARN IT!

Robin: What is it?

I forgot to put the songs in the last chapter!

Robin: Don't worry, I'm sure they know by now.

(glooms) If you say so…

Robin: (grabs next review) From Ookami-san…

… Thanks for understanding, and the torture method seems more annoying than threatening. Well… I guess if you're afraid of water, it would be scary…

Robin: (grabs last review) From Pirateking1…

Thanks! I'll try it out when I get the chance. Now I just need to find a unique one…

Robin: How about starting the fic? It looks pretty long.

I think so, not to mention a bit intense… I think my readers will hate me for it.

Robin: Big cliffy?

Pretty much. Well… Enjoy!

* * *

_Follow the sun_

_Follow the sun_

_We're leaving the rain behind_

_Together we'll be in harmony_

_Taking the time_

_We will find our way_

_Sunshine_

_I feel the energy_

_I need sunshine_

_Pouring down on me now_

_Sunshine_

_Don't you hide away_

_I want sunshine_

_Each and every day_

_Sunshine_

_I feel the energy_

_I need sunshine_

_Pouring down on me now_

_Sunshine_

_Don't you hide away_

_I want sunshine_

_Each and every day_

_Sunshine_

_I feel the energy_

_I need sunshine_

_Pouring down on me now_

_Sunshine_

_Don't you hide away_

_I want sunshine_

_Each and every day_ – by Triple J

* * *

Chapter 10: What I've Done to You

A couple weeks went by and the day of the dance party was hours away.

"Aw! Why not Zoro!?" Luffy whined.

"I don't do dance parties, especially joint school ones."

"Aw! Come on!"

"Forget it Luffy." Usopp said. "He's not the type to go to dances."

They were in their homeroom class as Luffy pouted.

"Aw! I wanted Zoro to come!"

"Why?" Zoro asked as he looked up from his English book he didn't read previously.

The teen shrugged. "Just wouldn't be right."

"You're strange…"

"Why would you want to ask a guy to go to the dance?" One guy said boldly. "When there are girls to dance with!"

"Huh? Why would I want to dance with a girl?"

"Are you serious!?" Said another guy.

"Don't you know what these dances can get you?"

"Na? Fun and making new friends?"

"You get a girlfriend!" All the guys said.

"All those girls in that school are known to be the best looking students in the whole school district!" Said a guy with a whimsical tone.

"Yeah, I know. My cousin and friend go there." Luffy said simply. "Oh! Usopp!" He looked over at the other teen. "How did the movie go with Kaya?"

"NANI!?" All the guys said as they stared at disbelief at the other teen. "The Pinocchio guy has a girlfriend!?"

"It was okay, but the best part was getting pizza after that." Usopp said, learning how to ignore the others as he tried to keep up the decent conversation with his friend.

"What does she look like?!" Said one guy as he grabbed the long-nosed teen's shoulders.

"Is she cute!?" Said another.

"You got a cousin that goes there!?" Said a guy as he grabbed Luffy by the shoulders as well.

"Does she have a boyfriend? Or a sister?"

"What does she look like? What does she like?"

"Does she have any friends?"

The questions got more ridiculous and loud when the sound of a book slamming hard on the desk was heard.

Zoro just about had enough and glared at the guys in the room. "If you're done pathetically belly aching, then go away and shut up!" He then made his tone deeper, almost like threatening. "Or do I have to gut each and every one of you complaining bastards to do that!?"

All the guys backed up to the farthest corner of the classroom, allowing the other two to breathe.

"Jeez…" Luffy said. "What's your guys' problem? It's not like you're gonna die tomorrow if you don't have a girl."

"Easy for you to say! You're just too slow and don't know the great things about having someone by your side to love!"

"You get the same thing with friends!" Luffy defended. "Besides, girls like to be in groups to protect one another, so it's not gonna be easy. Ya know why…?" He looked at them with a very rare look of intelligence. "Because they have a strong nakama bond that can't be easily broken unless it fails. Then, and only then, do they realize how vulnerable they are without that knowledge that someone has your back!"

Usopp was astounded as the rest of the guys in the classroom. Zoro raised a brow before returning to reading.

'At least they're quiet.' The swordsman thought as Franky entered the room.

He lifted his shades up to his brow, looked at the frightened boys in one corner of the room and the three on the other corner, and sighed. "Don't bother explaining and take your seats, open your books, and let's begin class."

* * *

Later: Downtown Party Location

"Oh! He's so cute!"

"Kawaii!"

"I wish my cousin was this cute!"

There was a huge group of girls, cooing over Luffy, who stood there and being hugged and petted like a puppy.

He was coming up to Nami when he was caught by almost a fifth of the student body of the girls of the school.

"Why did Nami hide someone this cute!"

"I know! She's so mean!"

"I hope those mean boys over at your school aren't giving you a hard time."

"Nah! We may have gone on the wrong foot, but they're okay! A bit silly, but they mean well!"

"AW!" The girls said in unison. "He's just too cute!"

"Oh! Poor baby! How did you get that scar?" Said one girl.

"Scar?! Let me see!"

"I stabbed myself with a dagger when I was little. I wanted to prove that I was brave, but then it became pretty stupid." Luffy said honestly, smiling carefree as if it was normal.

"Oh! You poor, brave baby!"

"Now that I look at it, the scar makes you even cuter!"

"Ah! You're right!"

"Kawaii! It really does!"

While the girls were gushing over the teen, the other guys in the homeroom class were feeling cold.

"What is it with girls and cute things?"

"Dude, they're girls, what did you expect?"

"I kinda feel sorry for the guy. I mean look! They're not even letting him breathe!"

"Looks like he's having a blast to me."

"Some party this is…"

Usopp and Kaya were walking back from dancing, laughing.

"And Usopp has the cutest girl of the whole school…"

They saw Nami contently dancing with the other girls on the dance floor.

"And Luffy's cousin refused our invitation to a dance."

All of them sighed.

"Maybe we're just being pathetic…"

"That's usually the case." Zoro said behind them, nearly giving the guys a heart attack.

"R-Roronoa!? What are you doing here!?"

"I got lost."

"Huh?" Was the group response.

Zoro looked around at the party going on. "Where's Luffy?"

"In the midst of being pampered to death by nearly all the girls in the girls school."

He looked at the large group and sighed. "Just great…" He said as he went up to the group. "Oi! Luffy!"

Luffy looked and jumped a bit to see the familiar green hair. "Zoro!" He called out happily as he excused himself, making the girls make sounds of disappointment. "You made it!"

"I was actually lost, but I thought I could drop by to see what's going on."

Luffy smiled and chuckled. "Doesn't matter! Zoro's here, so it's all good!"

"Kawaii!" Said the girls who were overhearing.

"Well aren't you a ladies man."

"Huh? What's a ladies man?"

"Aw! Kawaii!"

Zoro couldn't describe it, but seeing the girls looking at Luffy like they were, slightly disturbed him. He sighed. "I better head out then before it gets too late."

"Aw! Can't Zoro do at least one dance?" Luffy asked with that adorable pout.

Zoro's eye twitched as he sighed and was about to decline when a girl came up and hugged the teen's arm.

"You could dance with me, Luffy-chan!"

"Na?"

"No! Dance with me!" Said another while grabbing his arm.

"No! Dance with me! I'm a great dancer!" Said another as she wrapped her arms around the teen's neck.

Luffy was completely oblivious about the situation, and the man knew it.

"Okay!" He called out, a bit louder then intended but he didn't care as he grabbed the teen's exposed upper arm and they went to the dance floor.

The teen just smiled as he started to dance to the music.

Zoro didn't know what to do, he was no dancer and he feels stupid just standing among those who were dancing.

"What's wrong?!" Luffy asked.

"I don't dance! That's one of the reasons why I don't like going to dance parties!"

"Try doing Katas!"

"Nani?!"

"Listen to the music, find a Kata form that matches the beat and go with it!"

Zoro raised a brow, but listened to the song and found himself liking it and his body responded with one of his katas he learned when he was young and went with it.

* * *

He ended up doing three dances before he and the teen were getting thirsty.

Both went up to the punch bowl and helped themselves.

Luffy sighed in comedic content as he chuckled. "That was so much fun!"

"It wasn't bad, I'll admit."

The teen smiled as he finished his second cup of punch when he smelled the scent of cold blood. 'A Nighthunter!? Here?' He looked around. 'Since I could smell it, it can't be far…' He thought when he saw red eyes looking at him and disappeared in the crowd. 'Crap!' He looked at Zoro and put on a quick smile. "I have to go to the bathroom, be right back!" He said as he ran.

"… Okay…" Zoro said with a raised brow. 'Strange kid…' He thought.

* * *

Before Luffy could get out where he last saw the Nighthunter, he smelled the scent of mystic incense; a Nightwalker.

"Monkey-san?"

He looked to see the woman he saw a couple of times. "Hey Robin." He said as he caught the scent of the Nighthunter again. "Smell that?"

"Indeed. They must come down here when such activity is going on."

"Easy to sneak someone out when attention is on the dance." He said. "I just hope that bastard hasn't caught one of the others."

* * *

They ran to get the Nighthunter, when they found him, he was just about to bite a young girl from the dance.

"Hey!" Luffy shouted as he charged and knocked the guy over. "Robin! Take her and get back to the party! Tell Franky it not safe and everyone should go home!"

Robin nodded as she helped the still-tranced girl to her feet when she caught the scent of another Nighthunter. "Monkey-san! There's another Nighthunter!"

"Just get her inside! I'll handle it out here!"

Robin looked greatly concerned, but did what she was told and ran her way back to the party to warn Franky.

Luffy on the other hand knocked one Nighthunter cold while another came out and tried to attack from behind. He waited before turning abruptly and round kicked the second Nighthunter. By then the first Nighthunter regained some consciousness and took out a jet-black whistle that looked like a dogs whistle, and blew on it. He looked panicked and punched the guy, but he knew it was too late.

"You're in deep shit now, Daywalker…" Said the second Nighthunter as he got up and spit some black blood out. "Soon we'll drink every last drop of blood you have!"

Luffy's eyes were covered in the shadows of his bangs as he grinned. "Not gonna happen, stupid Nighthunter!"

Soon a gang of twenty Nighthunters appeared.

"It's over for you!" Said a third as he charged.

Luffy brought his head up, blue eyes again and sharp canines appeared once again. "Bring it!" He said as he dodged two punches and got his attacks in.

* * *

While at the party, Franky ran up on the stage, interrupting the band.

"Sorry everyone!" He said through the microphone. "But one of the female students was almost abducted from a party crasher. She's okay, but all of us have to go home immediately! Drive safe and be careful about going home!"

The students didn't have to be told twice as they filed through the doors.

Only Zoro seemed to be not planning to go anywhere. 'Where is Luffy? He's gone too long.' He was going the way the teen took to go to the bathroom, only to realize that the bathrooms were on the other side of the building. He almost turned the corner when he recognized Franky's shadow.

"Where's Strawhat now?" Franky asked, sounding alarmed.

"Monkey-san is fighting the Nighthunters in an alley behind this building." Said a woman's voice he didn't recognize.

Then he heard someone running up to the two.

"Where's Luffy!?" It was Nami, and sounded distressed.

"He's taking on the Nighthunters as we speak." Franky said.

"By himself!? But this area is one of the UVH territories!"

Zoro couldn't understand what they're talking about, but he knew that Luffy was alone, fighting some gang group, being a justified person that the idiot is. He quickly left the hiding spot and went to the exit door. 'Nighthunters? What a stupid name for a gang.' He thought. 'But Luffy said he went to the bathroom… Damn it! I'm such an idiot! He must've spotted those guys and went after them! That baka!' He ran until he found two beat up bodies on the ground. 'Must've started here.' He looked to see a trail of black substance and followed it.

* * *

Meanwhile

Luffy just knocked down one Nighthunter and dodged from being bitten by another. He was grinning like a mischief child as he jumped, kicked the wall, and bull dozed two guys, which did a domino effect on the three behind them. He ran around the alleyways, causing a commotion and bringing attention to more recruits of Nighthunters. 'Damn! There's too many!' He thought. He has a few scrapes on him, as well as his clothes in shreds, but his eyes shone through the dark alley with a fire that showed that he won't back down. He kicked and punched, as well as bashed his head on their heads before the sound of some firearm went off and shot through his upper arm.

He cried out in agony as he fell to the ground while he saw the Nighthunters have stakes though their hearts one by one. That's when he smelled it, the scent of graveyard soil and gunpowder. 'Shit!' He thought as he looked back. 'The UVH!'

"Looks like you missed one." Said a guy with a hairstyle that looked like he had horns on as another man came up.

"Shut up!" The man had long, wavy black hair, slightly smaller then the big, muscular guy, but still muscular himself. He brought a strange looking firearm that looked like a crossbow, out. "Don't move, vamp! This only hurts for a second."

'Like hell am I staying put!' The teen thought as he ran and dodged the stake. He ran as far as he could before he felt something go through his side and he fell back onto the ground. 'Shit…' He thought as his vision became blurry. 'That's not good…' His head started to whirl and ache at the same time when he felt two stakes go through his legs, to prevent him from getting up. Then he felt something pressed against his back.

"Take a deep breath, vampire, it's the last you'll ever take." The man with the horns said as he pulled the trigger and the teen's eyes became wide and completely still.

"That's about the last of 'em." Said the other man with a wolf-like smirk. "Grab him and lets get back to HQ." As the man turned, he was hit and knocked out by a broken bat.

"**YOU MURDEROUS BASTARDS!!**" Zoro shouted as he charged up to the other man and swung the bat, only to be caught by the other's hand. But he surprised the other by quickly grabbing a trash can and swung it at the other's head, which the momentum from his swing transferred the energy from the trash can, to the man's head which made him loose balance and hit his head on the wall, knocking him out cold.

He panted as the sudden emotion from a moment ago started to fade and looked over to the teen. "Luffy…" He said as he went up to the body, all battered, scratched, and pinned by stakes. "No… Not again…" Thoughts of Kurina's death came to his mind as he took out the two stakes in the teen's legs. "Why…?" He whispered as his voice started to break as he grasped the stake at the teen's back, where the heart was located. 'What did he do to deserve this?!' He thought as he got the stake out in one, smooth tug and his chest began to tighten. "Why…" He whispered before shouting. "WHY DO PEOPLE LIKE YOU AND KURINA ALWAYS HAVE TO DIE LIKE THIS!?" He shut his eyes, feeling stupid about shouting at a corpse.

Then he heard a groan. He looked back to see if it was either of the two men, but he heard it again and looked to see the teen trying to get up. "Luffy!" He said, concern and relief mixed in his tone. "Luffy! Quit moving, I'm calling for help."

"Go… Away…" Luffy said, his voice sounded deeper and uncharacteristic.

"And leave you like this? Fat chance! Damn it! Where the hell is that damned thing!?"

"Go… Away…" The teen said it louder as he tried to move up.

"What?! Are you that stupid!? Stay down! You're just making it worse!" He said as he moved his hands to bring the other back down to a lying down position, but, within a blink of an eye, he found himself on his back and looking up at the shadowed face. He tried to move, but he was pinned down and he felt his shoulders breaking under the grip. 'The hell? Where did this strength come from?' He thought when he saw it.

He saw the intense, blue, trance-like eyes staring down at him; like an animal driven by fear and instincts. But what was more surprising was the sharp canines that were longer then the normal human's in the teen's mouth.

"I told you to go away! Stupid!" The teen said as tears came down.

That was the last thing he heard and saw before the swift movement of the other's head towards him and felt something puncture his neck. 'Is this for real?' He thought as his mouth opened, but no sound attempted to escape as he started to feel weak and sleepy. He saw the full moon ahead before closing his eyes. 'I'm dying, right? But I'm not scared…' And was met with silence, missing the panicked tone of his name.

* * *

"Zoro! Zoro! ZORO!" Luffy cried out as he saw whose blood his was taking. He sealed the punctured neck with one lick, which looked as though the bite never happened. "Zoro! Zoro! I'm so sorry! Don't die! Please don't die!"

"Luffy!"

He turned to see Nami, Franky and Robin, who stopped and stared at the site. "Nami! You have to help Zoro! Please! I didn't mean to! Please!"

"We have to take him to my place!" Nami said. "It's just a few blocks away!"

"Okay Sister!" Franky said as he lifted Zoro up carefully and all of them jumped from building rooftop to building rooftop.

Nami held onto Robin as she glanced a worried look towards her cousin, who was looking at the green-haired man.

Luffy on the other hand was blaming himself. 'What have I done?' He thought as he watched the barely pale, and very asleep man over Franky's shoulder.

* * *

_Don't ever stop, don't ever quit_

_Don't ever_

_Don't ever_

_Don't ever_

_Don't_

_Don't_

_Don't ever, ever, ever, ever_

_Yes, if I win_

_Then you are my friend_

_You are the best thing that ever happened to me_

_Don't ever_

_Don't ever_

_Don't_

_Don't_

_Don't ever, ever, ever_

_Yes, if I win_

_Win, win_

_Win, win_

_Win, win_

_Don't ever stop, don't ever quit_

_Don't ever quit your love for me_

_Yes, if I win_

_Then you are my friend_

_You are the best thing that ever happened to me_

_No one could ever come between you and me, baby_

_Because we know what friends should be_

_Don't ever stop, don't ever quit_

_Don't ever quit your love on me_

_Yes, if I win_

_Then you are my friend_

_You are the best thing that ever happened to me _– Dr. Vibe feat. JP Miles

* * *

That's it for this chapter! I may have another one up by tomorrow, but I'm not making any promises.

Robin: You're almost done with it in your rough book.

(hushes her) You don't know that!

Robin: (giggles) You're very amusing.

(sighs) So, yeah… See you in the next chapter… Whenever that is.


	11. Journal Entries

(walks in) Hey Robin.

Robin: Hello Cupid-san, ready for what your reviewer's had to say?

(sighs) Lots of questions to answer, I'm sure.

Robin: (smiles and grabs the first review) From mimifoxlove…

You're so cute Mimi-san! No, Zoro is not going to be a vampire, Luffy will explain in this chapter as to why that is. As for the 'being lost' thing, you could view it however you want to look at it. But in some mentions in other fics and some who notices it in the anime as well, that even though Zoro gets lost, he manages to find Luffy in the most oddest predicaments when he's needed.

Robin: Nicely said. (grabs another) From Ryukai-San…

Wow… Haven't heard from you in a while. Okay, first, sorry that you see it as being rushed, but I was up to the disappointing point of losing good ideas. (shame) But on the lighter note, thank you! The first fic was, well my first and I was completely new to the pairing and wanted to write about them. I was so used to writing Yami/Atemu x Yugi fics, that the personality of each OP character took a lot of looking into and Luffy was by far the complex one for being a very simple-minded character. So, yeah, thanks again.

Robin: Always good to be honest. (hands another in disc form) From Ookami-san…

It's in a disc form! (looks scared) Oh no! It's happening! (scrambles around the studio and finds a cow plushie and teddy bear) Okay… I'm ready…

Robin: (raises eye brows and puts the disc in)

(sees the angry review and trembles) I'm sorry! (listens to more of the review) Thanks (calms down a little) I'm horrible with fight scenes to be honest, but I try my best to get Luffy's fighting style right from watching so many AMVs with him fighting and kicking ass!

Robin: Cupid!

Sorry… Yeah… anyway, thank you. (bows)

Robin: (grabs last one) From Pirateking1…

I'm still trying to figure out a nickname for you… Any way… Okay! In case you didn't read the fine lines, Luffy is 'undercover' as a student because he's a Daywalker. He's there to maintain the rising number of Nighthunters in the city because people like to stay out late, and therefore are potential targets to being a 'next meal' or 'a new member'. And the stakes, it mentioned in the last chapter that the stakes in his legs are to keep him from trying to run, while the stake through the heart, in some myth, was believed to kill the vampire, or at least have their heart stop beating for a certain period of time before officially dying. The rest will be answered in this next chapter… I hope it's enough…

Robin: You did well, Cupid-san.

I guess so… Oh! Since we're on chapter number 11, we have a new opening and ending songs. I haven't posted the links for the song yet, but I know where to find them. Oh! I even added some music from YouTube that I really like and it's there incase you want to have a urging to listen to something!

Robin: (giggles) Be sure to not forget this time.

I know! Enjoy everyone!

* * *

_When your day is bright_

_And sun shines all through the night_

_That's when_

_When you know you've been_

_Been kissed by the sun_

_Sitting on the beach_

_And sand tickles your feet_

_That's when_

_When you know you've been_

_Kissed by forever sunshine_

_Brightness forever sunshine_

_Kindness forever sunshine_

_Thrills forever sunshine_

_And you smile just because_

_You can make it in the sunshine_

_Life is love in the sunshine_

_This is forever sunshine_

_La la la la la da da da_

_La la la la la da da da_

_La la da da da da..._

_Oh yes...!_ - Youhei Shimizu

* * *

Chapter 11: Journal Entries

The next morning, Zoro woke up with a really light, dizzy feeling in his head. "What the hell happened?" He said as he looked around the room from where he laid. "What the? This isn't my room!" He got up quickly, which became a bad idea as his head swirled. When he didn't feel too dizzy, he looked at the room a bit more of the area he was in.

It wasn't a big room with plain light blue walls and light tan carpet, there was a desk to his left, filled with papers, mostly doodles, on top of it, a night stand with a huge round, old-fashioned alarm clock. There was a small bookshelf not too far from the foot of the bed, but it mostly contains the schoolbooks and comic books.

He looked at the desk to find a picture frame and picked it up to see Luffy with two other men. 'That must be Ace and Shanks…' He thought as he put the picture back on the desk. 'I must be in Luffy's room…' Then he remembered what happened last night. "Luffy! He was dead… No… He's alive… No…" He growled at himself as he recalled the previous memory.

"Luffy… a vampire? But that doesn't make sense… Vampires don't go out into direct sunlight… Do they?" He shook his head. "Don't be stupid! There has to be an explanation to this… And why the hell am I talking to myself!?" Then his stomach let itself known that he has to eat now. 'Stupid stomach…' He thought as he took a deep breath and got out of bed, careful of his balance.

* * *

It was quite a trip from him as he swayed across the room, to the door, and out on to the small hallway that lead to the joined living room and kitchen. When he reached the kitchen, he saw a note addressed to him on the microwave.

'Zoro, your breakfast (or lunch) is in here… -Luffy'

He blinked as he opened the microwave to see a plate of scrambled eggs, toast, and a lot of bacon. He took the plate out and considered eating it or not, and found a fork to dig in with.

After that, he washed the used dish and silverware, placed them in their respectful spots, and felt a bit better than a moment ago. He walked to the small living room and sat down on the loveseat. "Okay… If Luffy is a vampire, why isn't he perishing from the sun? And if he is one, then those two bastards must've been hunters… And those other guys that Luffy must've fought were vampires as well… A dispute between vampires? Is there a difference then?" He was trying to make sense of it, but his head pounded like crazy. 'It can't be real… That punch must've been spiked and passed out, causing me to have some messed up dream. Luffy must've dragged me to get here to recover…' He bent down and rubbed his temples to calm his pounding headache. "That doesn't sound right…" He looked down and saw something red sticking out from under the loveseat.

He picked it up and found an open book of some kind. He went to the first page and only read two words and he instantly knew what it was. 'A journal?' He thought as he debated with himself about this. 'It could help explain who, or what, he is… But then I'm reading someone's personal and private thoughts…' He sighed as he read a bit more of the first entry.

'Daywalker?' He thought as he continued to look at the entry. When he finished reading the first entry, he summarized. "Okay… Let me get this straight! Luffy is a vampire known as a Daywalker, which isn't as different as a normal human being, granted that he sucks blood and could possible do other things not mentioned! Like the strength that's not normal after being close to death." He rubbed one of his shoulders, feeling the bruise there. "The only time he ever suck human blood is from a blood bag…" He shivered at the imagery of it. "Wait… if he never suck human blood from a human…" He rubbed the spot where he knew he had been bit. "Does that make me the first one?" And disturbingly thought it was an honorable mention. "And then there are Nightwalkers and Nighthunters… Those must be the guys I saw that were killed last night, and he said here that those guys are the typical Dracula type and he has to maintain the peace here because there seems to be a growing problem no one knows about." He sighed. "Just perfect… And cities are known for people not able to sleep at night… Must be a damn buffet to these guys…" He seemed to be considering something for a moment and shrugged. "Gives me a reason to have Wado around." He grinned at the thought. "And Nami is a witch? How does that work out? Unless… She did say that they're third cousins twice removed… Something to do with that I guess. Well… calling her a witch will be a damn complement from now."

He went on to reading the second entry. 'Huh? Cyb-sensei is a Daywalker as well?!' He thought as he recalled last night. "Well that makes sense now…" He said as he read up to the part he was mentioned. 'I really was an ass to him on his first day…' He read until he came to a part that the other mentioned about him.

'_But you know… I still think he's a really cool and nice guy. I mean, he save Boshi too! How many strangers save a person and their missing possessions? Twice?_'

'First time it was in my way, and the second time I thought I was having delusions before I looked up and saw him.' He thought as he remembered seeing the teen run out and nearly became road kill. He didn't know why he did that, he just didn't want the teen to die by some crazy driver. He didn't even get a good look at the other as he quickly ran to the subway, which he realized he was heading the wrong way. He was on his way when he found the hat and looked up to see the teen looking at him. 'So I have the hat to blame.' He thought with a grin on his face and continued to read. 'Damn, there's nothing be me in here.'

He went on with the next entry, which mentioned the day Luffy challenged Bellamy to a fight. 'Was I really like that?' He thought as he remembered that day. 'Yeah… I was…' He sighed as he continued to read up to the next entry.

As he read the entry, he noticed the line slashed across one sentence and felt a bit bad for letting the other think that way. 'And I wasn't really asleep on that day either, they were too noisy to do that. Though I did agree with Luffy with almost everything he said to Koby…' He continued to read and smirked. 'That gym class was an interesting day.'

He read onto the next entry and looked grave for a moment. 'So that's the UVH guys I saw last night…' He remembered seeing the two men standing over Luffy's lifeless body. He shook his head and continued to read. 'Huh? He saw me?' He continued to read until he looked surprised. "Seriously!? You can see and talk to Kurina!?" He called out to no one in particular. "She was worried about me…" He frowned. "Damn it! I shouldn't even be reading this!?" But he continued anyway. 'Damn…' He thought as he read over the next entry.

'He met Sensei too? Oh wait, he told me sometime ago…' He continued to read and remembered some of the things that the other said that were consistent, before raising a brow. 'Not average? What does that mean?' He then grinned when he read about the teen collapsing on that night. 'It's actually funny if you think about it.' He thought as he smiled on the last part where the other mentioned about him talking again. 'That was a good day.'

He continued with the next entry, which mentioned about the teen's cousin. "That thing was some kind of wand?" He said as he read on, which he chuckled and looked impressed by the next few lines. 'He almost lies just as good as Usopp… No… No one would think he was lying, so he got away with it.'

The next entry was when Kaya came in. He grinned as he remembered that night. He grinned at the memory as he flipped the page for the next entry.

'_Dear Journal,_

_I ABSOLUTELY HATE MYSELF!! It was just going so great in the party until that stupid Nighthunter crashed it and I had to find and kick his ass! He tried to suck the blood of one of the girls from the party, and after I saved her life and told Robin to warn Franky and get everyone out of the party and back home, I was kicking two Nighthunters asses when one of them brought out a 'Drakes whistle' and called for back-up. Before I started chasing the Nighthunter, I told Zoro that I went to the bathroom and would be back, but I couldn't. Even though I was fighting off about twenty or so Nighthunters, it was going great when the UVH came up. I fought and tried to get away, but they got me. Each vampire type has a different way of handling with having a stake through the heart. With those stupid Nighthunters, they could have that damned stake for years before dying for good. Nightwalkers can go for weeks to one or two years, but for Daywalkers, we have to have the stake removed by the next sunrise or we'll die. But then, I probably preferred that then finding out that I was sucking blood from Zoro! I didn't mean to! Honestly! But when any kind of vampire is physically damaged to the point of dying, the first thing to do is 'feed'. And that's what I did! I didn't take too much that he would've died, but it was Zoro! The reason for me to be undercover was to not let those you are close to you know! They'll get involved and it will all be your fault!_'

He noticed a lot of teardrop stains on the page.

'_I wouldn't be surprised that he'll not want to see me again the next time we meet… Yeah everyone would start asking about what was wrong, but I'll just say we had a really bad argument or something and hope they buy it. But it still hurts… To know you purposely lied to protect, only to hurt them…_'

He found no entries after that as he closed it and placed it in the center of the coffee table, where there were girlish magazines scattered all over. 'Luffy…' He thought, just staring at the red book, so plain and innocent on the stack of gossip and beauty tips, but held secrets that were not known by others. Then he heard someone coming up to the door and unlocking it. He laid down on the couch and tried to look asleep. The door opened and closed, but the new occupant in the room didn't take another step after entering.

"I know you're awake, Zoro." Luffy said, in an almost depressed and scared tone. "You're heart is going faster then a resting heart rate would be."

"You could hear that?" He said as he got up and just stayed sitting on the loveseat.

"When I'm in my vampire mode."

Zoro noticed the other's form didn't make a move to get closer to him and he couldn't see the teen's eyes, for the said person is looking down, avoiding eye contact. "You're still in that mode?"

"Yeah…"

"How long does it last?" He was curious, since he was sure the other fought Nighthunters while he was staying in the city.

"Usually it goes away when I'm not fighting Nighthunters… But…"

Zoro waited patiently for the other to continue.

"But last night… It was my first time I had real blood from a live person… and…"

"You're in some form of shock?"

"In a way… It lasts a week, but…" He pressed his back more on the door. "Until then, I have to stay away from you…"

"Stay away?"

"So I wouldn't end up finishing what I started…"

"Making me into a Daywalker or sucking me dry?"

"Daywalkers don't turn people into other Daywalkers! Only Nightwalkers and Nighthunters have that ability…"

"Okay… Okay, sorry…"

"It's okay, since its part of the stupid myth anyway…"

"Why did you come here if you were suppose to stay away?"

"I forgot something…"

Zoro looked at the book. "Luffy…"

"Yeah?"

"Hold out your hands."

He did as the man carefully threw it towards him.

"That's what you came back for, right?"

He held the red book close to his chest. "Thank you." He said as he was about to grab the door handle and run out of the room when he heard his name being called.

"Luffy…"

"Y-Yeah…" He heard the other sigh.

"I don't care."

"Huh?" He looked up at the door in front of him.

"I don't care that you're a Daywalker, or whatever…"

The teen almost looked back, but instead tightened his grip on the handle and his book. "But… what I did…"

"I'm still here, right?" He said, almost sounding demanding. "So quit blaming yourself about biting me!"

His throat tightened as well as his chest while his vision became watery. "Why?" He managed to croak out.

Zoro got up and headed towards the teen, despite the croaked commands of making him stay put.

Luffy could feel tears coming down his face as the pair of feet stopped behind him and felt the other embrace him.

"I lost one friend in my life…" Zoro confessed. "And last night… I thought I lost another…"

He let his tears go when he was unable to hold them anymore, as he felt the other move him around so he was sobbing on the other's chest.

"We're still friends Luffy, otherwise all that energy you put in to being friends with me would be complete waste."

He did a combination of a poor attempt of a laugh and a sob on the other's chest.

He held the teen for a long time as the other sobbed onto his chest, as well as petted and ruffled his hair.

When he finally calmed down, he slightly pushed the other away, but not too much that it broke the embrace. He looked up at the other, which the man witnessed the change of blue turning to brown; almost like a sudden flashflood.

"That's cool."

He smiled and chuckled. "You know what's even cooler?"

He gave out a confused look. "What?"

"I don't have to stay away from you for a week now!"

He grinned as he playfully ruffled the other's hair. "You're still a strange one." Then he felt headed and nearly collapsed.

"Oi! Zoro!" He said as he kept the other up. "What's wrong?"

"A little light headed…"

He smiled as he chuckled. "Nap time!"

He didn't comment as his eye twitched.

* * *

Later

Luffy sat on the ground in front of the couch, facing the T.V., with Zoro snoring away on the couch. He was writing his next entry when the phone rang. He went to grab it and answered it. "Nami's Apartment room!"

"Luffy!?" Nami's voice was heard from the other line. "What the hell are you doing back in the apartment!?"

"Funny story! I came back to get something I forgot. And I came back, thinking Zoro couldn't be up yet. But when I got there, he was up! He tried to pretend to be sleeping, but I told him to give it up and we talked a bit. When I got what I wanted, I was on my way back, but Zoro said that he didn't care that I was a Daywalker and he hugged me! And that we're still friends! Of course he became light-headed and nearly crushed me!" He laughed.

"So… He's okay?"

"More than okay!"

"What about you?"

"Oh! Yeah! I don't know how it happened, but when Zoro was hugging me, I lost the desire to have blood and became my old self!" He heard the young woman sigh.

"I'm glad to hear it."

He chuckled. "Well! He's asleep right now, and I better get to bed soon."

"Okay Luffy, good night."

"Night Nami!" He said as he hung up the phone and added to his journal.

'_That was Nami… I told her most of the things I already wrote down. You know? I'm really glad that Zoro's my friend._'

He looked at the couch and heard the snores.

'_You know something? I think, no… I'm sure that Zoro is my best friend. I have lots of friends, but Zoro is special… So, that makes him my best friend! Well, we have school tomorrow. Later!_'

He went to his room to put his book down before finding an extra blanket and covered Zoro with it. "Good night, Zoro!" He whispered as he turned off the lights and headed to bed.

* * *

_Stay with me don't walk away_

_Take my hand I want you to stay_

_By my side_

_Night and day_

_Night and day_

_Every time I feel temptation_

_I close my eyes and I wonder_

_Where you are_

_Can you make me feel completely_

_Safe from harm_

_If you long for someone_

_If you need anyone_

_Then just show me the way to your heart_

_Stay with me don't walk away_

_Take my hand I want you to stay_

_By my side_

_Night and day_

_Night and day_ - Sho-T feat Brenda

* * *

That's it for now! And next chapter, we have another person come in!

Robin: And the hint?

It's a no brainer, but Neo-san is the hint. If you guys paid attention.

Robin: (giggles) See you in the next chapter then.

Over and out!


	12. A New Face Pt1

Hey! And welcome back to another 'Reviewer's Reply' and new chapter after a long week!

Robin: Welcome back everyone!

Let's get this thing rolling so we could start the awaited chapter!

Robin: (giggles) As you wish, Cupid-san. (reaches in and grabs first review) From Mimi-san…

I swear! You sound so cute in your reviews! Well! If you hadn't paid attention, Zoro had sometime to think about what to do with himself now that he knows that Luffy is a Daywalker. And thus decided to still be friends. And about the soul mate thing, why do you think it's a ZoLu! (giggles) I think I'm gonna call you Mimi-chan from now on, because you sound so cute!

Robin: (giggles) Somebody got into the chocolate before coming into the studio.

(sticks out tongue) And you didn't? Miss 'I-can-grow-multi-limbs'.

Robin: (grins) You got me on that. (grabs another) From Neo-san…

(door bell rings) Hm? (goes to the door and sees a butler and grabs the small tray of coffee) Uh… Thank you… (butler bows and starts walking away) … (looks at the tags and smiles) Neo-san did it again! (walks towards Robin and hands her coffee)

Robin: Well this is a surprise. (takes the offered cup and takes a cautious sip) Mild with a bit of cocoa.

(takes a sip with hers) Cappuccino with chocolate! This will keep me up for a bit.

Robin: (giggles) Thank you Neo-san!

Yeah! And you got a few things! One, you're now known as Neo-kun! Two, you guessed right! And three, you get brownies from Robin and me! Which should arrive by the time we finish this, aye?

Robin: (giggles and nods) Yes. (grabs another) From Pirateking1…

Hey! I'm not sure how Neo-kun got his (or her) name, but I'm still working on the nickname for you, now that I know you're a girl. And yes, Zoro and Luffy are getting closer. (smiles brightly and proudly)

Robin: Chocolate, coffee, and you get a happy Cupid. (giggles and grabs another) From Hanabi-chan…

(sees a jar of cookies) Thank you Hanabi-chan! There's more to the story, but I know you know that! (hands Robin a few cookies) Cookie?

Robin: (takes offered cookies) Thank you Hanabi-chan for the cookies.

Now we're really have to pull an all-nighter…

Robin: (laughs) Like you haven't done before.

Yeah… but that was without coffee or cookies… (smiles like a crazy Luffy idea) This is gonna be great!

Robin: (smiles) Oh boy. (grabs last one) From Ookami-san…

I know how you feel. I could only post these chapters up on the weekends and any holidays if I have time. Then I have to have time for homework and let my brothers on. Ugh! And you got a sword! Neat! And don't worry about scaring me, I don't have many reviewer's scaring me, not since Kami-san… Which I haven't heard from in a while… Must be busy… Anyway, I don't mind being scared, but only when I don't piss you off on something… If I do, you'll warn me before going off… right?

Robin: (giggles) You're so much fun to watch.

Thanks Robin! Well! Without further ado! Let's start the fic!

* * *

_When your day is bright_

_And sun shines all through the night_

_That's when_

_When you know you've been_

_Been kissed by the sun_

_Sitting on the beach_

_And sand tickles your feet_

_That's when_

_When you know you've been_

_Kissed by forever sunshine_

_Brightness forever sunshine_

_Kindness forever sunshine_

_Thrills forever sunshine_

_And you smile just because_

_You can make it in the sunshine_

_Life is love in the sunshine_

_This is forever sunshine_

_La la la la la da da da_

_La la la la la da da da_

_La la da da da da..._

_Oh yes...!_ - Youhei Shimizu

* * *

Chapter 12: A New Face Pt. 1

In class the next day, every guy was talking about their new girlfriends or talked about how they were let down.

Zoro was snoring as Luffy talked to Usopp.

"Okay guys!" Franky said as he came in. "Now I know the party was really exciting and all, but that was then and this is now. And now we have a new student joining us!"

There were murmurs going around.

"Looks like you're no longer the new guy, Luffy." Usopp said.

"Na? What was that?"

"Never mind…"

Everyone hushed when the door slid open and a very tall young man with sun blonde hair came in.

"Everyone, this is Blackleg Sanji." Franky said.

Sanji had a lock of his hair cover his right eye while the exposed eye had an interesting curl of his brow, and had deep ocean blue eyes.

"Isn't he that son of that famous chef?" Whispered one guy.

"No doubt, but why is he here?" Whispered another. "Too good for the other rich-boy schools?"

"Just look at him. He could totally pull off a foreigner and get all the girls he could get!"

Some whispers of the same subject were going around as Sanji headed to the empty seat behind Usopp and next to Zoro.

"Hi!" Luffy called out. "I'm Monkey D. Luffy! Welcome to our class!" He stuck out his hand.

The blonde blinked, but put on a small grin as he shook the other's hand. "Sanji, nice to meet ya." He said as he sat down.

"I'm Soge Usopp, the most well known guy in the whole school!" Usopp introduced himself.

Sanji didn't believe in that little lie, but he said his name again.

"And this is Roroanoa Zoro!" Luffy said as he started poking the man's forehead. "Eh? Zoro… Wake up! Class is starting!"

A snort was heard as the man woke up. "What's up?"

"We have a new guy in our class." The teen said happily.

The man looked at the new guy and nodded. "Yo."

"Yo." Sanji responded as they begun class.

* * *

Lunch

Sanji, as he expected, was getting nasty looks from the other guys. 'Well… if I try sitting down in one of the tables, they're just gonna try something stupid that they'll regret.'

"Oi! Sanji!"

He looked to see Usopp and the other two.

"Wanna join us? It's a great day out!" Luffy said.

He raised his visible brow. 'They eat outside?' He thought, but shrugged and said. "What the hell…" And with the added thought 'At least I'm not somewhere where I'm hated for being so damn rich…' he followed the odd trio outside.

"Whoa! Look at the leaves!" Luffy said as he ran up to the tree. The tree's leaves had started to change color.

"Yeah, it means autumn is near." Usopp said. "Nothing to get all excited about."

Luffy looked at the other teen with a tilt of his head. "Na? Autumn is my favorite season."

"Why?"

"It's not hot like summer, but it's not cold like winter. And the leaves change color!"

Zoro grinned and Sanji looked at the area that was the back of the school.

"Nice place…" He commented. "You guys eat out here?"

"Everyday!" Luffy childishly responded.

"Until winter comes in." Usopp said.

"Aw! But then we get to do snowball fights!"

Sanji looked at the two before looking at the green-haired man as he pointed to the two teens. "Is he always like this?"

"Most of the time." Zoro responded as he yawned as they all finally settled down under the tree.

"Luffy!" Called out a female voice, which caused everyone to look to where the source of the voice came from.

Nami and Kaya were walking up towards the guys.

"Nami! Kaya!" Luffy called.

"Hey Kaya!" Usopp said as the mentioned girl sat next to him on one of the roots that were too stubborn to go to the ground, thus creating a perfect sitting place.

"Hey Usopp!" Kaya said as she kissed the other on the cheek.

"Nami! Nami! You gotta meet Sanji! He's new to the school!" Luffy said excitedly as he hurried her to the group. He looked at the mentioned blonde, who was staring at his cousin with a shocked expression. "Sanji! This is my cousin, Nami. Nami, this is Sanji."

"Hi." She said as her hand was suddenly grabbed gently.

"Oh dear fate of love, I thank you for this opportunity to see such beauty. Go ahead an laugh at me! For I cannot stand to just quietly sit idlely with my feelings of admiration have struck so suddenly!"

Luffy was extremely lost at the whole conversation and turned to look at Zoro, who looked as though he smelled something rotten or heard a thousand nails scratch on the chalk board, as his eye twitched. "What's he doing Zoro?"

"How the hell should I know?" The man replied as the ginger-haired girl laughed.

"Wow! You're quite the romantic." She said. "Mind if I ask you something?"

"Of course!"

"Sanji, as in the young sou chef of the new restaurant that opened up not too long ago?"

"The same one!"

"Oh my gosh! So you and your father, Zeff was it? Are pretty famous."

"Hai. But alas I had to be forced to come here during the days of when I usually cook, but seeing you has brought my spirits to go up, to the point I could fly."

She giggled as everyone stared at the blonde oddly.

"You own a restaurant?" Luffy asked, his eyes shining with excitement.

"Yeah." The blonde said normally. "It's called 'Baratie'."

"What?!" Usopp said. "That place that's hard to get into, even on the first day?"

"The same." He said in a bored tone.

"Can we have dinner there, Nami?" Luffy asked.

"We can't Luffy!" She said. "We don't have the money to afford the food, especially with your bottomless stomach!"

"Never fear, my dove, for your meal is free of charge!" He then looked at the guys. "You guys still pay for yours."

"How generous…" Zoro said with a dull tone.

"Oh! Sanji-kun!" Nami said in a false shocked tone. "Wouldn't you be in trouble for being so generous? For me?" She bashed her eyelashes.

"You're no trouble at all! My dear Nami! Even if this is the first meeting, I believe fate has brought us together for this very reason to meet."

"Get a room!" Zoro said, not able to take it anymore.

"What was that, Marimo?"

"What you call me?"

"You heard me… and it seems to fit you quite perfectly."

"You wanna take me on, Dartbrow?"

"Guys!" Nami said as she made herself look like she was going to cry. "Please don't fight over me. I don't like it at all!"

"Of course my dove!"

"Na? Nami…" Luffy said. "Why are you talking so funny?" His response was a pat on the head by his cousin.

She looked sweetly at the blonde and smiled. "Would you mind reserving a table for two at six o' clock this evening?"

"Of course!" He said as his visible eye turned into a heart.

"That's really weird…" Usopp said as Kaya giggled.

'Manipulative bitch…' Zoro thought as he saw her eyes on him.

"Oh! That reminds me… Zoro, you owe me 500 beli for making my cousin cry the other night."

"NANI!?"

"I could forgive you… but you have to come with me and Luffy to the restaurant."

"Yay! Zoro's coming!"

"Wait a damn-"

"Do you want me to make it 700 beli?"

He growled as he grunted in reluctant agreement.

"Ah! You're so beautiful when you take charge!"

She went up to the blonde and looked like she was fixing his tie. "You haven't seen anything yet, Sanji-kun!" She sang that final part. "Make that a reservation for three at six." She said as she moved away. "We better get going. Don't want to be late to class."

"Of course! Do you need help!?"

"I'm afraid guys aren't allowed to my school. But thank you for your offer." She said as she and Kaya walked away.

"Later Nami! Later Kaya!" Luffy called out as the girls disappeared.

Once the girls were out of sight, Sanji smiled like an aloof, love-struck idiot and called out. "Mellorine!" from the top of his lungs.

"Sanji's kinda funny, isn't he?" Luffy said with his usual smile on his face.

"You don't seem to get it, do you?" Usopp said.

"Huh? Get what?"

Zoro sighed as he told the blonde to shut up, only to almost get into a fight before being saved by the bell.

"Even Zoro likes him." The teen said.

"Oi, oi, oi…" Usopp said as he shook his head.

* * *

Restaurant

The three: Nami, Luffy and Zoro, were in the restaurant and were seated in the center of the area.

Zoro and Luffy were dressed in their casual clothes; The teen with a dark blue shirt with a while pirate skull and tan cargo pants, while the man wore a plain white shirt and black jeans.

Nami, on the other hand, was decked out in an orange tube dress.

The man looked like he was asleep with his arms crossed, chin towards his chest and eyes closed, but was avoiding having to notice the other rich stiffs in the same room.

The teen, however, was taking it in and waving to the people who were looking at him.

Sanji came out with a large cart and went up to their table. "This evening special is the seafood minestrone, finely seasoned and prepared genuinely." He said as he placed the bowl of soup in front of Nami. "Ladies first." He said smoothly before grabbing the other two bowls. "Here you go." He said dully to them.

All took a sip, and Luffy cleaned his bowl before anyone blinked.

"Is there such things as seconds here?"

Sanji just blinked, Nami sighed and shook her head, and Zoro raised a brow, but was slightly amused.

"Are you for real?" Sanji said.

"That's a stupid question to ask!" Luffy said.

"Is he like this?" The blonde asked the ginger-haired girl.

"I was forced to lock up all the places where food was stored."

"Since when? I was there not too long ago and there wasn't a single sign of a lock." Zoro said.

"Try living with him full time." She said as she smiled up at the blonde. "The soup is amazing! Thank you Sanji-kun!" She cooed, causing the man to act weird.

"Ah! Hearing such sweet words from you is like an oasis in the desert; refreshing and sweet."

Zoro handed his bowl to Luffy. "Here, I lost my appetite."

"Wow! Thanks Zoro!" The teen said as he finished that off as well.

"Not good enough for you?" The blonde said, glaring at the green-haired man.

"Just too much fancy crap I have to force down my throat."

"Want to say that again, Marimo?"

"Guys! Let's not-" Nami started to say.

"Stay out of this!"

"Don't talk to a lady like that!"

"What lady?"

"I'm going to kick some manners into you!" The blonde said as he started to raise his leg to kick when someone kicked him.

"Eggplant! What the hell are you doing out here!? Get back into the kitchen this instant!"

"Crap Geezer…" He said as he got up, bowed, and went into the kitchen, followed by the man.

"That must be Redleg Zeff…" Nami said.

"Who?" Zoro asked, a little irritated from the interruption.

"Sanji-kun's father and owner of the restaurant."

"Really? So cool!" Luffy said.

"Here's your bill, sir." Said a waiter to Zoro, who grabbed the small folder and looked inside, only to look shocked.

"Damn it…" He said as he counted and paid it, only to have two coins left.

"Thank you Zoro!" Nami said with a false smile.

"I'm not like Ero-cook, you wrench."

She smiled smugly as she took a sip of her water. "I think it's time to head home, wouldn't you say?"

"Can we stop for ice cream?" The teen asked.

"I'm out of money." Zoro said.

"Don't worry! My treat!" Nami said.

"I don't trust you."

"You're no fun."

* * *

Restaurant: Closing Time

Sanji was closing the restaurant and took out the trash, when he heard a soft, pained whimper. He looked to see a woman behind two trash cans and went up. "Oi, Miss? Are you okay?" He asked as he got a closer look. "Huh? Wait a sec!"

Before he could move, the 'woman' moved quickly, catching him off guard. "Oi! Get off me, pervert!" He shouted when he noticed that it was a man in disguise. He fought, but for some reason the guy, as scrawny as he was, was a lot stronger than he was, and he felt the guy bit his neck and felt something really cold go into it. "Get the hell off!" He shouted as he kneed the guy in the gut, causing the man to back off, and he got onto his hands and started to do random kicks until he felt the guy was out of the alley. He panted as he held the spot where he was bit. "What the hell did he inject me…? Better see a doctor tomorrow…" He said to himself as he went back inside, only for his head to start spinning.

He suddenly felt cold and hot at the same time and he didn't walk straight.

"Eggplant?" Zeff said when he walked in to see the blonde before the mentioned person collapsed. "Sanji!" He said as he went up to his son. "Sanji! What's wrong?"

His head felt like tearing in half and cried out in agony. 'What the hell is happening to me!?' Was his only thought as he was being ambushed internally.

* * *

_Stay with me don't walk away_

_Take my hand I want you to stay_

_By my side_

_Night and day_

_Night and day_

_Every time I feel temptation_

_I close my eyes and I wonder_

_Where you are_

_Can you make me feel completely_

_Safe from harm_

_If you long for someone_

_If you need anyone_

_Then just show me the way to your heart_

_Stay with me don't walk away_

_Take my hand I want you to stay_

_By my side_

_Night and day_

_Night and day_ - Sho-T feat Brenda

* * *

DON'T HURT ME! I SWEAR SANJI IS GOING TO BE OKAY IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! (pants)

Robin: They're still going to send you reviews about it.

I know, I just wanted to reassure them that Sanji isn't gonna die or anything.

Robin: If you say so.

(pouts and sighs) Well! See ya in the next chapter! Bye!


	13. A New Face Pt2

(does Caramelldansen dance)

Robin: You seem happy.

I found this great AMV with the whole crew in it! It is the cutest thing in the damn world!

Robin: Language Cupid-san.

Sorry. Well! It's a link in my profile if anyone cares to look at it, and they should!

Robin: Let's start the 'Reviewer's Reply', shall we? (picks up first review) From Kami-san…

I wasn't ignoring you! I just haven't heard from you since Robin and I did the chapter 7 reviews. Oh, and you're welcome for getting Sanji in. It just wouldn't be the same without our favorite gentleman/slightly perverted in a modest way, literally kick ass, top chef in the fic. Oh! Before I forget! I was wondering if Kyrubi-san would like to appear in my next fic, the Zoro dog one I mentioned in my last fic? It's a short role, but I think he would be perfect for the part. You and Kyrubi-san let me know, okay?

Robin: (giggles and picked up another review) From Pirateking1…

(smiles) I got a nickname for you! How's Piraki-san sound? And don't worry about Sanji, he's going to be fine. How that is you're just gonna find out for yourself.

Robin: (picks up last review) From Ookami-san…

(braces herself) … Huh? Seriously? Oh… and to correct you on one thing… It was a Nighthunter that attacked Sanji, Nightwalkers are the friendlier versions. And, as Kami-san told me ages ago, I feel honored that you would try to scare me to get updates sooner than most fic writers do. And thanks, I thought I didn't do a good job with Sanji's personality, but then again, he's not too hard to figure out when it comes to women.

Robin: (giggles) Are you ready for the next chapter?

You bet! Enjoy everyone!

* * *

_When your day is bright_

_And sun shines all through the night_

_That's when_

_When you know you've been_

_Been kissed by the sun_

_Sitting on the beach_

_And sand tickles your feet_

_That's when_

_When you know you've been_

_Kissed by forever sunshine_

_Brightness forever sunshine_

_Kindness forever sunshine_

_Thrills forever sunshine_

_And you smile just because_

_You can make it in the sunshine_

_Life is love in the sunshine_

_This is forever sunshine_

_La la la la la da da da_

_La la la la la da da da_

_La la da da da da..._

_Oh yes...! _- Youhei Shimizu

Chapter 13: A New Face Pt. 2

"Did you hear about what happened to Blackleg?"

"Yeah, it was too weird."

Luffy, Usopp and Zoro just walked in when they heard the conversation.

"What about Sanji?" Luffy asked.

"You didn't hear?"

"Hear what?"

"Last night some guy dressed up as a woman and attacked him. They haven't found the guy, but Blackleg was completely out of it. The doctors didn't know what to do."

"Yeah, they found nothing wrong with him, but he's acting like he's having a fever or something."

"Could be some drug that the doctors didn't know about."

"That really sucks."

Then Franky came in. "Alright guys, settle down!" The guys went to their seats as he continued. "All of us know about the rumor about Blackleg-san. I'm going over to the hospital today, so if anyone care to write a get-well note, I'll be happy send it. And you don't need to sign your name."

"We should go to." Luffy whispered.

"Nani?" Usopp responded.

"We're his friends, right? He probably needs someone he's familiar with to support him."

Zoro knew that there was something more to that. If he didn't know about the different vampire types, he would probably decline the offer.

"You're too nice of a guy, Luffy." Usopp said as he smiled a bit. "Why not? I would want to see someone if I was him."

* * *

Lunch

"What's wrong with that Ero-cook?" Zoro asked. He and Luffy were under the tree while Usopp was getting his lunch.

"I don't know until I see him, but it sounds like he was attacked by a Nighthunter recruiter."

"Recruiter? You mean they have different positions?"

"Yeah, and by the sounds of it, this Nighthunter had been watching Sanji for awhile."

The man sighed heavily. "Great… Now I feel sorry for that bastard."

"You're coming?"

He raised a brow. "Well yeah… It sounds like it not just you, Usopp and Franky are going. If something is wrong with him, then that witch cousin of yours and Kaya are going to be involved as well, am I right?"

Luffy nodded. "And you're gonna distract Usopp while we're figuring out what's wrong with Sanji."

"Better yet, I'll tell him what's going on."

"You can't! That means he's involved with this as well!"

"He's already involved. Luffy, the sooner we tell him, the less he'll be afraid of you guys. And I know he doesn't want to break Kaya's heart because of it."

Luffy nodded. "It's probably better if he did know… For his sake…"

"Hey… Your job is to make sure peace is in order in the city, right?" The other nodded. "And I know you don't want anyone involved, but you have to realize that not everything can be handled alone, and there will be times that Nami, Franky, or this Robin you mentioned will be there to help you. And, who knows, maybe he has a talent that we didn't know about that would be of great help."

The teen chuckled. "Yeah! Like you with swords!" At that moment, Usopp came up, complaining about the lunch line being too long and about the last pie being gone.

* * *

Hospital

"We're here to see Blackleg Sanji." Franky said to the nurse.

"Right this way sir." The nurse said as she led the way to the room. "I should warn you, he goes off unexpectedly." She cautiously opened the door and everyone went in one by one.

Franky entered first, then Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, and Kaya. They saw Zeff, sitting in a chair next to Sanji, who was restrained onto the cot with and oxygen mask over his face.

"Who're you?" Zeff asked as he looked at the large group. The man was slightly shorter than Luffy, but not by much, with his moustache in braids, hair slicked back with some strains sticking out, and a small goatee. He had deep set dark blue eyes that showed how tired and weary he was at the moment.

"You must be Redleg Zeff." Franky said. "I'm Cyb-sensei, his teacher in homeroom, and these are friends of his that he made yesterday."

"Hello!" Luffy said.

"You again?" Zeff said with a sigh. "Thank you for coming in…" Then Sanji started to grunt and struggled on his restraints. He was on his foot and pedleg as he placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Easy there… I'm here… and so are your friends."

Sanji slightly opened his eyes and turned his head a little to see the group.

"Hey Sanji." Usopp said quietly.

Nami smiled in honest concern for the young man.

Kaya waved a little, but her eyes show that she was worried about the condition he was in.

Zoro looked indifferent as he stared at the blonde, while Luffy's face showed concern, but also a hint of seriousness of the situation.

That's when the doctor came in. "Again?"

"Not badly thought." Zeff said, sounding really irritated.

The doctor, obviously a veteran of situations like this, nodded and looked at the group. "Are you friends with Blackleg-san?"

"Yep!" Luffy chirped.

"Doctor…" A nurse came up with a small case in her hands.

"Thank you." He said as he went to one side of the cot, and the nurse on the other. "Sir, this is a shot that will help ease the pain and lets you sleep. It should help stable your systems until the test results come in."

Sanji nodded as he took the shot.

"Redleg-san, I would like to ask you a few questions, would you mind coming with me?"

The man didn't seemed pleased with that, but he looked at the group before looking at his son. "Eggplant, I'm just going to talk to the shitty doctor and I'll be back. Your friends are here until then." He patted the young man's shoulder before walking out with the doctor.

When the doctor, the nurse, and Zeff were out the door, the group, except Zoro, went around the cot and each one told Sanji random things until the blonde feel asleep.

"This looks bad, Strawhat." Franky said.

"Huh?" Usopp said. "How could you tell?"

"Oi, Usopp." Zoro said.

"Yeah?"

"Let's go to the vending machines and grab something. Looks like we're gonna be here a while."

"Uh… okay." The long-nosed teen said as he asked what everyone wants, which Luffy said everything it has, before following the man out of the room.

Once those two were gone, the remaining four went into action.

"Okay! He's been fighting it off long enough! He can't take another hour of it." Luffy said as he looked to see the faint marks of the bite and bit that spot.

Nami was on the other side, holding the blonde's limp and quickly cold hand, which she noticed was pretty smooth to the touch.

Luffy backed up and straightened as Kaya took out a huge bottle with an attached funnel and he threw up velvet-like liquid that almost resembled oil into the funnel, thus filling the bottle which made it look like winter frost on the inside. Once he spat out the last of the liquid, Kaya began working with different herbs and pre-made potions.

* * *

Meanwhile: At the Vending Machines

"So… Wait…" Usopp said as he stared at the machine in disbelief. "Are you saying that Luffy and Cyb-sensei are vampires and Nami is a witch?"

Zoro sighed. "Luffy and Franky are known as Daywalkers, the good kind of vampires that exist to live and act like you and me. There's also Nightwalkers, but they can only go out at night. Then there's the one that supposedly attacked Dartbrow is a Nighthunter. As for Nami, she's just a witch in training."

"And… Kaya…?"

"Never asked… That's something you should ask, since you two are together."

"So… We're out here so you can tell me this?"

"That, and they needed space to do whatever it is they're doing to help that bastard."

"Oh…" He said as he got the last of the snacks that were asked for.

On their way back from the vending machines as they reached the room that the blonde was placed in, which they saw the back of Luffy's head very close to where Sanji's neck is.

"About time." Nami said in a whisper loud enough for the two to hear.

"What did we miss?" Zoro asked as he eyed the way that the teen was positioned and felt even more dislike towards the blonde.

"Luffy took a good amount of the Nighthunter's venom and Kaya made a from of vaccine, but we're not sure if it will be enough." Franky explained as he grabbed the offered cola.

"Kaya? You make medicine?" Usopp asked.

Kaya wasn't sure what to say.

"He knows about everyone but you. I figured you want to tell him yourself." Zoro said as he sat down on a chair next to Franky and threw a can of tangerine tea to Nami, who caught it with ease.

Kaya sighed as she mentioned the long-nosed teen to sit down, which at this point Luffy was done and started eating his sandwich the man had brought him. "Usopp, I'm known as a shaman of healing."

"A… A shaman…"

"I didn't want you to think I was strange or scare you away, but…"

"I understand…"

"You do?"

"Yeah! And I'm glad that you told me this. 'Better late then never'… Right?"

She smiled and hugged the teen. "Thank you Usopp." She said as the other hesitantly hugged her back and blushing like crazy.

"How's Dartbrow gonna do?" Zoro asked Luffy.

"Hard to say…" Luffy admitted. "There are cases that a human gets attacked and saved by Daywalkers with the held of a witches and other magical healing being. But it's extremely rare that we get the venom out as soon as it was injected. Other times… They're forced to be a Daywalker." There was silence in the room before Nami spoke.

"How long until he gets better?"

"For the vaccine, about an hour… For us to know he's still human or one of us… two hours."

* * *

Two and a Half Hours Later

Sanji was coming to as he could make out sounds from somewhere not too far from where he was laying.

"Guys! I think he's waking up!"

'Usopp…?' Sanji thought as he opened his visible eye a bit to see everyone, including his father, standing over him. "Hey guys…" He said weakly.

"How are you feeling?" Zeff asked.

"Like crap, but at least the crazy shit is over with…"

Luffy took a closer look at the blonde's eye and quickly went back.

"What the hell?"

"Daywalker…"

"Huh?"

"How could you tell?" Zeff asked.

"There's specks of black within the blue. Only those who are turned into a Daywalker or a Nightwalker have black specks in their eyes. So when he's in an intense fight, his eyes will change to black."

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Sanji said.

Everyone was silent until Zoro spoke.

"You've been turned into a vampire as of right now."

"What the hell!?"

* * *

_Stay with me don't walk away_

_Take my hand I want you to stay_

_By my side_

_Night and day_

_Night and day_

_Every time I feel temptation_

_I close my eyes and I wonder_

_Where you are_

_Can you make me feel completely_

_Safe from harm_

_If you long for someone_

_If you need anyone_

_Then just show me the way to your heart_

_Stay with me don't walk away_

_Take my hand I want you to stay_

_By my side_

_Night and day_

_Night and day_ - Sho-T feat Brenda

* * *

How was that? But of course most of you guys pretty much saw this coming anyway.

Robin: Are you going to work on your next chapter after this?

Yeah… I'm not done with the chapter after that one, but I can work on the next one and worry about that chapter when I have time on my hands.

Robin: You do have school to do.

I know! Well… Anyway, everyone! Please check out my profile for any music fetish people out there! Cause I got a lot up, and my put more up, but I don't know yet.

Robin: (giggles) We'll see you in the next chapter.


	14. A New Face Pt3

Next round! I'm going to have a big reply session after this… I just know it!

Robin: I'll start it then.

You do that. Enjoy everyone!

* * *

_When your day is bright_

_And sun shines all through the night_

_That's when_

_When you know you've been_

_Been kissed by the sun_

_Sitting on the beach_

_And sand tickles your feet_

_That's when_

_When you know you've been_

_Kissed by forever sunshine_

_Brightness forever sunshine_

_Kindness forever sunshine_

_Thrills forever sunshine_

_And you smile just because_

_You can make it in the sunshine_

_Life is love in the sunshine_

_This is forever sunshine_

_La la la la la da da da_

_La la la la la da da da_

_La la da da da da..._

_Oh yes...!_ - Youhei Shimizu

* * *

Chapter 14: A New Face Pt.3

'_Dear Journal,_'

Luffy started to write as Zoro snored behind him and Franky was at his desk, correcting papers.

'_Sorry I didn't write in the last couple of days, I'll update on it now. Okay, there's this new guy, name Sanji, at my school and he works as a chef at this restaurant! That means he can cook! Anyway, all the other guys think he's really stuck up, he is a little but I could tell he's a good guy… he just needed a chance, like what I did to Zoro… giving him a chance. Well, I introduced myself and Zoro, who was asleep at that time, and Usopp introduced himself. At lunch, we invited him to join us and Nami and Kaya decided to join as well. Then Sanji acted and sounded all funny when he was talking to Nami, and Nami acted weird too. Well, whatever happened, we got to eat at this new restaurant, Zoro had to pay the bill though… But when Zoro, Usopp and I went back to school the next day, we heard that Sanji was really sick for no good reason. I instantly thought that he was attacked by a Nighthunter, and Zoro noticed what I was thinking and agreed to come with me. Usopp came as well, which was okay because I asked him and that Zoro was there to tell him what was going on. So now Usopp is in on the whole thing, after all, he's dating Kaya, who is a shaman that specializes in healing, sorry I didn't mention that. The way we helped Sanji at the hospital is like this: I suck out as much venom as I can from the point of injection and throw it back up. Which then Kaya has the bottle for and put in herbs and potions stuff in it to make the black liquid look like one of those lemon sodas, which I had to drink down and transfer that to Sanji through the same punctured process. By that time, Zoro and Usopp came back, and Kaya explained to Usopp who she really is and all that. Usopp accepted the fact that mostly everyone in the room, except Zoro, is what used to be known as a myth and legend. Which is good, or I would've kicked his ass. After I finished dealing with Sanji, and ate my sandwich that Zoro got me, Sanji's dad, Zeff, came in and saw Kaya's medical stuff on the ground; she forgot to clean and pick up. He would've been seriously mad until Franky explained what the situation was, which only got him even madder. But when I mentioned that if it wasn't for our help, he'd never see Sanji again. Then I explained what the outcome was gonna be like if Sanji was gonna be a Daywalker, because we didn't know, and he seemed okay with it. Not agreeingly, but accepted it. Then Sanji woke up and we explained some things to him, but he didn't seem to get it. So now he's out of the hospital and I'm gonna have to tell him about almost everything about being a Daywalker. I'll let you know how it goes later. Bye!_'

He stopped writing as soon as the bell rang.

"You're taking that journal everywhere now?"

He looked back to see Zoro, who yawned and was slowly getting himself to be awake. "I just felt like taking it with me today." He answered simply.

Zoro shrugged his shoulders as the guys started coming in.

Then Usopp and Sanji came in, talking and arguing back and forth until they were in their seats.

"How you feeling, Sanji?" Luffy asked.

"Still crap, but getting better."

"That's good!"

"Oi!" Franky called. "Settle down back there!" And with that, class began.

* * *

Lunch

Once they sat down under their usual spot, Luffy and Sanji started to discuss about the dos and don'ts of being a Daywalker.

"What do you want to know?" Luffy started out.

"Would I have any craving for blood?"

"Not really, that only happens when you're low on blood. But if you happen to have that, it's probably best to have a blood bag handy. It's like having a really cold shower after having too much to drink."

Sanji didn't like the idea, but nodded, knowing that this was going to be his way of life now. "Okay… Uh… Will I expect something weird going to happen to me?"

"Well… I would say your senses will be a bit sensitive for the next few days, so my advice is to go somewhere completely quiet for a few hours at a time."

"For how long?"

"Up to three to seven days usually."

"But I'm not experiencing like that now."

"It'll happen, it's just you're completely new to being a Daywalker. Once your body realizes the change, they'll act upon it."

"Okay… If that happens, what places do you recommend?"

"The most effective place to settle your senses is the cemetery."

"Huh?" The blonde didn't seem to like the idea.

"Oh! You'll be able to see ghosts, don't worry they usually keep to themselves.

The blonde sighed as he digged through his bag and got out a packet of cigarettes, took one, and light it.

"You smoke?"

"Only when I'm in a bad mood and not want others to get involved."

"Oh… How often is that?"

"While working… five times a week."

"Those things kill you, you know?"

"Hasn't killed me yet."

Luffy shrugged. "Suit yourself, but once you get to sensitivity stage, you're gonna have to do something else."

"About that, since I'm a cook, I have to taste test what I make, do I have to stop cooking for a while as well?"

"Well… when I hit my sensitivity stage at thirteen, I ate a lot of uncooked vegetables, so you would have to stick with salads with no dressing for awhile."

"Sounds good enough… Anything else?"

"Since you're a Daywalker, and the Nighthunters no doubt realized that their attempts of recruiting you was a huge failure, you're gonna have to fight. So practice any fighting skill you have."

"Fight!?" Usopp said. "Zoro! You didn't tell anything about fighting!"

"I haven't fought these guys either, so don't be such a wuss…"

Sanji, however, seemed interested. "Fight huh…" He went up an took a couple steps back before doing various quick kicks, jump kicks, even going on his hands and continued to kick, moving with the style and grace that would make a gymist envy. When he was done, he planted his feet on the ground and looked coolly at the others. "How's that?"

"SUGOI!!" Luffy said. "That's so cool!"

The blonde smiled at the praise. "So, how often do we fight these bastards?"

"Not too often."

"Huh?"

"Most of the major hotspots are run by a vampire organization called the UVH."

"I see…"

"Besides, your body is going to change and react differently then what you were used to after you get over the sensitivity part."

"What's that?"

"There's a few… there's special abilities that's unlocked… you start becoming aware of your surroundings by using your senses… and then there's the aging rate-"

"Age?"

The teen nodded. "Probably the hardest part for a human-turned-Daywalker. I'm not at that age yet, but my brother went through hell when he turned eighteen."

"What happens?" Sanji asked as he sat back down.

"I don't know the details, but your body would feel like it on fire and you'll feel like you're being split in half and exploding any second."

The blonde groaned. "I just got over that yesterday!"

"Quit complaining." Zoro said.

"Who asked you?!"

He pretended to ignore the blonde as he asked the teen. "So what's with the aging thing?"

"Well, it's different depending what you're turned into." The teen said as he explained. "Well, for starters… I was born a Daywalker, that meaning by the time I hit eighteen, I would age one year for every five years until I hit twenty-one, which will then boost up to every eight years. For Nightwalkers, it's every six years once at age eighteen, and Nighthunters for every ten years. But for humans to be forced as either of the groups… It's two years for Daywalkers, four for Nightwalkers, and five for Nighthunters."

"Shit…" Sanji said as he sighed. "So there's no way to reverse it then?"

Luffy seemed to struggle with that answer when the bell rang. "We better get going!" He said as he picked up his mess and declared a race with the other three.

Only Zoro seemed to know something was up.

* * *

After school: On the Way to the Apartment

"How's Sanji taking the news?" Nami asked as she and Luffy walked down a few blocks from the bus stop.

"He seems okay with it." Luffy answered. "But up to the age point is when he started to look bummed."

"Who wouldn't? He has been a human all of his life, just thinking of your future five years from now is scary enough."

"It's most have to deal with the people in his life that makes him bummed out."

"Of course it's going to be hard, but people get old and they have to go sometime. That includes vampires and other such folk."

"Yeah… only a vampire has to face the horror of facing changes and not helping the world, due to it's already growing population."

"Blame the Baby Boomer Era."

Both chuckled at that when they noticed the smoke not far from where they were standing. They went to where the smoke is and stopped in utter shock.

"Oh my gosh!" Nami called out as both saw their apartment going up into flames.

* * *

_Stay with me don't walk away_

_Take my hand I want you to stay_

_By my side_

_Night and day_

_Night and day_

_Every time I feel temptation_

_I close my eyes and I wonder_

_Where you are_

_Can you make me feel completely_

_Safe from harm_

_If you long for someone_

_If you need anyone_

_Then just show me the way to your heart_

_Stay with me don't walk away_

_Take my hand I want you to stay_

_By my side_

_Night and day_

_Night and day_ - Sho-T feat Brenda

* * *

Well… That's the second one up. Hoped you liked it

Robin: See you next chapter!

If I ever get it done!

Robin: You will.


	15. Ace Arrives!

Finally!

Robin: I see you're relieved that it's the weekend.

No kidding! But I got a chance to get some writing done and I'm ready to post!

Robin: (giggles) You got a few reviews to go over first.

Yeah! (looks excited)

Robin: You look like Luffy when food is ready or we're on an adventure.

(laughs) Yeah… I'm in a 'Luffy-mode' at the moment.

Robin: (giggles as she picks up three reviews) These are from Mimi-chan…

Mimi-chan! Still cute as always. The part with Zoro being blackmailed is after Luffy bites him in that chapter and Luffy was upset because he was afraid that Zoro wouldn't see him as a friend anymore. And since, in this story, Nami is his cousin, she plays the role of the older sister and does her thing to make Zoro feel bad even though things were patched up. Got that? And the other one you sent, thanks! I, and many others have noticed that Zoro encourages Luffy in some shape or form that helps him, but ends up following with his own style. And the last review, the myth of vampires living forever is… well… unproven, but I decided to put in my own little twist and giving them a certain lifeline that gives the illusion that they live forever, when in the reality they just age at a very slow rate depending on age and race of vampire you're in.

Robin: You haven't done that in a while.

I know, who's next!?

Robin: (smiles and picks up the next review) From Kami-san…

Yay! I'll let you know when I need Kyrubi, and I'll take good care of him too, if he behaves himself that is.

Robin: You don't intimidate well.

I know…

Robin: (picks up the next one) From Piraki-chan…

I'm glad you liked the nickname! And sorry that I had to stop there, but there's a reason for that. (grins)

Robin: You're yoai-fangirl face is showing.

Don't care!

Robin: (smiles and picks up another) From Ookami-san…

Go for it! You have some time left before Hallows Eve! And don't worry about it being your first, sometimes it's the first that helps you find out what you did wrong and make it better the next time. Believe me, I was so worried about posting up my very first ZoLu fic here, but it was good. Sure there are some things I would've done better on it, but now, whenever I feel like I'm stuck on something, I read the first one, and second one from time to time, and see how much my style has changed. And I like to meet your friend… as long as it doesn't involve tearing me into shreds… which wouldn't make since anyways because I have to be alive to keep this going… But yeah, you should go for the one-shot!

Robin: That was a lot of fun.

Yeah, I made you into such a yoai supporter!

Robin: (smiles as she picks up another) From Hana-chan…

Oh! Hana-chan! (murmers) Though it might be late to say this, but… (speaks regularly) You shouldn't doubt yourself in your exams! Do that afterwards.

Robin: Not really supportive…

Anyway… About the burning apartment, there's a reason, and hat is perfectly safe! Otherwise the world order as we know it would end… Oh wait… there's that crisis going on… But that's not the point!

Robin: (picks up last one) From NeoGene…

You're a girl!? (smacks her forehead) Oi… not again… I always assume the person is a guy by the usernames… (sighs) Oh well… That just means I'll call you Neo-chan, or Gene-chan… (takes a moment to say the nicknames to herself to see which one sounds better) (takes a piece of the pie that was sent in as well)

Robin: (takes a bite of her piece) While she's doing that, I'll start off the chapter that all of you were patiently waiting for.

Neo-chan… Gene-chan… Hm?...

* * *

_When your day is bright_

_And sun shines all through the night_

_That's when_

_When you know you've been_

_Been kissed by the sun_

_Sitting on the beach_

_And sand tickles your feet_

_That's when_

_When you know you've been_

_Kissed by forever sunshine_

_Brightness forever sunshine_

_Kindness forever sunshine_

_Thrills forever sunshine_

_And you smile just because_

_You can make it in the sunshine_

_Life is love in the sunshine_

_This is forever sunshine_

_La la la la la da da da_

_La la la la la da da da_

_La la da da da da..._

_Oh yes...!_ - Youhei Shimizu

* * *

Chapter 15: Ace Arrives!

"NANI!?" Sanji and Usopp said in unison. "You're apartment burnt down?!"

"Yeah." Luffy said.

"Where did you go?" Usopp asked.

"We stayed over at Robin's, but she's gonna move in with Franky today… so… Do you think me, Nami and Kaya could crash at one of your places for a while?"

"I would do it in a heartbeat if Nami asked, but I'm afraid with you at the Baratie, we'll be out of business within the week." Sanji said in a bored tone.

"What's that suppose to mean?!"

"Well…" Usopp said. "I have a room large enough for two to stay in."

"Since Nami and Kaya are both girls, they should have that." Luffy said. "Do you have room for me?"

"I had a couch, but I threw it out some months ago because it was starting to look like it was eaten by moths."

"Isn't Kaya your girlfriend?" Sanji said with his visible eyebrow raised.

"Yeah! But I'm not a pervert like you!"

"What you say?"

"You heard me!"

"You gonna do something?"

"Why not!?" He then looked over to Zoro. "Zoro! Kick his ass!"

"You kick his ass…" Zoro said with a dull expression.

Luffy laughed as Franky walked into the room. "Seriously guys, how much earlier can you guys be? And I'm surprised that Zoro actually made it on time the first few times since you arrived, Strawhat."

"You mean Moss-Head here wasn't a perfect student?" Sanji teased.

"Can it, Dartbrow."

"What was that?"

"Speaking of strawhats…" Zoro said, ignoring the cook at the moment. "Was your hat in that fire?"

Luffy shook his head. "Nuh uh! I had a test in my math class yesterday, and I brought Boshi with me for good luck."

"Luck huh…"

"Oi! Don't ignore me! Idiot!"

"You're the idiot! Crap-Cook!"

"Why you! You wanna fight!?"

"Just name it!"

"Oi!" Franky called. "No fighting in my class!"

"Say Franky…" Luffy said. "Do you think I could stay at your place with Robin for a bit?"

There was a loud screech of the marker on the white board.

"Damn Man…" Luffy said as he made sure that he still has his hearing.

"Sorry… about that and I can't let you stay with me…"

"Aw! But it's only for one night!"

"I have a space you can use." Zoro said, seeing the discomfort of his teacher and ally.

"Really?!" Luffy said as he quickly turned around to face the man.

"Well, yeah…"

"Yay! Thanks Zoro!" He cheered as the bell rang.

As the guys went to their seats and the bell rang for one more time, Franky started the class.

"Okay! Take your seats and let's review for next week's test." The guys groaned. "Hey! Don't give me that this early now!" There was a sudden knock on the door and it slid open to reveal a young man in a casual tee-shirt and jeans. "Who might you be?" Before he could answer, Luffy shot up from his seat.

"ACE!?"

"Hey Lil' Bro!" Ace said with a laidback smile and a wave.

"What are you doing here!?"

"Just came to check up on my little brother. Since I heard from Nami, that your place was burned to the ground. So I decided to surprise you at school."

"In that case…" Franky said as he pointed to a chair behind Zoro. "You could sit there quietly while class is in session."

"No problem."

"That's your brother?!" Both Sanji and Usopp whispered.

Luffy just nodded his head as his older brother went down his aisle, ruffled his head playfully, and sat behind Zoro, which he then fell asleep.

* * *

Lunch

"Guys!" Luffy said as the group gathered at their usual lunch spot. "This is my big brother, Ace!"

"Portgus D. Ace, it's nice to meet you." He said politely.

"You sure you're related?" Sanji said.

"I expected another Luffy…" Usopp said.

"Ace! These are my friends! Usopp, Sanji, and Zoro! The coolest guys in the whole school!"

"Well… of course! You could say we're very-"

"Can it!" Sanji and Zoro said in unison, which both glared at each other for.

Ace chuckled. "Well, I'm glad to hear my troublesome brother is in good health. I bet he gives you guys grief."

"I only knew him a couple of days." Sanji admitted.

"He's not so bad." Usopp said. "But the bad habit of stealing people's food is a problem…"

"Hey!" The teen said.

"He's a pain at times, but hey… It wouldn't be Luffy if he wasn't getting on people's nerves." Zoro said.

Ace laughed. "Well, I'm happy to know he has a good group of friends."

"Ace!" Luffy said, resembling like an excited puppy. "How are Shanks and the gang been doing? Huh? Is everyone okay?"

The elder brother laughed as he ruffled the other's hair. "Everyone is doing great! Just plain miss you is all."

Luffy just laughed as he patted away the hand.

"Since your place is burned down, do you have another place to go?"

"Yeah! I'm gonna stay with Zoro!"

"And Nami and Kaya?"

"They're staying with Usopp."

Ace looked at the mentioned teen. "Aren't you Kaya's boyfriend?"

"I have a huge room that the girls share!" He defended himself.

The man just laughed. "Sorry, just checking."

"Oh! And these guys know about us being Daywalkers."

His brother took on a look of utter shock. "Huh?"

"It doesn't bother us." The three said as Zoro pointed to Sanji.

"In fact, this idiot just recently became a Daywalker."

"Oi, oi…" Sanji said in a slight warning tone.

"Really? How recently?"

"Since yesterday… Give or take…"

"That explains it, you don't have the scent of a Daywalker yet."

"Scent?"

"Oh! Sorry, it's how you can tell who's who. Daywalkers tend to have a crisp summer or autumn scent, Nightwalkers have a musty, mysterious incense kind of scent. And Nighthunters have the scent of dead man's blood and graveyard soil."

"Jeez…"

"Sucks being you…" Usopp said as his sandwich was stolen yet again by Luffy. "Ah! Luffy!"

Ace looked at Zoro with a slight tilt of his head. "And this doesn't bother you at all?"

"Why would it? Not like this is the strangest thing the world has to offer."

Ace smiled as he looked at his brother and Usopp, who were fighting. "Luf! You got some interesting friends!"

Luffy, after winning the fight, smiled. "Yep! They're the greatest!"

"So, Zoro right?"

"Yeah."

"Would you mind if you have another guest?"

"Sure, the room is big enough. Just have to clean some of the junk in there and it's yours."

Then the bell rang and all of them went back to the building.

* * *

Afterschool

"ACE?!" Both Nami and Kaya said in unison when they saw the man.

"Hey girls! What's happening?" He said.

"Just fine, when did you get in?"

"Just this morning. I wanted to see how Luf was doing in the city. But I see he's just fine like he hasn't left town."

"Well! He has made his friends into his allies, but the three haven't fought a battle as of yet."

Ace just smiled. "I admit, I was a bit concerned about these guys know about that there are three different types of vampires, a witch and a shaman living among the crowd. But these guys are cool with it."

"Ah! Nami-swan!" Sanji said as he immediately went to her side. "Seeing your beauty after today is absolutely riverating! You must be ashamed of me for being a creature of a frightful myth, but I swear upon the air I breathe that I'll never lay a hand on you!"

"Oh, Sanji-kun! You're just so sweet. If you weren't a friend of my idiotic, but kind cousin, I don't know what I'll do!" She played the part of the helpless woman as Ace and Luffy, joined by Zoro and Usopp, looked a bit lost.

"Now I know why the girls are at Usopp's…" Ace said as Zoro's eye twitched as he was forced to watch and listen to this.

"Ah! Nami-swan is so beautiful when she's in a dilemma!"

"Can we go now…" Zoro said, making the other man glare at him, which he return a glare back.

Luffy just laughed. "You two are so much fun to watch." The said two looked at him, as if they thought he was blind or stupid, possibly both.

"I better head back to the Baratie then." The blonde said as he kissed the back of Nami's hand. "Until we meet again." He said as he walked to his bus.

"Bye Sanji-kun!"

"Should we go as well?" Kaya asked.

"Of course!" Usopp said as he, Kaya and Nami walked away.

"See you tomorrow Luffy!" Kaya called.

"Later guys!" Luffy said as he waved his arms like a child.

Ace smiled a bit at the action and looked to see Zoro, who was looking at his brother with a faint smile and his profile softened. He blinked at the site as Luffy came up.

"I haven't been in your place in awhile, Zoro." The teen said.

"Huh?" The elder brother noised.

"Oh! I went to his place to give back his stolen katana back."

"Yeah, I remember that." Zoro said with a bit more of a real smile. "I have to go to the store once there, so-"

"We'll help!" Luffy said.

"Huh?"

"Carry stuff!"

The green-haired man sighed and nodded. "Okay, seeing how much you like to eat, I have to stock up to last even a week."

"Huh? Why's that?"

Zoro sighed as Ace laughed.

* * *

Zoro's Apartment

The three, with arms full of grocery bags, went up to a door and Zoro unlocked it. They entered to the small kitchen area and set the bags down.

"It looks different then the last time I was here." The teen said.

"That's because you got here late at night that time."

"Oh yeah!"

"The room is the second door to the right." He informed as he quickly puts away the groceries.

The teen took no time to wait as he rushed to the said door and found it bare of anything, except for a sliding closet on the wall. "There's no bed!

"There should be a closet in there!" Zoro called as Ace went into the room, found the closet, and opened it. From there they saw a wide empty space.

"There's nothing in it!" Luffy whined.

"There should be a cord there! Pull it and step back!"

Ace did and took a few, huge steps back as the bed came down.

"Sugoi! That's the coolest bed I've ever seen!" The teen said when Zoro came into the room and removed the sliding doors of the closet. From there he checked the drawers, where he pulled out sheets and blankets.

"Damn it! I thought I had a few pillows here…" He sighed. "Now I have to ask that bastard…" He said as he went out of the room. "I'll be right back, go ahead and make the bed." With that, he was out of sight.

"He's a nice guy." Ace said.

"Yeah!" The teen said happily. "He's cool and nice. That's why he's my best friend!"

"Really?"

"Uh huh! But don't tell him I said that, okay?" He said as he comediacly puts his finger up over his lips and made a 'shush' sound.

The elder just laughed. "Okay." He started to put the sheets down when he remembered something. "Shit! I forgot my bike at your school!"

"Huh? You mean the motorcycle with the flames on it?"

Ace nodded as he ruffled his brother's hair while on his way out the door. "I'll be right back, okay. Don't start dinner without me!"

* * *

Meanwhile

Zoro went to his neighbor two doors down to the right and across the all before knocking on the door.

"Who the hell is it?"

"Roroanoa!" He said, while hearing a pair of feet stomping up to the door before opening.

"What the hell do you want now?" Growled a man older than the other, with a heavy sculpted torso, smoke white hair, and looked as though he got up at the wrong side of the bed. He was also wearing no shirt and the pants weren't tight, but were not too loose either.

"I have guests that are staying at my place and I can't find those damn pillows."

"And?"

"That landlord hates my guts as it is…" The man sighed as he turned around. "Hold on…"

Zoro waited outside the door. He looked around and saw his door opening and Ace walking out.

"Hey Zoro-san!" The man said as he walked over.

"Hey, going somewhere?"

"Just getting my bike from your school."

"Oh."

At that moment, the man walked to the two with a plastic garbage bag. "This one of the guests you were talking about?"

"Yeah…" Zoro said as he introduced. "Portgus D. Ace, meet Lt. Smoker… Smoker, meet Ace."

Ace looked at the older man as the mentioned man lazily glared at the other.

"A pleasure. Now if you don't mind, I had a rough two nights on patrol and I don't want to be bothered."

"Will do." The green-haired man said as the man slammed the door in their faces. "Sorry, he's usually like this after a number of nights he didn't get any sleep."

"What does he do?"

"He's a police officer and a former marine."

"Really now?" Ace said, sounded interested.

"You know you could get your bike tomorrow." The swordsman said.

"Yeah! You're right!" He sounded cheerful. As the other headed to his door, Ace looked back at the one door with the man in it. 'Looks signal…' He thought with a grin.

"Oi! You coming?" Zoro called.

"Yeah! Just dozed off a moment there." He said as he literally did and fell to the ground.

"What the hell?"

"What's up Zoro?" Luffy said as he looked at his brother. "Fell asleep again?"

"This happened before?"

"Yeah, it happens by completely random and-" He fell asleep as well comically and Zoro caught him.

"What did I do to deserve this?"

* * *

_Stay with me don't walk away_

_Take my hand I want you to stay_

_By my side_

_Night and day_

_Night and day_

_Every time I feel temptation_

_I close my eyes and I wonder_

_Where you are_

_Can you make me feel completely_

_Safe from harm_

_If you long for someone_

_If you need anyone_

_Then just show me the way to your heart_

_Stay with me don't walk away_

_Take my hand I want you to stay_

_By my side_

_Night and day_

_Night and day_ - Sho-T feat Brenda

* * *

That's it for now! Really tired… Robin went to bed… Good idea…


	16. Dawn

(yawns) Man that was good!

Robin: Sleep well?

Yep! But now I'm in a slight dilemma.

Robin: Hm?

Well… we're getting close to chapter 20, but I have yet to find a new opening and ending songs for those next ten chapters…

Robin: Going on a DDR music search?

That's my plan A, plan B is getting songs that you usually hear on the radio or something.

Robin: Nothing wrong with that.

I know. Did I get any reviews, or did I post so late that they probably didn't have the time to read it.

Robin: No, there's one, and it's a new review by the name of Sora no Tori…

Sora-san huh… (looks at the review and smiles) I'm glad you liked it and I'll keep writing!

Robin: Ready for another posting?

Yep!

* * *

_When your day is bright_

_And sun shines all through the night_

_That's when_

_When you know you've been_

_Been kissed by the sun_

_Sitting on the beach_

_And sand tickles your feet_

_That's when_

_When you know you've been_

_Kissed by forever sunshine_

_Brightness forever sunshine_

_Kindness forever sunshine_

_Thrills forever sunshine_

_And you smile just because_

_You can make it in the sunshine_

_Life is love in the sunshine_

_This is forever sunshine_

_La la la la la da da da_

_La la la la la da da da_

_La la da da da da..._

_Oh yes...!_ - Youhei Shimizu

* * *

Chapter 16: Dawn

"Oi! Wake up!" Zoro said as he banged the guestroom door.

"Na? What time is it?" Luffy said sleepily as he opened the door, with only his boxers and a large, white night shirt that went pass his waist.

"The time that if you don't hurry the hell up we're gonna be late to catch the damn bus!"

"Okay! Okay!" Luffy said, slightly awake now as he hurried and took his night shirt off.

"Oi! Close the door if you're gonna change!" Zoro said as he closed the door.

"Gomen!" Luffy called from behind the door.

Zoro sighed and shook his head as he walked down to the kitchen. He quickly made a quick and easy breakfast sandwich, which was scrambled eggs with some chopped up vegetables and cheese on two slices of bread, for Luffy, who rushed out with a little foam on the side of his mouth.

"Ready!" The teen said.

"Good, let's go."

"What about-"

"Breakfast? I got it!" He said as he placed the sandwich in the teen's hands as he shoved the said teen out the door.

"Thanks Zoro!" He said with his mouth half full.

"You're welcome." He said as he pressed the 'down' button on the elevator, which dinged and they entered it.

"Oh! Ace…"

"He knows where to find us. I'm sure he doesn't want you to be late."

The teen chuckled. "You're right!"

* * *

Back in Zoro's Apartment

Ace woke up a little after the two left and fixed himself something to eat, which was cereal, and fell asleep in the bowl for a couple minutes before coming back up and cursing himself. He was waiting for his coffee when he checked his cell and saw that he got a text message. 'It's from Shanks.' He thought as he read it and his expression took a surprised look. "No way…" He said as his coffee was done, but he stood there a moment longer. "Don't get excited… It doesn't do anyone good if it's just…" He shook his head as he searched and found a traveler mug to take his coffee to go, filled the dark brown liquid in it, and started to run out the door, checked his watch, and bumped into someone. "Oh! Sorry! I wasn't paying attention."

"Damn kids…"

He looked to see Smoker. "Oh! It's you Smoker-san!"

"That's Lieutenant to you…" He said, clearly not in the mood for any cheerful activities. "And where the hell is the fire?"

"Oh! That? I forgot to tell my brother something, and I was caught up in the moment of being in the rush that I didn't see where I was going!" He said with a carefree laugh.

"Did you plan on wearing that then?"

Ace looked at the clothing, which was the p.j. bottoms that Zoro let him borrow, and he didn't have the shirt because Luffy claimed it. "Whoops! It's probably a good thing we bumped into each other then!"

Smoker growled. "I got out of bed for what? Screw it…"

"Do you need company?"

"Hell no!" The man looked at the other man, who was still on the floor, posed like an easy going super model with his legs apart, one knee raised, elbows propped his upper body up, and smiling in a form of content teasing. "If I want company, I'll go to the bar for a drink."

"Man!" Ace said as he leaned his head back. "No fair!"

"Huh?"

"You have to be twenty-one to be in a bar, I still have a year to go."

Smoker would take this moment to go back into his apartment, but instead he responded. "Good, I won't expect to see you in any of them."

"You're so mean, Smokey."

Smoker irked at the nickname. "What the hell?"

The man on the ground just smiled. "Cause I like you."

The older said no more as he went into his apartment.

Ace grinned lazily, but amused. "Oh yeah, you're gonna be so much fun."

* * *

School: Lunch

"So hungry!" Luffy said as he stared at Usopp's onigiri.

"Zoro is getting lunch for you!" Usopp said as he turned to defend his lunch.

"I'm hungry!" He whined when Sanji came up.

"What the hell are you howling about?"

"Food!" Luffy said with a pout.

"Damn line…" Zoro said as he held a tray of food, which could've fed at least ten students. "Here Luffy!"

"Yay! Thanks Zoro!" Luffy said as he stuffed his face.

"Didn't anyone teach you manners?!" Sanji said, clearly disgusted by the sight, which highly amused the green-haired man.

"Only when I'm some stuffy restaurant and social gatherings." The teen responded as he licked his fingers that had some kind of sauce.

Sanji's visible eye twitched. "At least you have priorities…" He mumbled.

To keep him from full out laughing, Zoro looked at Usopp and asked. "Oi, Usopp, how did the witch and Kaya got along in your place?"

"Kaya is an angel as always, but Nami is really bossy. I didn't sleep until ten that night."

"No surprise…"

"Ah! Nami-swan!" Sanji said dreamily.

Zoro rolled his eyes as he looked at Luffy, who was done eating and he was clean as if he didn't eat the food. "That was fast."

"Yeah! But… didn't you get something to eat?"

"A sandwich and an apple, nothing like yours."

"You're such a light weight!"

"Shut up!" He said as he lightly kicked the other's side, making the teen laugh.

"Hey guys!" Ace shouted, surprising everyone.

"Shit Ace!" Sanji said. "Don't do that!" He then held his ear. "Shit that was loud."

The two brothers looked at him.

"Do you hear ringing?" Ace asked.

"Yeah… Annoying too…"

"That's the sensitivity stage coming in." The man explained.

"Now!?" The blonde called and flinched.

"Careful… Yeah, the sensitivity stage happens at random, most of the time at not the best times to have it."

"Damn it…"

"What are you doing here Ace?" Usopp asked.

"I came to get my bike, then Shanks called…"

"Shanks!" Luffy said loudly that Sanji placed both of his hands over his ears. "Oops… Sorry Sanji!"

The mentioned man only sighed and continued to eat, only to make a face. "Do they usually follow one after another?"

"The sensibility? Yeah, they do." Ace said.

"Crap…" He said as he packed his lunch, but then looked at Luffy and gave the bento to the teen. "Here… I think I'm going home."

"Probably the best choice to make at this point."

"Thanks Sanji!" Luffy said as he finished the contents of the box clean and handed it back. "Here's your box back!"

Sanji didn't say anything as he grabbed the box.

"Need a ride?" Ace offered.

"Sure."

The man got up and started to follow Sanji when he stopped and looked at his brother. "Oh! And Luffy…" He had a calm, serene look as he smiled a very small smile. "He said that they're close to 'Dawn'."

Luffy had a look of utter disbelief. "… 'Dawn'?"

Ace nodded as he continued to follow Sanji. "See you back at the apartment!"

As the two walked away, Usopp looked at Luffy.

"Oi, Luffy…" The teen looked. "Who's Dawn?"

Zoro, judging by how the other looked, knew that there was something to this, he recalled what the blonde said about not going back to human. He leaned forward to listen.

Luffy sighed as he started to explain. "'Dawn' is just a name we gave it, but it's a mystical crystal that acts like a flower."

"Huh? A crystal flower?" Usopp said as the other nodded and continued.

"I don't know the whole story or detail of how it came to be, but Shanks found something about it hundreds of years ago, and he and everyone has been searching for it. He said that the crystal is the reason for almost all mythical beings existence… He's not sure how, but the power it has is very similar to what we have as we grow. And he thinks that if we find the actual flower, we may find a way to reverse to those who were forced to be vampires, werewolves, and other creatures like that… Maybe for us natural borns to be human for real… And not be seen as a monster."

"Luffy…" Zoro said as he placed a hand on the other's shoulder. "You're not a monster by any means!"

"Yeah! Zoro's right!" Usopp said as he patted the teen's back.

Luffy smiled and nodded. "Thanks guys…"

"So… there is a way then?"

"Shanks isn't sure… But he wants to get it before any of the Nighthunters…"

"Is it really that important?"

"Enough to start a war over it… some time during the medieval ages…"

"Well… I can understand one reason you want to be 'normal' but everything else should be fine, right?"

"It's not that we don't get along with the rest of the world." Luffy said. "You guys are proof of that!" He sighed. "It's the Nighthunters… For thousands of years, Daywalkers and Nightwalkers tried everything to keep them from dominating the human race and replace it with their own kind. A lot of the Nighthunters were once Daywalkers and Nighthunters… But a lot more were killed off in great numbers by them. A lot of us think that, if 'Dawn' really is the root to all this… we could end their lust of blood and dominance and finally have peace, even when the world doesn't ask for it…"

"Then what?" Zoro said, making the two teens look at him. "What happens after that? If this thing works as you may think it would."

Luffy sighed and looked uncharacteristically solemn. "Don't know…"

"Luffy…" Usopp said, unsure what to do to lift the heavy tension.

Zoro, for some unknown reason to him, didn't like seeing the look the teen was showing and grabbed his cheek and gave it a little tug. "If you don't know, then don't dwell on it." He said as he let go.

The teen rubbed the minor abused cheek, and pouted when he looked at the man, before smiling and laughed. "You're right!" Then the bell rang. "Aw! Already?"

"Come on!" Zoro said as he got up and lightly bopped the teen on the head. He smiled as the other looked at him with a child-like pout, back to being Luffy.

* * *

After school: Locker Room

Luffy switched his school shoes with his street shoes and took out his hat and placed it on his head. "You really are lucky, Boshi!"

"Talking to your hat?" Zoro said as he went up to his locker, just a few lockers towards the left.

"Yeah!" He said with a smile. "You know! Boshi always gives me luck!"

"On what?" He really didn't believe in luck, as far as he knows.

He smiled as he felt the rough and worn texture of the hat and patted it. "Boshi led me to you, and you to me! That's what!" He chuckled as the other stared at him, unsure how to respond to that. "We better get going! Ace will be waiting!"

"Aren't you going to tell Franky about 'Dawn'?"

He blinked before looking solemn. "Not yet… You see… this isn't the first time we thought we found 'Dawn' and not everyone knows about it… because it usually another clue or a misleading of the trail…"

"I see… That makes sense. It's better not to say to anyone now until you're absolutely sure."

He smiled as he rearranged the hat to the way he wanted it. "Well! We better go, or we'll miss the bus!"

Zoro grinned a little as he nodded. "Hai." He said as both rushed out.

* * *

Zoro's Apartment

As they exited the elevator, Zoro saw Ace, who was cuffed to his door knob. "What the hell?" He said as the teen ran up to his brother.

"What are you doing Ace?"

"Oh, I was caught speeding by Smoker and he cuffed me to this door, because I didn't have the key to get in. And he won't put me in his room. Oh, and I paid the fee, since it was mostly my fault."

"Why were you speeding?" Zoro asked.

"I just happen to see him and I sped up a bit to say 'Hi', but I guess he doesn't like that." He laughed. "He even told me to stop stalking him, which was actually pretty rude. I just kinda followed him without knowing."

Zoro sighed as he went to Smokers door to ask for the key. 'I really need to sleep after this…' He thought as he got the key, while the cop and the elder brother were having a strange sort of argument and calm conversation.

Luffy was of course clueless of the whole thing.

* * *

_Stay with me don't walk away_

_Take my hand I want you to stay_

_By my side_

_Night and day_

_Night and day_

_Every time I feel temptation_

_I close my eyes and I wonder_

_Where you are_

_Can you make me feel completely_

_Safe from harm_

_If you long for someone_

_If you need anyone_

_Then just show me the way to your heart_

_Stay with me don't walk away_

_Take my hand I want you to stay_

_By my side_

_Night and day_

_Night and day_ - Sho-T feat Brenda

* * *

Okay! I need to work on the next chapter, or chapters… I may not post another one up for a few hours or so… Maybe not even tomorrow… Who knows with me!

Robin: I certainly don't know…

See you in the next chapter!


	17. Halloween Throw Down

(looks down)

Robin: Is everything all right?

(sighs) School… pressure… I think I need a break from writing for a while… Looks like the pressure of upcoming tests are screwing with my creative flow.

Robin: I see…

But I'm still continuing this, don't get me wrong. But as soon as I get things straightened out, I have to give myself a timeout from writing. Or my mom will burn them… all that hard work…

Robin: I see, so we won't be seeing you for sometime.

A month or two at the most.

Robin: So awhile.

Yeah…

Robin: Well! Would you like to reply and start up your chapter then?

Of course!

Robin: (giggles and takes out a review) From Kami-san…

Aw! Thanks!

Robin: (grabs another) From Ookami-san…

That's good! Always keep your ideas written down, I usually forget! And I found some good music for the next opening and ending… But like I mentioned, I'm gonna be busy for the next few months, so… and I know you understand, but don't hurt me… blame the school. Other than that, I can't wait to read what you come up with!

Robin: (giggles and grabs another) From Piraki-chan…

(giggles) Yeah, but you have to brace yourself for this chapter. There's no action, but it is hinted.

Robin: (grins and grabs another) From lunaryu…

A new one? Oh! You reviewed on chapter 5… Well! I'm glad you liked it. And I may have misspelled Kuina's name, but that's because I didn't know until you mentioned it. The adapted version made it sound like Kurina, so I'm just a victim of mishearing pronunciation. And I'm happy to know that I inspire you to write and that you like my vampire version than any of the other vampire fics you may have read. As for AU… I've read some that keep Luffy's ability in as well as Robin's. You just need to come up with an original idea on how it comes to be that way and you're set!

Robin: Maybe you could give Luna-san some hints after this chapter.

Sure, help to get started.

Robin: (grabs another) From Gene-chan…

Yeah… I kinda noticed that after you mentioned it. But I tend to do that. Yes, it was suppose to be 'Nightwalkers' after 'Daywalkers and…'. But I'm sure most of you know what I meant, right?

Robin: (hands piece of cherry turn over and a glass of juice) Here Cupid-san.

That looks good! Thanks Gene-chan!

Robin: (grabs another) From Mimi-chan…

(giggles) Thank you, Mimi-chan!

Robin: (grabs another) From Luna-san again…

(giggles) Your wish is granted! And thanks for the cookies! (shares some with Robin)

Robin: (takes a bite and uses her power to grab the last one) From Hana-chan…

(giggles)You're welcome. Did you mean Axel from KH2? And good for you on the test! And yes, your reviews are getting a little longer, but that's okay! You probably have a lot to say.

Robin: Shall we start?

We shall! Enjoy!

* * *

_When your day is bright_

_And sun shines all through the night_

_That's when_

_When you know you've been_

_Been kissed by the sun_

_Sitting on the beach_

_And sand tickles your feet_

_That's when_

_When you know you've been_

_Kissed by forever sunshine_

_Brightness forever sunshine_

_Kindness forever sunshine_

_Thrills forever sunshine_

_And you smile just because_

_You can make it in the sunshine_

_Life is love in the sunshine_

_This is forever sunshine_

_La la la la la da da da_

_La la la la la da da da_

_La la da da da da..._

_Oh yes...!_ - Youhei Shimizu

* * *

Chapter 17: Halloween Throw Down

Zoro was up before the sun rose above the buildings, in fact the sky still looked dark, got up and walked to the small kitchen. From there he made himself coffee, noticed the calendar, and saw it was Halloween today, and next to it was a note of a dance party.

**Zoro's POV**

Ace and Luffy has been living with me for a couple week now… and a lot of things happened over in those weeks. In the first week, I made notes on the squares in black on the days were we were doing different events.

Both brothers got a job. Ace with deliveries and Luffy… Luffy as a daycare assistant in the local daycare center here. Though, I have to admit, the last few times I saw him, he was great with the kids. He gave the other daycare people a break when the kids get too hyperactive. I realized how much energy he has when he managed to get the kids to be so tired, they didn't even complain about taking their naps, while he goes back and forth cleaning the toys and what not from a game he was playing with the kids. Even when we got back to my place, he still had enough energy to do this and that.

I saw the next week and sighed. That week was a nightmare…

That week, I was dragged to do some Halloween shopping with everyone. That meant that witch was calling most of the shots about what to buy and what not. We got pumpkins, small ones, because there's no way I'm going to have a huge pumpkin in my apartment. We also got costumes, which was kinda stupid, but Luffy insisted that I should have a costume for the sake of the holiday. I did pick one and paid for it, the witch wasn't gonna complain about it, since that stupid cook was practically buying things for her. Isn't what the term 'hoe' means…? Anyway, once we finish shopping, we went down to the one thing I don't like about the holiday, decorating.

I looked at my apartment through the small light of the kitchen. In the living room, there's a huge ceiling spider with cotton cobwebs on random parts of the living room; courtesy of Luffy who was in charge of the said cobwebs. The carved pumpkins on the table, the messier one was the teens and the traditional looking one was the older brother's, and I looked at the glass windows and doors that led to the fire escape, where stickers of ghosts, bats, and candy corn with comic faces were placed randomly. I also have a skeleton on the front door, quite amusing really, since it makes a creepy laugh when you get near it.

I took a sip of my coffee and noticed the change in the taste. I looked to find a rustic colored bag near to where I usually keep my ground coffee, and I saw the smiling jack-o-lantern picture. 'When the hell did we get this?' I thought when I heard someone coming in. I looked to see it was Luffy. We usually wake up early in the mornings on our days off and watch the sunrise.

Another thing we did on the second week was shop for clothes for Luffy, Nami, and Kaya, since everything they have was burned up to nothing. I was thankful that Luffy was more into the casual, cheaper clothing, because the pay I get from the dojo and mechanical jobs were enough for bills and food. If he was into trends like the witch, I would be in debt for three months… possibly three years. The blonde can pay for the bitch's tank tops with that sparkle crap and shorts that make idiots like him drool. But for every bag he carries, I got at least three for under a hundred belies, thank whoever thought up vintage clothing stores.

Speaking of clothing, Luffy was wearing a huge nightshirt with a faded picture of a monkey on it and long night pants that was a pale blue color. An unusual combination, but who gives a rat's ass? No one really cares about what you wear to sleep in.

"Morning Zoro!" He said as he grabbed a red apple and munched with a smile on his face.

I learned that he loves red apples as much as he loves meat. The crap cook introduced us to this farmer's market, where the food there is at a decent price and it's organic. Something that the crap cook likes about it. I was okay with the market because I could afford it.

"Morning Luffy." I said, noting that I have to get more apples soon, and I was going to make myself something to eat when he jumped me from behind me, nearly dropping my half full cup of coffee and some spilled on me. I would've shouted at him, if he didn't speak first.

"Zoro, can we go for a walk?"

"Huh?"

"A walk." His arm were around my waist, but was still able to look at me from an angle, and I was able to look at him from my angle.

"Where?" I asked.

"Anywhere."

I blinked, since this is the first time he didn't want to go to a specific place. But as I looked at those dark brown eyes with light blue specks, which were hardly noticeable unless you're close enough to look, I saw a hint of a deeper meaning of the offer. I saw the glint of concern and an emotion that could be described in a form of fear. "Want to go after breakfast?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No…"

I got the feeling that it was a serious matter and finished my coffee, despite the taste. "Get dressed and we'll go."

He let go of me and went into the guest room where he and Ace still shared.

I placed the used cup in the sink and went into my room.

**Normal POV**

Zoro walked out with an off white turtle neck shirt, dark jeans, and a forest green trench coat. He headed to the door to put his shoes one when he saw Luffy, waiting for him on the couch, with blue jeans that went pass his ankles, a light blue hooded sweatshirt, and the well known straw hat.

Luffy took notice and both went up to the door to put on their shoes; he with used shoes he got from the vintage shop and Zoro with his usual black boots. With that, they went out of the apartment and walked down the hall.

Streets

"Any specific place you want to go?" Zoro asked, knowing that the teen doesn't have a place in mind.

Luffy shook his head. "No… Just… somewhere quiet, and no one is around… even the ghosts."

Zoro looked at the teen and could tell that there was something important that the teen needed to tell him about, and he knew that there was a place they could go… It's just the matter of finding it.

The teen stayed close with the other, as he looked far away and this look slightly bothered his friend.

* * *

"White…" Zoro said suddenly after a half an hour of walking silently.

"Huh?"

"It's a game."

"A game?" He said as he looked a bit more like his old self.

"Yeah… I heard some kids play it when they're waiting for the lesson to start. You come up with a word and you have to find a rhyming word, or something that makes it sound like the said word."

"Oh… When you say 'white', I say 'kite' because they rhyme?"

"Yeah, and I would say 'bite' and continue there."

"Okay! Sight."

"Might…"

"Flight…"

"Light…"

"Figh-" The teen looked like was before the game suggestion.

"Luffy?"

The said person looked around and saw that they were alone at the edge of the park and sighed. "You know Halloween is the time of year where everyone dresses up and be someone else for a night?"

"Yeah…"

"Well… to most of us 'creatures of the night' get a little… agitated…"

"What are you saying?"

"Uh…" The teen said as he started to count with his fingers. "Let's see… we become more perverted, horny, aggressive, blood thirsty, violent… over all could lead to many murders if not monitored."

"That bad?" Zoro said, not liking how this conversation is leading.

"That's not even the worse part."

"What is?"

"All of us are affected by it… even me."

"…And…"

"For one night, you and Usopp have to take over my job and try to keep the peace as much as possible. And also… make sure me, Sanji, Nami, Franky, Robin, and Kaya don't do anything!"

"What about when the Nighthunters attack?"

"It's gonna be a blind war. Simple as that."

"And what then? If that happens?"

"Get you, Usopp, and anyone else out."

Zoro sighed. "You're telling me this now?"

"I didn't know what to say."

"At least you gave me a heads up. But if this event has that effect, how come you're not… what you just told me."

"Because it happens only when the sun sets."

"Oh…"

* * *

Hours Later: Zoro's Apartment

Zoro walked out wearing his costume, a feudal era swordsman with Wado on his side, and went to the living room to see a disturbing sight. "Ace… What the hell are you suppose to be?"

Ace was wearing black leather short mini skirt, high heeled boots, a vest that was made for a woman with DD cups and gold stars on each side of the vest to suggest where the nipple was at, a cop cap, and a leather whip on his hip. "A cop." He said like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"R-Right…" Zoro said as he went into the kitchen, opened the fridge, and grabbed a water bottle knowing he was going to need this later. "You're still not trying to seduce my neighbor, are you?"

"Do you have to ask?"

**Zoro's POV**

I knew for some weeks now that Ace has this odd sudden obsession of the damn cop, and it irked me of all the crazy stunts he tried to do to seduce the guy. I don't have a problem with it, but he crossed the line last week with the scenario of being locked out of the apartment, with nothing but a towel on. "I'm just saying that you're being too forward." I have no experience with relationships, but I do recognize something out of place when I see it.

"I know…" He said with that relaxed, but cat-like grin. "That's what makes it so much fun."

'I give!' I thought, not going to be mixed up in his horny fun. And no way in hell was I going to play the damn role of the psychologist to a horny vampire on a Halloween night.

Then I heard the sound of someone knocking on my door was heard. For some strange reason everyone wanted to meet up at my place to get together before we walk out to the location of the dance party.

"I'll get it!" I said as I went up to the door and opened it. When I did, I saw the group of four: the crap cook as Dracula, Nami as a 'sexy' witch, Usopp as a guy that chases away evil spirits, and Kaya as a traditional priestess. I could tell that the stupid cook, being new to the whole damn thing, was getting the full on effects as he has lust in his stupid visible eye and in every movement and word he said to the witch. I let them in and the witch went straight to the chairs in the living room, with the damn cook hovering over her. She was a bit more stuck up and dominating than the day when we were shopping not too long ago. I informed Usopp after Luffy and I got back about what was going to happen, so he was more or less a little nerve racked about the whole thing. And Kaya seemed anxious about something, but unlike the others, she seemed to be in control with her effects.

'This is going to be a night of Hell…' I thought as everyone was in.

**Normal POV**

"What the hell!?" Usopp said as he saw what Ace was wearing and covered Kaya's eyes. "Ace! Couldn't you wear a robe or something!?"

His costume looked like his normal clothes of a dark shirt, pants and boots, only he added a cape, a sign on his back and a hat with some kind of purifying beads. As for Kaya, she wore the traditional red top and white pant uniform of the priestess.

"Seriously!" Sanji said, with more vigor than the long nosed teen. "There are women present!"

His costume was more of a traditional sense of white dress shirt, pants, and a cape as well, but he kept his hair the way it is.

"Zoro!" Nami said. "Be a good host and get me something to drink!"

Her costume was a short, black skirt that sparkled whenever she moved, a black tube top, long black gloves that reached her elbow, black high-heeled boots, and a witch had that was bent to the left.

The said person growled under his breath, because he knew that the blonde would be extremely difficult to reason and knock out on this night. He brought out a soda, asked if she wanted in a glass with ice or not, notes to himself to wash his mouth with soap later, and brought the drink to her. "Here." He said as the sound of knocking was heard. "Why is everyone meeting here again?" He said as he went towards the door.

"If we're attacked, we won't be outnumbered and your place is closer to where we're going tonight!" Nami said with an excited squeal.

"Terrific…" He said as he opened the door and saw Franky and a woman, come to know as Robin.

"Good evening." She said as she was dressed as a domitrix.

"Sorry we're late!" Franky said as he was wearing some kind of tight skinned suit that make him look like he was made of metal.

He let them in and all of them waited until Luffy was done, since he picked the costume with a lot of items on.

Luffy came out, looking like a historical pirate captain. With the deep red coat, that was twice his size, placed easily on his shoulders. A white, dress shirt with some form of ruffle at the cuffs, a black vest with false gold buttons down the front, tight dark brown pants that showed his thin legs, a belt that carried a false fencing sword and a fake pistol, and loose, black boots. And he also has he straw hat resting on his back, only being held with the string. "What do you think?!"

"Looks cool, Luffy." Usopp said.

"Alright! Let's go!" Nami said.

"Have fun!" Ace said.

"You're not coming?" Luffy asked, since he has yet to realize about his brother's obsession.

"I made plans to meet someone later."

"Oh, okay."

Zoro twitched and lead everyone, excluding Ace, out of his apartment.

* * *

Dance Party Location

Before entering, Zoro told Usopp to keep his eye on the blonde. "And if he gets to rough, let me know."

"O-Okay…" Usopp said. "Uh… Zoro…"

"Hm?"

"If they're… you know, like this tonight?, why are we taking them out?"

"Dance parties like this helps with decreasing their extra energy."

"Huh?"

"Think of a sugar hyped kid in an amusement park."

"Oh! I get it!" The teen said as he settled out with Kaya and danced next to Sanji and Nami.

Zoro saw that was squared away, he looked to see Robin and Franky were talking but the woman was making suggestive moves on the man. He looked to see Luffy, eating at the snack table. He went up and decided to have a chat with the other. "Hey."

Luffy looked at him with a mouth full of snacks. " 'Ey 'oro!" He said.

He looked indifferent at the seeming disgusting sight, since he was used to it. He noticed that the eyes were going from brown to blue and back to brown. "How are you holding up?"

He swallowed that he had and responded. "Huh?"

"With the Halloween effect?"

"Oh! Pretty good! Like Kaya, I could handle mine pretty well… so it's nothing new…"

He would've sworn he saw a hint of a blush on the teen's face, but with all the lights going around, he blamed it on that. "It's new to someone though." He said as he looked at the group of four and saw that Sanji became a little too close to Nami, but Usopp seemed to handle it by playfully wrap his arm to get the blonde to keep his distance. "This continues until midnight, right?"

"Yeah…" The teen said as he was watching as well, looking somber. "Thanks… Sorry I didn't tell you before hand, but…"

"It's nothing… worse case would be that you didn't tell me and all of us are pretty much screwed."

Luffy chuckled before smiling casually. "Still… thank you."

Zoro ruffled the teen's hair with his hand. "What are friends for?"

The teen smiled his usual smile and chuckled.

"Come on." Zoro said as he patted the teen's shoulder. "Let's get out there."

"Huh? I thought you didn't like to dance."

"I don't… But I wouldn't mind if it was with you." He felt his face getting warm and he felt pretty stupid.

Luffy blinked.

"That and I think Usopp may need some help, he is the only human of the four."

The teen grinned and dragged the other to the group on the dance floor.

* * *

For the next few hours, things were smooth and the dance was in full swing. The gang was doing a fifth round of dancing when Luffy, Sanji, Franky, and Robin immediately stopped.

"What the hell?" Sanji said as he held his nose.

"Damn it!" Franky said.

"W-What is it?" Usopp asked, legs started to shake at the serious looks.

"Nighthunter…" Luffy said as his eyes turned completely blue. "Zoro, get Usopp and Kaya out of here. Nami, you have your Climatac?"

"Right here!" She said as she took her hat off, reached her hand in like a magician would, and took out the three rods with orbs.

"Good, you're coming with us. Sanji, since you're new, you're main objective is to protect Nami, and don't get yourself bit."

"Those shitheads are not getting me this time." Sanji said.

"All of us meet up at the roof of Zoro's apartment."

"Aye!" The group said as Zoro seemed to not like the idea.

"Yosh! Let's go!"

With that, the group split into two groups; Luffy and the others to survey the dance to catch the Nighthunter, while Zoro and the other two went to the exit.

* * *

After a few minutes, the group of five found a way to get everyone at the dance to get home and found the trail, followed it to the back of the building and into a kind of network of alleyways.

"Damn…" Sanji said as he held his nose. "Smells like there's a horde of them out here."

"Seems they're ready for blood to shed…" Robin said.

"Heh. Well, that makes two." Franky said, eyes becoming completely black and cracking his knuckles. "Bring it on!"

"Nami, Sanji…" Luffy said. "You two stay behind us and cover our backs."

"Okay!" The two said as Nami got her Climatac together.

The teen walked up into the center of the dark alley maze, stopped, and called out. "OI! Nightcrappers! Show yourself!"

Red and yellow eyes glowed in the darkness of the alley, as well as chuckles can be heard.

"Let's do this!" Luffy challenged as he threw the red coat to the side.

* * *

With Zoro and the Two

Zoro stopped running, letting the two to breathe.

"O-Oi… Why'd you stop?" Usopp asked while he panted.

"I'm going back."

"Huh? But they're strong enough to handle those guys."

"They have more than those Nighthunters to worry about…" He said as he started to run back.

"O-Oi! Zoro!"

"My place isn't that far! Just head there!" He said as he turned the corner.

"But… You're heading the wrong way…"

"Should we help?" Kaya asked.

The teen didn't know what to do. He could help and be of some assistance, but then again, he had no idea how to fight the Nighthunters, not to mention he has Kaya to protect. "There's nothing we can do…" He said with a heavy heart. "We'll just be in the way."

Kaya went up and hugged the teen's arm. "They'll be okay Usopp."

"Yeah… those guys are crazy strong…" He sighed as he and Kaya quickly walked to the apartment.

* * *

Luffy and Group

"Lightening Tempo!" Nami yelled as a flash of light hit three Nighthunters.

Sanji kicked four away from her expertly, obviously on protecting and revenge mode. His blue eyes became completely black sometime ago.

Franky on the same protecting mode with Robin, but does his share of fighting.

Robin's intense blue eyes glowed as the Nighthunters were being knocked out in huge numbers with the dark energy that appeared in various places of their bodies.

* * *

Luffy on the other hand was beating a large group on his own, and many times he was close to being bit. He kept moving away from the group as he fought, unknowingly. But the time he knocked out the last of the Nighthunters does he realize that he was alone. "Damn…" He said while panting. "Gotta find them…" He jumped, bounced on the walls of the alley buildings to get to the top, since he has no idea where he was.

Then he suddenly smelled a Nighthunter, only it was a stronger scent. Before he could react, he was kicked at his side, sending him flying to his side and crash-landed on the ground. "S-Shit…" He said under his breath as he managed to get up to see who attacked him.

"Hello, brat!"

"K-Krieg!?" He said with a shocked expression.

"What's the matter? Don't you remember me from school?"

"How… How are you a Nighthunter?!"

"Simple. I made a deal with the Nighthunter Lord himself!"

"The… Nighthunter Lord…" He said with a sense of shocked awe.

Krieg chuckled. "After you cost me my job, I caught a Nighthunter, who happened to be quiet hungry, but after a good fighting round, he made me an offer to see his Lord. I thought, what the hell, and followed the bastard." He went into a fighting stance. "You could guess the rest… And now! I can give you a taste of what my new born power is like!" He looked like a crazed mad man.

Luffy was on his fighting stance. 'Shit! He's already a high level. And those damn Nighthunters took most of my energy while I was fighting them. But I don't have a choice.' He thought as he charged up to the man, went in for a punch, hit the chest, only to see a spike go through. He cried out as he took a step back and dodged the rounds of punches, which had small spikes. 'Shit! What the hell am I gonna do?' He thought as he was punched in the face, making him skid across the ground before stopping.

"You really are nothing but talk!" Krieg said. As it turns out, he was wearing a form of armor that has spikes on it under his clothes.

Luffy slowly got up and stared at the man. "I'm gonna kick your ass!" He said as he already intense blue eyes became more intense as he sported and angry and serious face.

Krieg laughed. "I like to see you try!" He said when Luffy suddenly disappeared. "Nani?!"

"Behind you."

He looked and sure enough, there the teen was, and a fist connected with his lower jaw. He skidded to the ground but got back up. "So… close combat and speed is your style, eh?"

Luffy didn't say anything as he stood ready for another attack.

"Let see who wins… Strength or speed?"

"It doesn't matter if you're strong or fast…" Luffy said as he disappeared again, only to appear in front of Krieg. "IT'S HOW YOU MAKE YOU'RE DISADVANTAGE!" He said as he punched across the jaw. "INTO YOUR ADVANTAGE!!"

* * *

The Group of Four

"Damn…" Sanji said as he leaned up against the wall, panting.

"Is that the last of them?" Nami asked, using her Climatac to keep herself up.

"Looks like it…" Franky said as he helped Robin up.

"Thank you Franky…" She said as she noticed one missing. "Monkey-san?"

The other three looked as well and found no sign of the straw-hat teen.

"Shit!" Franky said. "If they kill him, there's no chance for the rest of us!"

"We have to find him!" Nami said. "Next to Ace, I'm responsible for him!"

"I still have to understand this whole damn thing I was forced in!" Sanji said.

"Then we have no choice but to split up." Robin said.

"Oi, oi, Daybreak is in a couple of hours…"

"I'm sure we'll find Monkey-san by then."

Franky sighed. "Fine, but I'm staying with you in case I have to take you back!"

"Thank you, Dear."

He blushed as he cleared his throat. "All right! Sanji, you better stay with Nami."

"Okay."

"Let's go find Strawhat and go home!"

With that, they went their separate ways and kept their senses alert.

* * *

Alley: Zoro

He had been running for sometime in the dark alleys, yet could not find out whether he was going the right way or not. But before he could ponder further, he sensed someone attacking him and took Wado out to block the overhead attack.

It was a Nighthunter with red eyes and looked like a maniac.

Both took a step back while facing each other.

'There's something off with this guy…' Zoro thought. 'And it's not about being a Nighthunter…'

The Nighthunter laughed like a hyena as he charged towards the swordsman.

'He doesn't know how to properly fight with a sword…' He thought as he closed his eyes and concentrated. That's when he sensed it, a dark aura calling out for blood. 'So that's it…' He attacked and killed the Nighthunter before walking up to the sword that fell to the ground.

He grabbed the handle of the katana, where he could sense that dark aura again, trying to control him. 'You're a troublesome one.' He thought as he stood up and held the blade up to his eye level. "A cursed blade… Sandai Kitetsu…" He looked at the blade, testing his mental control on the dark aura of the blade. Then he threw the katana up into the air and stuck his arm out as the blade was dangerously spinning towards the arm. 'If I'm not worthy of you, you may take my arm.' He thought as the blade was really close to his arm, but it hit the ground, without cutting his arm. He smiled as he grabbed the katana and it's sheath and placed it next to him along with Wado. "Now to find Luffy and the others…" He said when he heard an explosion. "Shit! That better not be them!" He said as he started to run towards the sound.

* * *

Back with Luffy

Both Krieg and Luffy found their way out of the alleys and into an open park. They now stood, panting and staring at each other.

Luffy was bleeding to the point where it could've been deadly with all the puncture wounds. He was almost unrecognizable with all the blood on him.

Krieg's face was busted up, but seemed like the least damaged one out of the two, but he sported a few broken ribs to where he was kicked. 'What's with this brat?' He thought. 'What's so important that he has to keep standing?'

Both charged at one another and both threw punches and kicks, which resulted in Krieg doing the spikes and Luffy being punctured by the said spikes. But the teen kept at it, even though his vision was starting to blur and he could barely keep himself awake.

'This isn't good…' The teen thought. 'But I have to beat him… I have to…'

Krieg started to chuckle. "You're friends must be dead by now. They haven't come to rescue you."

"My friends are alive." Luffy said. "And I never asked to be saved. So leave them out on our fight."

The man sneered. "Can't face the reality, huh?" No response. "Very well! I'll kill you now and spare you the pain!"

Luffy waited until the man came up, this time with the spikes glowing red. He brought his hand back, prepared for a punch.

"One hit and I'll explode!" He said with an insane laugh.

"Good." Luffy said as he brought his fist forward, and contact with Krieg's face, and an explosion was heard. He was thrown back and laid on the grass, exhausted and very weak. 'Nee… Blood…' He thought as he faded in and out of consciousness.

"Luffy!"

He heard someone call him, but he was too sore to move, but was glad that he didn't have to as he saw Zoro's face above him.

"Luffy! Luffy! Can you hear me?"

He made a sound at the back of his throat in response.

Zoro sighed in relief. "Good… You look like shit."

"Shut up…" The teen managed to say as his head started to feel like it was spinning. "Need blood…"

He wasn't surprised to hear that, seeing that the teen is in a critical condition. He carefully lifted the other up and went to the nearest tree to sit down, leaned his back up against the trunk, and moved the teen so his head rested on his shoulder. "Drink up." He said.

"Huh?" Luffy said, the small amount of breath slightly hit the other's ear.

"You can have some of my blood to help you."

The teen remembered the last time he bit the other, so he shook his head. "No."

"You're not going to make it if you don't have enough to close the wounds."

"But-"

"No buts!" He said, in the sense of making it final, as he exposed his neck a bit more.

He hesitated as he debated whether or not he should.

"Luffy…" He said. "As long as you don't bite anyone else, I will be your blood bank for when you need it. Like now."

Luffy, feeling reassured and hungry, gently bit the willingly exposed neck and started to suck the warm, thick liquid.

* * *

By the time the group found the two, it was an hour to daybreak, and all the puncture wounds on Luffy's body were gone.

"Better get Roroanoa-san's place." Robin said.

"Aye." Franky said as Sanji carefully lifted the teen while he did the same for the swordsman.

With that, they headed back to the apartment for a well-deserved rest.

* * *

_Stay with me don't walk away_

_Take my hand I want you to stay_

_By my side_

_Night and day_

_Night and day_

_Every time I feel temptation_

_I close my eyes and I wonder_

_Where you are_

_Can you make me feel completely_

_Safe from harm_

_If you long for someone_

_If you need anyone_

_Then just show me the way to your heart_

_Stay with me don't walk away_

_Take my hand I want you to stay_

_By my side_

_Night and day_

_Night and day_ - Sho-T feat Brenda

* * *

Wow! That was a long one!

Robin: That should keep your readers satisfied until you come back.

I hope so. See ya guys!


	18. Birthday Warnings

Hey everyone! I'm back! And back up with some new chapters!

Robin: It's good to see you again. I can assume all is well now?

As good as it could get, but now there's the anxiety of the wait. (pouts) I felt so depressed these last few weeks.

Robin: But you have given yourself time to do the things you need to do and now you have to enjoy a little as a reward.

I'm so glad you're my co-host.

Robin: I do my best.

Yosh! Let's do this!

Robin: (giggles and grabs the first of a pile of reviews) This is from Hana-chan…

Thanks Hana-chan! And I feel a bit better now!

Robin: (smiles and grabs the next one) Kami-san…

Well! I'm back and kicking some chapters, hope I didn't lose my touch!

Robin: (giggles and grabs another) Ookami-san…

How is that fic going? I'm gonna check after I posted some chapters up. And Zoro will be in more fights, I just have to review my work a bit to make it better than what I wrote down :P And thank you for liking my attempt to put in a little horny and cursing action there, I was afraid that I was gonna pull it off.

Robin: (takes a sip of her coffee and pours hot chocolate while her power grabs the next one) From Pira-chan…

Glad you liked it, it took a lot of tissues to put as much detail as possible there. Oh, thanks Robin. (grabs hot cocoa)

Robin: You're welcome. (grabs another) From yoaifan124…

New one? Yes, there will be eventual yoai, I'll let everyone know before bumping the rating up, kay? And thank you!

Robin: (smiles and grabs another) From Gene-chan…

Thanks Gene-chan! Don't worry, my writing books are safe and sound! And I'm as rested as I can be!

Robin: Which we can expect you staying up as usual?

Darn right!

Robin: (giggles and grabs another) From Mimi-chan…

Aww! As cute as ever! I see it as a strong friendship… before the crossing, but yeah… they're quite borderline from being more than friends. (grins)

Robin: And you're happy as usual.

I try to be.

Robin: (grabs another) From Some Girl101…

New one again? Thanks, I thought the title was a little silly, but I guess it fits really well with the whole story thing, huh?

Robin: (giggles and grabs another one) From twilightserius…

Another new one?

Robin: For both chapters 8 and 17.

(looks at them) First one is stating you have to go to bed… As for the second, sorry to burst your bubble, but if you haven't paid attention, only Nightwalkers and Nighthunters have the ability to turn normal people into vampires, depending on how much the 'poison' is in their systems.

Robin: That's all you have for reviews.

That's a lot actually, but that's good! Now we can bring this fic from its slumber and celebrate the holiday season!

Robin: (laughs) Is this a gift to your readers then?

Yep! Enjoy everyone!

* * *

When your day is bright

And sun shines all through the night

That's when

When you know you've been

Been kissed by the sun

Sitting on the beach

And sand tickles your feet

That's when

When you know you've been

Kissed by forever sunshine

Brightness forever sunshine

Kindness forever sunshine

Thrills forever sunshine

And you smile just because

You can make it in the sunshine

Life is love in the sunshine

This is forever sunshine

La la la la la da da da

La la la la la da da da

La la da da da da...

Oh yes...! - Youhei Shimizu

* * *

Chapter 18: Birthday Warnings

"Could you say that again?" Ace said, who walked into Zoro's apartment around noon looking like he went through a hurricane with his hair a mess and his black, tight leather in disarray.

"A horde of Nighthunters came and almost crashed the party." Sanji said, looking away from the sight that showed that the man was doing things that he didn't want to know.

"Is Luffy okay?" He looked to see only him, Sanji, and Nami around the kitchen and dining area.

"He's fine, just really worn out." Nami said as she took a sip of orange juice she got from the fridge. She and Sanji were still in their costumes, with the exception of no cape and wearing a jacket.

"What about the others?"

"Usopp and Kaya went back to Usopp's place after we came in because Kaya wasn't feeling so great, and Franky took Robin back to their place because she's a Nightwalker." Sanji explained.

"And Zoro?"

"He was with Luffy…" Nami said as she took a sip. "No doubt donating blood so Luffy could heal."

"Say what?!"

"He hasn't told you?" She said.

"Tell me what?"

"That Zoro was the first person he got a taste of real human blood from."

"NANI?!"

"Huh? I didn't know that." Sanji said. "I bet his blood taste like shit."

"Better than your fancy crappy blood, Dartbrow." Zoro said as he walked out, still in his costume with a little dried blood on the collar, and looking like he slept on the wrong side of the bed. "And what's with all the racket?"

"Is it true? You voluntarily donated your blood for my brother?"

"Yeah… He looked like shit and there wasn't a blood bank nearby. That and he's my friend, can't leave him there half dead…" He said as he went up to the fridge, only to curse. "Damn it! Who the hell drank the last of the orange juice?"

Nami quickly hid her glass under the table.

Zoro sighed. "Nevermind…" He took out a grapefruit juice carton and drank it straight from it.

"Ugh! How could you stand that bitter stuff?" Nami said.

"Well what else should I drink to get my blood sugar up?"

"There's apple juice." She pointed out.

"So you're the culprit, you thief."

She irked, realizing that she just let herself known that she went into the fridge.

"And the apple cider is strictly Luffy's." He said as he took the said juice out as well as a glass, poured the liquid in, and placed the bottle back in.

Then a loud yawn was heard, which everyone turned to see it was Luffy.

"Morning everyone…" He said, slightly groggy as he went up to the kitchen counter, where Zoro handed the glass of his favorite juice, which he finished rather quickly. "Hey Ace! When did you get in?" He said in his usual chirpy tone, in fact he looked more awake then when he came in.

"Just a few minutes ago. Are you okay?"

"Yep! Thanks to Zoro!"

Zoro went over to the calendar to rip out the October month and saw November. 'Shit…' He thought as he looked at the month.

"What cha looking at?" Luffy said, appearing out of nowhere. Before the other could say anything, he saw that one particular day and cheered. "You're birthday is coming up!" He said excitedly.

"Huh? Marimo has a day of birth?"

"Is that the thanks I get for not slicing you last night!?"

"Yeah!" Luffy cut the oncoming argument. "It's on the eleventh! That's so cool!"

"How is that cool?" Nami asked.

"November is the eleventh month of the year and Zoro is born on the eleventh. Like my birthday is on the fifth day of the fifth month."

"I still don't see it, but oh well."

"Oh! Ace, why did you come in so late?" Luffy asked innocently.

"Oh! I didn't tell you? My friend and I were playing cops and robbers all night." Ace said with a laugh, making the three of the four feel uncomfortable, while the youngest of the group laughed along before his stomach growled.

"I'm hungry!" He grabbed Zoro's sleeve and gave it a small tug. "Zoro, could you make that breakfast sandwich again? I really like it!"

"Sure…"

"Huh? You cook?" Sanji questioned.

"Nothing like your fancy crap, but yeah… I make food that you can actually swallow."

"Why you! Move! I'm cook-"

"This is my apartment! And if I remember correctly, it was only Luffy who asked for something to eat!"

"Is that how you treat a guest? Marimo?"

"Is this how you thank a host? Dartbrow?"

"Sanji-kun!" Nami called sweetly. "How about you and I go have breakfast at Baratie?"

"Wonderful, Nami-swan!" The blonde said as he was hovering all over the place.

Zoro rolled his eyes as he made the sandwich his teen roommate liked. "Want anything Ace?"

"Nah, I had a huge breakfast." He said as he flashed a small toothy grin, but enough to show his grown canine tooth.

Zoro's eye twitched, meaning that the man had covered the truth up with something that was remotely similar. 'Looks like I have to make sure that poor bastard cop is still alive.' He thought as he served the teen the sandwich. He added a bit more then what he usually did to use up the stuff that was about to go bad.

"See ya Luffy!" Nami said as she and Sanji were heading out.

"Whohi Whoami!" Luffy said with his mouth full.

She shook her head as she and the blonde left.

Ace yawned. "Well… I'm gonna change and get some sleep."

"Okay! See ya!"

"Later."

With Ace gone and Luffy done with his sandwich, the said teen was bored. "Zoro, what do you want for your birthday?"

"Nothing…"

"Huh? How come?"

"I don't like birthdays." He said simply.

"Why?"

"Because there's no reason to celebrate."

"You do now."

He looked at the teen with an indifferent gaze before he grinned a little. "I guess so…"

"There's nothing to guess about." He said with a childlike amused smile. "So, what do you want?"

"Nothing big."

He pouted. "Not much of a hint."

He grinned. "I know. It just means that you would have to come up with something."

"Like a surprise?"

He shrugged. "Sure. I don't care."

"But it's your birthday!"

He finished drinking the grapefruit juice and looked around his apartment for any ideas. "Want to do anything today? Or do you want to relax after what happened?"

"Hmm… What kind of movies do you have?"

"Not many… mostly action."

"Yay! Movie!"

He grinned again as he went to a cupboard to bring out a bag of microwavable popcorn.

* * *

10 Days Later

Zoro was peacefully sleeping in his bed when Luffy came into his room, and tip toed his way to the side of the bed.

He covered his mouth to keep himself from laughing out loud before looking at the alarm clock. '3…2…1…' As soon as the alarm clock made a sound, he jumped with a loud cheer. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY ZORO!!!"

To say that this almost gave the swordsman a heart attack was in understatement. As soon as he felt someone jump on him, his first instinct was to grab whoever it is, but he was at the edge of the bed so he and the teen fell out of bed.

Luffy laughed as he lifted himself up with his hands and looked down at a disgruntled Zoro.

"Don't do that…" He said.

Luffy just giggled. "That was fun."

"Maybe for you… Now get off of me before I-"

"What?" Luffy said with a knowing grin. "I'm a pure-blood Daywalker, and I could easily fight back no problem!"

He did know that, but he grinned when he thought of a counter. "Then I'll cancel whatever you had planned." That did it.

"You can't do that! It's your birthday!"

"And as such I can cancel any party or plans meant for me for that reason."

Luffy pouted as he got off, only to be tangled with the sheets and fell on the side of the other. "Zoro!" He whined. "You're sheets are eating me!"

Zoro rolled his eyes as he easily untangled himself and did the same with the other. "Better?"

"Yep!" He said when he saw that the other was wearing just black boxers. He saw the relaxed, toned upper torso and the six-packed abs.

"Oi, Luffy…"

"Huh?"

"You okay? You started to stare into space."

"Oh… Sorry! Just a momentary random thought came to mind."

He raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

Luffy had a sudden feeling of dread fell on him and was nervous to say what he was thinking.

"Never mind." Zoro quickly added. "It's just like you said, just a random thought. Nothing too important."

"Y-Yeah!" He said with a quiet but not noticeable stutter.

"Well, we better get going. It's still a school day, birthday or not."

"Aw!" He groaned as the other started to get up, which by then he saw the muscles tense and shift from the movement.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Huh?"

He sighed. "You seem well enough to make it through the day." He said as he ruffled the ebony mess. "Get dressed and meet me out by the door."

"Okay!" He said as he practically hopped out of the room.

He grinned and shook his head. "Strange kid, but that's Luffy."

Once Luffy got to the guest room, he saw his brother getting up.

"Time for school yet?"

"Yep!" He looked at his brother's toned chest, but didn't feel weird about it. 'Maybe because I always see Ace topless, and Zoro usually has some form of a tank top on.' With a nod he went and quickly got dressed, not bothering to have a tie on. When he got out of the room, he smelled the breakfast sandwich that the green haired man would always make for him whenever they were in a hurry.

* * *

The whole day was completely normal, with the exception of Sanji making extra lunches for the sake of 'being nice' to the other, which ended up being an argument between the two.

By the time class let out, all of them, including Nami and Kaya, went on the bus and headed to time square. From there, they headed to the arcade and had a pizza party.

After twenty extra large pizzas of every kind of topping, a long complaint of the bill from Nami, many rounds of competitive rounds between the green haired man and the blonde chef, nearly having a brawl, and thousands of tickets into prizes, everyone came out of the arcade, filled and satisfied.

"That was fun!" Luffy cheered.

"Not bad." Zoro said.

"I could make do without the arguments though…" Nami said as she rubbed her temples.

"Would you like to stop by the Baratie? I could make you some tea, Nami-swan."

"That sounds really good right now." She said as she looked over at Usopp and Kaya. "You two better not have 'plans' for tonight." She hinted with a vicious tone as both mentioned persons blushed and looked a little shameful.

Luffy blinked as he was going to ask what she meant by that when he and Sanji quickly looked at one alleyway.

Zoro could already tell that there's a Nighthunter nearby by the look of Luffy's face. He brought out his disguised katanas, since they look like training katanas, and stood ready for an attack.

"Oi! Oi!" Usopp whispered as he looked around their surroundings. "We're still out in public!"

"He's right." Luffy said when he looked alarmed. "Shit! Guys we have to get out of here!"

"What is it Luffy?" Kaya asked.

"The UVH is here! Now come on!" He led the way to another ally.

"What the hell is the UVH?" Sanji asked.

"It's a secret organization who kills vampires of any kind." Zoro filled in.

"Kill!?" Usopp said a bit dramatically.

Sanji, although a bit concerned about the killing part, noticed the murderous glare the swordsman held and wondered what was wrong.

Luffy stopped and looked at the building, which was fairly up there a ways. "Sanji! Grab Nami and Kaya and jump to that roof top!"

"Got it!" Sanji said as he did what he was told and landed on the apartment building.

"Guys! Grab on!" Luffy said as he extended his arms out for the two to grab before his eyes turned blue and jumped his way up to where the others were.

It wasn't even ten seconds when a few screams were heard and a high leveled Nighthunter was caught when the van made a screeching halt and shot out a net, then there was a shock and a scream before the vampire slumped to the ground, unconscious.

The group watched silently as a group of men came out to calm the witnesses and two men went up to check the limp form.

"Looks like the fifth one tonight, Lucci-san." Said a man with the long, rectangular nose.

"Indeed…" Said the man with a white pigeon on his shoulder. "He thought he was cleaver by running out into public where there will be witnesses. Unfortunately he underestimated our authoritive power." He then looked to the side. "Kaku… I do believe we have some peepers…"

Luffy felt that something was off and turned to see the man behind the group. Zoro and Sanji looked as well as the others.

"H-How…" Usopp started to say when Luffy started to speak.

"So… your one of the Were-groups." Luffy said with a serious air around him.

"Huh?" Usopp said.

"They're a group that branched from the Werewolf gene." Kaya explained.

"NANI?!" Usopp dramatically called out as he watched the man before them.

"That's correct, little lady." Lucci said. "And you should also know this fact as well…" He grinned. "That, since the dawn of time, vampires and were-creatures alike have been doing an on-going war to see who will be left standing. Since both of us are equal in strength and speed.

Luffy stepped forward so that he was in between his friends and the man. "What the hell do you want?"

Lucci grinned more. "Relax, Daywalker, fortunately for you, we don't have enough room to bring you in. That and you don't smell anything like you were feeding tonight."

"I don't mindlessly feed on innocent people!"

"But you're still able to do so… I also heard that one of your friends hurt two of my comrades pretty badly…"

Zoro waited for any sign that the man would attack.

"You're point…" Luffy said defensively, knowing that Zoro would be an intended target for revenge.

"Only to say that I'm impressed that a mere mortal could easily knock out a pure Werewolf and a master fighter and warlock." He took out his pocket watch, glanced at it, and shoved it back. "This was a nice chat… Until we meet again, Monkey-san… And I didn't forget you, Roronoa-san…" With that he disappeared from where he was standing.

With the sound of the van driving away, the group walked to Usopp's place, where they broke off and only Zoro and Luffy were walking down the streets to Zoro's apartment.

* * *

"Sounded like a warning." Zoro said.

"Hai…" Luffy said. "Some ending to your birthday, huh?"

Zoro chuckled. "Seems appropriate."

"Huh?"

"A new year, a new experience, and now a sort of danger on every corner." He smiled as his eyes seemed to shine. "It's really exciting really… You know what I mean?"

Luffy smiled widely and nodded. "It's called adventure!"

Both laughed as they reached to the apartment.

* * *

Stay with me don't walk away

Take my hand I want you to stay

By my side

Night and day

Night and day

Every time I feel temptation

I close my eyes and I wonder

Where you are

Can you make me feel completely

Safe from harm

If you long for someone

If you need anyone

Then just show me the way to your heart

Stay with me don't walk away

Take my hand I want you to stay

By my side

Night and day

Night and day - Sho-T feat Brenda

* * *

I feel better now!

Robin: That's good. So we'll be seeing more of you a bit?

As long as I don't screw up with my studies, I'm perfectly okay.

Robin: Good.

See you in the next chapter guys!

Robin: See you!


	19. Snowflakes

Robin: Here's the next one.

Enjoy this as well! See ya!

* * *

When your day is bright

And sun shines all through the night

That's when

When you know you've been

Been kissed by the sun

Sitting on the beach

And sand tickles your feet

That's when

When you know you've been

Kissed by forever sunshine

Brightness forever sunshine

Kindness forever sunshine

Thrills forever sunshine

And you smile just because

You can make it in the sunshine

Life is love in the sunshine

This is forever sunshine

La la la la la da da da

La la la la la da da da

La la da da da da...

Oh yes...! - Youhei Shimizu

* * *

Chapter 19: Snowflakes

A month went by and snow covered the city; white, grey, black, and the occasional yellow snow were on the crowded streets in the city.

"Suguoi!" Luffy said as he looked at the lights in the city, with all the decked out holiday decorations.

"Come on Luffy!" Nami said as she pulled his ear.

"Ow! Ow! Nami! Let go!"

She did with a glare.

"Why'd you have to be so mean?" He asked as he rubbed his sore ear.

"I'm not mean, I'm bossy. And it's because you have an attention span of a goldfish!"

"Suguoi!"

"LUFFY!!"

* * *

He received a grapefruit sized bump at the back of his head as they entered a mall, which they went into different stores. He smiled like a kid in a candy store as he looked at the window displays and thought about the upcoming holiday.

"Luffy… Would you stop pressing your face on every display case!"

"But Nami… I want to make sure the store has the right stuff for a gift."

"That's why we go into the store!" She said as she dragged him into a sporting goods store. "I'm going to the store next door, stay here until I come back, understand?"

"Okay…"

When she left, he walked around and looked at the items the store had to offer, but none seem to suit anyone on his 'give-a-gift-to' list. "Let's see…" He said as he looked at the sports clothing. "Sanji likes to cook and wears fancy clothes… clothes are out… But his weapon are his legs… So either a cook book or one of those 'steel toe' things you put on your shoes… Then there's Usopp, who's really good at that art stuff, but his dad is a sharpshooter… a sling shot would work, that way if he doesn't like it then I could use it!" He chuckled at the thought. "Kaya is studying to be a doctor, so some sort of health book… Fanky a new island shirt… Robin likes history stuff and she likes to read, so a book would do… Ace would probably like one of these shirts… Shanks a picture of everyone and those cool mugs you put in the freezer… Ben some gun polisher or a book about guns… Chopper would go for candy and those heavy medical books… Brook would probably like sheet music for his instruments… Nami would like anything that's girly and looks expensive… Makino would like a new apron… and Zoro…" He had to think hard on that one for his best friend.

By that time, Nami came in and asked him if he found something.

* * *

When they got out of the mall some hours later, they headed over to Zoro's apartment, since he was out working, and wrapped presents.

The gift wrapping job was a nightmare to Nami as she had to tell Luffy which gift was for whom, unwrap and rewrap and wrote the names on them. Her gift wrapping was close to perfect, while Luffy was… indescribable and wrapping paper littered everywhere around him.

Once they hid their gifts under Luffy's and Ace's bed, and getting a warning from Nami about opening the teen's gift, they watched some T.V. until Zoro came in, slightly covered in grime and grease from working on cars, and snow from the light draft that happened outside.

"Welcome home, Zoro!" Luffy cheered, which became a habit since he started to live with the other.

Zoro smiled a bit, another little habit since the teen started to live with him, and took his shoes off. "Hey Luffy." He said. "Hey Nami, what did you do?"

"Shopping." Luffy answered.

"For gifts?"

"Yup! But I can't tell you what I got you." He said as he childishly bounced on the couch with a wide grin.

Zoro chuckled. "Fair enough."

"What are you doing for the holidays?" Nami asked.

He shrugged. "Don't know. I planned to spend the holidays with Sensei, but he's going to be out of the city for the holidays. That reminds me, I have to go to the cemetery and visit Kurina."

"You're strange." Nami said.

"No it's not." Luffy said. "I go there to talk to the ghosts there."

"You're even stranger." She pointedly said as she checked her watch. "I better go, I'm helping Sanji-kun with decorating the restaurant."

"Really?!" Luffy said as stars seemed to appear in his eyes.

"No, you can't help."

"Aw!"

"Sorry Luffy, but you could help Zoro put up decorations."

"Huh?" Zoro said as he looked up from the fridge.

"Yay!"

She giggled as she quickly went out of the door.

"Oi!" Zoro called after her, but the door already slammed shut. 'One of these days…' He thought as he felt a tug on his arm. He looked over to see Luffy with a wide smile on his face.

"Wanna make snowflakes?"

He sighed. "After my shower, okay?"

"Okay!" Luffy said as he went back to the couch and continued to watch T.V. while humming a Christmas tune, which the other couldn't help but smile at the innocent action.

After his shower, he put on a black, long sleeve, turtle neck top and faded blue jeans as he headed out to see Luffy making hot chocolate.

"Hey Zoro!" Luffy said as he held out a mug to the other.

He smiled as he grabbed the offered mug and looked to see a pile of paper on the kitchen table and half-heartedly joined the teen to make paper snowflakes.

* * *

For the first hour, the swordsman had to help the crazy monkey with how to properly cut a paper snowflake, which ended up impressing the teen when he opened an elaborate, spider-web-like snowflake. Once all the big ones were made, Luffy worked on the extra paper to make small snowflakes.

"You could never have enough snowflakes!" Luffy said.

After they were done with the large pile of snowflakes, Zoro announced that he was going to take a nap.

While the other was doing that, the teen looked around for string and went to work.

* * *

2 Hours Later

Zoro woke up and looked at the ceiling, only to see paper snowflakes hanging by a string. "Nani…?"

"You're up?" Luffy said as he popped up from the ground to his eye level like a jack-in-the-box, which surprised the swordsman a little.

"Lu- What the hell were you doing on the ground?"

"Just watching the snowflakes we made together."

He sighed through his nose as he looked at the said snowflakes and admit that they weren't bad.

Then Ace came in, blinked a couple of times before grinning. "Well this brings back memories."

Both looked at him and the teen quickly got up.

"Hey Ace!"

"Hey Luf!"

The two brothers hugged and started to chat lively and animatedly about random things.

Zoro smiled as he got up to work on making dinner.

"Oh! Before I forget." Ace said. "Shanks called."

"Really?! What did he say?!"

"He said that everyone is okay and that he can't wait to see us and the group."

"Huh?" Zoro said.

"Oh! I completely forgot to tell you!" Ace said with a bit of a laugh. "I got us all tickets for the holiday, so everyone will experience our family Christmas."

"Oh…"

"You'll like it Zoro!" Luffy said. "There's Shanks, Ben, Makino, Chopper, and Brook!"

"Who's Chopper and Brook?"

"Chopper is the family doctor as well as the Were-type of human."

"Huh? A Werehuman?"

"Yeah! He's a reindeer! With a blue nose!"

"Oh… Makes sense now."

"He's so cool! And he's able to transform himself to look human, reindeer, or a little bit of both!"

The swordsman was having a hard time imagining it, but he nodded his head for the other to continue.

"Then he can transform for battle when he eats his Rumble Balls, which is some kind of medicine."

"Okay…"

"And Brook is a skeleton who plays any kind of instrument and he likes to fence."

"Really!" His interest was known, but Luffy continued like he didn't see it.

Ace looked at the interaction between the two and chuckled.

"I'm hungry!"

"I'm making dinner, so wait."

"But I'm hungry now!"

"Grab an apple and snack on it until dinner's ready."

Ace blinked. 'My brother is being spoiled… Although, apples are a healthy snack to have…' Before he could do or say anything to the two, he heard the heavy, tired steps doing down the hall. 'He's home!' He thought excitedly. He grabbed the key to the mail and headed towards the door. "Well! I better get the mail!" He said as he went out of the door before either of the two could say anything.

"Ace is so weird sometimes." Luffy said with a toothy grin as he happily munched on his apple.

'Probably trying to get into that cop's pants again…' Zoro sighed. 'I even asked that sorry bastard that I could talk to Ace to leave him alone. But no! He told me off and stomped away… Wait… does that mean he likes Ace? Nah… He's probably doing his weird ass tolerance thing.'

"Is the food ready?"

"No Luffy."

"But-"

He quickly grabbed an apple and gave it to the teen. "Here, dinner should be done in a bit."

"Yay!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Ace had just stopped Smoker from entering his apartment.

"You again?"

"I heard you coming down this way." Ace said with his usual relaxed grin.

"Listen you brat, move now or I'm going to man handle you."

Ace seemed to perk up at the so called warning. "So you finally accept that you want me, Smokey-kun?"

"Like hell!" Smoker sighed. "I'm tired, and you being a horny annoyance isn't really making my mood any better."

"Oh?" Ace said, looking seemingly innocent as he went up to the man until there was an inch between them. "That's not what I heard back at Halloween…" He took on a seductive look as he purposely breathed out onto the man's neck. "When you moaned for me to keep going and threatened to show me hell if I stopped…"

"I-I was drunk!" Smoker said as he tried to get around, but only stopped when a hand was in an area that should not be grabbed except for him. "You know I could get you for this…" He said in between his teeth.

"I know… but you haven't…" He moved his hand around, teasing the man's desire and denial. "I hate to see you struggle like this, but you give me no choice…" He stroked the inner thigh. "But then again, you love this attention…" He moved his hand up and moved it under the shirt to feel the toned, packed stomach. "I could tell… Since you have yet tried to stop me 'harassing' you."

"Baka… This is an assault!" He found the ability to move his hand and grabbed the other man's hand and yanked it out from his shirt.

"An assault, huh?" Ace said with amusement. "I guess I should 'assault' you more."

"Brat! You better sto-" He was silenced when the other's lips were clashing harshly on his. He felt his body heat up, hands, whether his or the other's, roamed everywhere, his mind was screaming that this should stop, but his body disobeyed his brain. For a moment he relaxed until he felt the grinding of their hips. "Cut it out!" It all stopped.

"Going too far there?" Ace said, this time looking truly concerned and backed away.

He didn't know what to think. His brain that was screaming before now left a headache, and his body was instantly cooling down.

"Okay… I'll leave you be." He said as he headed over to the door that leads to Zoro's apartment room.

He was left standing there, feeling empty, unsatisfied, and a throbbing headache.

* * *

"Sorry guys, no mail." Ace said.

"That's because it's Sunday, baka." Zoro said, seeing the down-casted look as he placed Ace's share on the table.

Ace just laughed as he sat down.

"It's snowing!" Luffy said as he quickly finished his dinner so he could run out to the small fire escape. "Wow! You gotta see this!"

"Jeeze…" Zoro said as he got up, grabbed a blanket that was draped over the couch, and went out onto the fire escape.

Ace looked at the paper snowflakes, which moved to and fro from the wind coming from the open door. 'You're lucky, Little Brother…'

* * *

Stay with me don't walk away

Take my hand I want you to stay

By my side

Night and day

Night and day

Every time I feel temptation

I close my eyes and I wonder

Where you are

Can you make me feel completely

Safe from harm

If you long for someone

If you need anyone

Then just show me the way to your heart

Stay with me don't walk away

Take my hand I want you to stay

By my side

Night and day

Night and day - Sho-T feat Brenda

* * *

You know the drill guys, see ya next chapter and happy holiday!


	20. Home for the Holiday

Next chapter, on a roll, enjoy!

* * *

_When your day is bright_

_And sun shines all through the night_

_That's when_

_When you know you've been_

_Been kissed by the sun_

_Sitting on the beach_

_And sand tickles your feet_

_That's when_

_When you know you've been_

_Kissed by forever sunshine_

_Brightness forever sunshine_

_Kindness forever sunshine_

_Thrills forever sunshine_

_And you smile just because_

_You can make it in the sunshine_

_Life is love in the sunshine_

_This is forever sunshine_

_La la la la la da da da_

_La la la la la da da da_

_La la da da da da..._

_Oh yes...!_ - Youhei Shimizu

* * *

Chapter 20: Home for the Holiday!

Everyone gathered at the train station and they were taking the earliest evening train for Robin's sake.

"Yay! We're going home!" Luffy cheered as he bounced around.

"Only for a couple of days Luf." Ace corrected.

"I know that! But it's still home!"

The older brother chuckled. "I know."

"So, Luffy…" Usopp said. "Explain again what your town is like?"

"It's small."

"I already knew that!"

"Well… the town itself is a bit old, almost like the peasant homes in the Edo era, but it's also has a twist on some of the modern trims."

"Hard to imagine…" Robin said, sounding indifferent.

"But where I live is the original palace, way up in the mountains. We didn't do any touch ups or anything!"

"Really?" Robin said, seemingly interested.

"History fanatic?" Zoro whispered to Franky.

"She's an archeologist and a damn good history teacher in a cramp school."

"Yeah!" Luffy continued. "We have this huuuge library filled with old books and boxes. I never go there though, smells funny."

Robin chuckled as she seemed to radiate.

"She's beautiful when she's this happy." Franky said with a dreamy sigh.

'Great… another love-sick person.' Zoro thought as he looked over to see Sanji glancing at Nami every three seconds, looking like a shy elementary kid with a crush. And Usopp was telling his tall tales once again to Kaya, who was blushing from laughing so much. 'I'm surrounded by love-sick bastards…' He thought as he saw Ace try to call someone for the thirtieth time that evening. 'Doesn't he know that after the third straight call you're labeled as a stalker?' He sighed. 'Probably doesn't give a shit…' Then he was brought out of his thoughts by something unusual. The crazy teen sat across his lap and arms wrapped around his neck.

"Zoooro! I'm huungryy!"

'This is new…' He thought, but he saw the usual 'feed-me-now' look and thought nothing of it. "Get off of me so I can get it."

Luffy smiled and complied.

From there he picked up a huge rectangular box, opened the lid, looked at the various tupperware, gabbed one and gave it to the teen. "Here…"

"Yay! Thank you Zoro!" The teen cheered and hugged the other, who was at this point used to the close physical contact, before sitting down and ate his rice with chopped vegetables and small chicken slices.

"It's still hard to believe you can cook." Sanji pointed out.

"I haven't cooked so much until Luffy and Ace moved in." Zoro responded in their completely rare normal conversations.

"I bet… But I still think your shitty food will kill someone someday." And it ended quickly with a hinted insult.

"Heh. Yeah? Well I still think that fancy crap is too elaborate for anyone to eat."

"You ask'n for a fight?"

"Not now you two!" Nami tiredly snapped. "The train would be here any minute now, at that time not fights!"

"Hai! Nami-swan!"

"Whatever…"

Sanji slightly growled at the response, but dropped it for now in favor of Nami.

Not long after that, the train arrived and everyone boarded.

From there, everyone had dinner and decided to go to sleep, except for Robin as she read a book through the whole trip.

* * *

When they arrived, a man with thunder cloud gray hair was waiting for them with a huge black van.

"Ben!" Luffy cheered as he ran up to greet the man.

"Hey kiddo." Ben said as he ruffled the teen's head.

"Oh! Ben! I have to introduce you!"

"Once we get home, now isn't a good time…" He brought out a rifle and shot a Nighthunter not far off. "I'm no sharp shooter, but I do okay. Now get in."

Everyone went into the van and drove off.

"Here…" Ben said as he handed Luffy a black, thick blanket. "It's to protect a Nightwalker, since we'll get there by daybreak."

"Okay!" Luffy said as he handed the blanket to Nami, who handed it to Usopp, who handed it to Franky, who then covered Robin and only letting her face show since she was asleep.

"So far so good…" Ben said.

"These Nighthunters attack country folk as well?" Usopp asked.

"Yeah, especially the sick and the ones who're too young to help themselves." Ben responded.

"But around this time they don't bother." Luffy added.

"How come?" Usopp asked.

"Because it's a holy month."

"Huh?"

"Christmas usually means to celebrate the Holy Father, Son and Spirit. And vampires in myth are weakened by anything that's used for purification." Nami explained.

"And you guys aren't?"

"I'm a witch, dumbass!"

Luffy laughed. "Nope! Because we're Daywalkers, as such we're immune to anything that's known as holy, except one."

"What's that?" Sanji asked, letting all this information sink in as much as possible.

"Huge amount of water." Luffy said simply.

"Huh?"

"Water is, next to the sun, one of the greatest purifying elements."Ace said.

"That and we can't swim." Luffy pointed out.

"Seriously?" Usopp, Sanji, and Zoro said in unison.

"Uh huh!" Luffy said as he older brother sighed.

"What my little brother is trying to say is that us pure breeds, when we're in a huge amount of water, like a pool or something, then we become weak and all of our strength to get out gets sapped and we drown as a normal person would." Ace explained.

"Damn…" Usopp said. "So what about Sanji and Franky?"

"They'll be fine!" Ben spoke up. "They're only 'half-breeds', so the effects won't do a thing to them."

Zoro, who was in the back with the bags, looked at Luffy and thought. 'He can't be near huge amounts of water? Why didn't he tell me that?'

"Oi! You doing okay back there?" Ben asked.

"Yeah! No problem!" He said shifting here and there to get comfortable and not damage anything.

* * *

"Well, we're here!" Ben said as he drove up to an old empire palace by an equally old cobble road.

"Whoa!" Sanji said.

"That can't be where you live!" Usopp said, completely in shock.

"Damn! Talk about class!" Franky said as he took care of Robin with the blanket.

Zoro said nothing and didn't look too shocked by it, since he heard enough about it from the teen.

Everyone got out and Zoro said he would get Franky's and Robin's bags.

"Thanks Bro!" Franky said as he walked up to the palace.

"Whoa! Would you get a load of this view!" Usopp said as he looked down at the small village from where he stood, which was surrounded by trees and hills, and the snow made it beautiful and mysterious.

"Come on in everyone!" Ben called. "Shanks wanted to see all of you before he wakes up."

"Too late!" Called another voice.

Everyone looked up to see a man with red hair, three slashing scars on his left side of his face, and only one arm.

"Welcome everyone!"

"Shanks!" Luffy called as he ran up and hugged the man.

"Anchor!" Shanks said as he returned the hug and were like that for a minute before parting and letting everyone into the building. "Breakfast is ready whenever you're ready." Shanks said as a happy cheer form the monkey teen was heard.

Than a woman with green hair that was held up in a bandana walked out. "Welcome! I hope everything went well."

"Makino!" Luffy said as he hugged her as well, which was returned just as happily.

"You must be Cyb-san." Shanks said to Franky.

"Call me Franky."

"Okay! Franky, you and Robin-san's room is at the South Wing, the darkest place in the palace."

"Thank you."

"You're a guest after all."

* * *

Meanwhile, Zoro, after being relieved from carrying Franky's and Robin's bags by Ben, followed Luffy to where the teen said his room was, prior to moving, and pointed out the room he would be staying in for a few days, which was next to the teen's room. They were in the East Wing, the brightest during the morning. He looked to see the rest of the group, who with the help of Ace, figured out which room they were staying.

* * *

Later that evening, after Robin woke up, they went on an evening stroll though the huge forest. And after that they warmed with dinner and spent all night having some kind of party.

Before passing out, Franky and Robin went o their room and were not disturbed.

Ace gave up on his fiftieth attempt to call and fell asleep in the leather chair.

Usopp and Sanji helped Kaya and Nami up to their rooms, which Usopp and Kaya shared a good night kiss while Sanji was left out in the cold.

Zoro on the other hand was out in the palace gym, which used to be a training area back in its day, and worked with his two style technique.

Luffy watched with interest as he ate his fifth helping of gingerbread-man muffins.

With Ben and Shanks, they looked serious.

* * *

"Damn those rookie Nighthunters…" Ben said looking at the note.

"And just when I wanted to relax with everyone for the holidays…" Shanks said with a sigh.

Makino walked in, looking a little worried as she carried some coffee.

"Well, we won't have much of a problem, now that we have a promising group." Ben pointed out.

"Are you sure, Ben-san?" Makino asked as she set the tray down. "They just arrived here after all…"

"Aye…" Shanks said. "I know…" He then smiled. "But you know Anchor, he knows how to pick the best out of the whole, you know."

Makino smiled a little and nodded. "He's special that way with people.

Ben smiled. "He has that ability, I'll tell you that. But… these creatures are known to be difficult to kill, not only that they're summoned normally by black magic."

"Ah! But these aren't normal beings we're talking about, aye?"

"Aye, only a bastard like him would do this and cause such a mess to get the information we've gathered in the last couple of months."

Shanks sighed. "And he decided to move now of all days?"

"What about that friend of yours?" Makino asked. "Didn't you send him a letter to come?"

"Aye! I even threw in my best sake in my cellar, and I haven't heard from him yet!"

Ben sighed as he took a sip of his coffee. "Well… Let's just hope that one zombie doesn't appear."

"Aye… Really not in the mood to be cut into ribbons so close to Christmas."

"And whoever is controlling the army." Makino reminded them when the telephone rang. She went up and pressed speaker. "Moshi moshi, Redhair residence."

"M-Makino?"

"Yassop-san?"

"Yassop?" The two men said in unison as they closed in on the phone.

"Shanks? Ben?"

"Aye! What's the matter?" Shanks said.

"I was leading Brook and Chopper back to your place when we were ambushed by these deformed things!"

"Say what?"

"Are Brook and Chopper there?"

"No man! What the hell happened!?"

"I let them escape when I was backing those things off! Damn it! I should've followed them!"

"Where were you when this happened?"

"Not far from the graveyard."

"Okay, stay with the group and we'll handle this situation."

"Are you sure?"

"This is what they want, just keep finding out about Dawn and report any findings."

"Aye, I understand."

"Good. Oh! I got to meet your son."

"U-Usopp? H-He's there?"

"Aye! Anchor just happen to chance a meeting at school and now are good buddies!"

"I'll be damned…"

"He was looking at your old collection and started working on his own gun."

"M-My boy!?"

"It's in his blood." Ben said. "He's just as good at tinkering with gun parts than you are."

"He better not attempt shooting practice with those old things!"

"No, he prefers something that he could practice at a safe level."

"Good… I planned to give those to him when the time was right, ya know?"

"Aye… Take care now."

"You as well. Out." With that the line was disconnected.

"Shanks?" Makino said softly as she looked at the man.

"Tomorrow morning, we'll plan on a proper action."

"Aye." Ben said.

Shanks looked out at the window, where the fresh snow seemed to tease him with the irony of the situation.

* * *

_Stay with me don't walk away_

_Take my hand I want you to stay_

_By my side_

_Night and day_

_Night and day_

_Every time I feel temptation_

_I close my eyes and I wonder_

_Where you are_

_Can you make me feel completely_

_Safe from harm_

_If you long for someone_

_If you need anyone_

_Then just show me the way to your heart_

_Stay with me don't walk away_

_Take my hand I want you to stay_

_By my side_

_Night and day_

_Night and day_ - Sho-T feat Brenda

* * *

Like it? Sorry if it sucked and see you next chapter!


	21. Wrong Holiday

Yay! I got two new songs, which I will post in my profile after this chapter.

Robin: Ready?

Let 'er rip!

Robin: (grabs first one) From Demonically Angel Neko88…

Hmm… New one? Anyway! Yes! I am alive!

Robin: (giggles and grabs another) From Gene-chan…

(bows) Thank you!

Robin: Another from Gene-chan… (cuts the lasagna and hands plate with piece on it along with caffe latte) For you. (enjoys her piece and her caffe macchiato)

(takes a bite and feels like in heaven) I missed this! Thank you so much!

Robin: (uses her power to look at the next review) From Kami-san…

(blushes) Aww! I'm so loved!

Robin: (smiles and grabs one) From yoaifan124…

(turns red) Don't worry! This next chapter is coming up!

Robin: This one just came in. From Ookami-san…

(smiles) Don't worry about it, take your time on your stories. And you're right on one thing, but You're gonna see it in this chapter!

Robin: Enjoy!

* * *

_No sleep…_

_No sleep until I'm done with finding the answer_

_Won't stop…_

_Won't stop before I find a cure for this cancer_

_Sometimes…_

_I feel like going down I'm so disconnected_

_Somehow…_

_I know that I am haunted to be wanted_

_)I've been watching_

_I've been waiting_

_In the shadows_

_For my time_

_I've been searching_

_I've been living_

_For tomorrows_

_All my life(_

_In the shadows…_

_In the shadows…_

_They say_

_That I must learn to kill before I can feel safe_

_But I…_

_I rather kill myself then turn into their slave_

_Sometimes…_

_I feel that I should go and play with the thunder_

_Somehow…_

_I just don't wanna stay and wait for a wonder_

_)(_

_Lately, I've been walking,_

_Walking in circles_

_Watching, waiting for something_

_Feel me, touch me, heal me_

_Come take me higher…_

_)(_

_I've been watching…_

_I've been waiting…_

_I've been searching…_

_I've been living for tomorrows…_

_In the shadows…_

_In the shadows…_

_I've been waiting!_ – The Rasmus

* * *

Chapter 21: Wrong Holiday

That morning, everyone was up for breakfast and were enjoying their crazy start, with Luffy trying to steal everyone's breakfast.

"Hey Shanks! Where's Chopper and Brook? I want everyone to meet them too!"

Shanks feared that his adopted son would ask that, but he quickly thought up something that he hopes is convincing enough. "Chopper is helping victims over at the next village and Brook went with him."

Luffy blinked. "Really?"

"Yep!"

"When will they come back?"

"Uh… I don't know really…"

Luffy pouted. "Ahh! I wanted to see them! I feels like forever since I last saw them!"

Shanks felt sorry and guilty for lying, but he couldn't let him go into a fight he wasn't sure his son could handle.

Unknown to him, Zoro had been watching and saw through the lie.

Then a knock was heard and Shanks went to answer it. "Yes?" He said as he opened the door, only to look shocked. "You Son of a Bitch!"

Everyone looked to see the red-haired man as he started to curse.

"Bastard! I sent you a message ages ago and now you decide to show yourself unannounced?!"

"Is that a problem?" Said a new voice, which sounded bored and tired.

"No, I'm glad you finally showed." Shanks said, completely relaxed as he stepped aside to let his new guest in.

Steady and heavy boots filled the sudden silence.

Shanks came into the dining room with his usual happy grin. "Sorry everyone, I would like to introduce a friend of mine, Mihawk-san."

The said man walked out of the shadows. The man had pale skin, features were sharp, lean yet muscular, had black hair and beard, but what really stood out were his sharp, hawk-like gold-yellow eyes. "So, this is your rag-tag crew… Seem young…"

"Oh no! This is my adoptive son, Luffy, and his friends. You remember Ace, right?"

"Sorry, I couldn't recognize him with his head in the bowl…"

"Huh?" Everyone looked to see that the elder brother had fallen asleep in his cereal bowl.

"Oi! Ace!" Shanks said as he patted the mentioned man, which he lifted his head with cornflakes on his face.

"Huh?"

"Mihawk-kun is here!" The red-haired man said in a teasing tone, which was responded with a black blade nearly going across his throat. "Ah! Can't you take a joke?"

"No."

"Sour sport…"

Mihawk retreated his blade. "So… This is the other boy you spoke so highly of."

"Hey mister…" Luffy started to say. "What the heck are you?"

"Luffy!" Nami said. "That's rude!"

"You didn't mention about the zombie situation, have you?" Mihawk said calmly, causing Shanks to irk.

"Zombie situation?!" The group said.

"What the hell Shanks?!" Luffy called.

"Now Luf, it's going to be settled this evening."

"Chopper and Brook are there, aren't they?!"

Shanks sighed and glared at the new occupant. "I blame you…"

"Blame yourself for not saying anything upon my arrival."

"If I knew you were coming! I would've said something!"

"You wouldn't."

Shanks had him there. "Bastard…"

"So what are you?" Luffy asked, redirecting to the new man.

"I'm Dracule Mihawk, I'm also known as 'Hawk Eyes'. And I'm one of the Daybreakers."

"Seriously?!"

"Daybreaker?" Usopp asked.

"It's a rare type of vampire." Ace explained. "They're the neutral type that can walk in both day and night. But they were once a Nighthunter or a Nightwalker."

"So that's why you smell funny." Luffy said.

"Luffy!" Nami said as she bopped him on the head.

"He's definitely yours, Shanks." Mihawk said indifferently.

"I know!" Shanks said with a laugh.

"I'm still going though." Luffy said to Shanks.

"No." Shanks stopped laughing and looked like a concerned father.

"Why not?"

"Because there could be a good chance that there would be a NightWarlord there and the last thing I need is to worry about your safety!"

As the argument went on, Mihawk sat down next to Zoro and helped himself to the meal. "How long have you learned swordsmanship?"

Zoro was slightly startled at the question, but composed himself. "Since I was nine sir, may I ask how you know that?"

"So ten years, and how I know is because of your hands, they show the wear of training only swordsmen can inflict on themselves. And may I ask what style you excel at?"

"I excel at Santoryuu with katanas of the Japanese heritage."

"Three Sword style? I never heard such a style."

"It's my own."

"Really now?"

"I only have two katanas in my procession, but I'll be finding my third."

"Picky, are we?"

"The sword chooses its wielder, not the other way around."

"Indeed… Well said lad. You know who I am, but not you."

"I'm Roronoa Zoro…"

"Nice to talk to a dedicated swordsman, there's not many out there now."

"Thank you, it's an honor to meet one who holds a sword with such profession and grace. You don't see that now."

"Indeed… So, Roronoa, are you aware of the business that is happening before you?"

"If you mean the vampire thing, I knew for a few months now."

"And it does not concern you?"

"If it was anyone else, then it would be…" The conversation ended their as they watched the argument between Shanks and Luffy.

"I can handle some of them at least!" Luffy called out.

Shanks was starting to wear down on the argument with the teen.

"May as well include those who can fight." Ace said. "There wasn't enough action in the city that was worth Luffy's abilities."

Shanks sighed and looked at Ben, who was drinking coffee.

"Don't give me that look, Shanks."

"But Ben!" He whined.

"Now I know where Luffy got it from…" Sanji said, noticing the similar actions are between the man and the teen.

"What about your friends, Luffy?" Shanks asked, using his last hope. "Surely they don't think this will be good. Am I right?" He looked at the group.

"We're not going." Usopp, Kaya and Nami said in unison.

"I'll go." Zoro said casually.

"Huh?" Shanks said.

"I like to try out this one move I've been working on." Sanji said.

"Huh?"

"I like a good work out, so I don't get rusty." Franky said.

"Wait a minute…"

"Just let it go." Mihawk said. "It's obvious that these lads are egar to prove themselves."

"But…"

"We're going and that's final!" Luffy said with a decisive nod.

Shanks gave in, sat down and ate his now cold plate of food.

"Be a man and get over it." Mihawk said, a little irritated of the man's childish actions.

"Easy for you to say! You're not a father!"

"And I planned to keep it that way… Since you're too much of a child yourself."

Shanks went to a corner and curled up to a ball. "That's cold…"

"Uh…" Usopp said as he whispered to Ben. "Is you always like this?"

"No, he's worse."

* * *

Later that evening, before sundown, they found themselves in front of the graveyard gates.

"This looks a bit Romanesque for an Edo era town." Robin said, who agreed to join when she got up. She was wearing a black out coat with a black veil.

"Yeah…" Shanks said. "This part of the country is known to have a random mix of cultures."

"I see…"

They entered through the rusted iron gates and walked pass a few grave stones, which was covered by a white blanket of snow, before a heavy fog suddenly settled.

"Be on your guard!" Mihawk said as he had his hand on the handle of his sword.

Everyone stood still and listened carefully.

Luffy and Zoro were back to back as Sanji and Ace were the same. Ben and Shanks readied themselves as they tapped into their super human senses to be aware.

"Looks to be okay to move." Ben said. "But keep on your toes."

They started to walk down the path again.

"Damn, this place reeks." Sanji said.

"It's to throw us off." Ace said. "Only the NightWarlords have the luxury to have it. That way it's hard to find them in areas such as this cemetery."

"Is that why the fog's here?"

"No…" Robin said. "This fog is something else…"

Then they heard a distant screech and everyone stopped.

"What was that?" Luffy asked.

"Banshee…" Mihawk said.

"Banshee?" Luffy asked.

"Bloody bitches coughed up from the underworld in search for men to devour."

"So it's a demon in a woman's body?"

"If you want to be blunt."

"Damn…" Shanks said. "I haven't fought a Banshee for a hundred years… still scares the shit out of me."

"Especially with those demonic minions, those bastards can really shove a spear up your ass when they get you." Ben said.

Zoro looked ahead until he heard a branch snap. He and everyone looked to where the sound was, which was followed by the sound of hooves and a child-like panicked yell.

"Chopper?!" Luffy called out.

"Luffy!?" The said person called.

"Chopper! Where are you!? Are you okay!? Is Brook with you?!"

The sound of hooves were getting louder and louder until a figure was seen.

"Luffy!" The voice was indeed from a reindeer, who ran up to Luffy and changed to a small reindeer that stood on two legs. He cried on Luffy's chest as Luffy held the reindeer-human tight. Then a screech, louder than before was heard. "It's the Banshee!" He cried.

"We got this Luffy! You take care of Chopper!" Shanks called.

"Right!"

"Zoro! Sanji! Franky! Robin!" Shanks was about to order them to protect Luffy, but they were already in position.

"Oi! Crap-Cook! If I hear anything about you not able to fight, you better stay out of my way!"

"Oi! Oi! You better watch your shitty mouth!"

"Oi! Bros!" Franky said. "Now isn't a good time to argue!"

"Sure make enough noise to raise the dead." Robin said when a zombie hand appeared and grabbed her ankle.

Ben shot the hand and sighed. "Here we go."

"And here I wanted to have a nice holiday evening with my two sons I haven't seen in months and their friends!" Shanks said.

"Quit belly aching and let's get this over with. I like a decent sake after this."

"I gave you my best one!"

"Really?" Didn't get a buzz off of it."

"Why you!"

"Guys!" Ben called. "They're here!"

They saw that they were surrounded with various types of zombies and heard screeches of five Banshees.

"Wrong holiday to appear." Shanks said as he took out his sword and attacked the first zombie.

* * *

_I dreamed that I was missing_

_You were so scared_

_But no one else would listen_

_Cause no one else cared…_

_After my dreaming_

_I woke with this fear_

_What am I leaving_

_When I'm done here_

_So if you're asking me_

_I want you to know…_

_)When my time comes_

_Forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave behind some_

_Reason to be missed_

_Don't resent me_

_And when you're feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest…_

_Leave out all the rest…(_

_Don't be afraid_

_I've taken my beating_

_I've share what I made_

_I'm strong on the surface…_

_Not all the way through_

_I've never been perfect_

_But neither have you…_

_So if you're asking me_

_I want you to know…_

_)(_

_))Forgetting all the hurt inside_

_You've learned to hide so well_

_Pretending someone else_

_Can come and save me from myself_

_I can't be who you are…((_

_)(_

_))((_

_I can't be who you are…_ - Linkin Park

* * *

Well… That was a loooong one. Hope it was any good. See you next chapter! Oh! First song was 'In the Shadows' and ending song was 'Leave Out All the Rest'.


	22. Zombie Samurai

Any reviews?

Robin: Yes we do, Cupid-san. (picks up one review) From yoaifan124…

(giggles) I'm glad! Hope this next one does the same.

Robin: (grabs the other one) From Gene-chan… And she sent us pizza.

Yay! I love pizza! And with Yasopp, Shanks told him to stay with the group to find Dawn, if you haven't paid attention. And thanks for the pizza and drinks! (takes a sip) Mmm… So good!

Robin: Indeed.

Enjoy everyone!

* * *

_No sleep…_

_No sleep until I'm done with finding the answer_

_Won't stop…_

_Won't stop before I find a cure for this cancer_

_Sometimes…_

_I feel like going down I'm so disconnected_

_Somehow…_

_I know that I am haunted to be wanted_

_)I've been watching_

_I've been waiting_

_In the shadows_

_For my time_

_I've been searching_

_I've been living_

_For tomorrows_

_All my life(_

_In the shadows…_

_In the shadows…_

_They say_

_That I must learn to kill before I can feel safe_

_But I…_

_I rather kill myself then turn into their slave_

_Sometimes…_

_I feel that I should go and play with the thunder_

_Somehow…_

_I just don't wanna stay and wait for a wonder_

_)(_

_Lately, I've been walking,_

_Walking in circles_

_Watching, waiting for something_

_Feel me, touch me, heal me_

_Come take me higher…_

_)(_

_I've been watching…_

_I've been waiting…_

_I've been searching…_

_I've been living for tomorrows…_

_In the shadows…_

_In the shadows…_

_I've been waiting!_ – The Rasmus

* * *

Chapter 22: Zombie Samurai

Shanks, Ben, Mihawk, and Ace panted as the last Banshee was taken down. Zoro, Sanji, Franky, and Robin took care of the last wave of the zombies. Luffy was holding Chopper, who was asleep from exhaustion.

"Now we need to find Brook and get the hell out of here." Ben said as he kicked a severed head out of his way.

"Don't forget, we still have a bone to pick with whoever brought the zombies out from their graves." Shanks reminded. "Who knows what those bastards would do!"

"I have a pretty good idea…" Mihawk said dully.

"Who asked you!?"

"Oh? You were talking to yourself?"

"Ben! He's making fun of me!"

"What do you want me to do about it?"

While the three, seemingly men argued, the rest of the group followed silently, except for Luffy, who was laughing while holding the exhausted Chopper.

"Those are the strongest three in our group?" Sanji asked.

"You'll get used to it." Ace said with an amused smile.

"How big is this cemetery anyway?" Zoro asked as he sliced a zombie's head before it could make a sound.

"Let's see… Twice as big as the town, for all I know."

"Anything we need to know about?" Franky asked.

"Well… there are some famous samurais buried here, around the same level as Mihawk, if not close to it."

"Famous samurai, huh?" Zoro said with interest

"Yohoho… Yohohoho…. Yohoho… Yohohoho…"

"What's that?" Robin asked.

Everyone stopped to listen.

"That's Brook's song!" Luffy said as he handed Chopper to Robin. "Brook!? Is that you!?"

Then a figure came up.

"You're not Brook!"

"Yohohoho… If you mean the skeleton, he ran off somewhere…"

"Be careful!" Shanks called as he and the other two went towards the Zombie Samurai. But before they could attack, a shield appeared which blocked the three men out and trapped the Zombie Samurai and the group. Then the shield became a thick fog, blocking their visual. "Oh no! Luffy! Ace!" He called as he ran through, only to end up at the other side of the shield. "Damn it!" He said as he went through again, only to face the two.

"Shanks! If we find the NightWarlord, we can get them out of there!" Ben said.

Shanks ran pass them. "You bet your ass we will!"

"Does he know where he's going?" Mihawk asked, knowing the answer.

"Nope."

The two ran after the one armed man deeper into the cemetery.

* * *

Meanwhile: Inside the shield

"Yohohoho…"

"What are you laughing about!?" Franky said.

"Just contemplating how I should proceed about your deaths."

They got a good look at their new opponent. He was a zombie, but still has his skin on, if not sunken towards the bone, dirty white hair held up in an old style that wandering samurai would sometimes wear, a white yukata with a Japanese character on the back, and has a bandage on the right eye, so you only see the left eye socket.

"We're not dying today, sorry!" Luffy said with a wide grin.

"A big mouth… Let's see if you can really pull off what you propose."

"I got this one guys." Luffy said as Zoro stopped him. "Huh? Zoro?"

"He uses swords, so he's my opponent… Understand."

Luffy nodded. "Hai…" He took a few steps back.

"So…" Said the Samurai. "You wish to fight me first?"

"Hai… I'm Roronoa Zoro. Normally I use Santoryuu, but as you can see I only have two swords, I hope you don't mind…"

"None at all…" The Zombie Samurai said. "I'm Ryuuma, owner of the legendary blade, Shuusui…"

"I'm honored…" Zoro said as he brought his katanas out.

"Better step back everyone." Luffy said and everyone backed up as far as they could to give the two swordsmen room and not be harmed in the process.

Both swordsmen stared at each other… Waiting for that one, trigger moment.

Then, within a blink of an eye, both went at each other and blades clashed, creating sparks before backing off and got close again. It was almost like a deadly dance as they were back to back, curving their blades to slice the other's sides, backing up, only to barely dodge the tip from slicing throats. At one point, Zoro jumped up and tried to do an attack, but ended up dodging the rapid stabbing motion his opponent did.

* * *

"Shit…" Sanji murmured.

Everyone else was watching, to the point where they were not breathing.

Luffy, however, was much in awe of the attacks then the rest of the groups. To him, he saw the other's life force shine more; he was in his element. And he felt his body tense and shift, even though he was standing still.

* * *

Back onto the fight, the earth seemed to tremble at the intensity of the fight when they clashed, faces barely inches apart and blades dangerously close to anything vital. They pushed off with great force to where they ended up being a yard away from each other, panting and staring at one another.

'Damn!' Zoro thought. 'He's really good! I have to better him if I'm going to take on strong opponents.' He briefly remembered the one night on his birthday with Lucci, and how Luffy stood between the man and the group, alone… 'I won't let you take on the full responsibility all the time! I'll take that responsibility as well! You won't fight alone!'

The trigger moment came once again and both charged at each other, knowing that this was the final blow before seeing who is victorious. They jumped into the air and met in mid-air and landed. For one, intense moment they stood, not saying anything… not moving an inch. Then both did one, fluid movement of sheathing their katanas back.

At that moment, Ryuuma burst into blue flames and threw his katana towards Zoro, who caught it without looking, and he disappeared. That's when the shield let up and they were back in the dark cemetery.

"Damn Bro…" Franky said, breaking the silence.

"Thanks." Zoro said as he looked at his new sword before the crazy teen came up.

"That was awesome!" Luffy said excitedly.

He managed a small grin.

"We better find those other three…" Sanji said. "I like to get the hell out f here soon."

"What? Scared Crap-Cook?"

"I don't want Nami-swan to worry! Marimo!"

"Is that the best excuse you can come up with? Princess?"

"I don't know why I bother, you don't have anyone to run back to when you start to worry! An idiot like you doesn't deserve to have that!"

"That's really harsh Bro!" Franky said.

"It's the scent." Robin said. "Since he is a chef, his sense of smell and taste are a bit sensitive than that of a normal half-Daywalker. So right now this scent is making Cook-san's senses become irritated and causes to lash out of others."

"Robin-chan is so beautiful when she's intelligent!"

"I know, but you're still not getting her!" Franky said with a lazy glare.

Robin just giggled as Chopper started to wake up.

"Huh?"

"Hey Chopper!" Luffy said.

"Hey Luffy!" Chopper said happily, but then noticed a different person holding him.

"Chopper, that's Robin, she's a Nightwalker."

"How do you do?" She said with a warm smile.

"Nice to meet you."

"That's Franky, Robin's mate and half-Daywalker."

"Oi! Oi!" Franky said with a bright red blush on his face.

"That's Sanji, he's a cook and also a half-Daywalker."

"Yo."

"And this is Roronoa Zoro, the coolest swordsman and greatest friend in the world!"

"Oi…" Zoro said, trying not to let his embarrassment show.

Then a yell was heard from a distance away.

"Shanks!" Ace called as he started to run, which the others followed.

* * *

"What's up with this cemetery!?" Sanji said. "What's next Skeletons popping out of nowhere?"

As if on cue, a skeleton with an afro come out of the bushes and nearly crashed into Sanji.

"What the f-"

"Brook!" Luffy called out. "You're okay!"

"Luffy-san! Ace-san! When did you get in?" Brook asked.

"Yesterday morning." Ace said.

"You know this guy!" Sanji yelled, getting over his momentarily fright shock.

"Yeah, he's Brook, the musician and he fences."

"Yohohoho! Who are they?"

"My new friends!"

"Well! Any friend of Luffy-san's is a friend of mine."

"Why the hell is a skeleton able to move and talk!?"

Zoro in the meantime was laughing, holding his sides, finding the cue point so hilarious and the expression on the blonde's face, priceless!

"That's easy, I'm a cursed human being… or I used to be! Now I'm nothing but bone!"

Luffy and Ace laughed until Ace looked serious and stopped.

"What's wrong Ace?" Luffy asked.

"Listen…" Ace hushed as everyone was on guard.

* * *

For a long moment, all was still and silent as the graves, but Zoro sensed something off.

"Spread out a bit…" Ace whispered. "But don't be too far away…"

Zoro stayed where he was, in a 'ready-to-attack' stance. That's when he knew what was wrong. "Luffy!" He ran to see the said teen look at him, not realizing a zombie with a curved sword, as was going to be sliced.

For that moment, time seemed to slow as the sword was going down, Luffy turning to face the attacker, Zoro running with fear in his eyes at the fate that was going to happen if he didn't do something.

Then time went back into motion with everyone seeing a spray of blood.

"ZOROO!" Luffy cried out as he saw his friend fall back to the ground, and wasn't moving…

* * *

_I dreamed that I was missing_

_You were so scared_

_But no one else would listen_

_Cause no one else cared…_

_After my dreaming_

_I woke with this fear_

_What am I leaving_

_When I'm done here_

_So if you're asking me_

_I want you to know…_

_)When my time comes_

_Forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave behind some_

_Reason to be missed_

_Don't resent me_

_And when you're feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest…_

_Leave out all the rest…(_

_Don't be afraid_

_I've taken my beating_

_I've share what I made_

_I'm strong on the surface…_

_Not all the way through_

_I've never been perfect_

_But neither have you…_

_So if you're asking me_

_I want you to know…_

_)(_

_))Forgetting all the hurt inside_

_You've learned to hide so well_

_Pretending someone else_

_Can come and save me from myself_

_I can't be who you are…((_

_)(_

_))((_

_I can't be who you are…_ - Linkin Park

* * *

How's that? Sorry to leave it as that, but don't fret! I'll post the next chapter A.S.A.P!

Robin: See you next chapter!


	23. Rampage Mode

Review time!

Robin: (grabs one) From Demonically Angel Neko88…

Yeah, I'm a bit surprised myself.

Robin: (grabs another) From yoaifan124…

(flinches) Ow…

Robin: I think this is a record for you.

It is. Well! Enjoy!

* * *

_No sleep…_

_No sleep until I'm done with finding the answer_

_Won't stop…_

_Won't stop before I find a cure for this cancer_

_Sometimes…_

_I feel like going down I'm so disconnected_

_Somehow…_

_I know that I am haunted to be wanted_

_)I've been watching_

_I've been waiting_

_In the shadows_

_For my time_

_I've been searching_

_I've been living_

_For tomorrows_

_All my life(_

_In the shadows…_

_In the shadows…_

_They say_

_That I must learn to kill before I can feel safe_

_But I…_

_I rather kill myself then turn into their slave_

_Sometimes…_

_I feel that I should go and play with the thunder_

_Somehow…_

_I just don't wanna stay and wait for a wonder_

_)(_

_Lately, I've been walking,_

_Walking in circles_

_Watching, waiting for something_

_Feel me, touch me, heal me_

_Come take me higher…_

_)(_

_I've been watching…_

_I've been waiting…_

_I've been searching…_

_I've been living for tomorrows…_

_In the shadows…_

_In the shadows…_

_I've been waiting!_ – The Rasmus

* * *

Chapter 23: Rampage Mode

All that Luffy saw at that moment was Zoro, his blood, and him falling. He didn't know if he screamed or cried, or the combination of the two, only that his throat and chest hurts. As soon as he saw the swordsman fall flat on his back, unmoving, he began to remember all the things from the very start to the moment. He didn't realize that he was over the bloodied body and he didn't hear the others warning him to move from the sword wielding zombie.

The said zombie swung his sword once more, but it was caught before it could slice the black haired teen.

The said teen, who grabbed the blade, which his hand was now bleeding a long, thin red river down his arm. "You bastard…" He said in a hushed voice. "How dare you…" He looked up and his eyes were pure blue and angered. "How dare you do that to my best friend!" He crushed the blade and disappeared, only to reappear and kick the zombie upward, appeared in mid-air to kick the zombie back down. Once the zombie was on the ground, Luffy landed hard on the chest, busting the zombie's ribs, thus making the creature immovable.

He heard Ben curse not too far away. 'The NightWarlord…' He thought as his blood boiled. 'He'll pay!' He ran to the sound, ignoring his friends and brother's cries for him to come back.

* * *

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Sanji said.

"You should…" Ace said with a sigh. "I've never seen my brother this angry… and his eyes… I've rarely seen anyone's eyes that blue."

"Oi, Reindeer Bro, how's Zoro?"

"His cut is really deep, but he'll live."

"What a moving sacrifice…" Brook said. "But I'm glad to hear that he'll be well."

"Looks more like stupidity if you ask me."

"What was that, Dartbrow?" Zoro said as he coughed up a little blood.

"Don't move!"

"I'm fine."

"Baka!" Sanji said. "You're obviously not!"

"Shut your trap! Crap-Cook!"

"Ah! Stop moving! You'll reopen my thing that I sealed up! And it's only temporary!" Chopper said, flailing his arms around.

"Where's Luffy?"

"He headed to where the others are at the moment, possibly to fight the NightWarlord." Robin said.

Zoro grunted as he moved to stand up.

"Oi!" Sanji said. "You're not thinking of fighting after a blow like that!?"

"I decided sometime ago, that I would help him…" He hissed as he stood up. "This wound is telling me that I'm not strong enough… And that I have to get better."

"You're insane… You nearly died, damn it!"

"Enough!" Ace said. "Let's get going before things get worse!"

"Get on!" Franky said to Zoro.

He didn't question as he got on Franky's back and the group started to run.

"You're completely out of your damn mind, Seaweed Brain!"

"Just shut up, Ero-Cook!" Zoro grunted as he glared at an invisible enemy in front of the group, looking as if he promised a murder about to happen.

'What's up with this guy? He never showed this side before.' Sanji thought as he dropped the subject and ran.

* * *

Meanwhile

Shanks, Ben, and Mihawk had a time on their hands fighting a group of men that were hired by the one responsible.

There was a man with slick, black hair, tampered black suit, glasses that keep slipping down the bridge of his nose, and black gloves with long, sharp razors. A man that looked like a clown with a huge red nose and holding an unlit bomb. A beautiful woman with long, dark black hair, a cowboy hat, and a huge mace with spikes. A man that had a body similar to an onion with a surgeons mask. A creature that looks like a man, but with a head of some form of predator cat. And the boss himself, reclining casually as dark, bat-like spheres occupied the air.

"Damn it Moria!" Mihawk called out as he tried to get out of the swarm that he and the other two found themselves in.

"Don't blame me! You're the one who decided to join these weak Daywalkers…" The boss looked like a giant squash with pale skin, reddish hair, and looked like he was stitched up the neck.

"What the hell do you want!?" Shanks said as he hissed at the pain on his shoulder.

"I'm looking for Dawn…"

The three were silent.

"Rumor has it that you've got some clues to the location…"

"Like I would give it to you, a Nighthunter!"

"I'm not just any Nighthunter!" Moria yelled. "I have the ability to take away your shadows and you will lose the luxury of strolling in the sun you often boast about!"

"And summon zombies and Banshees." Ben added.

"Normal zombies, yes… But my zombies need a shadow from a special individual… one who fights and is able to function, with the exception that I still have power over them."

"I still won't tell! I don't even know if it's the exact location! Because everything is written in an ancient language!"

Moria looked bored and sighed. "Looks like you're no use then…" The bats attacked more furiously as he laughed while watching the three men struggle to take and survive the attacks. He continued to laugh when he felt a kick land on his face. "What the-!" Another attack to his face, which lead to an onslaught. "Enough!" The bats flew to him and attacked the one who was attacking him. "Who the hell are you?"

The teen backed up from the Moria and the small posy. "Monkey D. Luffy, and I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"Luffy!" Shanks said as he tried to get up, but the injuries he was afflicted was hard blow to his body.

"So, you're a Daywalker as well, eh?"

"Yeah…"

"Well then, I don't have to bother trying to kill you. Everyone, do as you please with this piece of trash."

"Finally…" The man with gloves said as he stepped up. "I'll cut him into pieces." He disappeared and the teen barely dodged the attack only getting a small scratch from it. "Lucky dodge." He said when he noticed the teen was in front of him. Next thing he knew was the sound of his skull cracking when the teen head butt him.

"Damn Kuro…" The clown man said as he stepped up. "Calls himself a cat demon…" He lighted a match and put it up on a string that was connected to the bomb. "Catch kid!" He threw it towards the barely moving three men.

Luffy disappeared, reappeared to catch the bomb, which was getting close to exploding but he disappeared and appeared in front of the woman, threw the bomb at her fee and it exploded.

"Alvida!" The clown man said when he saw the teen appear in his face and was punched in the gut, hard, and flew clear across the wall and outside.

"Ah! Buggy!" The man with a surgeon's mask and the lion-man said when the teen appeared before them and saw only stars before darkness.

Luffy then looked up at Moria. "You're next."

"Looks like they were weak to begin with." Moria said, not moving from his reclined state. "Looks like I have to kill you myself."

"Go ahead and try!" Luffy said as he was in a fighting stance. "I'm not gonna die here!"

"You sure got a big mouth…" He snapped his fingers and the bats morphed into a moving shadow that looks like him. "See if you could hit me now!"

The teen did, but the shadow blob acted like a shield and blocked the attack. "Coward! Fight me!"

Moria laughed. "Quite the angry one, aren't you?"

"Shut up! Squash Bastard!"

"What you call me?!"

Luffy didn't respond as he got a punch in. He landed on his feet, but felt exhausted. 'Damn it!' He thought. 'I went over my limit again… Just like when I was getting Zoro's katana back…'

"Luffy! Look out!" Shanks called.

He did look, but he was kicked and flew across to the wall, where he made a crater and landed on the ground like a rag doll. He looked up to see Moria, who was now occupied with the three, seeing that he was too weak now to bother with a quick death. He felt his pulse rushing, his ears ringing, his blood boiling hotter than before as he thought about his family and friends, and the sight of Zoro's unmoving body, covered in his own blood. That's when he saw nothing but white.

* * *

Moria was about to stomp on Shanks's back when a torpedo like force hit him and pushed him to a wall. "What the hell?" He said as he got up, only to see the teen. "You can still stand?" He said when he frowned, sensing something really off with the teen.

Luffy looked up, straw hat on his back, dark red jacket slightly ripped, black jeans had some tears, some dried blood trails were seen and a new river went down his face. But what made the other scared was the eyes. The eyes can be seen through the small bit of shadow of his bangs. They were not brown with blue specks, they weren't blue with brown specks, they weren't even pure blue like a moment ago… They were pure, hot, enraged white, with only a thin black circle to indicate that it was the iris. "You're dead…" Was all he said when the rampage begun.

* * *

By the time the rest of the group found the three, they were shocked to witness a whole different side of Luffy.

"Shanks!" Ace said as he went up to the man. "What happened to Luffy?"

"He snapped, that's what happened." Shanks said as he spat out blood.

They watched as Luffy deliberately beating up the NightWarlord to a pulp, despite the shadow guard.

"Isn't that a good thing though?" Sanji asked. "One less NightWarlord to worry about?"

"If the lad continues to be in his rampage stage, he will cause his body harm, kill himself, or harm others." Mihawk informed as he checked the damage on his hands and seemed slightly relieved that they still work.

"What do we do then?" Chopper asked, feeling really uneasy with his friend acting much worse than a monster.

"There's nothing we can do." Ben said. "It would take a miracle to get a vampire in berserk mode to calm down."

"Let me down." Zoro said.

Franky did, carefully, as the other stood up.

"Good lord man!" Shanks said. "What in the seven hells happen to you?!"

"It's just a graze, no big deal."

"Roronoa…" Mihawk said. "You should not rush to your death so casually."

"Who said anything about death?"

"I know what you are going to do, but I will not stop you…"

"Good." He said as he ran.

"The hell!?" Sanji said. "You have a fucking death wish!?"

Zoro ignored the blonde and headed straight to the rampaging vampire teen. "Luffy!" He called as he carefully went up to the teen, who was panting and looking down at nothing in particular, readying for another wave of his rage. He placed a hand on the teen's shoulder, which was responded by the teen sharply turning and hissed. "Luffy! Can you hear me!" He called out as he looked at the white eyes of the other. "It's me, Zoro! I'm okay! You can stop now!"

Luffy shrugged the hand off and was going to do another round when the other stopped him, which he struggled and tried to bite the other's arm to let him go.

"Luffy…" He said, slightly wincing at the sharp pain along his arm and was losing his grip on the other. He wrapped his arms around the teen and held him tight. "Luffy… Luffy! Listen! Don't you remember the first time we met?" He started to quickly whisper in the teen's ear. "The first day of school? The time you let that asshole kick you around? When you got Wado back? When I told you my name?" The other started to lessen his struggling, and figured that it was working.

"Luffy… You're the only true friend I ever had, and I don't want to lose you… Please calm down, and come back…"

"Zoro…"

He loosen his hold to look at the teen, whose eyes were back to being blue with brown specks. "Hey pal…"

Luffy hugged the other. "Don't scare me like that, damn it!"

"…Gomen… Luffy…" He said as he hugged back.

The rest of the group was dumbfounded at the sight.

"I'll be damned…" Ben said.

"Algae Brain actually did it…"

"What a relief!" Ace said.

Mihawk grinned as he looked at Shanks, who looked as though he's trying to make heads and tails of it. "Looks like a good team."

"Huh?"

"It's rare to find a human companion for a Daywalker."

Shanks hummed with a sad smile. "For any kind of vampire for that matter… You think it's happening?"

"It's just a coincidence…"

"…Aye…"

"You do know where it is, don't you?"

Shanks stayed silent.

"I hope your journey reveals hope and not tragedy."

"It's not for me to decide… You know that as well…"

"Aye… You owe me a drink."

Shanks grinned as the group started to gather back together.

"I don't feel so good…" Zoro said as Luffy helped him keep standing.

"No shit, Algae Brain, you got a damn slash mark on your chest!"

"It's no big deal…"

"A normal person would've died bleeding" Chopper said.

"I think it's time to head back." Shanks said.

* * *

They headed out of the cemetery, which was clear of fog, and walked back to the palace.

"I'm hungry." Luffy whined.

"It's a bit pass dinner time…" Sanji said as he brought out a cigarette and lit it.

"Huh? Can't you make a late night snack?"

The blonde sighed. "Fine!" With a cheer from the teen, he couldn't help but wonder about what happened back there with Moria. 'Damn… I had no idea he can be so pissed…' He looked to see the other man, who was slightly arguing with the teen. 'And that Marimo bastard… just how deep is his trust with this kid? He could've been easily killed…' He sighed. 'I'll never get it…'

Ace looked at his brother and the nearly conscious friend before looking at Shanks, who looked at the mentioned teen with a look of concern. "Shanks?" He whispered. "Everything okay?"

"Aye… Just tired is all…"

"Ah! I see… It's about Dawn… isn't?"

"Aye…" Shanks sighed. "But we'll talk about it later, now we have to rest."

Ace nodded, but was worried for his brother. Then his cell went off and answered it. "Moshi moshi…" His face brightened at the voice on the other line. "Smokey! It's so good to hear you dear!"

Everyone who knew of the odd relationship, sighed and continued, for those who don't just give an odd look as they heard yelling from the small device.

* * *

_I dreamed that I was missing_

_You were so scared_

_But no one else would listen_

_Cause no one else cared…_

_After my dreaming_

_I woke with this fear_

_What am I leaving_

_When I'm done here_

_So if you're asking me_

_I want you to know…_

_)When my time comes_

_Forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave behind some_

_Reason to be missed_

_Don't resent me_

_And when you're feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest…_

_Leave out all the rest…(_

_Don't be afraid_

_I've taken my beating_

_I've share what I made_

_I'm strong on the surface…_

_Not all the way through_

_I've never been perfect_

_But neither have you…_

_So if you're asking me_

_I want you to know…_

_)(_

_))Forgetting all the hurt inside_

_You've learned to hide so well_

_Pretending someone else_

_Can come and save me from myself_

_I can't be who you are…((_

_)(_

_))((_

_I can't be who you are…_ - Linkin Park

* * *

Happy Holiday everyone! And I'll see you next chapter!


	24. Opening Gifts and Mistletoe Vows

Only got one review at the moment from Tai-Tsume. Yes I'm on a roll, crazy huh? Well, after this I'm gonna take a little couple days off for the holidays. Until then, enjoy everyone!

* * *

_No sleep…_

_No sleep until I'm done with finding the answer_

_Won't stop…_

_Won't stop before I find a cure for this cancer_

_Sometimes…_

_I feel like going down I'm so disconnected_

_Somehow…_

_I know that I am haunted to be wanted_

_)I've been watching_

_I've been waiting_

_In the shadows_

_For my time_

_I've been searching_

_I've been living_

_For tomorrows_

_All my life(_

_In the shadows…_

_In the shadows…_

_They say_

_That I must learn to kill before I can feel safe_

_But I…_

_I rather kill myself then turn into their slave_

_Sometimes…_

_I feel that I should go and play with the thunder_

_Somehow…_

_I just don't wanna stay and wait for a wonder_

_)(_

_Lately, I've been walking,_

_Walking in circles_

_Watching, waiting for something_

_Feel me, touch me, heal me_

_Come take me higher…_

_)(_

_I've been watching…_

_I've been waiting…_

_I've been searching…_

_I've been living for tomorrows…_

_In the shadows…_

_In the shadows…_

_I've been waiting!_ – The Rasmus

* * *

Chapter 24: Opening Gifts and Mistletoe Vows

Sometime after the incident, everyone was having a great time while getting better at their fighting styles.

Sanji mostly spent his time kicking boulders in an abandoned quarry, when he wasn't cooking. Nami in the snow covered valley working with her Climatac. Franky would strength train with Zoro and Luffy or with Ace. Ace would work out until he had a call or was called into a short meeting. Usopp found some sniper stuff from his father's stash and worked with improving his aim, and found that it came naturally for him. Kaya and Chopper worked on medicines, read on medical herbs, tended their herbs, and researched procedures. Robin, in the evenings can be found reading by the fire, decoding almost everything, or outside in the cold working on her offensive energy on dead tree trunks and boulders, sometimes with Franky watching her. Zoro was usually found in the gym or with Mihawk, being continuously beaten in training in new swordsmanship techniques, but never complained. Luffy would be found in the gym as well, but also sparring with Zoro, convincing the other it would help improve with footwork.

Everyone else was either participating in the short training sessions or were in meetings about various things, mostly related to Dawn.

Brook also pitched in with Zoro's training as both brushed up on fencing and fighting.

But as the desired holiday became closer, everyone trained a little less, except for Zoro, and spent a little more time together, even if it was chaotic. They even celebrated Chopper's birthday and had a huge party. However Makino had to go to her village to visit her family and left giving everyone her special homemade candies.

* * *

On Christmas Day morning, the desired day arrived, and Zoro was peacefully sleeping when a familiar voice cheered and jumped on his bed.

"Zoro! Wake up! It's Christmas!" Luffy said excitedly.

"Hai… Hai…" Zoro groaned as he got up. He never bothered wearing a shirt when he went to bed, thus showing a diagonal scar from his left shoulder to his right hip on his torso.

Luffy, upon seeing the scar for the first time after bandaging was removed, felt guilty for being the reason for the mark.

Though this earned an argument between him and his best friend, until both agreed on not dying for the other if there was no other choice.

"You're doing it again."

"Huh?"

"You're staring at my scar."

"G-Gomen…"

He chuckled. "I don't mind at all. I'm actually used to it." He said as he got up. "Go ahead. I'll meet you there."

"Okay!" Luffy said with a smile as he hopped off the bed and ran down the hall, announcing loudly about waking up and Christmas.

* * *

As soon as everyone was up and had their fill of breakfast, provided that they defended their plates, Luffy, Usopp and Chopper ran to the huge Christmas tree and started searching for their presents. The room was almost pitch black due to Robin joining them this morning for the opening of the presents.

"Okay everyone!" Shanks called as he held up Brook's top hat. "In this family, we have a tradition that helps decide the order of who opens their gifts." He held the hat to Mihawk. "Mihawk-san, would you do the honor of deciding whose first to last?"

Mihawk sighed but grabbed the hat, dug his hand in and grabbed the first slip of paper. "Chopper."

The said creature squealed in excitement as he opened his gift from Nami, which was a lab coat. "Thank you Nami!"

"You're welcome."

He looked to find Usopp's, which was a pencil sketch of the winter landscape.

"I was working on it when we came here, and I figured you'd like it."

"Thank you Usopp! It'll look perfect in my clinic office!"

Down the list, he received new containers from Shanks, a small music box from Brook, an updated medical encyclopedia from Luffy, a survival book from Ace, new shelves from Ben, and a pewter from Kaya.

"Next!" Shanks said as he patted Mihawk's shoulder.

"Robin…"

She received the following: a book of old world maps from Nami, a dark violet book mark with tribal markings on it from Zoro.

"That's the best you could get her?" Sanji said.

"Can it Ero-Cook!"

"It's lovely, Zoro." She said, sounding really pleased with the gift, which shut the blonde up.

She received a cook book on old world culture from Sanji, a book bag from Usopp and Kaya, and Franky's gift she gets to keep for herself to use later, which made her mate blush. And an antique bracelet from Luffy.

"I had t beg Nami to pay half of it." He admitted.

"It's beautiful, Luffy-san." She said as she put it on.

"Next!" Shanks called out.

"Nami…"

The gifts she received was an updated atlas from Robin, an interesting pocket watch that had a compass on it from Zoro.

"You didn't steal this, did you?"

"I'm not you, and no, some crazy old bastard came in and handed me that as payment."

"And you paid for the old man?"

"What else? For an old guy, he drove out of there like some drag racer."

She picked Sanji's, which was a new, tangerine color ball gown with a stardust effect. From Usopp, she received a weather book. A pile of mapping paper from Franky. A tea cup with a tangerine on it from Luffy, and a scarf from Kaya.

"Zoro…"

He received a book on meditation that's also used for strength training from Robin. A light, sky blue vest with a bill from Nami. A book about how to treat a lady from Sanji, which he threw at the blonde.

"I don't need it!"

"You're not human!"

"I like my pride as a man, thank you very much!"

The argument would've gone longer if not for Nami's threat of increasing their debt.

He grabbed Usopp's and Kaya's gift, which was a large beach bag to carry his katanas when he needs to disguise them. Franky's old shirts that weren't too bad. From Luffy he grabbed a small box, that was neatly wrapped than the others, and saw three, teardrop, gold-colored earrings.

"You always wear those boring stud ones, and I wasn't sure what else to get you…" Luffy said.

He quickly put the earrings on, which were surprisingly light on his ear and made a nice little sound when they clicked together. "Thank you Luffy." He said with a genuine smile.

"Sanji…" Mihawk said.

He took no time and grabbed the gifts from Robin and Nami and opened them, which was a book of different cuisines from the Nightwalker, and a pink apron with a panda from the witch.

"Thank you! These gifts cannot be described into words at how happy I am to receive them!"

Zoro rolled his eyes as he watched the blonde grab his gift, which was a wooden spoon.

"…"

"You're welcome, and I lost the receipt, so deal."

"Why you!"

"Open another one!" Luffy said excitedly.

He opened Usopp's and Kaya's, which was a knife case without knives. Shirts from Franky, which weren't his liking, but would wear on a casual day. A blue apron with a yellow fish on the chest of the apron.

"I couldn't find any cool shoes with those steel toes on them, so I picked that instead."

"Almost better than that pink one." Zoro said.

"Who asked you! Green Dumbass!"

"Say that again!"

"Calm down before I charge you!" Nami said and both men stayed silent.

'Nami-swan is so adorable when she's bossy!'

'That witch will burn in hell one day…'

"Usopp…"

He grabbed one from Robin, which was a book about painting. Paint brushes from Nami. Odd looking goggles, which turned out to be old sniper goggles from Zoro.

"Where did you find them?"

"Garage sale…"

Sanji nearly laughed when he saw Nami's glare.

Usopp picked up Sanji's, which was an olive bandana. A model ship from Franky. A sling shot from Luffy. And a book about making paints from Kaya.

"Shanks…"

"Huh?"

"Your turn."

"Really?"

"Want me to pick out another name?"

"You're no fun." He said as he grabbed Chopper's, which was a vial of ointment for his internal injuries. A music box from Brook. A picture frame with a picture of Luffy and the group from Luffy.

"Usopp helped me with the picture and the frame."

He laughed good heartedly. "Another treasure to be kept safe!"

Luffy smiled at this.

He picked up Ace's, which was a gag gift containing a box that colorful, jumping worms pop out. He picked out Ben's, which wasn't any better, for it was a small box containing a fake, bloody finger.

"Now I know where Ace get's it from."

"Don't' blame me for having a little fun with you."

He pouted as he picked up Kaya's, which was a small crystal pirate ship.

"Brook…"

He opened Chopper's, which was a bottle of small white balls that was pure calcium. Shanks was sword polisher. Luffy's was piles of sheet music. Ace's was instrument polisher. Ben's was old sheet music from years ago. And Kaya's was a wooden flute.

"Franky…"

"Supa!" He announced as he grabbed Robin's, which he was going to keep to himself as he blushed a bright red.

"A naughty gift to a good boy?" Shanks teased, which earned him a bump on the head by Ben with the butt of his shot gun.

Franky grabbed Nami's, which was a long pair of jeans, which he doesn't see any good use for. Zoro's was various car parts.

"What the hell Marimo!?"

"These are the parts I was looking for!"

"Say what?"

"I remembered you talked about parts for some invention, but couldn't find anyone with good quality. And since I work on cars part-time, some of those are being sent to junk yards, so I take those that are still good."

'Damn Marimo getting lucky!'

Franky grabbed Sanji's, which was a book about mechanics. Usopp's and Kaya's were a pile of blue print paper. Luffy's was a new island shirt with ships on it.

"Luffy…"

"Finally!" He said as he found Chopper's, which was an inflatable beach ball. Robin's was a huge book of old folk lore. Nami's was a set of dark red, long sleeved, turtle neck shirt and long, black jeans. And Zoro's was by far the most expensive of his recent gifts, an armlet that has a bronze band, a silver skull, gold strawhat with rubies for the band around the hat.

"Sugoui!"

"Took me hours of arguing with the jeweler to make it." He explained. 'And now I'm close to being broke because of it.'

Luffy immediately put it on and looked extremely happy. "Thank you Zoro!" He said as he glomped his friend into a hug.

"You're welcome." Zoro said as he returned the hug and patted the other on the head for him to get off.

Luffy giggled and grabbed Sanji's, which was a huge chocolate tree. "Sugoui!"

"You better wait to eat that."

"Huh? Whoops." He said as he licked his fingers.

"Are you serious!?"

Zoro laughed as the blonde looked dumbfounded.

'That amount of chocolate can make anyone sick for hours…'

Luffy grabbed Usopp's, which was a paddle ball, which everyone thought it was too simple. Shanks's was a box frame of various beetles. "Thanks Shanks!"

"What do you know, it rhymes." Mihawk said.

He grabbed Brook's, which was a clay flute.

'I'll be having a headache for awhile.' Zoro thought, already seeing the near future.

Luffy grabbed Franky's, which was a simple wooden, wind-up toy that looked like a bug. Ace's was a pair of black, fingerless gloves. Ben's was a stack of shirts. And Kaya was a paint by number portrait.

"Ace…"

He picked up Chopper's, which was ointment, which he thought of another use for it. Robin's was a plain white shirt. Nami's was a book about safe-sex. Zoro's was a book on hand-to-hand fighting styles. Sanji's was a gift card, and so was Usopp and Kaya's gift. Shanks's was a leather jacket. Brook's was a music box. Franky's was shirts. Luffy's was an athlete shirt with the numbers 69 with flames around it. And Ben's was a new pair of boots.

"Ben…"

He grabbed Chopper's, which was medication for his lungs. Shank's was a pile of colorful shirts.

"You're asking for a death wish."

"Come on! You wear too many dark colored clothes!"

He grabbed Brook's, which was an antique gun. Luffy's was a history encyclopedia of guns. Ace's was a shirt with a skull and two pistols.

"Now this is a shirt."

Shanks only pouted.

"You're the last one Kaya!" Luffy said.

She found Chopper's, which were seeds for medical herbs to grow. Robin's was a pale violet, simple sun dress. Nami's was a tight blue shirt with a heart in the middle. Zoro's was the over the shoulder bag. Sanji's was a lab coat that was more for impressing than working. Usopp's was a beautiful detailed portrait of her in a field of flowers in a beautiful valley, which she showed how much she loved it by kissing her boyfriend on the cheek. Once she composed herself back together, she grabbed Shanks's, which was a coat. Brook's was a little bigger music box. Franky's was another wooden wind-up toy, but as a bird. Luffy's was a health book. Ace's was a sun hat. Ben's was a pair of gardening gloves.

* * *

"That's done with!" Shanks said. "And now to vote for the best gift! We each pick one gift that catches our attention than the others. Chopper, you go first."

"Uh… I would say Usopp's sketch is my favorite!"

Usopp blushed at that.

"That's one for Usopp! What about you, Robin-san?"

"Franky's."

The said man was red in the face.

"Okay… One for Usopp and one for Franky… Nami-san?"

"Sanji's!"

"Mellorine!"

"One for each so far, Zoro-san?"

"Luffy's."

"Good! Sanji-san?"

"Hmm… I don't know… Both Robin-chan's and Nami-swan's gifts are wonderful."

"You have to pick one lad…"

"Okay… I like yours, Robin-chan, but I have to go with Nami-swan's gift."

"Why am I not surprised." Zoro said.

"What was-"

"Okay! So far we got one from each! Usopp-san?"

"Kaya's!"

"Okay! My favorite is Luffy's. Brook?"

"I would say Chopper's."

"Franky?"

"Robin's!"

"…Okay… So far we have Luffy with two and the rest are ones. Luffy?"

"Zoro's!"

Shanks laughed. "I knew that was coming. Ace?"

"You know I always choose my brother."

"Okay! So now Luffy is in the league with three! Ben?"

"Ace's."

"Okay… Luffy three… everyone else ones. Kaya?"

"Usopp's!"

"Okay! We have a verdict! Luffy won by three and Usopp by two, everyone else has ones or none.

"What's the point of this?" Mihawk asked, sounding bored.

"For fun!"

'Should've known…' He thought.

"I'm hungry!" Luffy announced.

Shanks looked at the clock. "Ah! It's about time for lunch!"

"Yay!" The teen cheered as he grabbed Zoro's hand, thus dragging him to the kitchen.

"Oi! Slow down Luffy!" Zoro called out.

"Monkey D. Luffy!" Shanks called, stopping the teen when he made it to the doorway leading to the kitchen. "We haven't made it yet, so you have to-" He looked a little shocked before chuckling. "Well, well… You picked the wrong doorway to be under!"

"Huh?" Both said as Sanji cracked up.

"What the hell are you laughing about, Dartbrow!" Zoro said when Nami started to laugh as well.

"Uh… above you guys…" Usopp said as he pointed to something above their heads.

'Don't tell me…' Zoro thought as he and the teen looked up, and sure enough, innocently hanging there for everyone to see.

"Mistletoe?" Luffy said when he remembered the tradition.

"Do we have to kiss?"

Zoro wasn't sure what to say when the elder brother busted in.

"Like hell I let anyone kiss my brother for 'any' reason!"

'Scary…' Everyone thought as Shanks sighed.

"Would you rather have Luffy be the one kissing then?"

"Then I would have to kill that person." He said casually.

"This should be fun to watch." Sanji said, extremely amused by all this.

"Traditions are traditions, Ace…" Shanks continued. "Unless they can come up with an alternative, they have to mooch!"

'Shit!' Zoro thought. 'How do I get into this mess?'

"I know!" Luffy said.

'I'm doomed.' Zoro thought as everyone looked at the teen.

"Zoro and I make a promise to each other and we take our left wrist and we kiss the part where we can see the veins!"

"Huh?" Was the collective response.

"Why the left wrist?" Chopper asked.

"Because the heart is on the left side of the body." Luffy placed his right hand over to prove his point. "And that the left arm is the closest part of the body to the heart. As for the wrist, the heart pumps blood to the veins, which go out throughout the body. In a way we're making a promise with our hearts!"

Everyone was dumbfounded.

'Holy shit…' Zoro thought. 'I've been spared by a damn miracle… Great! Now I want to kiss him!'

"I'll accept that." Ace said, looking relaxed.

Luffy grinned as he looked at Zoro. "I promise to be Zoro's friend forever and ever until I die!" He said childishly as he grabbed the other's left wrist and kissed the vein of the underside.

Zoro couldn't help but watch in awe that the kiss on his wrist was so soft and… beautiful. As soon as the teen lifted his head up, he made his vow. "I promise to be there until the end." He did the same and counted to three before letting the wrist go.

That's when they looked at the group to see Franky, Brook, and Shanks brawling in tears.

"So beautiful! So touching! And I'm not crying damn it!"

"Ah! I shall compose a song to this wonderful moment! Promise Under the Mistletoe!"

"I shouldn't be crying! But it's just too moving to not shed a tear!"

'I'm never going to live this one down…' Zoro thought as Sanji still looked like he was going to crack up any minute, the witch looking evil, and the rest just watched the show.

"You mean it?" Luffy whispered.

"Every word."

"That's good…"

Zoro smiled as everyone started to gather themselves up.

* * *

_I dreamed that I was missing_

_You were so scared_

_But no one else would listen_

_Cause no one else cared…_

_After my dreaming_

_I woke with this fear_

_What am I leaving_

_When I'm done here_

_So if you're asking me_

_I want you to know…_

_)When my time comes_

_Forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave behind some_

_Reason to be missed_

_Don't resent me_

_And when you're feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest…_

_Leave out all the rest…(_

_Don't be afraid_

_I've taken my beating_

_I've share what I made_

_I'm strong on the surface…_

_Not all the way through_

_I've never been perfect_

_But neither have you…_

_So if you're asking me_

_I want you to know…_

_)(_

_))Forgetting all the hurt inside_

_You've learned to hide so well_

_Pretending someone else_

_Can come and save me from myself_

_I can't be who you are…((_

_)(_

_))((_

_I can't be who you are…_ - Linkin Park

* * *

Okay… Time to recuperate now… Happy Holidays everyone!

Robin: Happy Holiday and see you in the next chapter!


	25. Starting of a Year

Hey everyone! I hope everyone had a great holiday.

Robin: And you as well, Cupid-san?

Yep! I think I ate a bit too much though.

Robin: (giggles) That what usually happens.

Yep. So! What do my reviews have to say?

Robin: (picks one up) From Ookami-san…

(bows) Thank you! To be honest, I was a little worried about my fight scenes, since I kinda suck at it, but I think I'm getting better. And the mistletoe part, I LOVE that scene! Even though I wrote it, I was squealing because it was just too cute! And there's nothing wrong with believing in the Christmas spirit, in fact I applaud you on it! (claps)

Robin: (giggles and gets another) From Kami-san…

(scratches behind head) You're welcome! And thank you!

Robin: (smiles and grabs another) From Gene-chan… (helps herself with the piece of tempura and her drink)

Thanks for the tickets! And yeah, the mystery thing is getting apparent, isn't. And it's a good thing Zoro isn't here, or he would be a little pissed that you said that.

Zoro: On what?

(jumps) Zoro!? How did you get in here!?

Zoro: Door was open…

Don't do that!

Zoro: What's your problem?

You almost gave me a heart attack, that's what! Say, why are you here anyway?

Zoro: I'm looking for Luffy, and he headed this way last I remember him running off.

Well… I haven't seen Luffy, unless… (hears a crash) Go to the kitchen, he's probably stealing some candy canes that I snuck out with.

Zoro: Will do. (walks away)

The kitchen's the other way!

Robin: (giggles and picks up the last review) This is from lunaryu, who likes to be called Luna-chi…

Luna-chi, huh? Sounds really cute. (looks at review and blushes) … (unable to speak)

Robin: Hit the good spots huh? Well, Luna-san, if I have to speak for Cupid-san, she would say that she's really happy that you liked her chapters. Speaking of which, we have a new one coming right up. Enjoy!

* * *

_No sleep…_

_No sleep until I'm done with finding the answer_

_Won't stop…_

_Won't stop before I find a cure for this cancer_

_Sometimes…_

_I feel like going down I'm so disconnected_

_Somehow…_

_I know that I am haunted to be wanted_

_) I've been watching_

_I've been waiting_

_In the shadows_

_For my time_

_I've been searching_

_I've been living_

_For tomorrows_

_All my life (_

_In the shadows…_

_In the shadows…_

_They say_

_That I must learn to kill before I can feel safe_

_But I…_

_I rather kill myself then turn into their slave_

_Sometimes…_

_I feel that I should go and play with the thunder_

_Somehow…_

_I just don't wanna stay and wait for a wonder_

_)(_

_Lately, I've been walking,_

_Walking in circles_

_Watching, waiting for something_

_Feel me, touch me, heal me_

_Come take me higher…_

_)(_

_I've been watching…_

_I've been waiting…_

_I've been searching…_

_I've been living for tomorrows…_

_In the shadows…_

_In the shadows…_

_I've been waiting!_ – The Rasmus

* * *

Chapter 25: Starting of a Year

The town was quiet at the very early morning of three.

"**FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!**"

Or… so it seemed.

Ben drove like a maniac as he tried to shake off some Nighthunters that were on his van.

"Ben! We can knock these guys out no problem!" Luffy said.

"Not now Luffy!" Ben said.

"We're going to fast!" Nami shrilled as she held on for dear life.

"Oi! Can't you slow down!?" Sanji called.

"You want us to be caught!?" Ben called back.

"How much longer?!" Usopp complained.

"Just five more blocks!"

"Aren't we disturbing the peace?" Robin asked.

"No, they're used to it." Luffy said. "You can't smell it now, but a lot of these houses have garlic scents and crosses outside their doors and around the houses to ward off Nighthunters at night!"

"Huh… Good idea… Does it work?" Usopp said.

"Most of the time."

"Huh?"

"We're almost there! Hang on!"

"Oi! Strawhat! If we make it through this, remind me to treat you to a cola!"

"Make is a root beer float and you got a deal!"

That made the other laugh as they hit a sharp turn.

"Okay! Everybody out!" Ben said.

"Franky! Sanji! Ace! Let's help Ben! Zoro! Robin! Take the others to the station and be on your guard!" Luffy called out.

"Okay!" Everyone jumped out of the van and separated into groups.

Zoro's group headed straight to the station.

"I forgot it's an open station!" Usopp said.

"Like it matters!" Nami said. "They can bust through bullet proof glass!"

"NANI!?"

"Keep it down!" Zoro barked as he and Robin looked ready to fight.

* * *

Meanwhile, the other group was fighting back full force.

Franky busting skulls, Sanji kicking faces flat or hitting vital spots with the tip of his shoe, Ace punching skulls and hitting under dead, cold hearts, Ben for awhile shooting before running out of bullets and switched to batting skulls in.

Luffy on the other hand was punching, kicking, dodging, bashing his skull to another skull, and all around doing everything he could so the Nighthunters backed off.

* * *

On Zoro's end, there were some Nighthunters attacking, but he sliced them down while Robin used her ability to make them loose ability to move, as dark energy appeared in different parts.

For those who were down, Nami joined in by making sure they stayed down by using her lighting tempo.

Kaya clinged onto Usopp as the said teen looked around frantically. "Usopp!" She cried out as one Nighthunter was coming at them.

The other three were worried until a small, bright flash of light came, followed by a yelp of pain.

Usopp held his sling shot out as he dug into his pocket for another pellet, which he hit another Nighthunter head on.

"Nice one!" Nami called as she summoned some rain before electicuting the Nighthunters.

* * *

"Don't mess with us, you bastards!" Ace said as he punched out his last Nighthunter out of a piling groups of knocked out Nighthuters.

"Oi! Sanji-bro! Get it straight!" Franky said as he punched a female Nighthunter.

"What the hell Franky!"

"I saved your damn life!"

"My life is already damned!"

"Oi!" Zoro called. "Train's coming!"

"About time!" Ben said as he vertically bashed the Nighthunter's skull with the butt of his gun behind him.

Luffy finished his fight and ran up to where the other group was. "Zoro! Duck!"

Zoro didn't hesitate when he went down, giving the teen an opening for a flying kick to a Nighthunter that was behind him. "That the last of them?" He asked as he stood up.

"Yep!" Luffy said as the train made a screeching halt.

"Time to go!" Franky said as he carried Robin, who started to show signs of being drained due to the approaching daylight. "Morning is about to come up!"

"Yosh!" Luffy said as he and everyone went up to the doors.

"Take care guys!" Ace called.

"You're not coming?" Nami asked.

"Nope, the search group is on the trail again, and I've used up my break a bit too long…" He laughed.

Luffy hugged his older brother, who hugged back.

"Take care Luf."

"I will, you do the same!"

"Right!" He looked up at Zoro and held out his hand, which the other shook. "Take care of my brother, or I'll rip your head right off your shoulders and feed it to the piranhas." He said with a bright smile on his face, which made the swordsman a bit edgy.

"I'll do more than my best." Was his response as he would've sworn that his hand was going to break under the older brother's grip.

'Glad I'm not that sorry bastard.' Sanji thought, seeing the tense atmosphere between the swordsman and the overprotective brother.

"See ya Ben!' Luffy called.

"See ya kiddo!" Ben said with a casual smile.

Once everyone settled and couldn't see the town, they gained back some misplaced sleep until lunch.

* * *

The week after the ordeal and after the New Year's celebration, the guys entered the school, only to have an ominous feeling in the air. But it was explained once they entered the class room, when all the guys gave out glares to two specific people.

"What the hell is your problem?" Zoro said when one of the guys threw a magazine, which was caught by Sanji.

"That came out in the girl's school!" One guy said, clearly pissed.

Sanji looked at the cover and looked like he saw the inside of Pandora's box.

"What is it Sanji?" Usopp asked.

"A magazine with only Luffy and Algae Brain…"

"Huh?" Zoro said as he grabbed it and looked at it.

On the cover was him and Luffy under the tree back in the fall season, where Luffy ran into him and knocked him down on a pile of leaves. That moment didn't bother him, it was the position they were in. Him on the bottom, upper body propped up with one arm; the teen looked like he's straddling his hips, but looked like an innocent child with him laughing and adorable with the leaves on his head. While he seemed to glare, but was softened with a small grin and his other hand in mid-air, grabbing the leaf from the top of the teen's head.

'What the hell?' He thought when he looked a the title. 'Sweet and Spicy: Perfect Mix! Introducing Two New Fan Favorites' "Fan… Favorites?"

"Let me see!" Luffy said as he easily got the magazine out of the other's hand and flipped through the pages. "Hey! Here's a picture of Nami!"

Zoro quickly looked at what the teen was looking at. 'Photographer… and Editor!?' He glared at the seemingly innocent picture. 'I'll personally send you to hell one of these days!'

"Okay gentlemen! Time to learn!" Franky called and everyone was seated, but most glared at the swordsman and Daywalker-in-disguise.

'Some new year this turning out to be…' Zoro thought when Luffy quickly pointed out a page where he and the teen owned the snowball fight before the trip up to Luffy's hometown. 'Well, at least someone is seeing the bright side of it.' He thought with a grin.

"This is going to be an interesting year, isn't?" Usopp asked.

"Despite the horrific magazine, I guess we're gonna see a lot of interesting things this year."

"What's wrong with the magazine? Is it because it's from a girl's school?" Luffy asked.

"Forget it Luffy…" Zoro said. "The fancy ass prick is just jealous that he wasn't the girl's favorite."

"Why you!"

"Quiet back there!"

Luffy just laughed at the whole thing

'Yeah… interesting…' Zoro thought as he listened to the lesson.

* * *

_I dreamed that I was missing_

_You were so scared_

_But no one else would listen_

_Cause no one else cared…_

_After my dreaming_

_I woke with this fear_

_What am I leaving_

_When I'm done here_

_So if you're asking me_

_I want you to know…_

_)When my time comes_

_Forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave behind some_

_Reason to be missed_

_Don't resent me_

_And when you're feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest…_

_Leave out all the rest…(_

_Don't be afraid_

_I've taken my beating_

_I've share what I made_

_I'm strong on the surface…_

_Not all the way through_

_I've never been perfect_

_But neither have you…_

_So if you're asking me_

_I want you to know…_

_)(_

_))Forgetting all the hurt inside_

_You've learned to hide so well_

_Pretending someone else_

_Can come and save me from myself_

_I can't be who you are…((_

_)(_

_))((_

_I can't be who you are…_ - Linkin Park

* * *

Sorry it was short, but I wanted to have a bit of a light chapter after the whole heavy thing that happened. Well, that said, see you next chapter!


	26. Valentines Between Friends Pt1

Well, since winter break is getting closer to ending, I'm gonna go a little farther ahead in the timeline of the fic, hope you don't mind.

Robin: I don't think they would mind.

Any reviews?

Robin: A few. (picks one up) From dalia76, and from the first chapter…

Oh, well, I'm glad you liked my version of a vampire fic with the OP characters. I hope I don't disappoint.

Robin: (picks up another) From yoaifan124…

(giggles) Yeah, I wasn't too sure of the idea at first, but I really liked it and since they're right across from the girl's school, what's a girl to do in a school? That, and I wanted all the yoai fangirls (and guys) out there to be a part of it, to that part is to them!

Robin: That was nice of you.

I'm not sure about that, but hey, they're slightly unaccredited.

Robin: (giggles and grabs last one) From Kami-san…

Kyuubi's missing? Hmm… That's a bit concerning… Now that you mention it, I haven't seen Zoro come out of the kitchen…

Robin: And it's been really quiet too…

Well! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

_No sleep…_

_No sleep until I'm done with finding the answer_

_Won't stop…_

_Won't stop before I find a cure for this cancer_

_Sometimes…_

_I feel like going down I'm so disconnected_

_Somehow…_

_I know that I am haunted to be wanted_

_) I've been watching_

_I've been waiting_

_In the shadows_

_For my time_

_I've been searching_

_I've been living_

_For tomorrows_

_All my life (_

_In the shadows…_

_In the shadows…_

_They say_

_That I must learn to kill before I can feel safe_

_But I…_

_I rather kill myself then turn into their slave_

_Sometimes…_

_I feel that I should go and play with the thunder_

_Somehow…_

_I just don't wanna stay and wait for a wonder_

_)(_

_Lately, I've been walking,_

_Walking in circles_

_Watching, waiting for something_

_Feel me, touch me, heal me_

_Come take me higher…_

_)(_

_I've been watching…_

_I've been waiting…_

_I've been searching…_

_I've been living for tomorrows…_

_In the shadows…_

_In the shadows…_

_I've been waiting!_ – The Rasmus

* * *

Chapter 26: Valentine Between Friends Pt.1

January came and went and it was February in the city. There was snow still lingering on the ground as couples were seen a lot more often. Shops decked their display cases with pink, red and white colors, hearts and cupid cut outs were almost in every corner of the cases

Out in the cemetery, Zoro and Luffy were visiting Kuina.

"_Wow… the girls are absolutely crazy._" She said to Luffy while he was showing her the magazine from last month when they came back.

"Yeah, Zoro's planning to kill any of the girls that he could catch with a camera."

"_I don't' blame him._" She said.

"She doesn't blame you Zoro." Luffy informed, making the other grin.

"_But you guys do look good in this picture._" She said.

"Huh? Which one?"

Zoro watched as Luffy talked to his childhood rival, friend, and a bit like an older sister. He wished he could see and talk to her like his best friend could, but he's okay with this arrangement.

"Oi! Zoro! Kuina like this picture of us!" He held up the page where both were having hot chocolate in the park, with the snow angel that the teen made not too far behind them.

'Not bad pictures…' He admitted. "I guess it's not too bad…"

"It was taken by a girl named Vivi."

"Do I look like I care?"

Luffy just laughed as he flipped through more pages.

"_Oi! Luffy!_" Kuina said. "_It's almost Valentine's Day._"

"Yeah…" He said with a bit of confusion.

"_Aren't you going to do something special for Zoro?_"

"Na? For Zoro?"

"_Baka! Don't repeat what I said!_"

"What the hell?"

Zoro looked at the teen and wondered what the heck was going on.

"_Don't you know what Valentine's Day is?_"

"Sure I do, it's a day that dates back to, I think it was either Ancient Rome or Greek, and the general wanted his men to not feel like they have someone to go back to, so he made his soldiers not to marry. But that didn't suit well with his soldiers and got married in secret. And the guy that marries the couple is related to the word Valentine. Today it's a day not only for couples, but for people you really care about and give them small gifts that show that you mean the world to them." He said when he seemed to answer the earlier question. "Oh! That's what you mean by doing something special for Zoro!"

Kuina just stared at him, as if she has lost hope in explaining. "_Forget it…_" She said.

"Na? What's wrong Kuina?"

"_Nevermind!_"

Luffy was at a lost and looked at Zoro. "Zoro, Kuina's mad at me and I don't know what to do!"

"Well… Judging from what you were talking about Valentine's Day, which I don't really understand because she never once took interested in it like normal girls would."

"_Shut up!_"

"She told you to be quiet."

"I figured. Anyway, you seemed to nail it, but I'm guessing she's looking more than just small stuff."

"Huh? So I have to do more than just what people would usually get for their friends?"

"How should I know? I never liked the day."

"Well, when I was a kid, we only gave each other small gifts, even if it's just a really cool looking leaf."

Zoro chuckled. "Well, I don't know what she's talking about, but whatever you do for Valentine's Day is probably better than some of those sweet crap they keep preaching in the stores."

Luffy chuckled as Kuina sighed.

_'Morons… I can't believe he's not seeing it!'_

"Kuina still isn't happy."

"_Would you shut up!_"

"She's mad at me again."

"Just leave her alone… Do female ghosts still have the time of the month?"

"Huh? What's that?"

"_**YOU'RE SO GLAD I'M A GHOST! OTHERWISE YOU'RE DEAD!!**_"

"Now she's pissed at you."

"Wished I could've seen that."

Luffy looked between the fuming ghost girl and his best friend. "Why didn't you say so."

"Huh?"

"Though I have to ask Nami though…"

"What are you talking about?"

"There's this pendant that Nami has that could allow you to see and talk to ghosts."

"Sounds useful, but anything from that cousin of yours can't be that good."

"No it's good, but you would have to pay her to use it."

Zoro sighed. "Exactly." He looked at his watch and got up from the wet stone path. "We better head back."

"Yeah, it's about that time huh? Well! It was nice talking to you Kuina!"

"_I don't know, since you're the only one who can see and talk to me. But come again anyway, it does get boring around here._"

Luffy giggled as he and the swordsman headed out. "See ya!"

* * *

In the city, it's usually crowded with couples and gloomy singles, or some just too busy to notice the season. However

Luffy grabbed Zoro's arm, since the crowd of people has the tendency of separating without meaning to.

Zoro was more than used to the teen's closeness by now and ignored the strange looks people show. 'What? Ever seen two close friends be physically close?' He would usually think while giving out a glare to anyone who gave them a nasty look, or just recently gave anyone who looked suggestive.

* * *

"I hate this city!" He announced as he and Luffy were having lunch in his apartment.

"How come?" Luffy asked, not at all surprised at the random announcement.

"I don't know… Too many people, tight spaces, heavy atmosphere, stupid assholes around every corner… Just to name a few…"

"Well, I have to agree with you on those things. But I like the city because there are a lot of things going on and you never know who you'll bump into."

"Or who you save from being road kill…" He added with a smile. "Thanks Luffy."

"Huh? For what?"

He shook his head. "Nothing…" He sighed. "I just want to get away from this place, just for a day. No people to bother, no running around seeing unfamiliar faces judging you, and somewhere peaceful. I've noticed that I haven't mediated in awhile. It's hard to do that in a city, ya know?"

Luffy looked concerned and was thinking of a suggestion when the phone rang. "I'll get that, Ace said that he would call sometime." He said as he went into the kitchen. "Moshi moshi! Roronoa-Monkey residence!"

Zoro shook his head on the title. 'Well, he did officially move in and I do consider him my roommate.' He thought when he heard the door knock. "I'll get that." He said as he went up to the door and opened it to see Smoker there. "Well this is new." He said.

"Shut it, Roronoa." Smoker gruffed and looked ahead of the man before him, expecting something to happen.

"If you're looking for Ace, he's not here. In fact, he moved back to help out his family on something, some dig or something." He slightly lied, since he didn't know what to call the search for 'Dawn'. 'Where have you been for the past month? Waiting for him to jump through the door?' He added that thought.

Smoker was silent, looking uncomfortable standing there. "Damn it, I forgot what I wanted from here. Probably doesn't matter." He was about to move away, but his neighbor was more observant than he thought.

"You got a pen and paper on you?"

"Nani?"

"I'll give you the address, if you want."

Smoker didn't say anything as he got out a ticketing paper.

* * *

While Zoro was talking with Smoker

Luffy answered the phone and listened to some guy jabbering away about going to a spa up in Kyoto for free if he answered the question. He was going to decline when the man jabbered about the historic value of the natural hot springs and that people, for hundreds of years went up to be replenished from their journeys. He wanted to decline the offer when the man mentioned about samurais.

"What about samurais?"

"That they go up there to mediate and revive their energies that were spent from battle. You could say they were healed spiritually!" Said the man on the phone.

Luffy didn't really trust these phone raffles, but he wanted to make his friend happy as well. "Okay… But if this turns out to be a scam, I'm kicking your ass."

"I understand sir, now the question… What is the name of the god of wind in Rome?"

"Huh? There's four gods of wind and Rome copied from the Greeks! But if you want the names, I'll give you all of them! The one for the North is Boreas in Greek, Aquilo for Rome. South is Notus in Greek, Auster in Rome. West is Zephyr in Greek, Favonius in Rome. And East is Eurus for both Greek and Rome."

"… I would accept Eurus, but those are correct… Not many people know that…"

"Then they're stupid! So, did I win, or do I have to find and kick your ass for wasting my time…"

"No no, you won all right! You will be getting a call to make it official."

"We recently got caller ID, so I could find your number, get your name and find you if this is some kind of crap."

"I assure you sir, it isn't."

"Okay, bye." He hung up by the time Zoro came in.

"Who was that?"

"Some guy asking a dumb question. Who was at the door?"

"Smoker, he wanted to ask something."

By that time the phone rang and Luffy answered. "Moshi moshi, Roronoa-Monkey residence…"

"**CONGRATULATIONS!** You won a trip for the Valentine's Day get away up in our natural hot spring spa up in Kyoto's mountains!" He blinked as he listened for the name of the spa before hanging up.

"What was that about?"

He looked at his friend with a blank look. "I won a spa trip for two for one of Kyoto's natural hot spring spots."

"Huh?! Say what?!"

* * *

I dreamed that I was missing

You were so scared

But no one else would listen

Cause no one else cared…

After my dreaming

I woke with this fear

What am I leaving

When I'm done here

So if you're asking me

I want you to know…

)When my time comes

Forget the wrong that I've done

Help me leave behind some

Reason to be missed

Don't resent me

And when you're feeling empty

Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest…

Leave out all the rest…(

Don't be afraid

I've taken my beating

I've share what I made

I'm strong on the surface…

Not all the way through

I've never been perfect

But neither have you…

So if you're asking me

I want you to know…

)(

))Forgetting all the hurt inside

You've learned to hide so well

Pretending someone else

Can come and save me from myself

I can't be who you are…((

)(

))((

I can't be who you are… - Linkin Park

* * *

Okay! Before any of you guys ask, I noticed that Luffy has a bit of an interest in Greek and Roman history that also blends in with his liking of bug collecting. If you seen the episode where the crew were trying to find a South bird, Luffy comes across a beetle and starts talking about Atlas and Hercules, and I thought, why not? And that's how it came to be. Well! I'll see you in the next chapter!


	27. Valentines Between Friends Pt2

A review from yoaifan124. (blush and giggles a little) Thanks, and don't worry about the review response thing. Well, here's part two! Enjoy!

* * *

_No sleep…_

_No sleep until I'm done with finding the answer_

_Won't stop…_

_Won't stop before I find a cure for this cancer_

_Sometimes…_

_I feel like going down I'm so disconnected_

_Somehow…_

_I know that I am haunted to be wanted_

_) I've been watching_

_I've been waiting_

_In the shadows_

_For my time_

_I've been searching_

_I've been living_

_For tomorrows_

_All my life (_

_In the shadows…_

_In the shadows…_

_They say_

_That I must learn to kill before I can feel safe_

_But I…_

_I rather kill myself then turn into their slave_

_Sometimes…_

_I feel that I should go and play with the thunder_

_Somehow…_

_I just don't wanna stay and wait for a wonder_

_)(_

_Lately, I've been walking,_

_Walking in circles_

_Watching, waiting for something_

_Feel me, touch me, heal me_

_Come take me higher…_

_)(_

_I've been watching…_

_I've been waiting…_

_I've been searching…_

_I've been living for tomorrows…_

_In the shadows…_

_In the shadows…_

_I've been waiting!_ – The Rasmus

* * *

Chapter 27: Valentines Between Friends Pt.2

The spa up in Kyoto was a huge, Edo-era building with a bit of the modern customs, but still held strong on its traditional ways. The place was surrounded by trees and half up the mountain.

'And we have to be here on Valentine's Day of all days…' Zoro thought as he saw flocks of couples, young and old and mostly rich enough to pay for something this grand, come in and out. 'Maybe we should've let that witch and Ero-cook go instead…' He thought back on when Luffy broke the news.

* * *

#**Flashback: Zoro's POV**#

We stopped by the Crap-Cook's restaurant and he went straight to the point, thus causing a rousing bitch of complaints from the witch and the mix of the Dartbrow being pissed and pathetically display of 'gentlemen's pride', like a pervert deserves a title like that?

What really put the fuel into the fire was when he mentioned that I was going with him, which the witch found it so hilarious that she clutched her sides and fell off her chair, I was hoping she'd choke, and the Crap-Cook was spouting questions about the reason why I should go.

"Because Zoro's my best friend. And he's special to me." Was his response.

I have to admit, I was touched, but seeing the Crap-Cook giving me a look of disgust and the witch laughing harder than before completely ruined the somewhat moving moment.

#**End of Flashback: Normal POV**#

* * *

"Zoro!"

The said man was brought back from his thoughts as the teen tugged at his arm.

"Come on!"

They went up to the desk, found their names on the list, and went up to the locker rooms since they're not planning on staying.

'A free spa trip, and this place is known to help weary samurai give their spirits back for its meditative powers. What kind of mess up star was he born under?' Zoro thought as he changed to a grayish-blue yukata robe and waited for Luffy, who stumbled out with a similar outfit.

* * *

They headed to the hot springs, which was a commune bath, and saw young men and women enjoy the water as they talked, laughed, whispered, and the sometimes stealing kiss when the rules say not to.

"Sugoui! Luffy said loudly. "Zoro! Look at that waterfall!"

Pouring down from the natural wall of the huge cave on which made this place so famous, on the far back there was a small waterfall.

"That's nice…' He said, liking to get away from the stares from the already suffocating room.

"Come on!" Luffy said as he grabbed the other's wrist and quickly headed there.

He heard some of the women giggle, some made soft disgusted sounds, and men either looked disgusted or whispering jokes about them. But he ignored it as he held the two towels that they were suppose to use and was dragged to one, small, very well hidden hot spring pool right by the water fall.

At that point, Luffy stepped the wrong way and was gonna slip backwards when the other caught him. From the view point of the onlookers, it looked like a dramatic embrace from a movie scene.

"Oi! You need to slow down in wet places like this!"

Luffy giggled and smiled his famous smile. "Sorry!"

Zoro sighed as he loosened his hold and they headed over to the spot that the teen was eager to getting to.

For the most part it was okay for Zoro and a blast for Luffy.

The teen greatly enjoyed the warm, steaming water, which wasn't deep for him and even took a short nap.

The other enjoyed sitting on the rock under the waterfall, meditating. This was what he really, really needed at the moment and was glad for it.

* * *

After that they walked around the garden up to a shrine, where Luffy paid for his prayer and Zoro was on the bottom step of the shrine, seeing no reason to pray.

"I pray that my family is doing more than great, that the Nighthunters won't win this fight, my friends stay happy, and for me and Zoro to be friends forever! Please hear my prayer!" He said as he rubbed his hands together before joining up with Zoro. "It's really nice out here…" He said.

The swordsman made a sound of agreement and looked to see the teen, looking solemn and sincere. "Things will work out… no matter what lie ahead."

He looked at the other. "How…"

He smiled and ruffled the teen's hair. "You're very expressive when you want to be, that's how."

He blinked but smiled. "Happy Valentine's Day! Zoro!" He said cheerfully.

He grinned before trapping the other in a head lock and gave the teen a noogie.

* * *

The end of the day was uneventful as they went back on a bus home.

'Well, I didn't expect a spa treatment for Valentine's Day… Now I have to think something up for White's Day…' Zoro thought when he felt weight on his shoulder and looked to see the teen fast asleep. He smiled as soft snores escaped the said teen. 'He really is cute.' He blinked as he caught his thinking. 'Where the hell did that come from?' He felt the other shift, trying to find a comfortable spot. He gently moved so the teen's head was resting on his lap. He heard a soft hum of content and the rest was silent as he petted the teen's hair.

* * *

_I dreamed that I was missing_

_You were so scared_

_But no one else would listen_

_Cause no one else cared…_

_After my dreaming_

_I woke with this fear_

_What am I leaving_

_When I'm done here_

_So if you're asking me_

_I want you to know…_

_)When my time comes_

_Forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave behind some_

_Reason to be missed_

_Don't resent me_

_And when you're feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest…_

_Leave out all the rest…(_

_Don't be afraid_

_I've taken my beating_

_I've share what I made_

_I'm strong on the surface…_

_Not all the way through_

_I've never been perfect_

_But neither have you…_

_So if you're asking me_

_I want you to know…_

_)(_

_))Forgetting all the hurt inside_

_You've learned to hide so well_

_Pretending someone else_

_Can come and save me from myself_

_I can't be who you are…((_

_)(_

_))((_

_I can't be who you are…_ - Linkin Park

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed this! And I'll see you in the next chapter! And sorry if it was too short!


	28. White's Day Attack!

Robin: You got three new reviews.

Really? Sweet!

Robin: (giggles and picks first one up) From yoaifan124…

(giggles) Thank you!

Robin: (smiles and grabs the next one) From Gene-chan. And she left us something. (uses her ability to cut the pie)

When did she do that? Oh! Right I still have to find those two! Where could they- (hears a thump above her head) Huh? (looks up) They better not be…

Robin: (closes her eyes and grins)

Oh no! (has images of what's going on) How did they find the attic!? Never mind! Don't answer… (hears the muffled moan) … (blushes red as a tomato with a small nose bleed)

Robin: (picks up last review) From Piraki-san…

Yeah it has been awhile, but I'm glad you're able to review. Sorry about your computer dying. And thank you. (bows) (hears a loud thump) Okay! I don't mind if they do 'that', but not while I'm posting! (stomps away with a broom, and quickly grabs a camera)

Robin: (giggles) Enjoy the chapter everyone.

* * *

_No sleep…_

_No sleep until I'm done with finding the answer_

_Won't stop…_

_Won't stop before I find a cure for this cancer_

_Sometimes…_

_I feel like going down I'm so disconnected_

_Somehow…_

_I know that I am haunted to be wanted_

_) I've been watching_

_I've been waiting_

_In the shadows_

_For my time_

_I've been searching_

_I've been living_

_For tomorrows_

_All my life (_

_In the shadows…_

_In the shadows…_

_They say_

_That I must learn to kill before I can feel safe_

_But I…_

_I rather kill myself then turn into their slave_

_Sometimes…_

_I feel that I should go and play with the thunder_

_Somehow…_

_I just don't wanna stay and wait for a wonder_

_)(_

_Lately, I've been walking,_

_Walking in circles_

_Watching, waiting for something_

_Feel me, touch me, heal me_

_Come take me higher…_

_)(_

_I've been watching…_

_I've been waiting…_

_I've been searching…_

_I've been living for tomorrows…_

_In the shadows…_

_In the shadows…_

_I've been waiting!_ – The Rasmus

* * *

Chapter 28: White's Day Attack!

A month went by and spring was in the air.

"How many fights did we get into?" Usopp asked, sporting a bandaged nose and bandages on his face, while working on a carry around chemistry set.

The usual group were outside in their usual lunch spot for the first time since the snow came in.

"Twenty… give or take…" Zoro said as he sported some bandages on his face and covered the bandaged arms with his only long sleeved school shirt.

"The UVH gone lazy or something?" Sanji said, also have a couple of bandages on his face, while lighting a cigarette.

"Maybe it's their mating season."

"Doubt it!" The other three said in unison.

"Though it would make sense…" Sanji said.

"Maybe for the guys we haven't met, but I don't think the guys we saw that one night are into that." Zoro said, thinking back on Lucci.

"Why did you bring that up?" Usopp asked.

"Cause its spring, everyone knows that most species would usually mate in the spring."

"Is it the same with vampires?" Sanji asked, a bit hopeful.

"I don't know, I'm not at that point of finding someone."

"Is there an age limit on everything?" Usopp asked.

"Uh… Yeah, for most things."

"Like what?" Sanji asked.

"Well… I didn't know I was a Daywalker until I was seven."

"How come?" Usopp asked.

"Because at that age, most kids know from right and wrong, or the age of consciousness. To most vampire races, it the age where they could see if you're one or you're human."

"Huh?"

"It's not a common case, but it's not rare either, but sometimes a child would be born from two, pure blood vampires and be completely human."

"How could you tell?" Zoro asked.

"Well, my eyes used to be completely brown, then one morning on my birthday I kept rubbing my eyes for no reason. When I looked in the mirror, my eyes kept changing from blue to brown. You could say it kinda freaked me out. But that was when I was told about my race and the responsibilities of being a Daywalker, as well as started basic training."

"Must've been tough." Usopp said.

"No, it was actually fun. Until I turned thirteen, that's the age where I had to learn how to suck blood."

"Seriously?" Usopp said, looking a bit disturbed.

"Yep. Back in the old days, we had to have a human volunteer to be the practice dummy, now we use blood bags with actual dummies."

"I'm glad I skipped that lesson." Sanji said.

"Doesn't really matter, it'll come naturally when the time calls for it. But it does help to know where the vein is and where it's not. What really sucks is when one turns eighteen…"

"I remember you telling me that." Sanji said. "Sucked like hell for hours." He put out his used cigarette with the bottom of his shoe.

"Oi!" Franky called as he walked up to the group.

"Hey Franky, what's up?" Luffy said.

"I just got this from one of the guys." He said as he held up the cursed magazine to see the cover of Zoro and Luffy back at the spa.

"You've got to be kidding…" Zoro said seeing the picture of him and Luffy, with his arm around the teen's neck, moments before he done the noogie. "They're relentless…"

"Good picture though…" Usopp said. "The positioning of the camera and the lighting is very well put together."

The swordsman wanted to punch the long nose teen then, but the magazine was grabbed by Luffy, who looked through it. 'Why does he like looking at that?'

That's when the bell ran, which Luffy got up and started to run, but didn't notice that his shoe laces where loose and tripped, which he was caught by Zoro.

"Take it easy Luf." He said.

He just smiled. "Kay!"

"Aww!" Sanji said, slightly teasing. "Now don't you two look sweet." He smirked. "Or are you a pervert, Marimo."

"What was that!?"

"Uh guys… We're gonna be late." Usopp said but he was ignored as the two argued.

"Ah! Let them be, they'll realize it sooner or later."

Luffy just laughed at the whole thing and followed Usopp and Franky back into the building.

* * *

Next Day: White's Day: After school

"Naa, Zoro… Why am I blindfolded?" Luffy was blindfolded with a black cloth and was lead by the said other, as they walked with his hand grabbing a bit of fabric on the other's jacket.

"Because I want to surprise you." Zoro said. He was wearing black jeans, tennis shoes that seen better days, a dark green shirt with a black dragon on it, and a dark jean jacket as well as his canvas beach bag he got for Christmas that has his three swords in.

"A surprise!?" The teen said excitedly. "What is it!?" He was wearing a long sleeve, maroon color shirt with brown cargos, sandals and his prized hat.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise."

"Give me a hint at least!"

"Okay…" He thought up a good enough hint. "It's something more suited to what you like, like what you did for me a while back."

"Wow… this is hard…" He said as he made a sound to let the other know he was thinking.

It wasn't long before they stopped.

"Okay, you could take the blindfold off."

He did and looked to see a huge carnival. "Sugoui!" He said happily.

"Thought you would like it."

"Can we go on the roller coaster first!?"

The swordsman could easily see the stars in the teen's eyes. "Let me get the tickets and we'll get on the rides."

"Yippee!" He cheered as he hugged the other's arm. "You're the greatest Zoro!"

The said man felt his face warm up. "Oi…" Was all he could say as he got a huge wad of light blue tickets and for the next hour and a half they went on ride after ride. Then they settled at the food court before playing games.

They stayed around for the firework show, where things went downhill as a scream was heard.

"Nighthunter?" Zoro asked.

"Don't know… There's too many strong smells!"

A huge explosion was heard not far from where they were standing and soon they were forced apart by another force.

* * *

Luffy harshly slid on the ground to a stop, only to get up to see who attacked him.

"Remember me, Loser!" It was Bellamy.

"Yeah… I remember you… And I also remember that I won that fight…"

"Because you used your vampire strength!"

"I didn't…"

"Liar!" He called out as he grinned. "But that doesn't matter now… Now you and I have the same advantage!"

Luffy looked expressionless as he stood in his ready stance as he eyes turned blue with brown specks. "Then let's settle this!"

"With pleasure!" Bellamy called out as both charged forward and fists collided.

* * *

To Zoro

Zoro coughed at the sudden attack as he got up to see a man a bit bigger than him with a shaven head, muscular, dark tanned skin, and he saw some glints of sharp objects.

"Roronoa Zoro…"

"Who wants to know?" He said as he stood up.

"I'm known as Mr. One, my reason to fight you is confidentional.'

"Oh… May I ask who sent you then? Or is that a secret as well?"

"All you need to know is that he goes by Mr. Zero, nothing more."

"Fine…" He said as he placed his bag down and took out his three katanas. "Guess you've heard that we've been kicking your ass for some time."

"Yes, and that Daywalker partner of yours is just one of the few who need to be rid of."

"You have to get pass me to do that."

"Although the boss seems interested in your abilities and would like to propose a deal."

"Thanks…" He said as he placed Wado in his mouth. "But no thanks. I'm not planning on getting deals that don't match up what I've already got."

"I see… What a shame. You could've made a decent Nighthunter."

"I'm fine being human, if you don't mind." He was in his ready stance. "I'm no vamp, but you don't seem to be a Nighthunter."

"I'm a Warlock of the Blades. My body is nothing more than a weapon itself."

"Really now…"

They stood still for a moment before they charged and a loud clash was heard.

"You're body really is a blade!" Zoro said as he saw the man's exposed hand blocked his attack.

Both backed up and stared down at each other.

'Looks like I have to change my tactic a bit, since he's hard as steel.' Zoro thought.

* * *

Back to Luffy

Luffy was kicked clear across the food court, knocking tables before stopping. 'Damn… Didn't he do this already?' He thought as he narrowly dodged a drop kick. 'He's faster now, so I have to be twice as fast!' He picked up his pace and were fighting at an even level until he was kneed in the lower, sensitive regions and punched in the jaw. 'That dirty-' He stopped at mid thought as his head was bashed in the tank for the dunking game.

"Is this the best you can do!?" Bellamy said mockingly as he threw the teen to a milk bottle tossing stand.

Luffy, after shaking off the sudden slauder, got up and dusted himself off. "You really piss me off!" He said as he raised his head up, eyes an intense blue. "I'm gonna kick your ass!"

* * *

_I dreamed that I was missing_

_You were so scared_

_But no one else would listen_

_Cause no one else cared…_

_After my dreaming_

_I woke with this fear_

_What am I leaving_

_When I'm done here_

_So if you're asking me_

_I want you to know…_

_)When my time comes_

_Forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave behind some_

_Reason to be missed_

_Don't resent me_

_And when you're feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest…_

_Leave out all the rest…(_

_Don't be afraid_

_I've taken my beating_

_I've share what I made_

_I'm strong on the surface…_

_Not all the way through_

_I've never been perfect_

_But neither have you…_

_So if you're asking me_

_I want you to know…_

_)(_

_))Forgetting all the hurt inside_

_You've learned to hide so well_

_Pretending someone else_

_Can come and save me from myself_

_I can't be who you are…((_

_)(_

_))((_

_I can't be who you are…_ - Linkin Park

* * *

Wow… Okay! I'm gonna need to recuperate to get the fighting scenes as best as possible. To YouTube! See you next chapter! Oh! I need to find new songs as well! (looks at damaged camera) He didn't need to cut it up…


	29. Double Beat Down!

Okay! I'm back again with the next chapter, otherwise I wouldn't be here. Let's start off with some reviews, shall we?

Robin: (picks up a review) From Tai-Tsume…

(grabs root beer bottle) Thanks for the review and the soda! Want some Robin?

Robin: A little. (picks up another) From Kaizoku Hime Mizuki…

Thanks for the heads up!

Robin: (takes a sip and grabs another) From yoaifan124, or Kira-san…

Kira-san? Hmm… More like Kira-chan… And thanks for the review!

Robin: (smiles and picks up another) From Kami-san…

Okay! What happened with Zoro and Luffy in the attic was, well… they were gonna do something without my permission and I was going to lecture them, and try to take a picture. But once I got there, I took the picture first, bad idea, and Zoro cut up my camera, which he still owes me one, and I pretty much rant and raved about having to do the nasty up in my attic, which I could hear. So now they're going to use the basement, which I padded the walls so I don't have to hear Luffy's moans, thus giving me a nose bleed. And Kyuubi is still missing? Hmm… He doesn't like coming here, but I'll look around, and I think there's a tracking button on that remote. It's hidden on one of the sides and lift the lid, which would make it act like a metal detector.

Robin: That's a long one.

Yep.

Robin: (picks up another) From Ookami-san…

Yeah… I'm surprised myself on how many chapters I posted up in a whole week. Although, I kept a lot of creative ideas on hold for the sake of studying and it all just let loose. And thanks, I thought it would give a little something to the fic, but one that would lead up to trouble later in the chapters. Vivi, Kohza, and a few others would come back, but only for a brief moment. And I hope your power comes back soon! Well, it would if you're reading this…

Robin: (picks up last one) From Gene-chan... and she brought us crepes.

Oh yummy! (looks at disc) Huh? (places disc in and watches) So that's why he cut up my camera, he thought I was you coming back for a photo shot! (laughs) Ah! But he still owe me a new camera!

Robin: (giggles) How about posting this up.

Yeah! Enjoy everyone!

* * *

_No sleep…_

_No sleep until I'm done with finding the answer_

_Won't stop…_

_Won't stop before I find a cure for this cancer_

_Sometimes…_

_I feel like going down I'm so disconnected_

_Somehow…_

_I know that I am haunted to be wanted_

_) I've been watching_

_I've been waiting_

_In the shadows_

_For my time_

_I've been searching_

_I've been living_

_For tomorrows_

_All my life (_

_In the shadows…_

_In the shadows…_

_They say_

_That I must learn to kill before I can feel safe_

_But I…_

_I rather kill myself then turn into their slave_

_Sometimes…_

_I feel that I should go and play with the thunder_

_Somehow…_

_I just don't wanna stay and wait for a wonder_

_)(_

_Lately, I've been walking,_

_Walking in circles_

_Watching, waiting for something_

_Feel me, touch me, heal me_

_Come take me higher…_

_)(_

_I've been watching…_

_I've been waiting…_

_I've been searching…_

_I've been living for tomorrows…_

_In the shadows…_

_In the shadows…_

_I've been waiting!_ – The Rasmus

* * *

Chapter 29: Double Beat Down!

Both Luffy and Zoro, despite being in different areas at the moment, were staring down at their opponents at the exact same time as they readied themselves for a fight. Both made the first move as their opponents, who were in their ready stances as well.

Luffy and Bellamy started rapidly punching and kicking in many ways as well as dodging.

Zoro and Mr. One clashed once again as Zoro moved to try to slice through the man. Mr. One blocked these attacks with his arms.

* * *

With Luffy

Luffy got a few punches in and was going to do a roundhouse kick when Bellamy jumped high into the air. "Damn…" He said as he jumped high as well.

From there they kicked and punched until they landed, which both did a roundhouse kick, which knocked them back a couple of feet and jumped high up into the air once more.

"Give it up! There's no way you can beat me!"

"I'm not out yet!" He called as he suddenly disappeared, only to reappear in front of Bellamy.

Bellamy reacted quickly as he tried to knee kick the teen's head, but the said other dodged as he felt a punch under the ribs.

He took no time as he did a high kick to the other's head, which had enough force to knock the other back to the ground, creating a crater. He was still in the air, waiting for any kind of movement.

"Brat…"

He thought he heard something and just barely dodged a spearing kick attack, only to be roundhouse kicked, which created a sliding crater into one of the mechanical rides.

"Are you dead yet? You Loser!" Bellamy yelled as he panted, watching the metal fall and making a sound of hitting the ground. He smiled with a twisted pleasure. "Too bad! Don't worry though, your _'boy toy'_ will be taken care of. My boss is really interested in his swordsmen skills! He'll make one hell of a Nighthunter, if he beats the Warlock first though!" He laughed.

"Over my dead body…"

He heard from behind him and was going to turn when he saw the teen in front of him. 'He's faster than before!' He thought when he felt the onslaught of the punches and kicks, without seeing the other move a muscle. 'How!? I didn't see him move!' He felt a heavy blow on his stomach, which created a sliding crater to one of the game stands.

Luffy panted before coughing up a little blood. 'Shit… Used a bit too much force.' He held his side, which he was sure to have a lot of broken ribs. 'I wonder how Zoro's doing? He's fighting a Warlock after all…' His senses suddenly became alert as he was kicked into the house of mirrors, which he shattered a few.

"I'll make sure you're good as dead, Daywalker!"

He could tell his opponent was experiencing the rampage mode and he knew that all he could do now is run and dodge it out. 'Zoro… I bet you're kicking that Warlock's ass! If you're still fighting, then I'm fighting as well!' He thought as he dodged a punch, creating more shattered mirror pieces.

* * *

With Zoro

He paused as he watched his opponent. 'Damn it! I've exhert myself, yet there's still no scratch on him…'

"Have you realized that you cannot defeat me?"

"Heh! I rather die than admit to something so stupid!"

"You have a sharp tongue, I'll give you that."

"I'll take that as a complement." He said and thought. 'Luffy's big talker attitude is rubbing off on me.' He tried to attack once again, only to see the other made his arms like buzz saws. 'What the hell? How fast is he going?' He also felt his katanas suffering, which he quickly pushed the other to get his katanas away, but left his front exposed. He felt the spinning blades on his chest, which forces him back. He slid back for a moment before stopping to breathe.

"A moment's misjudgment…" Mr. One said as he hit the other's chest with his buzz saw arms. "Will lead you to death…" His hand became blades and, in a shoving motion, pushed the swordsman, who let go of his swords due to the sudden shock of pain, to a mechanical, roller coaster ride.

His body went flying through the air and his back hit the pillar, before falling face first on the ground.

Mr. One looked at the still figure as he licked the blood off of his hand, then he steadily approached the man.

Zoro was still breathing as he heard his opponent approach.

"You're still alive?"

'Can't let him see my back!' He thought as he tried to get up.

"Why do you struggle with your bare hands?"

He had his back on the pillar, sitting up and panted. Blood covered his chest as his shirt was only slightly torn to ribbons. "If I tried to explain… You'd never understand… You don't strive to be a swordsman."

"I never wanted to know anything about things like that…" He said as he slightly raised his arms, only to harshly go down to cross one another, thus causing the ride to be cut into pieces along with deepening the swordsman's already deep wounds. "Die in peace." He said as he started to walk away, only to stop a few moments later to look back to see the man standing among the rubble. 'I-Impossible! With those wounds…!' He thought as he spoke. "How can you still be standing? Did you dodge the metal scrapes?"

'Dodge?' He thought as he panted and blood went down his face and soak his already bloodied clothes. 'No… for some reason… I knew where they wouldn't land…' He turned his head, sensing something very familiar. 'My katana… Wado… is under that cart.' He looked to see a red cart that was part of the ride. He went up, lifted the cart over, and saw Wado, undamaged. He lifted his katana and stared at his reflection on the blade. 'What's going on? Everything is so silent… only the sound of my heart thundering in my ears is heard… Is this… the brink of death?' He looked at the rubble before him. 'Just a moment ago, as these things were falling, it seemed that they were alive… but it's more distinct than that… A breath?' He looked at the ripped up cloth from a flag not far from where he was standing. 'Sensei… said something, sometime ago…

_"Listen closely, in this world we live in, there are swordsmen who can cut nothing."_

'Cut nothing… is to know its breath? Is that the power to cut steel?' He looked up at his opponent, who looked shocked and almost scared, and seemed to be saying something, but he didn't hear the words. 'I hear is now… the breath of his steel…' He lifted his katana. 'But a katana follows its will…' He quickly moved his blade across the cloth, but wasn't cut. He moved the blade down on the cart, which was cut in half. 'Now all that's left… is to know if I do have the power to cut his steel.' He pointed his blade to his opponent, setting his sights on one target.

"You've tried taking me down with three, there's no point with using one."

"Doesn't matter… I only have one move, then no more."

"So you're prepared… Very well!" He said as he charged forward.

He sheathed Wado in and prepared one drawing technique, Shishi Sonson, or Lion's Song.

"Now die!" He said as he attacked.

For a moment, all was silent as the two opponents were on opposite sides. When the sound of the katana being fully sheathed was heard, blood exploded on Mr. One's chest as he fell to his knees.

"I thank you…" Zoro said. "I know I can still become stronger!'

'Amazing!' Mr. One thought. 'Within this fight, he became something entirely different… it's almost if he's…'

Zoro fell on his knees while he panted.

"What will you do next?"

He heard his opponent.

"Will you try cutting diamond?"

Zoro grinned and dryly chuckled. "That'd be a waste."

"Well shit…" Mr. One whispered as he fell to the ground, unmoving.

He looked up and heard the distant sounds of something breaking. 'Luffy…' He got up, gathered his other two katanas and his bag, and headed back in the carnival with only the sounds of fighting to guide him.

* * *

With Luffy

Luffy was cut up badly due to the shards of broken mirrors, whether they flew from the forceful punch or kick, or when he gets hit and falls on the shards. He was in the last room of the huge house of mirrors, and waited for the other to attack. That's when the crazy laugher was heard and mirrors were being broken around him, cutting him, but he didn't move. He waited until he could see his opponent in the rampage speed and did what he did the first time they fought. He lifted his fist and brought his punch downward, making his opponent crash down onto the puddle of shards and blood, followed by a combo of other punches to the face. When he knew that he done enough, he threw the other up in the air, kicked the other until the ceiling busted open, which he did one last roundhouse kick to send his opponent flying towards a game stand with water in it. He then fell back into the house of mirrors and laid there among the shards and blood splatters.

* * *

_I dreamed that I was missing_

_You were so scared_

_But no one else would listen_

_Cause no one else cared…_

_After my dreaming_

_I woke with this fear_

_What am I leaving_

_When I'm done here_

_So if you're asking me_

_I want you to know…_

_)When my time comes_

_Forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave behind some_

_Reason to be missed_

_Don't resent me_

_And when you're feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest…_

_Leave out all the rest…(_

_Don't be afraid_

_I've taken my beating_

_I've share what I made_

_I'm strong on the surface…_

_Not all the way through_

_I've never been perfect_

_But neither have you…_

_So if you're asking me_

_I want you to know…_

_)(_

_))Forgetting all the hurt inside_

_You've learned to hide so well_

_Pretending someone else_

_Can come and save me from myself_

_I can't be who you are…((_

_)(_

_))((_

_I can't be who you are…_ - Linkin Park

* * *

I'm going to up the rating for this, is that cool with everyone? Because it's gonna get a little... I don't know the word for it, but it's kinda up there... Well! I'll see you next chapter then! Enjoy reading this last chapter for being rated T!


	30. Licking

Okay! Another one! Debut for being in the M rated station! Hope this works out…

* * *

_No sleep…_

_No sleep until I'm done with finding the answer_

_Won't stop…_

_Won't stop before I find a cure for this cancer_

_Sometimes…_

_I feel like going down I'm so disconnected_

_Somehow…_

_I know that I am haunted to be wanted_

_) I've been watching_

_I've been waiting_

_In the shadows_

_For my time_

_I've been searching_

_I've been living_

_For tomorrows_

_All my life (_

_In the shadows…_

_In the shadows…_

_They say_

_That I must learn to kill before I can feel safe_

_But I…_

_I rather kill myself then turn into their slave_

_Sometimes…_

_I feel that I should go and play with the thunder_

_Somehow…_

_I just don't wanna stay and wait for a wonder_

_)(_

_Lately, I've been walking,_

_Walking in circles_

_Watching, waiting for something_

_Feel me, touch me, heal me_

_Come take me higher…_

_)(_

_I've been watching…_

_I've been waiting…_

_I've been searching…_

_I've been living for tomorrows…_

_In the shadows…_

_In the shadows…_

_I've been waiting!_ – The Rasmus

* * *

Chapter 30: Licking

Luffy was still in the house of mirrors, breathing deeply and closed his eyes to focus on healing himself. He managed to get the bigger cuts to seal up and his broken bones in his hands and legs are fixed. But he was running out of energy to do so and lost a lot of blood. He then smelled another source of blood, and he knew how it was. "Zoro…" He said weakly as he looked over to see the said man walking up to him. "What the hell happened to you?"

Zoro sighed. "That's my line…" He said as he sat down next to the teen. "Need blood?"

"Yeah, but you don't look like you're better off than I am."

"Shut up!" He said as he opened a bottle of water.

"Water?"

"Most of our blood is water anyway, so drink up, you may gain back at least half a liter off of that."

Luffy sighed. "Even if that's so, it's not enough for me to have the energy to move, and you're still bleeding from your deep wounds."

"I'm fine!"

"I can seal them up."

"Huh?"

"Daywalkers have a way to seal up wounds and still gain blood from it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I have to have your okay on it."

"How come?"

"I have to lick the wound to seal it."

"Say what?"

"You know when I bite you on the neck, I lick afterwards, it's to prevent the existence of vampires."

"Oh, yeah…"

"But for us Daywalkers, we have a lot of the sealing abilities because, well, we're normally hunted down a lot. But, again, it's your choice. I just want you to know about that."

Zoro looked down at one deep gash on his right side and sighed. 'How bad can it be?' He thought as he moved so that he was on the left side of the teen.

Luffy wasn't sure what the other was doing until he saw the deep gash. "Damn man, what kind of Warlock did you fight up against?"

"A blade one, now do whatever it is you do."

Luffy carefully turned so he was close to the gash and started to lick one point of the gash and slowly going up the other point of the gash.

Zoro laid down and shivered a bit when he felt the tongue on his wound, and looked up to see a half moon. 'Looks like his smile…' He thought as he closed his eyes, finding that he liked the feeling. 'Whoa! Get yourself together, baka! You need to get the damn wound closed up and it's also helping him with the amount of blood that's coming out!' He thought as he opened his eyes. 'I blame the blood loss from my fight… I could barely think straight…'

Luffy finished licking the gash, which didn't look like it existed in the first place, and focused on fixing his broken ribs.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just focusing on my broken ribs."

"Your fight was that rough, huh?"

He smiled. "Yeah, but I'm glad it's over." He sighed. "Still have five ribs broken, damn…"

Zoro looked at his chest and saw the gash that was sealed up and compared to his other gashes. "You have my permission…"

"Huh?"

"May as well get the big ones."

Luffy blinked, but looked for another big gash on the side and worked on that as well.

Zoro decided to try to take a nap, despite the feeling of a wet tongue on him.

Luffy also felt a little bit odd about doing this. 'This is the first time I done this for someone in critical condition, or any condition for any matter. I've always seen Ben do this when Shanks scraped his arm from a branch or has a gash on his leg. And Ace would usually lick the cuts off my fingers when I tried cutting up my own food. But this…' He finished with the lower part of the chest on the other's right side and focused on his broken ribs again.

He had some improvements, but still needed more. He managed to get up and his body was hovering above the other while he leaned his head in to work on the lower left side.

Zoro jumped a little when he felt that on his other side, but let the other do what he was doing.

When Luffy was done with that side, he focused on his ribs again, which were healed, as well as his collar bone that was close to being broken. But he didn't have the energy to get up and move if they wanted to get back home. 'Time for the upper chest.' He thought as he moved so that he was almost parallel with the other, and leaned his head down to lick up the gashes on the upper chest.

Zoro was slightly alarmed by this, but he also knew that he had some nasty gashes there as well, but unlike the earlier ones, he felt the need to make a sound. He swallowed the sound before it could escape. He also knew the teen was taking his time, making sure the gashes were sealed up good, but was giving him a conflictive issue between his body and his mind. 'Could you hurry up Luffy!' He yelled in his mind as he took slow, deep breaths.

"Done!" The teen said as he leaned back, only seeing the diagonal scar.

'Finally!' Zoro thought as he looked at his chest to see not one gash mark anywhere. "Huh…" He didn't know what to say.

The teen just giggled. "We better get out of here." He said as he carefully got up, which the other followed while closing his jacket up, and walked out of the sudden abandoned carnival.

* * *

"Some White's Day this is…" Zoro said, sounding slightly pissed and tired.

"It's all good!" Luffy said as he smiled.

"No, Luffy, it's not! It was suppose to be a day for you to have time for yourself! You always go out of your way to help someone or do something you know is right!"

"Zoro…"

"I know that not everything is always according to plan, I know that! But damn it! Of all people, you deserve time for you, and you alone!"

Luffy stopped walking, causing the other to stop as well.

Zoro, thinking he done something wrong, sighed and turned to face the other. "Listen, sor-" He was cut off when the teen hugged him tightly, with his face buried in his jacket. He wrapped his arms around the teen and stayed there for a moment.

"Thank you…" Luffy said quietly.

He held him tighter. "You're welcome…" He said, unsure what he's being thanked for, but whatever it was it must've been worth the trouble. He loosened his hold and they walked side by side, the teen holding his wrist, back to the apartment… their apartment.

* * *

_I dreamed that I was missing_

_You were so scared_

_But no one else would listen_

_Cause no one else cared…_

_After my dreaming_

_I woke with this fear_

_What am I leaving_

_When I'm done here_

_So if you're asking me_

_I want you to know…_

_)When my time comes_

_Forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave behind some_

_Reason to be missed_

_Don't resent me_

_And when you're feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest…_

_Leave out all the rest…(_

_Don't be afraid_

_I've taken my beating_

_I've share what I made_

_I'm strong on the surface…_

_Not all the way through_

_I've never been perfect_

_But neither have you…_

_So if you're asking me_

_I want you to know…_

_)(_

_))Forgetting all the hurt inside_

_You've learned to hide so well_

_Pretending someone else_

_Can come and save me from myself_

_I can't be who you are…((_

_)(_

_))((_

_I can't be who you are…_ - Linkin Park

* * *

How was that? See you next chapter! Need to sleep now!


	31. Heavy

Hey everyone! It's been awhile I know, but I had to do some things for school, and I still do, but I'm dedicating this time to get as many chapters up by a certain time. So expect an onslaught of new chapters coming your way!

Robin: But before we go to the chapter, we have a few reviews to cover.

That's right! Never start a chapter without replying to the readers. If not, then it's bad luck.

Robin: If you say so. (grabs the first one) From Zero-Tsume…

Changed your username huh? It's good. And thanks for the new camera, I'll let Zoro know and get him to tell him to thank you, when ever I get my hands on him.

Robin: I do believe that Luffy would provide good bait to make your feat possible.

A little under the belt, but it'll work. Saves me from risking my neck.

Robin: (giggles and grabs another) From twilightserius…

Right on!

Robin: (giggles and grabs another) From Kami-san…

(blushes cherry red)

Robin: Would you hit him for being rude, unless you want me to come over and test your flexibility? (has a dark aura)

Scary… (grabs next review while Robin calms down) This is from… Kira-chan! (finds cookie) Thankies! (breaks cookie in half) Here Robin, don't let that fox-baka ruin your good day.

Robin: (takes half) Thank you Cupid-san and Kira-chan. (grabs another) From Ookami-san…

Thanks so much! And I read the first chapter of your ZoLu debut! I really liked it! Keep it up!

Robin: (smiles and grabs another) From MissChabre…

(looks at box) Hm? (opens it and sees a doll, gets hugged and kissed on the cheek before going back into the box) … (looks at review and blushes like a cherry again and does a form of noodle dance)

Robin: (giggles) My, you're just having a good day.

(rubs face to stop blushing)

Robin: (giggles and grabs another) From Gene-chan…

Oh yeah, Usopp said that she delivered something sometime ago. (goes to the kitchen) … (comes back out with parfait) Thanks Gene-chan!

Robin: (helps herself with a scoop and using her ability to grab another review) From Some Girl101…

New reviewer? Oh, thanks! Hope I don't disappoint.

Robin: I think you're doing just fine, Cupid-san.

(blushes and takes a scoop)

Robin: (grabs another) From twlighitserius again…

(bows) Thank you!

Robin: See? (grabs another) Ah! Another new reviewer, Suguri Takeuchi-chan…

(blushes hot cherry red and faints)

Robin: Cupid-san?

…

Robin: (uses her ability to grab a glass of water and pours in on her face)

(gasps) Uh… thank you… and, uh… UVH actually stands for 'Underground Vampire Hunters'… (still red from blushing)

Robin: (grabs last one) From another new reviewer, Hedgehog B. Rebecca…

Yeah, I planned on adding him to the story.

Robin: Now, what new songs are you going to introduce?

Oh! Yeah, I went through a lot of OP amv songs and I found two that I really liked that, to me, seemed appropriate for the next ten chapters. The opening will be 'Comatose' by Skillet and the ending will be 'Amaranth' by Nightwish.

Robin: Now that's done, lets get the chapter going.

Enjoy!

* * *

_I hate feeling like this, I'm so tired of trying to fight this_

_I'm asleep and all I dream of is waking to you_

_Tell me that you will listen, your touch is what I'm missing_

_And the more I hide, I realize I'm slowly losing you_

_)Comatose_

_I'll never wake up without an overdose_

_Of you_

_I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe_

_Unless I feel you next to me_

_You take the pain I feel_

_Waking up to you never felt so real_

_I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream_

_'Cause my dreams don't comfort me_

_The way you make me feel_

_Waking up to you never felt so real(_

_I hate living without you, dead wrong to ever doubt you_

_But my demon lay in waiting, tempting me away_

_Oh, how I adore you_

_Oh, how I thrist for you_

_Oh, how I need you_

_)(_

_Breathing life, waking up_

_My eyes open up_ - Skillet

* * *

Chapter 31: Heavy

The next few days were quiet in terms of no sighting of Nighthunters.

"I'm bored…" Luffy whined as he sat at the table, his head on the table with a child-like bored expression.

Zoro, bored as well, was looking at the newspaper. He rarely reads it, but on days like this, it would be the only thing to do.

"Any movies out?"

"Twilight seems to be a big hit."

"Nah. I'm already a vampire, thank you very much."

"Yes Man."

"We saw that yesterday."

"Seven Pounds."

The teen sighed. "Nope." He groaned. "Is there anything fun to do!?"

Zoro sighed as well when the phone rang. He picked it up and heard Usopp on the other line.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Usopp…"

"Are you guys doing anything?"

"Rotting." He said dully.

"Well, are you guys interested in coming to a water park?"

"Water Park?"

"Yeah! It's so awesome! There's water slides, a wave pool, a surfing thing, and they have a lazy river thing."

"It can't be that warm for going to something like that." He looked out at the window to see just a little stubborn snow.

"That's because it's indoors!"

"Indoors?"

"Yeah! So, you think you guys would like to come?"

Zoro looked at Luffy, who looked like an excited puppy anxiously waiting for a walk or for a toy to be thrown. "Okay, sounds good." He heard the teen yipped his excitement.

"Great! Here's how you get there…"

* * *

Indoor Water park

"Sugoui!" Luffy said excitedly as he looked at the towering water slides.

The place looked to be a coastal beach with the white sand, a patch of green for picnic use, palm trees, and of course the wave pool.

Luffy was wearing red swim trunks with black waves along the hem, an inner tube around his waist, goggles that rested on his forehead, and his signature hat resting on his back.

Zoro went up beside him, looking around for Usopp. He was wearing plain black swim trunks and had his beach bag with his katanas as well as beach towels.

"Oi!"

They looked over to see Usopp, Kaya, Sanji, Nami, and two new members. One was a female with long light blue hair tied into a high ponytail and pale, ivory-like skin, and the other was a male with dusty blond hair and dark tanned skin.

"Oi!" Luffy said as he excitedly ran there, while Zoro just walked calmly. "Hey guys!" He said as he looked at the two new members. "Hi! I'm Luffy! Who are you?"

The female giggled. "I'm Nefertari Vivi, and this is my boyfriend, Kohza."

"Hey." Kohza said with a smile and has a scar across his left temple.

"Vivi? Hm… Where have I heard that name before…"

"It's the name of the photographer of that one picture with your snow angel." Zoro said as he came up and dropped his bag gently on the ground.

"Uh… pleased to meet you." She said, slightly nervous.

"…Same." He said as he dug out the towels. "Just do me a favor and don't take pictures anymore. And that includes anyone else involved!" He glared at Nami.

"I-I'm sorry Zoro-san, but it's for our school fundraiser for our year books."

"Huh?" Zoro looked back at Vivi.

"Oh! I get it!" Luffy said. "You're taking pictures of us to sell in a magazine to have enough money for whatever it is that a school needs."

"Yes, and the school paper was having a hard time coming up with good ideas for raising money." Vivi explained. "But then some of the girls talked about the both of you and Nami decided it was a seller. And it is surprisingly!"

He glared at Nami again. "So you're the root of all things evil."

Nami just grinned. "It was either you or the school, and I just picked a school."

"You're just a greedy witch."

"Don't talk to Nami-swan like that! Green Dumbass!" Sanji said.

"Don't tell me what to do, Princess!"

"I outta beat some manners in you!"

"Go ahead and try!"

"Zoro!" Luffy called as he grabbed the said man's arm. "Let's go down the water slide!"

He did one last glare before following the teen to one of the water slides.

"Dumbass…" Sanji mumbled.

Vivi had her camera and was looking through with Kohza.

"Wow, you captured them good." He said, impressed by his girlfriend's photographic abilities.

"That's why I assigned her to be our head photographer." Nami said as Usopp and Kaya excused themselves to go on the lazy river.

* * *

For a good couple of hours they had fun with the water slides, Luffy and Zoro had a close call in the wave pool where the teen managed to loose balance and was head first in the water, and both Luffy and Usopp were playing a game of bar soap slide race. By then it was lunchtime and everyone gathered to have Sanji's well made lunch, which ended up with the cook and swordsman arguing and the crazy teen laughed.

That's when another person came up. "Zoro?"

Everyone stopped to look at the new person.

"Saga?" Zoro said in an almost shocked tone.

The new person had very light violet hair that was almost to his shoulders, tanned skin, nice shade of brown eyes, and has a sling on his left arm. "I'll be damned! So it is you!" Saga said good humorly.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Zoro said, being good humorly as well.

"Just coming in to see Sensei, and as luck would have it you as well!"

Both men laughed as Zoro mentioned to the group. "This is Luffy, he's my best friend, class mate, and my roommate."

"Damn! The classic triple threat, you must be something!" Saga said to Luffy.

Luffy chuckled. "Nice to meet cha!"

"Usopp, class mate and friend."

"Hey."

"His girlfriend, Kaya."

"Hello."

"The fancy ass bastard is Sanji."

"OI!"

"And the essence of Greed itself, Nami."

"You're a dead man!"

"And I just met these two." He pointed out to Vivi and Kohza.

"I'm Kohza and this is my girlfriend, Vivi."

"Wow, lot of interesting friends you got here. And you were known to be difficult to be friends with." Saga said.

"I blame this guy." Zoro pointed to Luffy. "He's the one who started it." This was responded with a laugh from the teen. "But it never got boring after that though."

"I could see that!"

"What happened to your arm?" Luffy asked.

"Oh, well, I was in a car accident a couple years ago. The doctors say I'm going to be fine, but my arm would lose some of it's functions, so I have to learn how to do things with one hand now."

"That's awful." Kaya said.

"Not really, otherwise I wouldn't have met my fiancé."

"Say what?" Zoro said.

"Oh, yeah I almost forgot, I'm a taken man!"

"I'll be damned… So who's the lucky person?"

"Saga!" They heard a female voice and all looked to see a beautiful woman with deep-sea blue hair, light violet eyes, and ivory skin. She was wearing a tan colored sundress as she walked up to Saga and the group. "There you are!"

"Sorry Maya, I just ran into an old friend of mine." Saga said as he looked up at everyone. "Everyone, this is Maya… Maya this is Zoro and his friends."

"Some of them at least." Zoro said.

Maya bowed and smiled at them. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Saga told me so much about you."

"I hope not."

She giggled. "We better get back to Grandmother, she's starting to look faint."

"Okay Maya, I'll be there in a bit." Both shared a kiss before Maya walked away saying good-bye to the rest.

"You lucky son of a bitch…" Zoro teased. "Did you have to stalk her?"

"No way! She was a part-time nurse at the hospital where I was at, and helped me gain back my confidence when I heard that I won't be able to move this arm."

"If that's the case, I wish you a happy life then."

"Thanks, and speaking of which, are you seeing anyone?"

"You know damn well I'm not into that. Otherwise I'd end up like him." He pointed to Sanji.

"What are you talking about?" Nami said. "You and Luffy hang out all the time! Practically inseparable."

"I see…" Saga said as he looked at the mentioned two. "You two do make a cute couple."

"Oi! It's not like that!" Zoro said as his face became warm.

"Huh? Couple? Yeah… we're a couple of being really good best friends." Luffy said looking confused.

"Sorry! I was just teasing!" Saga said as he took a closer look at the swordsman. "Is Roronoa Zoro blushing?"

"Am not!"

He laughed as he got him in an arm lock.

"Get the hell off of me!"

"No way! I've waited for five years for this!"

Everyone laughed, but Luffy suddenly stopped and snuck away from the distracted group as they watched the swordsman's failed attempts to get out of the arm lock. He took this opportunity and headed over to the lazy river.

* * *

Zoro was finally able to get out and growled at his childhood friend before the said person had to leave. He looked at the group, who was laughing at him, only to notice the teen missing. "Oi, where's Luffy?"

Everyone stopped and noticed that the teen was missing and Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, and Kohza split up to look for the missing teen.

* * *

It didn't take Zoro long to find the teen and followed by dunking under the water and swam up to the other's feet and started to tickly, causing the other to laugh and try to kick. He came up beside the teen and looked to see the other laughing a little. "So this is where you ran off to. I'd expected to be the water slide."

"Sorry about that, just felt like being alone for a little bit."

"That's new… What's on your mind?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"Luffy…" Zoro used his serious tone and face, which was almost as effective as the puppy eyes.

Luffy sighed. "I don't know…" He closed his eyes. "When I saw you and Saga having fun, and everyone else seemed happy with Saga around that… It' really stupid… Forget it."

Zoro was completely confused, but he knew how to answer the teen. "Luffy, Saga and I haven't seen each other since middle school, there's nothing really all that special going on."

"I know… I just felt heavy all of a sudden."

Zoro, who usually could tell what the other is really feeling easily found it hard now that the eyes were closed, was still confused when an idea came up. "It's because you're used to have me all to yourself." He said with a soft smile, a rare thing to many. "I can easily talk to you about anything, we live together, and we hang out together most of the time. That heavy feeling is you thinking you're being left out."

"I don't like it."

"I know, but it lets me know that I'm special to you. To the point where you don't like sharing."

"Huh?"

"Uh… How do I explain this… Well, you share a lot of your personality with everyone else, to make them feel at ease, and you share what your view is on most things. But I'm someone special to you that if you lost me, you lose everything… Does that make any sense to you?" His response was the teen hugging him, which he welcomed. "Would you like to stay at the park longer or do you want to go home?" That's when he heard a sound.

"I'm still hungry."

He chuckled as both got out of the lazy river and headed back to the picnic area and finished up the day from there.

* * *

Zoro's and Luffy's Apartment

"That was a lot of fun!" Luffy announced as he walked out of the bathroom, with only his p.j. bottoms and a towel around his neck.

"Been better if Crap Cook wasn't there and that witch cousin of yours, but it was good." Zoro responded as he inspected his katanas as he cleans them.

"We should do that again sometime!"

Zoro grinned. "Yeah, but not in the summer, that's when they're usually packed."

"Aww!" Luffy whined as he leaned in close over the other's shoulder, almost next to the other's face, seeing his reflection on the blade.

"What's on your mind this time?"

"Nothing, just felt like it."

Zoro raised a brow but continued his cleaning.

* * *

After awhile Luffy went to bed and Zoro headed to his room. An hour went by and the swordsman heard his door being open.

"Zoro…"

"Luffy? What're you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep…"

There was a moment of silence before a heavy sigh was heard.

"Come here…" Zoro said as he moved over to give room to the teen. "No funny business, okay?" He said it as a joke.

Luffy giggled. "Okay." He said as he seemed to fall asleep.

Zoro sighed and went to sleep as well, only to feel the other grab his arm and hug it. He let it be and fell asleep quickly.

* * *

Some hours later…

Luffy looked at the clock, which read two in the morning, and looked back at the paper he held in his hand. He was fully dressed and had his bag over his shoulders. He quietly closed the door to the room he used and quietly started to head out to the front door, but turned back to Zoro's room. He entered and saw that the other was still fast asleep. He quietly went up to the side of the bed and smiled sadly.

"Sorry I lied again Zoro, it wasn't your friend that made me feel heavy…" He took a slow, deep breath. "And it's not me that's being left behind…" He slowly bent down and kissed the man's forehead. "Good bye Zoro…" He whispered as he left the room, shedding one tear from his eye before quietly closing the door.

* * *

Next Morning

Zoro woke up and did his usual routine before knocking on the door of Luffy's room, thinking he went in to get dressed, as he went into the kitchen to make breakfast.

"Luffy!" He called. "Come on! We're gonna be late!" He looked at the time. "What the hell?"

He walked back to the door and knocked on it. "Luffy?"

No response.

"I'm coming in!" He opened the door to find an empty room. "Luffy…?"

The room was bare of all of it's processions and was back to being the empty room it was once was.

"What the hell?" He said as he pinched himself, slapped his face, even punching the wall, but the reality was that the teen was no longer in the apartment.

* * *

_Baptized with a perfect name_

_The doubting one by heart_

_Alone without himself_

_War between him and the day_

_Need someone to blame_

_In the end, little he can do alone_

_You believe but what you see_

_You receive but what you give_

_Caress the one, the Never Fading_

_Rain in your heart the tears of_

_Snow white sorrow_

_Caress the one, the hiding amaranth_

_In the land of the daybreak_

_Apart of the wandering pack_

_In this brief flight of time we reach_

_For the ones, whoever dare_

_You believe but what you see_

_You receive but what you give_

_Caress the one, the Never Fading_

_Rain in your heart the tears of_

_Snow white sorrow_

_Caress the one, the hiding amaranth_

_In the land of the daybreak_

_Caress the one, the Never Fading_

_Rain in your heart the tears of_

_Snow white sorrow_

_Caress the one, the hiding amaranth_

_In the land of the daybreak_

_Reaching, searching for something untouched_

_Hearing voices of the Never Fading calling (calling…)_

_Caress the one, the Never Fading_

_Rain in your heart the tears of_

_Snow white sorrow_

_Caress the one, the hiding amaranth_

_In the land of the daybreak_

_Caress the one, the Never Fading_

_Rain (Rain…) in your heart the tears of_

_Snow white sorrow_

_Caress the one, the hiding amaranth (the Rain!)_

_In the land of the daybreak (daybreak!)_ – Nightwish

* * *

There's still more to come!


	32. Messages

_I hate feeling like this, I'm so tired of trying to fight this_

_I'm asleep and all I dream of is waking to you_

_Tell me that you will listen, your touch is what I'm missing_

_And the more I hide, I realize I'm slowly losing you_

_)Comatose_

_I'll never wake up without an overdose_

_Of you_

_I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe_

_Unless I feel you next to me_

_You take the pain I feel_

_Waking up to you never felt so real_

_I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream_

_'Cause my dreams don't comfort me_

_The way you make me feel_

_Waking up to you never felt so real(_

_I hate living without you, dead wrong to ever doubt you_

_But my demon lay in waiting, tempting me away_

_Oh, how I adore you_

_Oh, how I thrist for you_

_Oh, how I need you_

_)(_

_Breathing life, waking up_

_My eyes open up_ - Skillet

* * *

Chapter 32: Message

Zoro went to school to talk to Franky about Luffy's sudden disappearance, only to find out that Franky was out. It wasn't long that he heard from Usopp that both Nami and Kaya that were staying with him were gone the same way. He also noticed that Sanji wasn't in class as well.

At lunch they went outside, to discuss what was going on.

"Okay, so Luffy, Nami and Kaya disappear without a note or anything and the rooms are as clean as a whistle. Sanji and Franky didn't show up at school…" Usopp said, trying to wrap the mystery in his mind.

"That leaves Robin…" Zoro said. "Is she's gone as well… there's something up and we're… left behind…"

"Must be something they couldn't avoid."

"It has to be 'Dawn'…"

"Huh?"

"Remember what Luffy said about 'Dawn'?"

"Yeah… Wait! You don't think they found it, do you?"

He was dead silent.

* * *

Zoro's Apartment

He got to his apartment, grabbed the phone and dialed the number to Shank's place, only to hear the dreadful words: 'We're sorry, but your call doesn't exist. Please hang up and try again…' He did hang up but left the apartment to find Robin. 'This can't be happening!' He thought.

* * *

He found the apartment and asked the landlord.

"I'm sorry sir, but both Nico-san and Cyb-san left late last night. And by the looks of it they won't be coming back.

He wandered through the streets, not caring where he was going.

He went in the subway, the same one where he got a good look at Luffy. He traveled to where the burned down apartment used to be, which was being rebuilt now. He walked around the park he'd been on so many times before running to the cemetery.

* * *

Kuina was talking to some of the ghosts when she saw Zoro run through the cemetery and tripped, which he landed hard on the ground. _"Zoro!"_ She called as she floated her way to his side. She looked around to see if Luffy was around, and was even more concerned that the teen wasn't around. _"Zoro! I know you can't hear me, but what's going on?"_

"Where…"

She was a little lost as he shot up.

"Where the fucking hell did you go Luffy!?"

'_What? He's gone? As in disappeared?_' She thought as she saw how tense the other was.

"What was so important that you would disappear in the middle of the night and not say anything, or leave me something to explain why!" He growled as he punched a tree, leaving a crater. "Why…?" He continued to walk through the cemetery as if he was the living dead itself.

Kuina followed along side the man as he just wandered.

His cell went off after three hours wandering the cemetery. "Yo." He said.

"Zoro!" Usopp called out on the other line.

"What!?" He said, not appreciating his now hurt eardrum.

"K-Kaya left a message on my phone machine, but I couldn't make it out at all! But I thought I heard 'war' in there!"

"War?" Zoro echoed as he remembered what Luffy said about 'Dawn' was so important that it could start a war over it.

"Did you get any messages?"

"I-I haven't checked…"

"Well do that! If anyone would know the full details of this, it's Luffy! And if he's going to tell anyone this serious it's you!"

"What!? If that's true, then why didn't he tell me that to my face!" He didn't wait for an answer as he disconnected the call. He glared at his cell phone as a picture of the group was in. He glared at the teen in the picture as he felt his throat tighten up. 'A war…' He thought as he saw the happy smile in the picture. 'Is that why you left? Are you not coming back?' His glare softened to that of solemn confusion.

Kuina heard the 'war' part and thought of the worse. '_Luffy… you didn't tell him… because…_' She thought as she saw the man run out of the cemetery.

* * *

Zoro's Apartment

He got into his apartment, out of breath, and went to the phone in the kitchen and saw he had one message. 'Could it be…' He thought as he pressed the button…

"Roronoa! You haven't paid the month's rent!" It was his landlord.

He toned out as he stared at nothing. 'Damn you…' He thought as he clenched his fists and shook with rising anger as he stomped towards the fire escape, with his three katanas, and went up to the rooftop and worked on his technique.

* * *

Once he calmed down, he went back down to his apartment and headed to the bathroom when he remembered that he still has shoes on. He sighed and went to the door to take them off, that's when he saw an envelope. It didn't look like he stepped on it, so it was recently after he went to the roof. He picked it up and saw no return address. He opened it and saw a disc, a DVD to be exact. What caught his attention was what was written on the disc.

'Please Watch Zoro! Luffy!'

He stared at it for a moment before letting it sink and placed it in the DVD player, courtesy of Ace for complaining that he was too old school.

He waited anxiously when Luffy's face appeared on the screen.

"Hey Zoro!" Luffy said, not bothering to cover the sad tone in the small smile. "You already know that I'm gone, and so are the other's. Only you, Usopp and Sanji's dad are what's left to protect the city…" He sighed. "Sorry I couldn't tell you sooner, but… this isn't your fight to battle… and I knew you would want to go even if I told you 'no'." He seemed to be looking out of the door, which the swordsman realized that the teen did this just before he entered his room, the night he was going to leave. "You're wondering what the hell is going on by now… Well, it's like this… Shanks and the gang were looking for 'Dawn' right? Well… turns out there's more than just a growing flower gem. There's another part of the legend, but I'm not sure what it is yet… Anyway… in order to protect what we have gathered, we have to fight off anyone else who may try to grab it for means to destroy! But that causes a war between our kind, ware types, and many others who are drawn to 'Dawn'… and it's an 'all-hands-on-deck' thing… something I don't want you to get involved in…" He looked like he was about to cry. "I'm sorry Zoro… but I don't know I'll be coming back… if not by this war than by 'Dawn'… Bye Zoro…" He put on his biggest smile. "I love you! You're the greatest best friend anyone can ask for!" That's when the screen went blank.

"Luffy!" He called out as his hand hit the screen. He saw his reflection on the blank, black screen and saw that he had tears going down his face. He brought his hand back and covered his eyes as he sobbed on the floor, with only the hum of the DVD player as another noise beside his own.

* * *

_Baptized with a perfect name_

_The doubting one by heart_

_Alone without himself_

_War between him and the day_

_Need someone to blame_

_In the end, little he can do alone_

_You believe but what you see_

_You receive but what you give_

_Caress the one, the Never Fading_

_Rain in your heart the tears of_

_Snow white sorrow_

_Caress the one, the hiding amaranth_

_In the land of the daybreak_

_Apart of the wandering pack_

_In this brief flight of time we reach_

_For the ones, whoever dare_

_You believe but what you see_

_You receive but what you give_

_Caress the one, the Never Fading_

_Rain in your heart the tears of_

_Snow white sorrow_

_Caress the one, the hiding amaranth_

_In the land of the daybreak_

_Caress the one, the Never Fading_

_Rain in your heart the tears of_

_Snow white sorrow_

_Caress the one, the hiding amaranth_

_In the land of the daybreak_

_Reaching, searching for something untouched_

_Hearing voices of the Never Fading calling (calling…)_

_Caress the one, the Never Fading_

_Rain in your heart the tears of_

_Snow white sorrow_

_Caress the one, the hiding amaranth_

_In the land of the daybreak_

_Caress the one, the Never Fading_

_Rain (Rain…) in your heart the tears of_

_Snow white sorrow_

_Caress the one, the hiding amaranth (the Rain!)_

_In the land of the daybreak (daybreak!)_ – Nightwish

* * *

Still a couple more hours…


	33. Unexpected Guests

_I hate feeling like this, I'm so tired of trying to fight this_

_I'm asleep and all I dream of is waking to you_

_Tell me that you will listen, your touch is what I'm missing_

_And the more I hide, I realize I'm slowly losing you_

_)Comatose_

_I'll never wake up without an overdose_

_Of you_

_I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe_

_Unless I feel you next to me_

_You take the pain I feel_

_Waking up to you never felt so real_

_I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream_

_'Cause my dreams don't comfort me_

_The way you make me feel_

_Waking up to you never felt so real(_

_I hate living without you, dead wrong to ever doubt you_

_But my demon lay in waiting, tempting me away_

_Oh, how I adore you_

_Oh, how I thrist for you_

_Oh, how I need you_

_)(_

_Breathing life, waking up_

_My eyes open up_ - Skillet

* * *

Chapter 33: Unexpected Guests

The next day Zoro was acting as he did before Luffy came into the picture, with the exception of talking to Usopp about this and that.

"I've been practicing my aim a lot…" Usopp said to Zoro at their usual lunch spot.

Zoro only made a grunt sound that he was listening.

"I've also invented a type of sling shot that goes at all angles!"

He made another sound.

"But I'm going to keep the sling shot Luffy gave me, for good luck… Like he and the others are still here…"

He raised a hand up to his ear and lightly fingered the earrings that Luffy got him. That memory also brought up that time under the mistletoe. 'Guess this war was unavoidable…' He thought with a sigh. "He's right…"

"Huh?"

"Luffy left a message, and said that if he'd told me before he left I would've gone with him in a heartbeat."

"That does sound like you a bit. You guys are usually seen together all the time, and I'm not talking about school."

"Obviously…"

The bell rang and they headed back into the building.

"They'll come back!" Usopp said, making a too big of a smile. "We are talking about Luffy, he's strong! And so is Sanji and Franky! They'll end this war no problem!"

He just nodded as they went in different directions. 'Now he's trying to lie to himself…' He thought with a sigh. 'And I want to believe it…'

* * *

After school: Zoro's Apartment

When he went up to his apartment, he heard voices. "The hell…" He said quietly as he went in to see three people.

The oldest was an old man in overalls, a shaved, almost bald head, a red hooked nose, and sun burnt tan skin. Another was a man, probably no older than himself, was just as tall with light brunette and blonde hair, fair skin and has a simple, cane-like tattoo under his left eye. And the youngest was a girl with long, down to the back, brown hair, violet eyes, and was holding the familiar magazine of the girl's school.

"Hi!" Called the girl. "I'm Adelle Bascud! And this is my older brother, Shuraiya, and Jii-chan!"

"Why are you in my apartment?"

"Door was unlocked." Said Shuraiya.

"I know that! I meant that you have any reason to be here?"

"Luffy-san told us to come here to speak with you." Said the old man. "We thought you could possibly help us understand what's going on."

Zoro just looked at the three and sighed. "Mind explaining what happened?" He said as he took off his shoes and walked to the kitchen. "Hungry?" He asked as he brought out the wok and the noodles.

"Uh huh!" Adelle said.

"It had been two days getting here by train."

"Two days?"

"Yeah! The city where we used to live suddenly became crazy."

Zoro looked at the older brother.

"Couple of days ago, all of us were having a normal day out. When we were walking back home, these jerk offs jumped down from nowhere and attacked us."

"That's where we saw Luffy-san!" Adelle chirped. "He and Nii-chan fought those guys like it was nothing!"

"Aye, but he also told us that we had to leave the city right away." Said the old man. "And to come to this city and seek out a Roronoa Zoro."

"Why me? Usopp is in the same boat as me."

"Is he strong to?" Adelle asked.

"He's a sniper."

"A sniper!?" She said with some excitement.

"He said you have most experience of what happened to our city." Shuraiya said realistically.

He sighed. 'That dumbass…' He thought as he added the chopped vegetables into the wok. "I wouldn't call it experience, but I have fought my share of Nighthunters and one Nightlord."

"Huh?" Was the collective response.

"That's what the group of attackers are called. They're vampires."

"**VAMPIRES!!**"

"No need to yell…"

"There's no such thing!" Shuraiya said.

"There is more, but I understand if you want to stop there… It's your funeral… or re-birth…"

"Quit spouting out crap!"

"Was Luffy-san…" Adelle asked.

"He's a vampire, but he's known as a Daywalker, which enables him to stay out in the sun. Plus his race is the ones defending the human race and try to create peace with everyone. Also the Nightwalkers are the same, only they have to go out at night."

"You can't be serious…" Shuraiya said.

"I swear it on my future grave."

The old man sighed. "My God…"

"I couldn't believe it either the first time I witnessed it, but Luffy is a great guy, despite the fact that he's a crazy monkey. So I just let it be."

"Has he ever sucked your blood?" Adelle asked.

"Yeah, but only for emergencies."

"So you two were close, but why is he over at Partia City and you're here?"

"A war." He said as he set the plates out.

"A war…?" The girl asked. "Then, why aren't you there?"

"Not my fight… or at least what I've been told by Luffy through his last message." He said with complete indifference, but his eyes betrayed him to the girl.

"Luffy-san is very important person to Roronoa-san?"

He caught a little off guard. "He is my best friend, even though that bastard left without a damn word before he left." He started to glare at the wok, as if trying to catch it on fire. "Didn't have the guts to leave a note…"

The room was an intense silence until Adelle spoke up. "He must love you very much."

"Adelle!" The old man said as Zoro nearly burned his hand. "Don't push at our host!"

"But isn't that what most tragic war romances start out when one's lover goes off to battle without so much as a 'good-night', leaving the devoted lover behind?"

Zoro twitched at the word 'lover' and the elder brother saw this.

"Oi, Adelle, that's a soapy romance, these are just two best friends."

"I'm still here!" Zoro said, getting irritated as he brought the food out.

"Sorry Roronoa-san," The elder said. "Adelle would read some old books of mine."

He sighed and put his dish in the sink. "I'll set the room up, just place your plates in the sink, I'll get them later."

"You're letting us stay?" Shuraiya asked.

"It's late as it is and I'm not sure there's still activity going on in the streets. If there were, there's only scouters running amok."

"S-Scouters?" The old man asked.

"Yeah, they work for the Nighthunters and attack people to increase their army."

"Good Lord…"

"I don't have much, but you could use some of my clothes for tonight." He said as he entered the empty room to set up the bedding, only to see a piece of paper and a small box, no bigger than his palm. "What the…?" He whispered.

"Oi!" Shuraiya called. "Mind if we take a shower?"

"Go ahead!" He called back as he still looked at the box, which was plain and brown. He picked up the piece of paper and took a good look at it.

'_Zoro,_

_By the time you find this letter, you may already have company and I'm miles away from you. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you. But I have my reasons, which you should know by now. But you have to keep the box safe at all costs! It contains the link to the final location of 'Dawn'. Promise me you won't open it for any reason!_

_Your best friend forever,_

_Luffy_'

He looked at the small box, which looked perfectly harmless. He took the bandana off his upper arm and wrapped it around the box, before shoving it down his pocket. 'Luffy… You bastard! You owe me one!' He thought as he set up the bed and brought out a spare futon for him to sleep on in the living room.

* * *

_Baptized with a perfect name_

_The doubting one by heart_

_Alone without himself_

_War between him and the day_

_Need someone to blame_

_In the end, little he can do alone_

_You believe but what you see_

_You receive but what you give_

_Caress the one, the Never Fading_

_Rain in your heart the tears of_

_Snow white sorrow_

_Caress the one, the hiding amaranth_

_In the land of the daybreak_

_Apart of the wandering pack_

_In this brief flight of time we reach_

_For the ones, whoever dare_

_You believe but what you see_

_You receive but what you give_

_Caress the one, the Never Fading_

_Rain in your heart the tears of_

_Snow white sorrow_

_Caress the one, the hiding amaranth_

_In the land of the daybreak_

_Caress the one, the Never Fading_

_Rain in your heart the tears of_

_Snow white sorrow_

_Caress the one, the hiding amaranth_

_In the land of the daybreak_

_Reaching, searching for something untouched_

_Hearing voices of the Never Fading calling (calling…)_

_Caress the one, the Never Fading_

_Rain in your heart the tears of_

_Snow white sorrow_

_Caress the one, the hiding amaranth_

_In the land of the daybreak_

_Caress the one, the Never Fading_

_Rain (Rain…) in your heart the tears of_

_Snow white sorrow_

_Caress the one, the hiding amaranth (the Rain!)_

_In the land of the daybreak (daybreak!)_ – Nightwish

* * *

I think I'll do one more…


	34. Calm Day

_I hate feeling like this, I'm so tired of trying to fight this_

_I'm asleep and all I dream of is waking to you_

_Tell me that you will listen, your touch is what I'm missing_

_And the more I hide, I realize I'm slowly losing you_

_)Comatose_

_I'll never wake up without an overdose_

_Of you_

_I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe_

_Unless I feel you next to me_

_You take the pain I feel_

_Waking up to you never felt so real_

_I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream_

_'Cause my dreams don't comfort me_

_The way you make me feel_

_Waking up to you never felt so real(_

_I hate living without you, dead wrong to ever doubt you_

_But my demon lay in waiting, tempting me away_

_Oh, how I adore you_

_Oh, how I thrist for you_

_Oh, how I need you_

_)(_

_Breathing life, waking up_

_My eyes open up _– Skillet

* * *

Chapter 34: Calm Day

A week went by and Zoro had been going anywhere but his apartment. Adelle, the young girl of eleven, was bombing him with questions about 'how deep is your friendship', 'Is this person your match?', and the worst quiz he reluctantly answered was 'Is he the love of your life?'. He also gained two more refugees, a mother and daughter. The little girl seemed to look up to him and started to make onigiris. Shuraiya worked as a messenger, the mother worked at a grocery store. The old man looked after his granddaughter and the other little girl.

He went up to Usopp's apartment, up to the door, and knocked.

"Who goes there!?"

He heard a young boy's voice. "Roronoa Zoro, now open up before I bust in!" The door opened and he saw three boys.

One had and odd dark green hair style, that looked like a green pepper, one that looked like an onion with glasses, and the last one had a strange cap with some of his hair sticking up like a carrot. "Hey Pepper, Onion, and Carrot. Is Usopp around?"

"Captain isn't here!" Called out Carrot.

"Where is he?"

"He's on the roof, practicing his sniping." Onion said.

"Thanks." He said as he went up to the roof, where he saw a row of bottles being blasted within a blink of an eye. "Nice." He looked over to see Usopp on the far corner of the roof.

"Thanks!" Usopp said as he went up to his friend. "What's going on?"

"Just needed to get the hell away from my charges.

Usopp laughed. "Driving you nuts again?"

"Adelle is still relentless, her brother is better, the old man is still pretty active, and my new charges love to cook, so I'm out of kitchen duty for a while… You?"

"I'm loving these guys! Definitely the ideal loyal crew of Captain Usopp! Terror of the Nighthunter race!"

"Right…" He said as he turned to leave. "I just stopped by to see how you're doing."

Usopp, looking at the retreating back of his friend. "I miss Kaya a lot though… Still hard to sleep at night, ya know?"

Zoro stopped and looked at the sniper, and the teen could see the light dark circles under his eyes. "I know." He said as he continued. "I'll be in the cemetery."

"Okay…"

* * *

Cemetery: 3 Hours Later

Zoro sheathed his katanas as he breathed deeply. He was covered in sweat and picked up his discarded shirt to wipe the sweat off his face.

_"He's hot."_ Said a teenage ghost girl, who was wearing pink, black, and white gothic clothes, long pink hair in pig tails. She was hit by the back of the head by Kuina.

_"Don't get any ideas!"_

_"What ideas!? I can't do anything to him! I'm dead!"_

_"Still don't have the right to say anything about him."_

_"Why not!?"_

_"My… what a handsome lad…"_ Said and old ghost woman. _"If there were his type in my day, all of them would be picked out like fruit."_

The two girls looked at the old woman.

Zoro sneezed loudly and had a shiver up his spine. 'Well… I am in a place with ghosts hanging around.' He sighed. 'Sometimes I wish I didn't know that fact…' He sighed again as he resumed his training.

But it wasn't long until he heard a sound of something coming towards him. He stopped and looked up where the sound was coming from, which his ghost fans also looked, only to see a pink hat when it popped out of the bushes.

"ZORO!" It was Chopper in his reindeer form.

"Chop-" He started to say when he felt the other crash into him.

* * *

Once Chopper got his breath back and Zoro recovered it from having it knocked out of him, he decided to ask the small doctor. "What are you doing here Chopper?"

_"Oh! He's so kawaii!"_ The group of ghosts girls said in unison.

_"You guys are so noisy."_ Kuina said.

_"Are you even human before you died?"_

_"If I wasn't, I wouldn't die from a broken neck."_

The girls shut up afterwards.

Once Chopper recovered he looked at Zoro. "Zoro! You have to help Luffy!"

"Huh?"

"Luffy was poisoned for a couple days, but now he's not like himself."

"Whoa, whoa, one at a time. What happened?"

"Well, we've been fighting and, for some reason, everyone kept going after Luffy, so he exceeded huge damage."

"Why Luffy?"

"I don't know… Shanks and his group seem to know, but all of us are protecting him from himself." He sighed. "Everyone offered to give their blood for him to get better, but he won't take anyone else's blood."

"That idiot…" He said quietly.

"Please Zoro! He won't listen to anyone! And whatever poison that was in his system has caused some sort of mental repetitive hallucination. He wants to keep fighting, but those guys are waiting for him to be captured! And he goes berserk again without realizing it! It's like he blocked everyone else in his mind and only his enemy is on his sights."

Zoro looked concerned. "How long has he been like that?"

"It took me two days on the train, undetected, so this is the fourth day."

"That seems to be around the time that he sent some of the refugees to this city."

"Around that time…"

"What do you know about the fight there that may caused this?"

"I'm not sure of the full details, but… I heard he was fighting off a bunch of Nighthunters and then he faced off with Lucci when he showed up…"

"Who?"

"The NighthunterLord himself… Crocodile."

* * *

_Baptized with a perfect name_

_The doubting one by heart_

_Alone without himself_

_War between him and the day_

_Need someone to blame_

_In the end, little he can do alone_

_You believe but what you see_

_You receive but what you give_

_Caress the one, the Never Fading_

_Rain in your heart the tears of_

_Snow white sorrow_

_Caress the one, the hiding amaranth_

_In the land of the daybreak_

_Apart of the wandering pack_

_In this brief flight of time we reach_

_For the ones, whoever dare_

_You believe but what you see_

_You receive but what you give_

_Caress the one, the Never Fading_

_Rain in your heart the tears of_

_Snow white sorrow_

_Caress the one, the hiding amaranth_

_In the land of the daybreak_

_Caress the one, the Never Fading_

_Rain in your heart the tears of_

_Snow white sorrow_

_Caress the one, the hiding amaranth_

_In the land of the daybreak_

_Reaching, searching for something untouched_

_Hearing voices of the Never Fading calling (calling…)_

_Caress the one, the Never Fading_

_Rain in your heart the tears of_

_Snow white sorrow_

_Caress the one, the hiding amaranth_

_In the land of the daybreak_

_Caress the one, the Never Fading_

_Rain (Rain…) in your heart the tears of_

_Snow white sorrow_

_Caress the one, the hiding amaranth (the Rain!)_

_In the land of the daybreak (daybreak!)_ – Nightwish

* * *

That's it for now, see you next time!


	35. Head Out!

Hey everyone! Well, I finished my schoolwork earlier than expected and I just checked on your reviews and gave me the energy to do this.

Robin: Is it another onslaught?

Depends, but most likely.

Robin: (smiles) Sounds good.

So, who's first?

Robin: (grabs first review) It's a new one, Uzun Nan-Nan…

Thank you, but I'm afraid I can't tell you that info so early in the story.

Robin: But it is apparent. (grabs another) From Pira-chan…

(smiles) Thanks. I'm going to have a few reviews of that.

Robin: Most likely. (grabs another) From Pria-chan again…

(bows) Thank you, it lets me know I caught the emotion there. I was a bit worried that I might've messed that up.

Robin: You've been doing this for sometime, I doubt you could be worse. (grabs another) Another new reviewer, strawhat-alchemist…

(opens box with cookie) Thank you! And I'm not dead, just busy! (breaks cookie in half) Here you go Robin.

Robin: Thank you (grabs another review) From MissChabre, and we have three reviews from her…

Okay, first off, I wanted to include these two because, well, they haven't appeared much in the other fics. Second, yeah I was on a OP movie marathon run on YT. And lastly… (hears door being slammed open)

Zoro: Sho-ai!

Huh? Zoro? What brings you-

Zoro: One of your crazy readers hit me with a newspaper!

… How can you be sure that's one of my readers?

Zoro: Does the mention of running to Luffy's aid mean anything?

(sighs) You know well that I don't have any control over my readers. In fact, I don't have any control on anything other than this fic.

Zoro: Whatever, just tell your readers to stop bugging me!

Pray tell where you were hit?

Zoro: I was taking a nap, minding my own business and I woke up with some crazy person with a newspaper and ran off.

Then stay in bed with Luffy.

Zoro: (blushes) THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS!!

I'm going to call Luffy if you don't walk out now, oh wait you have to thank Zero-Tsume for the new camera you didn't have to buy.

Zoro: Thanks for keeping me off of more debt than I'm already am.

Good, now get out.

Zoro: Crazy girl with crazy readers…

(grins) I'll take that as a complement.

Robin: Well that was interesting. (grabs another) From Kami-san…

(puts disc in) … (looks a little ticked and packs a safe with a note: 'Something to put Kyubi's treasured stuff in when he misbehaves' and sends it)

Robin: Mind if I drop in for a visit?

Nah, he hasn't hurt my feelings that much, but if he's still misbehaving then you have free rein.

Robin: (smiles and grabs another) From Ookami-san…

(puts disc in) (shocked) …

Robin: That was a scary review, was it not?

(in corner) Scary… Scary… Scary…

Zoro: Damn…

Robin: Zoro-san?

Zoro: Couldn't find the door to get out.

(still in the corner)

Zoro: Oi! Pull yourself together!

(still in the corner)

Zoro: I'm going to take over if you-

DON'T YOU DARE TAKE OVER MY 'REVIEWER'S REPLY CORNER!'

Zoro: Welcome back… (leaves)

I hate it when he does that!

Robin: (giggles and picks up another) From Kira-chan…

(giggles) Thanks.

Robin: (grabs another) From twilightserius…

Don't worry, he'll be okay.

Robin: (grabs last one) From Suguri-chan…

You're just gonna find out!

Robin: Well, shall we start the new chapter, or chapters?

You bet! Enjoy!

* * *

_I hate feeling like this, I'm so tired of trying to fight this_

_I'm asleep and all I dream of is waking to you_

_Tell me that you will listen, your touch is what I'm missing_

_And the more I hide, I realize I'm slowly losing you_

_)Comatose_

_I'll never wake up without an overdose_

_Of you_

_I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe_

_Unless I feel you next to me_

_You take the pain I feel_

_Waking up to you never felt so real_

_I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream_

_'Cause my dreams don't comfort me_

_The way you make me feel_

_Waking up to you never felt so real(_

_I hate living without you, dead wrong to ever doubt you_

_But my demon lay in waiting, tempting me away_

_Oh, how I adore you_

_Oh, how I thrist for you_

_Oh, how I need you_

_)(_

_Breathing life, waking up_

_My eyes open up _– Skillet

* * *

Chapter 35: Head Out!

The next day Chopper resupplied and Zoro explained the situation to his guests and handed the responsibility to Shuraiya, who was really good at fighting the last few times they did mock sparring, and explained the dos and don'ts. After the whole day of preparing, Zoro, Chopper, and Usopp went onto the train.

"Kick ass! Captain!" The three boys called.

"Come back in one piece!" Mika called out, the young girl.

"Go find your lover!" Called out Adelle.

"I'll kill you once I get back!" Zoro called as the girl just laughed.

"Bye! Bye! Everyone!" Usopp called as the train started to move, leaving the station.

* * *

Once they couldn't see their city any more, Zoro, Usopp and Chopper sat in silence.

"We only have one stop and we have to get there by foot? And that takes two days?" Zoro asked.

Chopper nodded. "Yeah, but most of the roads are crawling with Nighthunters and Ware-types." He explained.

"Usopp…"

"Yeah?"

"Got your 'holy' pellets?"

"Yep! Red for the Nighthunters and silver for the Ware-types."

"Got enough for a possible ambush?"

Usopp lifted his bag up. "Worked for a week, but I couldn't find a good test subject."

"We'll worry on getting there later… for now we should rest up, who knows what's going to happen once we're there."

"Yeah…" The long-nosed teen said as he tried to get comfortable.

Chopper was already asleep.

* * *

_Somewhere in the empty city_

Ben quietly ran down the back alleys to one building, looked around before entering. He walked down to a door, which was a broom closet, bent down to open a trapdoor, and entered by going down the stairs. Once down he ran down a makeshift hallway and turned a corner to see a curtain that was in place of a door, lifted it up to see the large, mole rat like room.

From there he saw only Franky and Robin, who looked like she was taking a nap on the stolen beanbag couch they found.

Franky did a small wave to recognize the other coming in.

"Any thing good happen while I was gone?"

"Nah, Ben-bro, still the same for almost a week now…" Franky said sadly.

"Have the other's returned?"

"Sanji-bro and Nami-sis just came in a bit before you did."

"Anything new?"

"Nah, not a thing."

"Damn! We've spent a couple of weeks in this city, we've should've moved on by now."

"Ben…"

Both heads looked up to see Shanks coming out of the room with a white curtain.

"Keep your voice down a little…"

"Sorry, but this thing that Luffy has… it should be gone by now… and with his birthday coming up…"

"Aye… I know…" Shanks whispered. "Don't worry yourself just yet, I bet Chopper has found the one person that could help Luffy now."

"Who?"

"Come now, Ben, don't you know?"

Before Ben could say anything, they heard yet another person come in.

"If that lad does indeed bring back your son from his mental trauma, then he could not be truly human."

"Mihawk-san…" Ben said as the mentioned man went up to Franky.

"Found this near the old inn that has a good basement still intacked." He handed the other an old scroll. "Thought Robin-san would like to take a look after she's rested.

Franky nodded his thanks.

In the room behind the white curtains, Ace, Sanji, Nami, Kaya, and Brook were around the bed that Luffy occupied on.

Luffy was covered in bandages around his chest, neck, arms, and a few band-aids on his face. He looked like he was dead if not for his chest rising and falling.

"He's stable, right?" Ace asked as he rubbed his bandaged upper arm.

"Yes…" Kaya said. "At least for now…"

"Damn it… why did he have to go after the NighthunterLord? He didn't have the chance…"

"He did…" Brook said. "But it was too late when he realized it."

"Will he ever get better?" Nami said as she looked at her cousin, though twiced removed he's still her family.

Sanji saw the distress in her actions and wrapped an arm around her, gently holding her.

"Z… Zoro…" Luffy said quietly.

"He's mentioning him a lot…" Brook said.

"He didn't say a word of him leaving…" Kaya said. "Like I did with Usopp… The guilt he must've felt when he stepped on the train…"

Sanji sighed. "He wouldn't touch the breakfast sandwiches I made…"

Nami looked at the crate that was used as a desk and saw the broken pieces of the armlet that Zoro gave to the teen on Christmas.

* * *

_Train_

"We're almost there." Chopper said.

"Ready?" Zoro said and was responded with the two nodding.

When the train stopped and exited, they saw the village, quiet as ever.

"Follow me!" Chopper said as he led them up the mountain.

* * *

_About three hours later…_

They made it to the palace and Chopper lead them to the fairly new looking shed that served as a garage. Luckily there was a car that could fit all of them.

"Okay, I'll drive," Zoro said, because he's the only likeable candidate. "Chopper, you navigate, and Usopp you'll be in shotgun."

"Who died and made you leader?" Usopp said.

"Don't like it?" Zoro said, putting up a good imitation aura.

"No, it's cool. But why do I have to be in shot gun?"

"Let me think, _I'm_ a _swordsman_, Chopper's a _doctor_, and you're a _sniper_!"

Usopp clutched his stomach. "Uh… I think I'm getting the 'we-probably-"

"What about Kaya?" Zoro said indifferently. "You'd go to the ends of the world for her, wouldn't you?"

"O-Of course, you bastard!"

"Then quit sounding like a was and get your ass in!" He said as he got into the driver's side.

The teen sighed and got in 'shotgun'.

Chopper was in the back seat and they were off.

'Hang on Luffy, I'm coming.' He thought as he turned the headlights on and drove out towards the forest.

"Now make a right… I said right not left!"

"If only I didn't forget to bring my driver's license…" Usopp said with a sigh.

* * *

_Baptized with a perfect name_

_The doubting one by heart_

_Alone without himself_

_War between him and the day_

_Need someone to blame_

_In the end, little he can do alone_

_You believe but what you see_

_You receive but what you give_

_Caress the one, the Never Fading_

_Rain in your heart the tears of_

_Snow white sorrow_

_Caress the one, the hiding amaranth_

_In the land of the daybreak_

_Apart of the wandering pack_

_In this brief flight of time we reach_

_For the ones, whoever dare_

_You believe but what you see_

_You receive but what you give_

_Caress the one, the Never Fading_

_Rain in your heart the tears of_

_Snow white sorrow_

_Caress the one, the hiding amaranth_

_In the land of the daybreak_

_Caress the one, the Never Fading_

_Rain in your heart the tears of_

_Snow white sorrow_

_Caress the one, the hiding amaranth_

_In the land of the daybreak_

_Reaching, searching for something untouched_

_Hearing voices of the Never Fading calling (calling…)_

_Caress the one, the Never Fading_

_Rain in your heart the tears of_

_Snow white sorrow_

_Caress the one, the hiding amaranth_

_In the land of the daybreak_

_Caress the one, the Never Fading_

_Rain (Rain…) in your heart the tears of_

_Snow white sorrow_

_Caress the one, the hiding amaranth (the Rain!)_

_In the land of the daybreak (daybreak!)_ – Nightwish

* * *

Enjoy the next one!


	36. Reunited

_I hate feeling like this, I'm so tired of trying to fight this_

_I'm asleep and all I dream of is waking to you_

_Tell me that you will listen, your touch is what I'm missing_

_And the more I hide, I realize I'm slowly losing you_

_)Comatose_

_I'll never wake up without an overdose_

_Of you_

_I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe_

_Unless I feel you next to me_

_You take the pain I feel_

_Waking up to you never felt so real_

_I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream_

_'Cause my dreams don't comfort me_

_The way you make me feel_

_Waking up to you never felt so real(_

_I hate living without you, dead wrong to ever doubt you_

_But my demon lay in waiting, tempting me away_

_Oh, how I adore you_

_Oh, how I thrist for you_

_Oh, how I need you_

_)(_

_Breathing life, waking up_

_My eyes open up_ – Skillet

* * *

Chapter 36: Reunited

A day later, and only one gas stop, they arrived at the edge of the city limits.

"It's a miracle, we made it…" Usopp said.

"Don't be dramatic Usopp, we're gonna cross with some enemies once we get into the city."

"I mean about getting here! Since you're directional skills are that of a goldfish!"

"Oi!"

"But I'm also glad about not being ambushed on our way here."

"We have to go on foot from here." Chopper implied.

"Huh?" The teen said.

"Okay then."

"Wah… Zoro! You can't honestly be willing to walk outside, in the dark at that, fifteen miles to get into the city! Are you!?"

"Not like we have a choice, we're out of gas." He pointed to the gauge and the other saw the horrid truth.

"You've got to be kidding me…" He said as tears came down. "How did my luck run so low?"

"Get over it and let's start walking. I rather be a moving target than a stationary one." He said as he got out, followed by Chopper and, reluctantly, Usopp.

* * *

By the next hour they were walking peacefully, Zoro going a bit too fast, Chopper getting a piggy back ride on the swordsman, and Usopp was trying to match the other's long strides when the small reindeer doctor looked up in the sky.

"What's up Chopper?" Usopp asked.

"I smell rain…"

"Huh?"

"That must be Nami, she could be no more than some yards away." As if on cue, there was a lightening bolt some distance out in front of them.

"Okay then!" Zoro said as he grabbed Usopp around the middle and ran.

"WAAH!! ZORO!! SLOW DOWN!!" The teen begged as Chopper was holding for dear life.

Then the swordsman stopped abruptly, dropped Usopp, handed Chopper to the said teen, and took out his katanas out to slice down three Nighthunters and took out a wild boar Ware-type.

"Zoro!?"

He looked to see Nami as she and Sanji ran up. "Yo."

"How the hell are you here?!" She demanded.

"Chopper." He looked back to see two petrified figures. "What the hell is wrong with you two?"

"**DON'T SCARE US LIKE THAT!!**" The two said.

"You're welcome…" He said a bit dully as he looked at the other two. "You're alive and well."

"And you're still and idiot, Marimo."

"What was that, Dartbrow?"

"Guys!" Nami called. "Now's not the best time, we have to get back to the hideout."

"Very well, Nami-swan." Sanji said.

"How's Luffy? I heard he's not doing to hot." Zoro asked.

"We'll explain once we get to the hideout, right now we have to make sure we're not being followed. Come on!" She ordered as she started to run.

"Aye, Nami-swan!" Sanji called as his legs resembled a tornado.

"Dumbass…" Zoro said as he and the other two followed.

* * *

It took nearly two hours to get there, but they all made it to the hide out.

"Whaa!?" Shanks called as he ran out of the room with the white curtain. "Luffy's gone!"

"NANI!?" Nami and Sanji said in unison while Chopper and Usopp looked shocked, and Zoro looking almost indifferent.

"How could you let that happen!?" Nami demanded.

"Well… Ace and I were watching… than both of us fell asleep…"

"We have to find him, and fast!" Sanji said.

"Right!" Shanks said. "Zoro, if y-" He looked to where the said man was suppose to be. "How the hell did he…"

"Great! Now we got two morons to look for!" Sanji said.

"Leave him be."

All turned to see Mihawk.

"Mihawk-san?" Nami said. "But, Luffy… he's…"

"He is mentally unstable due to the acceleration when he was poisoned fighting Crocodile, and now would unexpectantly go into rampage mode if not checked. However, the poison has left his system, but still acting up due to the confusion it left… the reason why he has a tunnel focus on only one opponent, thus driving him to a state of ignorance to self. However, if that were the case, then your lad is almost beyond saving… unless there's a certain wake up call."

"And you think Roronoa-san has that ability?" Shanks asked.

Mihawk shrugged. "He has accompliced the impossible before, aye?"

"It doesn't make sense…" Nami said. "I mean, those idiots are really close friends, but that alone couldn't help him, could it?"

"Not often, however…" He grinned. "We're not talking about a normal friendship, are we?"

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Zoro was in the middle of the street, figuring out what is the best route to take and hopefully find Luffy. "Damn it! This city's empty, but I can't tell where he could've gone to!" He took a deep breath.

'Calm down… There's no point in finding him in such a panicked state.'

Soon he was in a meditative mode, straining his ears for even the smallest hint of sound.

Then he felt it again, a certain silence, his body tensing. Then he heard a sound… a beat… a heartbeat. And his legs started to move on their own accord while the only sound he could hear is the heartbeat.

'Luffy…' His pace picked up as the heartbeat was getting louder. 'Luffy!' He turned, unsure of where he was going and afraid to open his eyes before hearing the crescendo of the heartbeat. 'Luffy!!' He went to an all out sprint as the heartbeat became too loud and he could sense the presence. He opened his eyes as he turned the corner to see the back of the teen, just three a yard away.

"**LUFFY!!**" He cried out, seeing the teen stop.

"Damn it." Said someone in the shadows in one of the alleys. "Move! Move! Capture that kid!"

"Like hell I would let you have him!" Zoro said as his blood seemed to boil as he brought his katanas out, resulting to slash through the Nighthunter ambushers.

As he was close enough to see the teen, he could only see the back. "Luffy?" The said teen quartered turn, but it was enough to make his heart stop cold.

Luffy, who was usually a bright and cheerful person, looked lifeless and dead if not doll-like. What was greatly disturbing was the eyes, oil black with a glazed stare to them.

"Luffy…"

The teen turned a little more, the slow, zombie-like grace to face the one who was calling him.

He went up to the teen a little and placed both hands on the teen's thin shoulders. "Luffy, can you hear me?" He didn't get a response, only a blank stare. Then he felt anger bubble up inside of him when he remembered the disappearance, how hurt he was. And it took a lot to hurt him this much. "Luffy! You son of a bitch! You go off in the middle of the night, without telling me shit or giving one damn good reason! You sent a fucking disc explaining of this bullshit war of yours! Did you know how worried I was damn it! And then I was told you're like this!? Damn it Luffy! Did you forget the vow we both made!?" He shouted as he grabbed the teen's left wrist and held it up to eye level. "You vowed to be my friend forever, and I vowed to be by your side until the end!"

When the teen still didn't respond, he wanted to bury his fist into that blank face, but he wanted to get the look out of his mind. He leaned back a little and collided his forehead with the teens. "Wake the fucking hell up already!" He yelled. "Damn you!"

The teen finally made a sound of extreme pain and got out of the grip. "Damn it!" He yelled out. "That hurt you know!" He looked up. "What the h-" He stopped in mid-sentence when he saw the one person he last expected to see. "Zoro…?"

The said man grinned.

"How…?"

"Chopper… He had to risk his neck to tell me that your were in trouble."

"Zoro…"

"Let's get back to this hide out place, now… where was it?"

"I'm really sorry… about not telling…"

He shrugged. "What's done is done."

"You're not mad?"

He sighed. "No, I'm still pissed as hell about your disappearing act." He said as he ruffled the teen's hair. "But I was more worried than pissed about you, you crazy idiot."

The teen's form shook, but was smiling. "I-I missed you a lot too, Zoro." Then his stomach growled. "I'm hungry!" He whined as he was about to fall, but was caught by the other.

"You're just one kind of trouble after another…"

The teen smiled. "I'm glad you came, even when I told you not to."

Zoro smiled as he carried the teen, bridal style. "I have to follow doctor's orders when it comes to you. And I'll tell Crap Cook to make something."

"I want Zoro's breakfast sandwiches… Sanji keeps messing them up!"

"Really now!" He said with a laugh as he instinctively cut down any other Nighthunters with Wado.

* * *

"Well, well…" Said a woman in the shadows of one of the buildings a mile away as she put the binoculars down. "Looks like we have a much rarer race in our midst." She turned and disappeared within the shadows.

* * *

_Baptized with a perfect name_

_The doubting one by heart_

_Alone without himself_

_War between him and the day_

_Need someone to blame_

_In the end, little he can do alone_

_You believe but what you see_

_You receive but what you give_

_Caress the one, the Never Fading_

_Rain in your heart the tears of_

_Snow white sorrow_

_Caress the one, the hiding amaranth_

_In the land of the daybreak_

_Apart of the wandering pack_

_In this brief flight of time we reach_

_For the ones, whoever dare_

_You believe but what you see_

_You receive but what you give_

_Caress the one, the Never Fading_

_Rain in your heart the tears of_

_Snow white sorrow_

_Caress the one, the hiding amaranth_

_In the land of the daybreak_

_Caress the one, the Never Fading_

_Rain in your heart the tears of_

_Snow white sorrow_

_Caress the one, the hiding amaranth_

_In the land of the daybreak_

_Reaching, searching for something untouched_

_Hearing voices of the Never Fading calling (calling…)_

_Caress the one, the Never Fading_

_Rain in your heart the tears of_

_Snow white sorrow_

_Caress the one, the hiding amaranth_

_In the land of the daybreak_

_Caress the one, the Never Fading_

_Rain (Rain…) in your heart the tears of_

_Snow white sorrow_

_Caress the one, the hiding amaranth (the Rain!)_

_In the land of the daybreak (daybreak!)_ – Nightwish


	37. Catching Up

_I hate feeling like this, I'm so tired of trying to fight this_

_I'm asleep and all I dream of is waking to you_

_Tell me that you will listen, your touch is what I'm missing_

_And the more I hide, I realize I'm slowly losing you_

_)Comatose_

_I'll never wake up without an overdose_

_Of you_

_I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe_

_Unless I feel you next to me_

_You take the pain I feel_

_Waking up to you never felt so real_

_I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream_

_'Cause my dreams don't comfort me_

_The way you make me feel_

_Waking up to you never felt so real(_

_I hate living without you, dead wrong to ever doubt you_

_But my demon lay in waiting, tempting me away_

_Oh, how I adore you_

_Oh, how I thrist for you_

_Oh, how I need you_

_)(_

_Breathing life, waking up_

_My eyes open up_ – Skillet

* * *

Chapter 37: Catching Up

The next day, everyone gathered for a group meeting.

"What's up?" Luffy asked, munching on a strip of bacon.

"While you were bedridden, we've been looking into some clues that were found in some of the underground hide aways, such as this one." Ben explained. "And thanks to Robin's special expertise on anything related to history, we've been uncovering more about 'Dawn' and the possibility of its origins."

"More or less…" Robin said. "There's still more to this mystery than what we've witnessed so far."

"What have you found out?" Zoro asked, wanting to know was what going on now that he was being involved again.

"I'm still trying to decipher the scroll that Mihawk-san found, however…" She brought out a map of some kind. "This map is what the city used to be before industrialization, and the rest of the clues to get the location piece of 'Dawn' is somewhere here. And by the look of this map and the small clues to the location is some form of a holy land."

"That won't be easy." Usopp said.

"Considering that this whole city is build on top of this underground system, chances are that this holy ground is buried or destroyed." Ben said.

"That's not entirely true." Nami said. "Robin, is there any specifics in the location?"

"Well…" Robin looked at the scroll. "It says 'the heaven's evening is here on the earth, and the heart of this gift lies there in a blissful slumber'."

"Huh?" Was some of the collective response.

"What kind of bullshit is that?"

"What do you see in the night sky?" Zoro said, making everyone look at him.

"Well, there's stars and a moon…" Luffy said.

The swordsman nodded. "How many temples are there?"

"Where are you getting at, Marimo?"

"Think about it, Robin mentioned a holy land. That simply means that it's a plot of land owned by a temple or cemetery. But there isn't a cemetery around here, otherwise we would've seen dead bodies around us, to it has to be a temple."

"Why did you ask how many?" Chopper asked.

"The stars designs vary from different cultures. By knowing how many temples there are we could know what kind of star design it is and go from there. Other than that I have no clue."

"Then don't talk like you know everything!"

Robin just giggled. "Well, if what Roronoa-san's theory is correct, we may find the location of the clue to the next destination."

"Okay!" Shanks said as he slapped his knee. "So how many temples are in that old map?"

"About five temples, and four dojos."

"Dojos?"

"Still a lot of ground to cover." Franky said.

"Also I don't think I've seen no more than one dojo since we've been here." Brook said.

Shanks sighed. "This is getting complicated…"

Nami looked at the old map and at the new map. "I'll compare this map with this one and we'll go from there."

"Okay then." Shanks said as Nami disappeared behind the dark blue curtain. "Now what?" He sounded bored.

"Enjoy a relaxing moment." Ben said as he got up. "I'm going for a stroll."

"I'll join you." Shanks said as he got up. "Coming Mihawk-san?"

"I'll pass."

"Oh come on man!"

"I'm tired."

He pouted. "You can be a real sour sport."

"And you can be a real pain in the ass. So we're even."

He pouted more. "Mihawk's no fun!"

"Come on Shanks…" Ben said as he grabbed the other's collar and dragged the man out of the room.

"Well… I'm going to make a call to my old man." Sanji said.

Robin yawned. "I think I stayed up long enough." She said as she got up, kissed Franky on the cheek, and headed to the door Nami went through.

Mihawk left the meeting room a little afterward.

"Oi, Usopp." Franky said. "Mind helping me with this new weapon?"

"New weapon?"

"Yeah bro! It's a portable cannon that I've been working on for sometime."

"No way!"

"Way bro!"

Soon Franky and Usopp left the room.

"I bet the rosemary is ready for that herbal remedy." Kaya said to Chopper.

"You're right! And I think the periwinkles you found should do wonders!"

They left the room.

"I'm quiet sorry to leave you gentlemen…" Brook said. "But I too have something to do before the excitement comes upon us. Later!" He left the room, leaving the three young men.

"I'm so bored…" Luffy said. "Can we go to the park? Oh! I know! There's an empty gym we could use. I slept so long that I don't feel too great."

Zoro grinned. "Well that won't do, seeing that there's going to be a fight any minute."

Luffy chuckled and playfully kicked the swordsman under the table, which the other kicked back, and he kicked back.

"We haven't sparred in a while, have we?" Zoro said, making the teen smile his usual wide smile.

"You're on!"

Zoro looked to see Ace. "Want to join?"

"Nah! You two need catching up." Ace said.

"Okay!" Luffy said as he practically jumped out of his seat. "Come on Zoro! Come on!"

"Hai! Hai!" Zoro said as he got up. "Ace… Give that bastard cop a call, would ya? He's been coming to my apartment since you left."

"Really?" He said, a bit shocked to hear this.

"Yeah…"

"Zoro!" Luffy called.

"Coming!" With that he left the elder brother in the meeting room.

Ace brought out his cell and looked at the three new messages he has yet heard.

* * *

_Gym_

Luffy and Zoro collapsed on the ground and panted.

"That felt good!" Zoro said.

"Really good!" Luffy agreed with a laugh.

Both were looking up at the ceiling and enjoyed the moment of silence.

"Oi, Luffy…"

"Hm?"

"I've been thinking… actually I've thought about it for awhile."

"What?" He asked as he rolled onto his stomach.

"I've been thinking about re-opening my dojo, but also include a martial arts floor with you as the sensei."

"Really?" He sounded a bit surprised. "You mean it?"

"Why not? I think it's great to have both fighting styles under one roof. Also, we've got a strong foundation that a lot of other dojos have, but that's up to you."

"I think it's totally awesome!"

He chuckled. "Okay!" He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "When this crazy ordeal ends, we'll work on that."

"Yosh!" He said, feeling pumped up again.

"Another go?"

"You bet!"

He smiled. "Okay!" He got up with the wooden katanas and both sparred once more.

* * *

_That evening: Meeting room_

"OKAY!" Nami called out triumphly. "I've figured out the location that the saying mentioned!"

"Nami-swan is so beautiful when she's onto something!"

"Shut up already…" Zoro said.

"Where is it?" Luffy asked, unable to sit still in his seat.

"I may know where the last clue is, but it looks like we have to find the keys to open it."

"A-And where could we find these keys?" Usopp asked while his knees trembled under the table.

"By the looks of it, it could be in the temples, but since the tall buildings replaced these, our chances are this… One is that they're on display in the buildings or they maybe underground. And once we get the keys, there are, supposed to be four dojos in the middle of the star, so four keys go into one of the dojos and the final key is in the center of the four dojos, the holy land!"

"Amazing Nami-swan!"

"So… are we going to bust ass on this or what?" Zoro asked.

"It's late now, so we'll do this with the first ray of light."

"Yosh!" Luffy said. "Finally! Something fun!"

"I wonder what this clue would lead us?" Robin asked, looking excited herself.

"Hopefully someplace warm and open air." Franky said. "I don't like to be in cramped spaces for long."

"Yeah…" Usopp said. "I'll aggress with you there."

"Open air does sound good." Brook said. "I would like to feel the sun's warmth in the mornings. Although I'm only bones! I don't have skin to feel!" He and Luffy laughed.

"Well!" Shanks said as he slapped the table. "We've got a big day tomorrow, let's rest up!"

"Aye!"

* * *

_Somewhere Else_

"Hmm…"

In a dark room with a long table was a man, hidden within the shadows, as he looked at a folder.

"Are you sure?" The man said, lighting a cigar.

"I'm sure of it sir," Said the woman with long caramel blonde hair and glasses. "He's very strong indeed, but he exposes his weakness far too openly."

"Thank you, Kalifa, Sorcereress of Cleanliness…"

"That's sexual harassment."

"Pardon me…" He said as he took out his cigar and brought it down on the picture of a magazine of both Zoro and Luffy, creating a scorch mark between them. "Tell Lucci I agree with his terms, but on one condition…"

* * *

_Baptized with a perfect name_

_The doubting one by heart_

_Alone without himself_

_War between him and the day_

_Need someone to blame_

_In the end, little he can do alone_

_You believe but what you see_

_You receive but what you give_

_Caress the one, the Never Fading_

_Rain in your heart the tears of_

_Snow white sorrow_

_Caress the one, the hiding amaranth_

_In the land of the daybreak_

_Apart of the wandering pack_

_In this brief flight of time we reach_

_For the ones, whoever dare_

_You believe but what you see_

_You receive but what you give_

_Caress the one, the Never Fading_

_Rain in your heart the tears of_

_Snow white sorrow_

_Caress the one, the hiding amaranth_

_In the land of the daybreak_

_Caress the one, the Never Fading_

_Rain in your heart the tears of_

_Snow white sorrow_

_Caress the one, the hiding amaranth_

_In the land of the daybreak_

_Reaching, searching for something untouched_

_Hearing voices of the Never Fading calling (calling…)_

_Caress the one, the Never Fading_

_Rain in your heart the tears of_

_Snow white sorrow_

_Caress the one, the hiding amaranth_

_In the land of the daybreak_

_Caress the one, the Never Fading_

_Rain (Rain…) in your heart the tears of_

_Snow white sorrow_

_Caress the one, the hiding amaranth (the Rain!)_

_In the land of the daybreak (daybreak!)_ – Nightwish


	38. Finding the Key Pt1

Hey everyone, I had to recoup for a bit and managed to squeeze two more chapters last night. Now I'm at a major fight scene that I have to take a moment to think about, because I suck at them and I may have to do a 'best fights' marathon.

Robin: Your reviewers are getting a little crazy, Cupid-san.

Huh?

Robin: (grabs first review) From Kami-san…

You'll have to find out. (looks at Robin) Kami-san wasn't crazy… Hasn't 'threatened' me in a while, though after Ookami-san's I would like not to be threaten for a little bit.

Robin: (looks indifferent and grabs another) From strawhat-alchemist…

Thanks for the cake!

Robin: Thank you for the coffee (grabs another) From Kira-chan…

(hears knock) Come in! (sees Ace walk in) Hey Ace! What brings you here?

Ace: Oh, nothing, I was just slapped on the back by some random person and congratulating me on my relationship with Smokey.

Oh… Sorry about that.

Ace: It's cool. Mind if I hang here a bit?

No problem.

Robin: (grabs another) From Uzun Nan-Nan…

Yeah, when I wrote that I thought 'This will spark the wrong idea'… But it was worth it.

Ace: Oi!

It was just sparring! Nothing sexual.

Ace: There's the intention though.

I know, but both are slow at realizing.

Ace: I hope it's really slow, I really don't want to be here to hear that my little bro took the huge step.

(laughs nervously) Yeah… (thinks back on the attic incident)

Robin: (smiles a little and grabs another) From Ookami-san…

It's all good, and the mystery is piling up.

Robin: I think this is the first fic that you put in so much mystery, Cupid-san.

It is… So far I haven't screwed up yet.

Robin: Oh Cupid-san! (grabs another) From MissChabre…

Zoro: (bursts in)

(looks up from the box in her hand) Hey Zoro… you've got a package.

Zoro: Huh? (opens it, message to Cupid and gets smooched from a Luffy hand puppet) Sho-ai!

Hey! At least you got a nicer thing than I did!

Robin: Okay… (grabs another) From DarkDreamer2009…

Thanks!

Robin: (grabs another) From Gene-chan…

Zoro: What did she mean by 'shy'?!

Uh… (hears the knock on the door) Hold on a sec! (leaves) … (comes back with a huge silver platter with a lobster and two drinks) We got a special treat Robin! Thanks Gene-chan!

Ace: (falls asleep)

Zoro: (glares)

Robin: That looks really good. (grabs another) From Zero-Tsume…

(grabs drinks) Thanks Tsume-san!

Zoro: (helps himself for a little of the lobster) Not bad…

Robin: (grabs another) From twilightserius…

You're just gonna have to find out. (winks)

Robin: (grabs the last one) From Suguri-san…

(sees letter for Zoro) It's for you.

Zoro: (raises brow and reads letter) … (looks shocked and dark aura was seen) Sho-ai… (death glares) You're a dead woman if Luffy is harmed!

Eep! (cowers in the corner) Why?!

Zoro: (shows letter)

(reads) … (turns pale)

Robin: I'm going to start the fic, is that okay?

Ace: What's going on?

Zoro: Luffy's been taken hostage from one of her crazy readers.

Ace: Say what!?

Robin: Well… Enjoy everyone!

(curls up into a ball) Possessive BF and brother… scary combo…

* * *

_I hate feeling like this, I'm so tired of trying to fight this_

_I'm asleep and all I dream of is waking to you_

_Tell me that you will listen, your touch is what I'm missing_

_And the more I hide, I realize I'm slowly losing you_

_)Comatose_

_I'll never wake up without an overdose_

_Of you_

_I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe_

_Unless I feel you next to me_

_You take the pain I feel_

_Waking up to you never felt so real_

_I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream_

_'Cause my dreams don't comfort me_

_The way you make me feel_

_Waking up to you never felt so real(_

_I hate living without you, dead wrong to ever doubt you_

_But my demon lay in waiting, tempting me away_

_Oh, how I adore you_

_Oh, how I thrist for you_

_Oh, how I need you_

_)(_

_Breathing life, waking up_

_My eyes open up_ – Skillet

* * *

Chapter 38: Find the Key Pt.1

In the dawn of the next day, everyone split up and headed to one of the five supposed locations of the temples, searching the surface level first before using the tunnels.

"First group will be Zoro, Luffy and Ace. Second is me and Sanji with Chopper. Third is Usopp, Kaya and Franky. Fourth is Ben, Shanks and Brook. And lastly is Mihawk."

"Why are you going off alone?" Shanks asked.

"I like to be focused when looking for something as important as this."

"You just don't like groups."

Nami sighed. 'No wonder Luffy acts the way he does…' She clears her throat. "Okay! First group will start at the north point of the star. We'll look into the east point. Third will be in west. Four at south east and Mihawk will look into the south west point. We've got five hours, knowing that the points are quiet a ways away from our current position, before we meet up back in the meeting room. Understood?"

"Got it!" Zoro said.

"Can we go now!?" Luffy whined, unable to keep still.

Nami sighed. "Okay! Let's move out!"

* * *

_North Point Location_

"It's nothing but a corporate building now…" Ace said.

"Then it could be under the ground." Zoro said, being logical.

"We have to find a manhole and go down to the sewers."

"Not every sewer leads to a secret tunnel, otherwise the city would collapse." Ace explained.

Zoro sighed. "I've heard that sometimes the construction people would keep artifacts for the owners to see if they would like to display them. Like some trophy."

"Want to start with the building itself then?"

"Just to take a look, it's not like we're restricted to look."

Ace chuckled. "True, would save us a trip from the sewers if that was the case."

"What's wrong with the sewers?" Luffy asked.

"Nothing Luffy…" Zoro said with a small sigh as they entered the building.

* * *

_Somewhere Else_

"Is that so, Kalifa?" Lucci said as he tore a small piece of bread for his bird.

"Yes… He's willing to corporate with you on only that condition."

"Very well, give word that I accept his condition."

"Of course, Lucci-sama." She said as she walked out of the door.

"Are you sure you only want that guy?" Said a man on the loveseat with black, braided pony tail and a thin moustache and beard.

"Yes, Jyabura."

"Why?"

"Because he knows more than what he lets on about 'Dawn' and it's final location…" He grinned like a predator cat. "That and his eighteen years is almost coming up… And you know well what happens on that fateful hour…"

"You sick son of a bitch…" Jyabura said with a smirk.

"Maybe, but it will quite effective as far as controlling goes…"

* * *

_North Point Location: 3 Hours later_

Ace sighed. "It's official, there's nothing in the building…" He said as he and the other two walked out of the building.

"And if we go to the sewers it would be extremely difficult without something to detect with." Zoro said.

Luffy pouted. "I wanna go down to the sewers now!"

Zoro sighed and rubbed his temples.

"That's Luffy for ya." Ace said with a smile.

"I know…" The swordsman said with a calm smile.

Ace saw this and went into protective brother mode. "Did you know that he cried himself to sleep the first couple of nights after he left to come with us?"

Zoro looked at the brother, which was all the other needed in an answer.

"Yeah… And he mentioned your name on those nights."

The swordsman had a bad feeling coming from the brother.

"Nami said that this isn't the first time he cried over you." Ace looked serious as his aura started to feel dark.

"Yeah…" Zoro said as he remembered it well. "First time was when I discovered that he was a Daywalker, after he bit me."

"Huh?" The dark aura dissipated.

"It was a school joint party, I didn't want to go, but I lost my way getting home and I wanted to ask for directions when I saw the party not far where I was. I just wanted to stop for something to eat without paying and ended up saving Luffy from being cooed to death by the girls and danced. Then one of the Nighthunters crashed the party and tried to have a meal with one of the girls, Luffy stopped him and hasn't come back when Franky announced that everyone should go home. I thought he was in the bathroom, only to overhear the conversation about what Luffy was doing. I went out to where I last saw Luffy, ran out into the alley and followed the knocked out Nighthunters." He paused as he looked at Luffy, who was busy pouting and self complaining. "Then I heard shots after I passed corpses of the Nighthunters… Turned the corner…" His features were almost indescribable as he faced the pained memory. "I saw him on the ground when those bastards shot him on the back…" He then had a look of realization. "I don't remember much after that… I think I must've snapped…" He took a deep breath as he placed a hand on his forehead. "I remember screaming… and seeing Luffy… but I don't know how I beat them… And Lucci said that one of them was a Ware-type…"

Ace, hearing that his brother was in a close to death situation, toned down his protectiveness a little. "Then what?"

"I took the stakes out, cried like woman…" He weakly laughed. "I felt like I lost yet another friend to death's hand… Then I saw that he was alive, so I tried to find my damned cell while he was telling me to get the hell away from him." He smiled a little, as if it was a good memory. "Next thing I knew I was on my back, my shoulders felt they were about to break, looking at the night sky… and being in peace oddly enough."

"Peace?"

"Don't ask…" He sighed. "I gave up trying to figure it out a while back."

"Ah…" He looked at his brother, who was ahead of them singing a song and being off tone, then looked back at the other. "You're not sharing the same room, are you?"

Zoro quickly looked at him as if he lost his mind. "Only once, and that was before he left to join you guys."

"Why that time?"

"I thought he had a nightmare and I could tell he didn't want to talk about it. So I let him stay with me and that was that."

Ace eyed the other.

"We didn't do anything, you sicko!" Zoro said with a tint of red on his cheeks.

"That's rich, you've spoiled my brother ever since he moved in with you."

"I'm not the one who tries to seduce that bastard cop that one Halloween night…"

"What are you guys arguing about?" Luffy called.

"I was giving your '_friend_' here a piece of my mind about making you cry."

"Nani!?"

"Na?" Luffy said as he conked his head to the side. "But Ace, Zoro doesn't make me cry." He smiled. "Zoro's always been there for me, even when I thought I messed up."

Ace, seeing his brother this cute and happy made him happy.

"Come on!" Luffy called. "Let's hurry up and tell Nami so we can go to the sewers!"

"Why the seven hells do you want to go to the sewers?!"

While the two chatted among themselves, Ace continued to watch the two. 'Well… I guess they make a good match…' He thought. 'And Luf seems a lot happier now than when he first came here.' Then he saw his brother hugging the swordsman's arm like a school girl going out on her first date. 'Wait… does that mean…!' His protective brother mode came back. 'If you hurt Luf's feelings, you're dead!'

Zoro shivered at the sudden dark aura.

"You okay?" Luffy asked.

"Y-Yeah… Just felt a draft, nothing important."

"Oh, okay!"

* * *

_Meeting Room_

Nami sighed as she only saw one key before her, the one that Mihawk brought back. "Franky! Do you think you could make a metal detector and a drill?"

"Sure…" Franky said as he got up and left the room.

She sighed again and looked at everyone. "We'll try again tomorrow…"

Luffy made a whining sound in his throat. "Well that was dumb…"

Shanks did the same thing. "How disappointing…"

"Oi, cheer up." Zoro said as he tipped the teen's hat foreword, causing it to cover the teen's visual view. "What's not accomplished today will be tomorrow."

Sanji heard this and 'humph' at him. "So Marimo is a philosopher now?"

"Shut up! I don't see you trying to cheer anyone up." He won that blow.

Sanji started to stutter as Luffy giggled.

"Thanks Zoro!"

He looked a little dumbfounded, but smiled.

"Sanji! Food! Food!" The teen cheered.

"Alright! Alright!" Sanji said, still feeling the sting the other man inflicted. 'Damn Green Bastard…' He walked out of the room and went up the steps that led to a kitchen.

Nami, not really in the mood to be cheered up anyway, looked at the map with a discouraged look.

"Oi! Nami…" Luffy said as he was beside her.

"Hey Luffy…"

"Na? What's wrong?"

She sighed. "We're running out of time… That's what's wrong."

"Huh?"

"We have to get the keys before the new moon reaches its zenith, tomorrow!"

"Is that all you're worried about?"

"Huh?"

"Come on Nami! Have more faith in everyone!"

"Luffy…"

"It's like what Zoro told me just a moment ago! What we can't finish today, we can finish tomorrow… Or something like that…"

Zoro, who was having a drink with Mihawk, overheard that and shook his head. 'Smartass…'

Nami grinned. "You mentioned his name again…"

"Huh?"

"You owe me a hundred beli."

"Na!? You still remember that!?" This earned a bop on the head.

"Of course I remembered! I was the one who said it! Now pay up!"

"But I don't have that much!" He pouted.

"Then it's going into your dept!"

"But Nami!" He whined.

"Jeez…" Zoro said with a sigh. "I would hate to have her as a cousin."

Mihawk chuckled. "I could see why, however, like you, family is very important to him."

"I know, and that's good…"

The hawk-eyed man studied the other as he looked at the commotion. "Speaking of which, by any chance do you know about your parents?"

Zoro looked at the man with confusion. "Don't know, I was raised by an old couple before they bit the dust when I was seven, that's when I started living with Sensei at the dojo until I turned eighteen."

Mihawk found it interesting and grinned. "Is that so? Done well for yourself." He gulped down the beer bottle he has in his hand.

The young swordsman raised a brow but gulped down his beer as well.

"Oi! Dinner's ready!" Sanji called, causing a small stampede with the youngest members and Brook in the group. "Ladies first you bastards!" He said as he kicked them.

* * *

_Somewhere Else_

Laugher was heard in the poorly lit room.

"So they figured it out, have they?" Said the man.

"Yes sir." Said a woman with a blue afro and an hour-glass body. "But it looks like they're going to open it tomorrow."

"Excellent!" He said as he got up. The small amount of light showed the scar across his face and dark eyes. "Attack them as soon as it opens… and bring in our target as well…"

"Understood sir."

* * *

_Baptized with a perfect name_

_The doubting one by heart_

_Alone without himself_

_War between him and the day_

_Need someone to blame_

_In the end, little he can do alone_

_You believe but what you see_

_You receive but what you give_

_Caress the one, the Never Fading_

_Rain in your heart the tears of_

_Snow white sorrow_

_Caress the one, the hiding amaranth_

_In the land of the daybreak_

_Apart of the wandering pack_

_In this brief flight of time we reach_

_For the ones, whoever dare_

_You believe but what you see_

_You receive but what you give_

_Caress the one, the Never Fading_

_Rain in your heart the tears of_

_Snow white sorrow_

_Caress the one, the hiding amaranth_

_In the land of the daybreak_

_Caress the one, the Never Fading_

_Rain in your heart the tears of_

_Snow white sorrow_

_Caress the one, the hiding amaranth_

_In the land of the daybreak_

_Reaching, searching for something untouched_

_Hearing voices of the Never Fading calling (calling…)_

_Caress the one, the Never Fading_

_Rain in your heart the tears of_

_Snow white sorrow_

_Caress the one, the hiding amaranth_

_In the land of the daybreak_

_Caress the one, the Never Fading_

_Rain (Rain…) in your heart the tears of_

_Snow white sorrow_

_Caress the one, the hiding amaranth (the Rain!)_

_In the land of the daybreak (daybreak!)_ – Nightwish


	39. Finding the Key Pt2

Okay… While I was working on the other chapter, two other reviews came up and here goes!

Zoro: Why am I doing this?

If you're going to stick around you may as well do this small job for Robin while she's on break.

Zoro: Fine! But you're still responsible if anything happens to Luffy! (looks at review) From Hedgehog B. Rebecca…

Uh… Moira was in there. He was almost at the end of the graveyard chapters where Luffy beats the crap out of him.

Zoro: (smiles with pride and looks at the second one) From Pirateking1… There's only one pirate king I know!

Chill, it's just a username. Don't worry Piraki-chan, he's not 'in' with all the techno stuff.

Zoro: What?!

Anyway! Thanks for the review!

Zoro: Are we done?

Yes Zoro… Enjoy everyone!

* * *

_I hate feeling like this, I'm so tired of trying to fight this_

_I'm asleep and all I dream of is waking to you_

_Tell me that you will listen, your touch is what I'm missing_

_And the more I hide, I realize I'm slowly losing you_

_)Comatose_

_I'll never wake up without an overdose_

_Of you_

_I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe_

_Unless I feel you next to me_

_You take the pain I feel_

_Waking up to you never felt so real_

_I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream_

_'Cause my dreams don't comfort me_

_The way you make me feel_

_Waking up to you never felt so real(_

_I hate living without you, dead wrong to ever doubt you_

_But my demon lay in waiting, tempting me away_

_Oh, how I adore you_

_Oh, how I thrist for you_

_Oh, how I need you_

_)(_

_Breathing life, waking up_

_My eyes open up_ – Skillet

* * *

Chapter 39: Find the Key Pt.2

The next day, Franky gathered everyone in the makeshift living room.

"Oi! Everyone! Feast your eyes on my Super Franky Key Detector!"

They saw the simple stick and disc combination with a drill attached to it.

"Franky… Those are just normal metal detectors…" Nami said.

"Oi! They've been modified with my Super Style! Observe…" He placed a few pieces of scrap metal around the floor and the key in the mess as well, turned on the detector and went over the scrap metal, which didn't make a sound, and over the key, which created a wailing sound.

"It beeps only for the keys!" Usopp said.

"That's right!"

"That's brilliant!" Nami said, liking the device now.

"Can we go now?!" Luffy said.

"Yes Luffy."

"If the keys are down in the sewer tunnels, we can go down?"

"Yes! Just go!"

"Yahoo!" The teen said as he practically jumped across the room.

"Jeez…" She sighed as everyone got a detector and headed back out to their points, only Mihawk stayed behind to take a nap.

* * *

_North Point Location_

Ace, Zoro, and Luffy were walking back to the building while the teen tried out the detector.

"Found anything?" Ace asked, amused by his brother's eagerness.

"Nah, nothing yet." Luffy responded as he moved the thing back and forth until a faint beeping sound was made.

All three looked at the disc then to the direction of the man hole.

* * *

_Sewers_

"Damn fucking it!" Zoro said as he and the two brothers were walked through the dark, dimly lit tunnels with the sludge-like river on their right. "I hope you're happy Luffy!"

"It smells!" Luffy said, pinching his nose.

"Why do you think the sewers are!?"

"I didn't think it would smell this bad…"

"Anyway…" Ace said. "The detector led us here, so we have to find this key and get-" He stopped and saw that his cell was going off. "Sorry guys, have to take this." He ran back to the ladder and out of the manhole.

'Damn bastard cop…' Zoro thought as he was sure he was being poisoned by the air he was breathing.

Then Luffy's detector made a loud sound… on the concrete wall.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" He said.

"How are we gonna get it out?" Luffy whined. "And the drill is busted from opening the manhole..."

"Take a few steps back."

"Huh?"

"Just do it!"

The teen did and saw that the swordsman took out a katana.

'Maybe I should use '_that_' move, to see how powerful it is.' He thought as he stood with his feet apart, one hand around the handle and the other around the bend of his arm.

"Na?"

'Sight. Hearing. Smell. Taste. Touch. Thought. Good. Evil. Neutrality. Purity. Corruption… The earthly desires of this world…' He thought as he brought the blade down, causing a strong, cannon-like whirlwind.

Good news, it made a nice crater, getting rid of the concrete and revealing the dirt. Bad news, the swordsman was on the edge of the sewage river and the force knocked him into it.

"Zoro!" Luffy called as he saw the katana fall on the concrete floor and his friend falling into the river, who quickly emerged and grabbed to the side of the wall and pulled himself out of the river. He picked up the katana, saw the crater, and quickly went up to the other's side. "Are you okay?"

Zoro coughed and spitted. "I'm covered in shit, what do you think?"

"So… uh… what the hell did you do?"

Zoro looked up to see that the teen pointed out the crater. "That's one of the moves I was working on…" He explained as he hacked out whatever managed to get into his mouth. "The 36 Pound Cannon…"

"A cannon!? Suguoi!" He said, stars seem to appear in his eyes.

Zoro coughed. "Is the key in there?"

"Oh! Right!" He said as he left the katana with the other as he inspected the crater. "How do I know where to look?"

"Use the damn detector!"

He did and moved some of the dirt away, dug in a bit, and found the key. "Got it!"

"Terrific…" He said as he slowly got up. "Let's get the fucking hell out of here…"

"Zoro… You need a bath."

"SHUT UP!!"

* * *

Once they were out, they saw Ace still talking on his cell. That changed when Zoro stood real close to the said man so that when he turned, he could see the hell he went through.

"WHOA!" Ace called out as he jumped back. "Sorry Smokey, I'm gonna have to call you back." He closed his cell and looked at the two. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Zoro used a cannon to get the key, but fell into the sludge."

"Cannon?"

"Yeah! It's his new sword move! You should've seen it!"

"Ah…" He looked at Zoro again. "Well… I really don't know what to say…"

"Just tell me there's empty open apartments I could get cleaned off."

"Well, there's one near by the hide out… I'll give you some of my clothes… and I'll ask Sanji to spare some lemons."

"Why lemons?" Luffy asked.

"They have a ability to get rid even the foulest smells."

"Oh…"

* * *

As both brothers made it back to the meeting room, Ace explained the situation to the rest of the group, causing Sanji to go on the ground and laugh his head off until he couldn't breathe.

"Luffy needs to get cleaned up as well." Nami said. "He also smells like a dumpster."

So Luffy was sent to give his friend his brother's clothes and the huge sack of lemons, reluctantly given by Sanji who thought it was a waste of good lemons. He also grabbed his own clothes, since he was going to take a shower while Zoro gets rid of the smell.

* * *

When he got up to the room however, he saw his best friend wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist and drying his hair with the other towel. His heart started to beat in his ears while he was starting to feel warm. 'I've seen Zoro topless a lot of times.' He thought as his eyes traveled down to the towel wrapped waist that were dangerously low and were slightly loose. He shook his head. 'Come on! It's just Zoro!' He walked into the room. "Hey Zoro!" He called. "Got some clothes and lemons for you!"

Zoro turned and smiled. "Thanks, I can't get the damned stink off of me."

The teen sniffed. "Yeah, I could smell if from here."

"Shut up!" He said as he saw the other pile of clothes. "What's with the other pile?"

"Oh, I have to take a shower too!"

"Ah…" He said as he walked over to take the clothes, unaware of the watchful gaze of the teen on the towel around his waist, before traveling up his torso. He grabbed the bag as well. "The bathroom is just down the hall." He informed as he went into the kitchen.

"O-Okay!" He said as he ran down the said hall and quickly closed the door.

Zoro saw the strange behavior. "Huh…" Was the only thing he said as he started to squeeze the juice out of the lemons.

* * *

After a while, Luffy got out of the bathroom, wearing his blue vest shirt and denim cargo shorts, and sniffed, causing him to pout. "Damn, I still stink…"

"Sucks doesn't?" Zoro said, wearing an open front blue island shirt and light tan cargos. "Here…" He handed a hand towel and a bowl of lemon juice.

"What do I do?" He asked as he grabbed the stuff.

"Use the hand towel to dip into the juice and rub it on the skin." He explained.

Luffy smiled and nodded as he sat down to do that, he looked over to see that Zoro wasn't looking at him and started on the private areas. It was going fine until he started to feel sticky. "Zoro! I fell sticky!"

"You probably put too much then." Zoro said as he grabbed another hand towel and put it under the running water of the faucet before turning it off and going over to the teen. "Here, this should work."

"Thanks Zoro!" Luffy said as he reached to grab the towel, only to feel both the cloth and the other's hand. The small, grazing contact made him feel strange, but thankfully Zoro walked away before there was questioning involved.

"Oi, Luffy!"

"Y-Yeah!?"

"I've noticed that Ace doesn't wear a lot of plain normal shirts, it's usually topless or one of these." He pulled on the collar of the shirt he was wearing. "Why's that?"

Luffy, seeing that it wasn't about him, shrugged. "Don't know, been doing that since he turned thirteen, and the topless thing at sixteen. It makes you look cool though."

"Huh?"

Luffy, for the first time in his life, said something that was completely honest and wasn't welcomed. "Uh… Well… You always wear shirts and you're only topless when you go to bed. Also you got that really cool scar, well… it's cool now… I don't know! You just look way cooler with an open shirt is all!" He said as he thought. 'Slow down stupid heart!'

Zoro just blinked at the teen's ramble. "Uh… Okay…" He said as he shrugged. 'Luffy being Luffy, nothing that's any stranger than that.'

Luffy sighed silently. 'Okay… that was way too weird! Why did I say those things? Man… I bet Zoro thinks I'm really weird now…'

"Luffy!" Both heard a voice coming towards them. "Luffy!" It was Usopp.

"Yeah!?" Luffy called and Usopp appeared by the doorway.

"There you guys are!" Usopp said.

"What's up?"

"Nami's going over the plan of action for this thing that's happening."

"Oh, okay!"

"Who died and made her the commander?" Zoro asked.

Usopp shrugged. "I don't know, but she's pretty scary when she's demanding." He said as he looked at the man. "Cool look."

"Shut up."

"That's what I said!" Luffy said.

"Oi…"

* * *

_Meeting Room_

Nami huffed as she glared at the two persons that were missing for a while. "Right! So, as I was about to say…" She started. "We'll have our strong fighters at the five points. That would be Ben, Shanks, Mihawk-san, Franky, Brook, Zoro, and Sanji. The rest of us would accompany Luffy and Robin to the dojos. From there, only those two can go to the 'holy land' and do some translating and inserting the last key in. For those who are at the five points, your only job is to make sure no one comes near the dojos!"

"Got it." Zoro said.

"Aye, aye! Nami-swan!" Sanji said as hearts seem to dance around.

"The rest of us not accompanying the three go to the dojos to place the keys in and Luffy would have to place the last key on his own."

"Okay." Luffy said, though he doesn't look like he had a clue.

"Okay! It's about time we move out!"

"Aye!"

* * *

_Outside_

The sun was barely set as the plan was being set. The five points consist of this arrangement; north point had Ben, east point had Zoro and Brook, west point had Franky and Sanji, southwest had Mihawk, and southeast had Shanks.

Zoro, along with Brook, were waiting by their posts.

"Luffy-sama is going to be eighteen real soon…" Brook said.

Zoro was a bit surprised since he almost forgot of the age stages thing that the teen mentioned not too long ago. "I've heard that when a Daywalker turns eighteen, they go through some kind of hell, do you know what that's about?"

"Oh! You've heard about that small fact?" Brook said with a laugh. "Well… I'm not entirely sure of it myself, but I do know is that it's their final stage in their growth."

"I got that as well…" Zoro said as he looked around the area again.

"However…"

He turned to look at the skeleton.

"I overheard this sometime ago by accident, but… apparently there's a downside to a Daywalker when they're within hours within the eve of their birth."

"The eve of their birth?"

* * *

_Dojos_

The four; Nami, Usopp, Kaya, and Chopper, placed the keys within the dojos' shrines, causing a pillar to appear in the center of the plot of land.

"Suguoi!" Luffy said as the pillar, about seven feet high, stopped. He and Robin went up to the pillar, which has a keyhole in one particular spot. "Do I put the key in here?"

"Hold on…" Robin said as she read the characters on the pillar. She looked up at the sky and brought out her cell to call Nami.

"Hello?"

"Hello Nami, it seems we have to wait until the new moon is over the pillar."

"Hmm… It will only take one or two hours then, just hang tight until then!"

"Okay Nami." She disconnected and told the teen the news.

"Aw! I don't want to wait!"

"Just be patient, Luffy, the moon will be over us as soon as you realize."

"Still too long… Can I call up Zoro?"

"Of course."

* * *

_Within the shadows_

"Just wait…" Said Lucci. "We'll attack as soon as the key is placed in…"

"Agreed…" Said the man with the scar across his face. "There is no need to rush with such a delicate matter."

"It's almost surreal, Crocodile, that a powerful man such as yourself would aid us."

"Are we not after 'Dawn'?"

Lucci grinned. "Yes we are, but do not forget our deal."

"Like I would do something like forget that both of us agree to?" Crocodile chuckled. "However… I can't guarantee the target's safety if something were to happen."

"That is fine…" Lucci said. "I don't expect anyone to come out with out a scratch… This is war after all."

* * *

_Baptized with a perfect name_

_The doubting one by heart_

_Alone without himself_

_War between him and the day_

_Need someone to blame_

_In the end, little he can do alone_

_You believe but what you see_

_You receive but what you give_

_Caress the one, the Never Fading_

_Rain in your heart the tears of_

_Snow white sorrow_

_Caress the one, the hiding amaranth_

_In the land of the daybreak_

_Apart of the wandering pack_

_In this brief flight of time we reach_

_For the ones, whoever dare_

_You believe but what you see_

_You receive but what you give_

_Caress the one, the Never Fading_

_Rain in your heart the tears of_

_Snow white sorrow_

_Caress the one, the hiding amaranth_

_In the land of the daybreak_

_Caress the one, the Never Fading_

_Rain in your heart the tears of_

_Snow white sorrow_

_Caress the one, the hiding amaranth_

_In the land of the daybreak_

_Reaching, searching for something untouched_

_Hearing voices of the Never Fading calling (calling…)_

_Caress the one, the Never Fading_

_Rain in your heart the tears of_

_Snow white sorrow_

_Caress the one, the hiding amaranth_

_In the land of the daybreak_

_Caress the one, the Never Fading_

_Rain (Rain…) in your heart the tears of_

_Snow white sorrow_

_Caress the one, the hiding amaranth (the Rain!)_

_In the land of the daybreak (daybreak!)_ – Nightwish


	40. War Battle

Robin: (walks in and sees Zoro looking at a corner) What's going – (Sees Cupid curled up in the corner) What did you do?

Zoro: Not me, her reviewers.

Robin: Harsh due to the cliffhanger?

Zoro: One and only.

Robin: Poor dear…

Zoro: (sighs) You try calming her down, I'll do the damned reviews.

Robin: Weren't you suppose to give her a hard time?

Zoro: That was the main idea, but after she read the reviews after posting up the recent chapter, well… (looks back at the huddled form with a teddy bear) You get the picture…

Robin: That was very thoughtful.

Zoro: (shrugs) Just wouldn't seem right to torture someone whose already tortured enough.

Robin: So true. (walks over to Cupid and starts to whisper)

Zoro: (sighs) Okay… How do I do this… From… yoaifan124…? Realize what?! (finds a small jar of cookies and a thick book) I think these are for you. (hands items to Robin)

Robin: Thank you.

Zoro: (picks up another) From… NeoGene… (glares) What was that!?

Robin: Just deal…

(glooms and stares out into space) …

Zoro: (growls softly and looks at another) From… strawhat-alchemist… (blushes red and writes down name)

Robin: What are you doing?

Zoro: People that are on my death-wish list.

Robin: Zoro-san…

Zoro: Blame the later reviewers for being so damn harsh! She handled the first two fine, but the last couple of ones were a hard blow!

Robin: (sighs) Cupid-san… (holds out a cookie) It's not good to be this gloomy…

Zoro: (sighs and grabs another) From… XcrazyXookamiX… (expressionless) What the hell Cupid…

(doesn't respond)

Zoro: (sighs and mumbles while looking at the next review) From… Pirateking1… So we meet again… (writes name down) Don't give me that Robin!

Robin: (sighs)

Zoro: (looks at another) From twilightserius… This one she flinched on. (hands review to Robin)

Robin: (looks at it) I could see why she would brush that off, but still feel bad about it.

Zoro: (grabs another) From MissChabre… (blushes and coughs) I don't know what the hell you're talking about. (looks at cake and punch) Oi! Cupid! More sweet crap!

(non responsive)

Robin: (grabs items and still tries)

Zoro: (grabs another) From Hedgehog B. Rebecca… the hell? (looks at it) When she's not… like this, I'll tell her to look you up.

Robin: (whispers a joke and managed to get a giggle in response)

Zoro: (grabs another) From kamiam714… Good thing too. (looks at Cupid) Looks like she's recovering.

Robin: (shushes him)

Zoro: (rolls eyes and looks at the next review) From DarkDreamer2009… So far only one has the guts to have issues with cliffhangers.

Robin: She was well known for that…

Zoro: (looks at another) From, wow there's a few, hanabi857… Okay for the first one… (looks at the next) … (looks at Cupid and back at the review) It depends on where and how it was built. And thanks, at least she's done something right. (looks at Cupid again) Fighting scenes improving!

(looks back to Zoro, zombie like)

Zoro: Creepy… (looks at the third) … (looks at his shirt he got from Cupid) Over my dead body, and the appearance of that bastard was necessary. (looks at the fourth) Yeah, she wanted to get inspired at first, but she liked the dialogue and the feeling that she had to do it, she's not proud of it, but hey, who isn't? The bastard was really hard to describe and the fight… She's not really fully well experienced in the swordfights… Getting better though, so she's not upset by it too much…

Robin: That's your longest response I've heard from you.

Zoro: Be quiet! (looks at the fifth and sighs) Luffy is already a hostage to the other crazy fangirl, so if you want to live, don't try it! (glares)

Robin: Well… those are the two that are a little on the touchy side for Cupid, but what was the one that caused her to be… this?

Zoro: (looks at the last of hanabi857's reviews) This… The 'How could you' and 'I trusted you' blow…

Robin: (nods) I see. If she would've heard that at the beginning instead of having it piled up, a small pile, but words do have the power to hurt people you don't mean to hurt.

(sighs and gets up) That's enough…

Robin: Cupid-san…?

Zoro: Over it now?

A little, still stings a little, but it's rather stupid at the same time. Like crying over spilled milk…

Zoro: All yours then. (gets up and goes to the farthest corner) I'm taking a nap. (snores)

Robin: This will be probably the longest chapter you've made in a while, ready?

As I'll ever be… (sighs) I'm going to have more hate mail after it though.

Robin: I understand…

Enjoy everyone (manages to put up a smile)

* * *

_I hate feeling like this, I'm so tired of trying to fight this_

_I'm asleep and all I dream of is waking to you_

_Tell me that you will listen, your touch is what I'm missing_

_And the more I hide, I realize I'm slowly losing you_

_)Comatose_

_I'll never wake up without an overdose_

_Of you_

_I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe_

_Unless I feel you next to me_

_You take the pain I feel_

_Waking up to you never felt so real_

_I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream_

_'Cause my dreams don't comfort me_

_The way you make me feel_

_Waking up to you never felt so real(_

_I hate living without you, dead wrong to ever doubt you_

_But my demon lay in waiting, tempting me away_

_Oh, how I adore you_

_Oh, how I thrist for you_

_Oh, how I need you_

_)(_

_Breathing life, waking up_

_My eyes open up_ – Skillet

* * *

Chapter 40: War Battle

After waiting for two hours, the moon was in position and Luffy turned the final key.

He grinned as blue lights came on, creating strange lines all around the pillar. Then a beam of light shot heavenward, making everyone to look. "Suguoi!" He called out, as stars seemed to appear in his eyes.

* * *

At the temple posts, everyone saw the light in the dark, starry night.

"Whoa!" Sanji said.

"You said it!" Franky said.

* * *

Ben, Mihawk, Shanks, and Ace, who joined up with his adoptive father after taking a nap, all looked at the light with a look of pride and accomplishment.

* * *

"Yohohoho!" Brook said. "What a sight!"

Zoro didn't respond as his cell went off, showing Luffy's number, and answered it. "Yeah Luffy?"

"Are you seeing this!"

"Yeah…"

"Isn't it awesome!?"

"Maybe from where you're at!" He responded with a laugh. "But it's cool from here as well." He heard the other giggle.

* * *

Back with Luffy, the small door revealed itself, opened and showed a compass that looked like an orb with a needle suspending in the center of the orb. "It's a compass!" He called out.

* * *

"Show time…" Crocodile said as Lucci disappeared, causing a large group to come out of the shadows. On some of the temple spots, Ben, Mihawk, Shanks, and Ace were being ambushed by hordes of Nighthunters and Ware-types.

* * *

Franky and Sanji looked at the group before them.

"That's odd." The blonde said. "You guys don't smell like Nighthunters, nor do you smell like Ware-types…" He and Franky looked at the following members.

A guy that looked like a huge ball with lips that looked like a zipper, and was wearing some kind of suit. A man with a solid upper body and a hairstyle that looked like horns, and was wearing all black. And a woman with oval glasses and blonde hair, and was dressed like a domitrix.

"Correct…" Said the guy with the horns.

"We're sorcerers that work with the Ware-types and Nighthunters." Said the round man.

"Zip it, Fukurou!" The blonde woman said, which the other did literally.

"Sorcerers huh?" Franky said. "What are you here for?"

"To find a clue to 'Dawn', of course." The woman said.

Sanji, being the gentleman, approached the woman with a rose he brought along. "Excuse me Miss, allow me to introduce myself. I'm Blackleg Sanji, and may I ask who you are?"

"Oi!" Franky called.

"I'm Kalifa, and you sir… you're a sexual harasser!"

Sanji was frozen on the spot.

"Oi! Oi!" Franky called as he aimed a punch at the round man before the said man could attack the stunned young man. But the man disappeared. "What the…?" He said when he felt a punch to his side, making him slide to a stop. "Damn it!" He got up, only to see Sanji look like a polished, rounded surfaced doll on the ground with soapsuds all around. "What the hell!? And where are those two!?"

"They moved on ahead." Said Fukurou. "So I'm your opponent."

* * *

_Brook and Zoro's Position_

Both swordsmen were cutting down Nighthunters when both noticed some figures overhead.

"Damn it!" Zoro called out. "They're heading towards the dojos!"

"You go on ahead, Zoro-san!"

"Brook?"

"I got it covered here. You just get those who went on!"

The young swordsman nodded. "Thanks Brook!" He said as he ran off to the direction that he saw the figures.

"Good luck, Zoro-san…" Brook whispered as he handled the swarm with a laugh.

* * *

_Dojo – Nami_

Nami was on her way to the pillar when she stopped to see a woman blocking her way out. "Who are you!?"

"I'm Kalifa, Sorceress of Cleanliness…"

"Huh?"

The woman smiled as she rubbed her body, creating soap bubbles.

'What the!?' Nami thought as soapsuds came at her. She shielded her face, having the suds hit her, and felt weak all of a sudden. "W-What?" She said as she fell onto the floor. "What the hell!?" She looked up to see the woman. "What the hell did you do to me!?"

The woman just smiled. "That's something you just have to figure out…"

* * *

_Dojo – Usopp_

Usopp trembled at the sight of the man that turned into a wolf.

"Damn it…" Said the wolf. "I really want to sink my teeth into that bastard that hit me with the bat… But I guess you'll do…"

He trembled and sweated. 'Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!' He thought.

* * *

_Dojo – Chopper_

"Yoiyoiyoi!" A man with light pink hair going everywhere like octopus tentacles, one eye open, face looking like one of those masks, and holding a staff.

Chopper, from looking at the man, was frightened at the sudden appearance.

"Yoiyoiyoi!" The man called out as he posed like one of the old-Japanese-fashioned actors. "I'm Kumadori! And I'll be your guide to your journey to the next life!" He called out as his hair moved on it's own accord.

The little doctor freaked and dodged the moving hair. "Sorcerer!!"

* * *

_Pillar_

Luffy growled as he saw the two men before him. "Crocodile! Lucci!"

The mentioned men stood not far from where the teen and woman were.

"We meet again… Nico-san…" Crocodile said with a cruel grin.

"You knew the guy?" Luffy asked.

"I used to work for him before I escaped… He wasn't the NighthunterLord then…" She explained, fear and anger were seen and heard in her voice and body language.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to know the woman's hatred of the man, but the teen knew that one person was going to need help in one of the dojos. "Robin… I'll handle these guys." He looked at the woman. "Got to the dojo where Kaya is, she's not a fighter like Chopper…"

"Understood…" She said as she ran towards where the dojo was located.

"Well, little Daywalker…" Crocodile said. "I see you survived the poison from our last encounter."

The teen was in a fighting stance, brown with blue turned to blue with brown. "I won't lose to you this time…"

Crocodile chuckled. "I admire your energy, but I'll let Lucci have at it with you."

He looked at Lucci, who grinned like a cat.

"It's been a long wait…" Lucci said. "But the timing couldn't be more perfect."

He wasn't fazed by what was said and stood his ground.

* * *

_Dojo – Kaya_

Kaya was cornered, trembling at the group of Nighthunters and a couple of Ware-types. As the group lunged forward, she curled up and waited for her death. A clashing sound was heard and she looked up to see Zoro blocking the group with his two katanas. "Zoro-san!"

"You okay?"

"Y-Yes…"

"Good!" He said as he shoved the group back. "Might want to cover your eyes for this." He advised, which she followed and he started slashing the group down effortlessly. When he finished with that, he grabbed her and ran out only to be blocked by three other people. "Who the hell are you?"

The man with the slick black hair, loose glasses, and gloves with long, dagger-like claws, grinned as the other two men; one fat and one skinny, with cat ears. "We're the last of the distinct line of cat demons." He said. "I'm Kuro, and these two are Buchi and Sham."

Zoro set Kaya down and stepped foreword. "Let me guess, you're here to get rid of us to get 'Dawn'."

Kuro chuckled. "For a mere human you've got yourself quite involved…"

He drew his katanas out. "You're annoying…"

"Buchi! Sham! Attack!"

The two did, only to have dark energy to restrain them and crashed to the ground.

The swordsman recognized the move and looked to see Robin.

"Hello Swordsman-san. Mind if I deal with this?"

Zoro sheathed his katanas. "Be my guest. Where's Luffy?"

"Fighting Crocodile and Lucci."

'Lucci!' He thought, remembering that night. "Take care of Kaya, will ya?"

Robin smiled. "Take care of Luffy…"

He grinned as he ran towards the center of the field.

"Now, where were we?" She said, standing in front of Kaya.

* * *

_Temple – Franky_

Franky and Fukurou were punching at each other for awhile and panted for a breather, but staring down, incase one of them moved before going back to punching when the rounded man jumped high into the air.

Franky followed and did an upper cut as he went up, before punching the round man back down, creating a crater in the ground. "Geez… I have to fight a low-level sorcerer, what a pain!" He looked to see Sanji, still in a strange, shiny doll position. "I take that back, you're the pain…"

"Shut up! Let's find Nami and Robin! They could be in danger!"

Franky sighed as he tried to pick the blonde up, only to slip. "What the hell?"

* * *

_Dojo – Nami_

Nami tried to dodge another round of the soapsuds coming at her, only to be held and rubbed on. 'What is she!? A Lesbian!?' She thought, only to fall and saw that she has become smooth. "What the hell did you do to me now!?"

"I made you beautiful." Kalifa said simply, annoying the girl even more.

She tried to have a grip of his Climatac, only to slip and fall into the small koi pond. She reached out to grab it, had her arm in the water, and pulled it out to see her arm was back to normal. 'I see now!' She thought as she managed to roll away from an attack. 'Time to test out a move I've been working on for sometime.' She let out cool bubbles after the woman was off the cell.

"Sorry, I thought we had more time to play…" Kalifa said. "I have to end this now." She lunged and, finger pointed out like a dagger, stabbed the girl, only to fade out. "What?"

"You might be a sorceress…"

She turned to see the girl, soaked and back to normal, only to see four, slightly deformed, figures similar to the girl.

"But I'm a witch of weather!" She brought her separated Climatac together, creating a dark cloud around the orbs and held lightening.

The woman didn't seemed worried. "A witch? How cute…" She became covered in soapsuds and looked like a sheep. "Why bother figuring out which one, when I could take all of you out at once!" A huge tidal wave appeared and headed towards the five forms.

The chibi version of Nami shot out a thundercloud ball, creating an opening for her to go through.

Kalifa grinned as her attack finished and stabbed the girl on the shoulder.

She fell back, cried out in pain, and looked up at the woman.

"It was fun, but this is where it ends."

Nami grinned. "You're right."

The woman looked shocked and looked behind her, seeing a dark, static cloud.

The young witch had one orb that was also static and, before the woman figured it out, lightening on both sides went through the woman, making her fall, unmoving. She panted and got up with her Climatac to steady her. 'I hope everyone is okay…' She thought.

"Oi! Sis!"

She looked to see Franky and a form she knew was Sanji. She sighed, knowing that the blonde was too much of a gentleman to harm a woman. 'Figures…' She sighed once more as Franky came up. "Hey Franky…"

"You beat the bitch?"

"Yeah…" She looked at Sanji, who was poorly attempting to harm the man for referring a woman a 'bitch'. "Drop him in the koi pond and he'll be back to normal."

Franky did just that and Sanji sprung out of the pond and was right by Nami's side.

"Oh Nami-swan! It's refreshing and a relief to see you safe!"

She sighed. "Thanks Sanji…" She said as she heard explosions. "That must be Usopp! And Kaya doesn't know how to fight!" She looked at the blonde. "Sanji-kun! Go to the dojo over there!" She pointed to were the explosion was.

"Hai! Nami-swan!" He said as he just went on ahead.

"Franky, you come with me to help Kaya."

"All right!"

* * *

_Dojo – Usopp_

Usopp fired another exploding pellet, but ended up being kicked up into the air, kicked around a bit, and was kicked to the ground, creating a crater.

"Give up already!" Jyabura said.

Usopp, despite having numerous broken bones, his long nose bent to look jagged, and knowing that he was no match against a pure warewolf, he got up to his feet and looked at the man-turned-wolf.

"Damn it kid!" Jyabura said. "You're just a waste!" He was going to kick again when another kick blocked his.

"I think that's enough…" Sanji said.

"S-Sanji…"

"Oi! Usopp! You better get to Kaya!"

"R-Right!" He said as he ran and limped away.

"What the hell are you playing at?" Jyabura said, looking at his new opponent. "Why let a weakling go when he's wounded?"

Sanji lighted a cigarette and took a long drag before letting the smoke out. "Because he's still standing…"

"Heh… Just barely. He's just another pathetic human with crappy luck."

Sanji glared as he put out his used cigarette. "You better take that back…"

"Huh?"

"I said, take back what you said, or I'll make you eat your words."

Jyabura laughed. "What would a stupid half-breed do!?"

Sanji grinned. "You'll see…"

* * *

_Somewhere between the dojos and temples – Chopper_

The small doctor panted as he found a hiding spot to get a breather. 'This isn't good!' He thought. 'I used my first Rumble too soon, and I just used my second Rumble and that was a pain!' He looked at his last yellow-gold ball and knew the dangers of his 'overdose'.

That's when pink hair wrapped around his neck and lifted him up from his hiding place.

"Yoiyoiyoi!" Shouted Kumadori. "I have found you!" As he poetically babbled on about the journey to the next world, the doctor had made his choice and took one hard bite on the yellow-gold ball.

* * *

_Between Dojos – Franky and Nami_

Both heard a loud roar.

"Chopper's over there!" Nami called.

"I'll get him!" Franky said.

"Be careful!"

"Aye!"

Nami ran on ahead as Franky went the other way. 'I hope Kaya is okay… And Luffy!' She looked to where the pillar might be. 'No doubt he's getting it harder than the rest of us.' She then heard a scream. 'That sounded like Robin!'

When she went up, she saw Robin, shielding Kaya and covered in deep claw marks. "Robin! Kaya!"

"Nami!" Kaya called. "Watch out!"

Nami wasn't sure what the girl meant until she saw claw marks near her feet and saw blood spray out on Robin's already wounded back. Soon she felt the razors on her leg and screamed out in pain as she fell.

"Nami!" Kaya called out as the said woman braced herself for the pain, but an explosion was heard and a yelp of pain.

Nami looked to see a man with the gloved claws and a nasty burn mark on his face.

"Who's the fucker that did that!?"

"Over here! Cat freak!"

Kuro turned, only to be splattered by something that smelled like rotten eggs. "You insolent brat!" He saw Usopp, who fired another pellet and dodged it only to be hit by a second one he didn't see, thus exploding on him.

"Nami!" Usopp called. "Use lightening tempo on him now!"

She nodded as she summoned a large cloud, before summoning lightening down on Kuro, who fell on the ground, sizzling. She sighed in relief as Usopp quickly went up on his limp leg.

"Everyone okay?!" He asked.

"I am…" Nami replied. "Kaya? Robin?"

"Robin is hurt badly!" Kaya said. "Help me bandage her!"

"You and Nami do that, I'll keep watch."

"Okay." Kaya said as Nami knew the real reason, but let it go.

* * *

_Between Dojo and Temple – Franky_

Franky stood in shock at the huge beast that over killed the pink haired guy. "O-Oi! Chopper!" He called as the said doctor slowly turned. 'Shit! He must be in his rampage mode!' He thought as he looked around to see a water tower, but thought against it. 'Probably doesn't have water in decades!'But he had another idea. "Oi! Come and get me!" He called as he ran into the city, with the doctor following.

* * *

He didn't have to worry about the ambushing Nighthunters because the rampaged doctor took care of it as soon as they got near him. 'Found it!' He thought as he was in a cross street where each corner had a fire hydrant. He acted quick and tapped into his super-human strength to tear the hydrants out of the ground, causing geysers to erupt and create a make-shift rain, which the doctor walked right into. 'Water is supposed to represent purity, right? I hope it works for this guy…'

As the doctor was in the middle of the street, he let out a roar before shrinking back down to his cute, original form.

Franky walked up to the unconscious doctor and picked him up before running back to where he last saw Nami.

* * *

_Dojo – Sanji_

Sanji stood facing Jyabura, bruised and panting. 'Shit! It's true about this crappy breed…' He thought as he called out. "You still haven't taken back what you said!"

"And why the fuck should I!?"

Sanji sighed as he spun around really fast before stopping, creating a ring of burnt grass and his right leg glowing white with heat.

"What the hell!?"

"Last chance… Wolf…"

Jyabura growled. "Why should I take back to a damn half-breed about a pathetic race! Especially that mother fucking green haired son of a bi-" He was cut off with a scorching hot kick to his stomach and was sent flying, only to be kicked up into the air, repetitive kicking all over his body before the final, scorching kick back to the ground.

After that, Sanji went down to the ground, his white hot leg cooled to normal. "Things I don't tolerate… hearing idiots calling my companions weak, disrespecting what we stand for, and most of all…" He lit a cigarette. "I'm the only person that has the right to say those things about that baka Marimo!"

* * *

_Pillar_

Luffy panted, still standing as blood came down from the small cuts on his forehead, the corner of his mouth, and other parts of his body while staring down Lucci, who revealed his true form. "A cheetah ware-type…"

Lucci stood up with no effort, as only a small cut on his brow showed that he got hit. "Surprised?"

"Not really…" The teen said as his eyes became intense blue.

"You've learned to control your stages."

"What of it?"

"Nothing, just makes it interesting…"

Luffy disappeared as well as Lucci, and continued to fight in such speed and intensity.

Crocodile was just watching, being slightly bored until he saw someone running towards the area. He smirked to see green hair. "Excuse me…" He said as he seemed to dissipate from where he stood.

* * *

_Close to the Pillar - Zoro_

He saw the pillar and sensed the atmosphere of battle. 'Luffy better be okay! I can't tell who has the upper hand!' He thought when he saw sand in his vision. "What the hell?!" He called out as he readied himself.

"So… You're the infamous Roronoa Zoro…"

He didn't say anything as he looked at the man.

"You do have exceptional skill…" He said as he became whole. "But you're still a mere human."

"A mere human that owned one of your own as well as most of your groupies." He said with a grin.

Crocodile frowned. "No doubt that smart ass attitude came from that big mouthed brat."

Zoro had one hand on the handle of one of his katanas, waiting for that one moment, only to sense another attack on his right side. He blocked the attack, to see no one there. 'What the!?' He thought as he drew out his second katana to block another attack.

"I see he wants to play…" Crocodile said as he disappeared. "Oh well, you started to annoy me…"

Zoro blocked the attacks that seem to come from everywhere. 'Who the hell is attacking!?' He thought as he saw the ground being cut up by the force of whatever was attacking him. "Okay!" He called out. "Show yourself!"

"Sorry about that."

He blocked an attack and saw his opponent. "You've got some nerve!"

His opponent just chuckled. "My apologizes, didn't want you to butt in on Lucci-san's fight with Luffy, and I was getting bored."

"I wasn't planning on butting in on any fights, but that doesn't mean I can trust you guys for trying to hurt him!"

The man with the long square nose sighed. "And that's why you're the bait."

"What!?" He said as they disengaged, leaving him slightly open to a hand to hand fight, thus didn't expect the man's finger to be used as a weapon as it stabbed him in the chest in three spots. 'S-Shit!' He thought as he stood his ground.

"I'm impressed, usually humans drop dead after that."

"I guess I'm not normal…"

The man simply smiled as he drew his leg back. "As I said before, that's why you're bait." He swung his leg out, creating a force similar to a blade towards the swordsman, who instinctively blocked it but was still knocked back. Next thing he knew, he was rolling to a stop, on his back, with a blade to his throat.

"No! Zoro!"

He looked up to see the teen.

* * *

_Meanwhile, before Zoro_

Luffy got some good hits in and was now looking at Lucci, who was barely keeping his eyes open from the hard punches to the face and his stance showed that he was too stubborn to back down.

He panted as cuts were seen on his arms, legs, and his now ripped up shirt, exposing his torso.

"You really want to rid the world of us, don't you?"

"Don't be stupid, I'm a pure breed as well."

"Then what about when you start being '_immortal_'? What will you do with your friends?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Think about it, you have a brother, a father, and some people you know all your life that never aged so much over the years, but what about your cousin? She's a witch, correct? But she can't live '_forever_'."

The teen didn't respond.

"And your human friends? They have limited life… will you leave them behind?" Lucci looked serious as he straightens his poise. "You don't' realize this, but you Daywalkers and Nighwalkers are a dying breed… You know that?"

"Yeah…" Luffy said. "Because of you guys, the Nighthunters, and the humans back in the medieval ages… But as you can see, we're still around."

"Your mother was the last of the female Daywalker population… isn't she?"

The teen disappeared, reappeared on Lucci's left, disappeared again before being hit, reappeared on the right for a good kick. "Don't bring my dead folks into this!" He said. He then did a rapid punches, knocking the man out cold. He panted heavily, his fists were covered in blood of his opponent and he sensed a presence of one man that could end this war early by defeat. He looked to see Crocodile, who was lazily smiling. "Now it's your turn…"

Crocodile chuckled. "I see… before you do there's someone I think you want to see."

"Huh?" Luffy said when he heard shuffling behind him. He turned to see Zoro, on his back and another man with the tip of the katana blade at the other's throat. "No! Zoro!"

Green met blue at that moment.

"One move and your friend dies!" Crocodile said with a slight laugh in his voice.

The two friends looked at each other in the eye before the teen grinned and looked over at Crocodile.

"Stupid Gator-man!" He said as Zoro managed to back the other swordsman away for him to get up. He cheered for the counter act when he saw sand pass him. He wasn't sure what the sand was about when he saw the gold hook over his best friend, striking from behind. "Zoro!" He cried as he ran, pushed the other away.

He didn't know what happened after that, but all he heard was silence and felt warm on his abdomen. He looked down to see the hook and the arm that it was attached to before looking up to see the shocked and horrid look of his best friend.

"**LUFFY!!**"

* * *

_Baptized with a perfect name_

_The doubting one by heart_

_Alone without himself_

_War between him and the day_

_Need someone to blame_

_In the end, little he can do alone_

_You believe but what you see_

_You receive but what you give_

_Caress the one, the Never Fading_

_Rain in your heart the tears of_

_Snow white sorrow_

_Caress the one, the hiding amaranth_

_In the land of the daybreak_

_Apart of the wandering pack_

_In this brief flight of time we reach_

_For the ones, whoever dare_

_You believe but what you see_

_You receive but what you give_

_Caress the one, the Never Fading_

_Rain in your heart the tears of_

_Snow white sorrow_

_Caress the one, the hiding amaranth_

_In the land of the daybreak_

_Caress the one, the Never Fading_

_Rain in your heart the tears of_

_Snow white sorrow_

_Caress the one, the hiding amaranth_

_In the land of the daybreak_

_Reaching, searching for something untouched_

_Hearing voices of the Never Fading calling (calling…)_

_Caress the one, the Never Fading_

_Rain in your heart the tears of_

_Snow white sorrow_

_Caress the one, the hiding amaranth_

_In the land of the daybreak_

_Caress the one, the Never Fading_

_Rain (Rain…) in your heart the tears of_

_Snow white sorrow_

_Caress the one, the hiding amaranth (the Rain!)_

_In the land of the daybreak (daybreak!)_ – Nightwish

* * *

(goes to corner again) I'm going to stay here if that's okay…

Robin and Zoro: (looks at each other and back at Cupid)

Robin: Well… R&R…

Zoro: I better find this crazy reviewer that kidnapped Luffy then. (walks towards the door) Hang in there Cupid!

…


	41. Snapped Awakening

Hey everyone! How's it going?

Robin: Sounds like your better.

I am, sorry about me being depressed.

Robin: You were no trouble.

Zoro: (walks in)

Hey Zoro, what are you doing here?

Zoro: I was told to butt out on finding the person that took Luffy.

Still hasn't turned in huh? I'm sure he's fine, she wouldn't hurt the guy anyway, too cute.

Zoro: Says you…

Robin: (chuckles) Shall we proceed?

We shall!

Robin: (picks up a review) From Twilightserius…

Heh… You'll see soon enough!

Zoro: Why do I get the feeling you had something in mind all this time…

Because I did!

Robin: (chuckles and grabs another) From Ookami-san…

(looks at the disc and watches it) Thanks Ookami-san, I needed that.

Zoro: That's the same person that told me to butt out.

I'm sure… Could you, I don't know if you guys know each other, but could you tell her to release Luffy now, he must be bored out of his mind by now…

Robin: (smiles and grabs another) From strawhat-alchemist…

… It's Crocodile and Zoro, how the hell did you get Light's Deathnote?

Zoro: Huh? I thought it was some crap book that has a dumbass title, so I just messed around with it.

(sigh) I hope I don't get killed for this…

Zoro: Who's Light anyway?

Don't worry about it Zoro! And thanks for the sword, cookies and the fake I.D.

Zoro: … It's official, you got crazy reviewers.

Diversity is a bliss, my dear sword wielding friend Why do you think I enjoy doing this?

Zoro: …

Robin: (giggles and grabs another) From Kira-chan…

(giggles) Don't worry! It's coming.

Robin: (grabs another) From Piraki-chan…

Zoro: Grab a sword and it's on!

Zoro! Down!

Zoro: You're not the-

Don't make me call Nami!

Zoro: (growls)

I don't like her either, but you have to keep yourself in check. Anyway… It was Luffy who got stabbed after pushing Zoro aside, thus missing the hit and sacrificing himself, in a way…

Robin: Looks like she sent some things. (holds up cake and tea)

Yum! You guys could have some.

Zoro: Whatever, I'm staying away from you.

(sticks out tongue)

Robin: (smiles and grabs another) From Mizuki hikari…

Hm… I don't think I've heard of that reviewer before, I have to check on my list of reviewers… Anyway… You don't know the half of it… (mumbles) I hope I don't mess it up…

Robin: (grabs another) From Lectori Salutem…

That one's definitely a new reviewer! I'm glad you really like it! (smiles)

Robin: (smiles as well and grabs another) From MissChabre…

(looks at box and opens it, only to be shaken) I'm okay! (shaking stops) Yeah, you're gonna see something here in this chapter!

Robin: (grabs another) From Hedgehog B. Rebecca…

I think I'm gonna call you Becky-chan, is that okay? And I haven't gotten to your fic yet so I'll do that after this.

Robin: (grabs last review) From Ryukai-san…

(blinks) Uh… thanks, and that one fight scene I couldn't help, but everyone already knows that I don't own the manga or anime by now, so no lawsuit against me. That and it was just too good of a scene to not copy! Even though I know it was really wrong…

Robin: So, do you have some new songs for these next ten chapters?

I have a list and cut them down to the ones I really like, so hopefully they're good enough.

Robin: Well, you know the drill.

Enjoy everyone!

* * *

_On the ground I lay_

_Motionless in pain_

_I can see my life flashing before my eyes_

_Dead, I fall asleep_

_Is this all a dream?_

_Wake me up!_

_I'm living in a nightmare…_

_I will not die (I will not die…)_

_I will survive!_

_)I will not die; I'll wait here for you!_

_I feel alive, when you're beside me!_

_I will not die; I'll wait here for you!_

_In my time of dying!(_

_On this bed I lay_

_Losing everything_

_I can see my life passing me by…_

_Was it all too much?_

_Or just not enough?_

_Wake me up!_

_I'm living a nightmare…_

_I will not die (I will not die…)_

_I will survive!_

_)( (3 times)_ – 3 Days Grace

* * *

Chapter 41: Snapped Awakening

Zoro managed to get up after using his counter act and was ready to attack when he heard the teen calling him before being shoved to the side. When he hit the ground, he turned to see Crocodile's hook was lodged in his best friend's abdomen. "**LUFFY!!**" He cried out as something snapped in the back of his mind before the other swordsman knocked him out.

"Damn…" Crocodile said lazily. "That wasn't supposed to happen."

Lucci was up from being knocked out and saw the scene. "Damn it!" He said. "He's supposed to have minimal damage as much as possible!"

Crocodile lifted the teen up with ease, causing a small whimper. "Well, at least he won't be difficult to take…" He said as he threw the limp body to Lucci, who caught the body before whistling. "Bluno should be here in a bit."

Kaku was about to join the other two when he sensed an attack heading towards the two men and blocked it, only to struggle with the new strength. 'I thought I knocked this guy out cold!' He thought.

That's when all three sensed a powerful aura pressure.

Zoro was putting all his strength to cutting through the one blocking him to get to the men. However, he wasn't the same, which Kaku noticed. His skin seem to darken due to the internal stress the body was going through, he acted more like an enraged animal doing what was natural, but what got the other swordsman's attention was the gray-white irises.

'T-This can't be…! They've been wiped hundreds of years ago!' He thought as he found the strength to force the other back. "I'll hold him off! Just go!"

Bluno appeared and opened a dimensional door for the two men, Lucci carrying the unconscious, and wounded Luffy, and disappeared in thin air.

* * *

This new Zoro saw this and was angered by this as he wildly, but still expertly, swung his katanas at the man.

Kaku at a time catching up with this new fighter, but managed to jump far enough back to do a move that was a sure kill in his past experience. He brought his leg back and used the move, Rankyaku, however, while he was preparing that move, he didn't see the heavy aura manifesting itself to become physical.

Zoro, as the aura became physical, started to gain four arms and two heads on each side. "Asura…" He whispered. As the attack went towards him, only to be dissipated by him.

'I-Impossible!' Kaku thought when he saw the form. 'H-He's… that can't be! But those eyes… this pressure… and that form! He could only be…' He saw the other charging towards him. 'May as well go to my true form, my attacks increase than this body!' But before he could change, another presence came and was in front of the charging swordsman, hitting under the rib cage with the handle of its blade, making the other's aura and form fade to normal and the swordsman fell down onto the ground, out cold.

Mihawk turned to look at Kaku and his eyes glowed, paralyzing the other. "You did not witness this man's form… you have taken care of it and are returning back from which you came…"

* * *

After that, Kaku seemed to be in a trance and left the area, like he was ordered to.

Mihawk sighed as he looked at the other as the others came up.

"Mihawk-san!" Shanks called. "What happened!?"

He hated to be the bearer of the worst news for the man and group, but it was fated to be so. "You're youngest has been taken by both the NighthunterLord and the Leader of the Ware-types!"

Shanks seemed to stop breathing as everyone got a chance to catch up.

Mihawk lifted the other up as the group came up, spouting out questions. "Keep your questions for now. At the moment Luffy-san has been taken and we have to move out immediately!" Everyone did without questioning as he sighed and looked at the young man, who had tears freely falling down even in his unconsciousness. 'Rest now lad, it only gets difficult for you from here on out…'

* * *

_It's building in me I feel it surfacing (surfacing…)_

_Am I becoming my impurities?_

_You turned to see_

_And look at me_

_I'm turning into what you see_

_)I'm changing inside_

_I'm changing inside_

_I wish I could take this away from me_

_I'm changing inside_

_I'm changing inside_

_The broken is finally surfacing(_

_I can feel it slowly changing me_

_I'm just a shell of who I used to be_

_You turned to see and look at me_

_I'm turning into what you see_

_)(_

_Surfacing…_

_Lay me down forever_

_Finally surfacing…_

_Lay me down forever_

_Finally surfacing!_ – Trust Company

* * *

I hoped you like that! See you in the next chapter!


	42. Blinded Spirit

(sigh) Okay… Not one of my best weeks, but certainly not my worst…

Zoro: And I'm here… because…?

I'm giving Robin some time off, so you're stuck with me.

Zoro: Terrific…

… Zoro… The reviews?

Zoro: We're doing them now?

(looks at him) I got Nami on speed dial…

Zoro: (glares and picks up first review) From XcrazyXookamiX…

That's Ookami-san… (looks at plushie of Sanji) Here, beat the crap out of it when you feel like it.

Zoro: (gives weird look) You've got to be kidding…

Don't mind him, and thanks for the review, and please do talk to her! She had… 'you know who' for almost a month now, it's kinda time to let him go now… Next!

Zoro: Huh?

Review… Get with the pace here!

Zoro: Geez… (picks up another) From yaoifan124…

That's Kira-chan… Thank you, and Robin did enjoy the cookies and the book you sent. Next!

Zoro: (picks up another) From MissChabre…

I know, I know! It seemed longer when I typed it up on Microsoft Word, yes I do use that, but it turned out different when I posted!

Zoro: And you were talking to yourself about how pathetic you were and that maybe you should've added Kaku's giraffe form, but then it wouldn't be interesting at the later chapters…

Zoro… Don't start with me…

Zoro: (grabs another) From strawhat-alchemist…

(puts in disc) … (giggles)

Zoro: (smirks) Still weird, but then again Luffy's charm is both strange and crazy.

You're attracted to the carefree, free-spirited types…

Zoro: Shut up…

(smiles)

Zoro: (grabs another) From twilightserius…

I know… Wasn't meant to be that short, but unfortunately that's what I could come up for that chapter and the ending of that chapter before we head to the next chapter, thus brining the new arc in the process.

Zoro: … You're still not done with the chapter after this one.

Shut up! I was busy with school and my mom has been acting like her Chinese animal for the past few days!

Zoro: What's she?

Dragon…

Zoro: … Enough said… (picks up another) From Hedgehog B. Rebecca…

I read at least half of your fic, when I actually have time for myself, and I got to say only this one thing. Confusing. I'm sorry, but I have to be honest, the fic's story line, to me seemed to be everywhere. And maybe you could be a little clear of what's was going on, besides the crew being controlled. Also, make the fic's story flow, because it's like the rapids. However, since this is your first and the firsts are usually a bit rough, I know that. So, what you could do for your next fic is this, go out for a walk, take in your surroundings, make sure you take something to listen to music too because sometimes there's a song that could spark a fic idea. If you still need more, than watch a movie, any kind really, even the ones you watched when you were a kid, movies help with a theme or a scene would be so moving that it just has to be in, but not word for word. And if you're a little unsure about writing another fic, go look at someone else's work, I recommend pamplemoose and Treestar's fics, and go to another type of fanfic stories. For me it would be Yu-Gi-Oh, it could be different for you. These are just some suggestions, but the movies are a definite helpers in any situation, recent or classic. Oh! And history as well! Folklore always has some good tales!

Zoro: You done?

… Next…

Zoro: (picks up another) From DarkDreamer2009…

Thank you! (bows) And down worry, you'll find out really soon!

Zoro: In other words, in this chapter… (picks up another) From mimifoxlove from chapter 18…

I'll hold onto that… (grabs the review) Next…

Zoro: (grabs another) From Blu-Calling…

Oh! New one! Thank you! Finally someone not put out of the short chapter.

Zoro: Doesn't make it any better… (picks up another) From Neo-Gene…

That's Gene-chan… Don't worry, all will be explained in this chapter, in Zoro's case, and later for Luffy's…

Zoro: (was asleep)

… (kicks chair to fall)

Zoro: (glares)

(glares back)

Zoro: (sighed deeply and grabs another) From … What's this person's nickname again?

(sighs) Piraki-chan… (puts in disc) …

Zoro: (slowly looks at Cupid) What?

It's my story, so deal.

Zoro: Why should I?

(holds up cell with Nami's number)

Zoro: You're no better than her.

It's either her wrath, or the readers out there.

Zoro: One person is easy to deal with… (grabs another) From Lectori Salutem…

(sigh) I know… There will be more in later chapters, that was just a taste of the other fights… if I ever get to them…

Zoro: (whacks her) Cut the crap… (grabs another) From mimifoxlove… three of them…

(rubs head) I'll hold those as well…

Zoro: (grabs another) From Zero-Tsume…

Heck yeah I'm gonna in this chapter! After what happened in that last chapter there's gonna be questions!

Zoro: (grabs another) From mimifoxlove… two this time…

I'll hold those as well…

Zoro: (doesn't question and grabs another) From hanabi857…

(places disc in) … (falls off chair due to exclamation, hastily gets back up) Uh… watching the episode with that form intensely and repeatively, and researching about Asura helped, which will be explained in this chapter… It almost comes to no surprise really… Have you read my other fics? They're not as good, being my earlier works, but it could help with waiting for the next chapter.

Zoro: (grabs another) These are from mimifoxlove…

Okay! Now I could do the marathon response!

Zoro: I'm gone… (gets up and walks away)

Anyway… What's first? Right from chapter 18… I can understand how you feel, life gets hectic. Next is from chapter 19, (giggles) guess you'll just have to find out. From chapter 20, well… Zoro wouldn't be too surprised now that he's seen Luffy and the Ware-types, he kinda expected other crazy things as well. From chapter 21, first of all the conversation is like that because Zoro has no idea who Mihawk is and has no reason to put up a fight with, and yes, holidays do tend to get crazy. From chapter 22, uh… it was just a normal sword that was held my a zombie, it wasn't cursed… From chapter 23, I'm really proud of that scene! From chapter 24, yeah… I didn't want to make them kiss so early, but I still wanted a mistletoe scene, and I remembered reading about the left wrist thing and bam! Sweet scene with fluff, and a side of overprotective brotherness. From chapter 25, I know… but don't worry the story is still a bit early. From chapter 26, I know! From chapter 27, White's Day, from what I could figure out from certain mangas, is on March 14 , a month after Valentine's Day, and whoever received a Valentine but didn't have anything to give them on that day could make it up for it by that day. From chapter 28, yeah… I copied a bit of that fight from the anime, not proud of it, but it was a damn good scene and I'd be damn if I messed that moment by any means…

Zoro: (walks back in) How did I get back here?

(shakes head) Unbelievable… and it's a one-story place for crying out loud…

Zoro: Shut up!

(sighs) Anyway… Enjoy everyone!

* * *

_On the ground I lay_

_Motionless in pain_

_I can see my life flashing before my eyes_

_Dead, I fall asleep_

_Is this all a dream?_

_Wake me up!_

_I'm living in a nightmare…_

_I will not die (I will not die…)_

_I will survive!_

_)I will not die; I'll wait here for you!_

_I feel alive, when you're beside me!_

_I will not die; I'll wait here for you!_

_In my time of dying!(_

_On this bed I lay_

_Losing everything_

_I can see my life passing me by…_

_Was it all too much?_

_Or just not enough?_

_Wake me up!_

_I'm living a nightmare…_

_I will not die (I will not die…)_

_I will survive!_

_)( (3 times)_ – 3 Days Grace

* * *

Chapter 42: Blinded Spirit

Zoro woke up, sore as hell and completely in a daze. He slowly got up, which made hi head spin and felt his body become lead.

"Well! Look who's finally up."

He looked up to see Ben walking in. "Ben?"

"Yeah… You've been out of it for awhile."

Zoro looked around the room to see that he was no longer in the underground hideout. He was in a mostly well-kept room that was bare except a desk, chair, and the bed he was on. "Luffy! Where's Luffy!?" He asked, having a small flash of memory.

Ben's cheerful relief turned to that of uncertainty and concern. "He's… MIA at the-"

"He's taken…" Zoro cut in abruptly. " By those bastards!" Venom dropped with every word as he tried to get out of bed.

"Whoa! You haven't fully recovered!"

"He was stabbed by that damned Crocodile!" He growled, remembering that night all too clear. "He's in bigger shit than I am!"

"I thought I heard activity going on."

Both looked to see Shanks, along with Mihawk, walk into the room.

"I need some help here!" Ben said as he struggled to keep the other down.

"Let go of me! Damn it!"

Mihawk calmly went up and grabbed the man's shoulder, which stopped the struggle. "They will not harm him with a wound that great, there's still some time before that unfateful hour.

Zoro glared at the man, not at all happy about being bedridden.

"You've been bedridden for three days after your fight with that swordsman." Mihawk explained. "Do you remember anything outside of Luffy being taken away?"

"Remember?" Zoro seemed pissed at the question. "The only thing I remember is seeing that cheetah bastard carrying Luffy with that damned bastard!" He growled. "I wanted to kill them both! But I'm still too weak… I wasn't able to see that damn hook coming… and he took it to save me… And now he's gone!"

The pressure in the room became thick to the three men as Mihawk brought out the katana and hit the young man's side with the handle.

"Rest now… you're still recovering…" With that, Zoro passed out once more.

"I just grabbed a sedative…" Ben said, holding up a needle.

"It won't do… his blood is still boiling from his frustration and anger…"

"So it's true…" Shanks said. "That he's…"

Mihawk nodded. "It's very small, no more than two percent max, but due to extreme emotions it changes the whole network of how his body should react…"

Ben sighed. "I'll let everyone know that things are okay up here, that pressure was pretty intense…"

"Just tell them that Mihawk was being impatient." Shanks said.

"It's best if everyone knew as soon as he wakes up…" Mihawk said. "And that he's calm…"

"I'll leave you to watch, who knows what he'll do if he boils up again." Shanks said. "Looks like you're going to be busy for awhile."

"He's a smart lad, he'll learn quickly." He said as the two men left the room. He sighed as he looked at the young man. "But you'll still be a piece of work…"

* * *

Later

Zoro woke up again, rubbing his side that knocked him out. "Shit…" He said as he got up, body sore as the seven hells, got dressed in a plain white shirt and black jeans. His hand went into the bag that he 'barrowed' from one of the rooms back in the other city and took out the brown box, which was the only thing that Luffy left him to look after, placed it back into the bag and walked out of the room. 'Where the hell are we?' He thought, seeing the lanterns on the floor and went down the hall to see an elevator. 'Where is everyone anyway?' He pressed a button to go down, making a 'ding' sound. 'Lights aren't working but the elevators are?' He went in and pressed the lobby button, having a feeling that he was going to find what he was looking for at that location.

* * *

Once he was there, he heard music. "Brook?" He said to himself as he followed the sound of the violin until he found the group in the café and restaurant.

"Zoro!" Chopper called out, making everyone look.

"Hey man!" Ace called waving the other over. "We just started!"

He didn't move and took in the surroundings, which wasn't much. Then again, what else did anyone expect in an abandoned hotel inn with some of the cobwebs hanging about and some of the dust left undisturbed in some parts.

Ace got up and went to the swordsman. "As you can see we're inside of an abandoned hotel some hundred miles from the city."

"Hundred?"

"A bit more than that, but you were out for a few days…"

"Shit…"

"Don't worry…" Ace whispered. "We're getting Luffy back, they won't hurt him."

"How would you know?"

Ace looked at Shanks, who gave him a nod, and whispered. "Because he was entrusted with holding the final clue to 'Dawn' that Shanks found some hundreds of years ago by accident. So he could hide it anywhere he sees fit."

"The final clue?" He said, remembering the box Luffy gave him as the other nodded.

"They can't do anything without that clue, so they'll keep him alive as long as they don't find it."

He was silent for a moment before whispering. "It's all my fault…"

Ace took a deep breath as he led the other to his table. "Come on, I'll get you a drink."

Zoro, seeing everyone, noticed the pained smiles and concerned looks, even the music can't hide its worried melody. He wasn't the only one feeling the effects of the missing teen.

As dinner was in progress, the swordsman thought back on that night. 'What happened after I saw Luffy?' He thought as he drank down his wine that was in the hotel's cellar. 'I remember being hit and blacked out… but what did I do that made me out cold for three days?'

"Be careful with that!" Sanji called at Usopp, who was holding a dinner knife. "You're gonna stab somebody with that you know!"

He did remember the stab, then he recalled his body feeling differently, but almost familiar before he blacked out.

"Oi…" Shanks said. "What's on your mind?"

"Just thinking back on that night… I think… I might've became something else…"

Shanks looked at Mihawk, who knew the message all too well.

"Dinner!" Sanji called as everything was set and ready.

* * *

As everyone was as settled as they could be at a dinner table, Mihawk looked at Robin, knowing the woman must've read about everything there is to know about.

"Miss Nico, was it not?" He said suddenly, making everyone silent and the said woman to look at him.

"Yes…"

"How much do you know about Asura?"

She blinked. "In which teachings? Buddhism or Hinduism?"

"Is there a difference?" Mihawk asked.

"Well… no, not exactly."

"Care to explain?"

"Well, in Hinduism, Asura is known as a group of power-seeking deities, as in demons or the essence of sin. However, in Buddhism, they're known for their addicted passions related to wrath, pride, and sometimes being boastful."

"I heard something about that as well." Zoro said.

"I thought you weren't a man of religion…" Nami said.

"Buddhism and Hinduism isn't a religion." Zoro corrected her. "Anyway, they say that in the mental state of Asura, the person becomes a powerful force and violence that seeks any excuse to a fight, angry with everyone, and unable to maintain calm or solve problems peacefully."

"That about sums someone I know…" Sanji said.

"Oi…"

"I have another question for you, Nico-san." Mihawk said.

"Robin, please… What is your question?"

"How much do you know about Spirit Demons?"

At this point, Robin is starting to see something going on with the questions. "Yes, there was once a powerful race called that. They were known for this for they could be either animal or human-like, also no spirit demon is alike. Each one holds a certain spirit that could represent nature, emotions, even personalities. However, what they were greatly known for in our secret history, is their strength, agility, anything a powerful fighter is, thus leading to their other known trait, the unbreakable loyalties to whoever is lucky to accomplish such a thing, for they're difficult to trust. However, the spirit demons, as far as I know from any scarce record of them, are great allies to the Daywalker and Nightwalker race for hundreds of years before the Nighthunters started to raise an army, hunted the demons down, and striked the Daywalkers, Nightwalkers and humans. All 'pure' breeds of these demons are extinct and the Nighthunters tracked down any of the 'mixed' breeds so that they won't come up." She looked at Mihawk. "Is there some significance of the information that you wish to share?"

Mihawk took a deep breath. "Yes, but a quick question for Roronoa…" He looked at the said man. "How're you familiar with Buddhism and Hinduism?"

"I learned a bit about it in class sometime back, and I got into the whole thing, seeing that both would benefit me while I was staying in the dojo."

Mihawk nodded as he straightened. "And you learned about Asura through that?"

"Yes…"

"Do you want to know why I ask such things?" The room was silent, waiting for him to continue. "It's because the night when we were to retrieve the item from the pillar, I witnessed the spirit willingly transforming into a physical force." He stared right into the young swordsman's eyes. "The reason you do not remember your fight with another was because, mentally, you snapped and you truly did become the incarnation of Asura itself…"

Zoro didn't know what to think, it was a bit much for him to digest, but the other still continued.

"Also, the reason why I asked about Spirit Demons is because you are, without a doubt, the very last living member of that race."

"NANI!?" Everyone, except Shanks and Ben, called out as they looked at Zoro, who was in the hot seat at the moment.

"I'm not too surprised about the whole Asura thing…" Sanji said.

"And Luffy is a Daywalker…" Usopp said. "Also Zoro was know to be a very scary guy before Luffy came into the school."

"Aye…" Franky said. "Since then those two have been together…"

"I do remember that Luffy wanted to know where the Nighthunter hideout was." Robin said. "He mentioned that he was going to retrieve something for a friend…"

"Zoro-san also trusts Luffy with almost everything when others have doubts…" Kaya added.

"That's right!" Ace said. "While I was staying with them, he rarely questions Luf when he's acting odd, and only listens to him without question. Not only that… he practically knew my brother better than I did!"

"So he's a Spirit Demon!?" Both Chopper and Brook said as they looked at the man, who looked like he was turned to stone, for he wasn't moving for a moment before shaking his head.

"That's crazy! Where's the proof that I'm both of these? As far as I could tell, I'm human! All the other Nighthunters said so!"

"Only your actions towards Luffy are just a scratch of the surface. However, the act to calm a raging Daywalker, be able to break the trance are also indicators, but that night when you unknowingly brought out your spirit to form a physical form of Asura was proof enough that you're a Spirit Demon!"

Zoro shook his head, unable to believe this so suddenly. "You said that the Nighthunters killed off anyone with the trace of the blood! How is it possible that I'm not rid of?!"

"W-Well…" Chopper said suddenly. "It's quite possible that your parents could've been carriers of the trait."

"Carriers?" Nami asked.

"With all the mating that could've taken place, it's easy for a very specific trait to fade into almost nothing, but since it's DNA, it doesn't go away, just grows and shrinks depending on the offspring. In this case, both parents have the fading trait and when Zoro was born, he carries the two traits along with his human DNA. And, because it was a fading trait, it was probably too small for him to be in any danger of a pre-mature death."

Zoro took a deep breath as he stole Ben's bottle of vodka and took a gulp. "If I am this Spirit Demon, am I also Asura then?"

"That is what your spirit decided to form itself as, but not what it's true ability is." Mihawk explained. "I've only encountered a couple of Spirit Demons a thousand years back, but from what I could tell… you, Roronoa Zoro, have the Blinded Spirit… a quite troublesome spirit. However, it suits you…"

He didn't know what to do, say or think at this point.

"I will give you a certain training session in order for you to control this new ability and technique of yours…"

Zoro drowned the vodka, but did nothing to numb the sudden information about himself. 'What kind of fucked up star was I fucking born under to give me this much hell…?'

* * *

_It's building in me I feel it surfacing (surfacing…)_

_Am I becoming my impurities?_

_You turned to see_

_And look at me_

_I'm turning into what you see_

_)I'm changing inside_

_I'm changing inside_

_I wish I could take this away from me_

_I'm changing inside_

_I'm changing inside_

_The broken is finally surfacing(_

_I can feel it slowly changing me_

_I'm just a shell of who I used to be_

_You turned to see and look at me_

_I'm turning into what you see_

_)(_

_Surfacing…_

_Lay me down forever_

_Finally surfacing…_

_Lay me down forever_

_Finally surfacing!_ – Trust Company

* * *

Oh! Before I forget… I was thinking about doing other fics while doing this fic. The thing about that is… I will not be writing up a rough draft version in any book that I would normally use. Instead it's going to be straight from the noggin and onto the computer. So far, I got three figured out, so I just need time to get these three a good title and I'll write my reasons in the very first post of these fics. Until then, see you next time!


	43. Control the Spirit

Welcome back! Happy V-Day to all who have someone they can call their own, those who are happy being themselves alone, and those who are seeking that spark that is found in stories and movies.

Robin: I'm sensing some resentment from you.

It's not my day, but then I don't want to put anyone down who do. Speaking of which, what's Franky gonna do?

Robin: (smiles) Nunya…

(pouts) Fine… Anyway, for some of you who don't know, I've got some of my new fics up, they're short and simple for now, plus it would give me time to update the chapters, but they'll be worthwhile.

Robin: And it helps replenish your ability to continue by not steering towards a writer's block.

There's not such thing as a writer's block, just the 'run into a brick wall' moment of not having ideas for only a moment.

Robin: … Very well. (picks up review) From Lectori Salutem…

Good! I was worried that I wasn't clear on the whole thing!

Robin: You put yourself down too much. (picks up another) From MissChabre…

Beam? (gets hit by beam of love) I'M SO LOVED!! (dances around like Bon Clay)

Robin: (giggles and picks up another) From strawhat-alchemist… I'll just send these cookies to Zoro… (walks out of the room)

Okay! Thanks for the cake and drinks! (drinks coffee from MissChabre and hot cocoa from strawhat-alchemist) Now I have to do a late night! (looks hyped)

Robin: (walks back in and grabs another while drinking her coffee from MissChabre) From DarkDreamer2009…

Thank you! I'll do my best! (pounds chest proudly)

Robin: Cupid-san, would you calm down?

Nope!

Robin: The coffee and hot chocolate combo… never fails… (grabs another) From Kami-san…

Zoro: (barges in) Sho-a!

Hi! Hi!

Zoro: … (backs away from hyped authoress) One of your reviewers shook my head and said something about me being born as me.

Part of story! Get over it!

Zoro: … Going away now… (walks out)

Robin: (grabs another) From Blu-Calling…

Blu-san! And no, he's not going to tell! They're stressed enough just trying to get Luffy! Why stress them more about something like that!

Robin: (grabs another) From Hana-san…

No, it makes sense. I'll try to find the episode. And thank you so much!

Robin: (grabs another) From… Kira-chan, correct…?

Yeah! Yeah! Thank you! And Zoro is only a temporary co-host.

Zoro: (can be heard from outside) O-Oi! Come back here!

(giggles like a child)

Robin: (grins and grabs another) From Becky-chan…

That's wonderful! Even though it's cold out, take a short walk and take in the scene around you. Sort of a hippie way of getting in tune with the environment around you.

Robin: (grabs another) From Ookami-san…

That's awful! But I'm glad that there's a plan of action. (goes to Sanji plushie and pulls string at the back: 'Stupid Marimo!')

Zoro: What was that!?

Just seeing what he can say when I pull this! (pulls string again: 'Oi! Seaweed head!')

Zoro: (vein and walks away) Where the hell is that damn door?!

Robin: (grabs another) From twilightserius…

(giggles) That's right!

Robin: (grabs another) From Piraki-san…

Nope! It's an abandoned hotel, but nice try. And you probably already have seen my new fics out by now!

Robin: (grabs another) From Zero-Tsume…

Tsume-san! (looks at letter) Zoro! Letter for you!

Zoro: (walks in) Huh? (grabs letter and looks at it) … (pales) Damn it!

(giggles)

Robin: (grabs another and looks at the basket) You have quite a few from Mimi-chan.

Hold them!

Robin: (nods and goes through until finds one) From Veadra…

New reviewer! And it is a pairing! It's just a bit dense right now, regarding Zoro's situation. But believe me when I say this… (goes dramatic) My fics are strongly on the relationship of Zoro and Luffy! Anyone else paired with these two are either ignored or tolerated. But like the buildings in Rome, I shall stay my ground on this pairing, even if I'm shaken down to my foundation!

Robin: You should be at a point of crashing… (gives Mimi-chan's reviews) Here you go.

Okay! For chapter 29, it's more like a brief moment, even Zoro doesn't know himself! For chapter 30, I believe that a relationship should always start with some form of friendship, for the bond would develop and grow strong to the point that it's impossible to break away as long as the person doesn't screw up before it could be at that point. For chapter 31, had no choice. For chapter 32, well, yeah, but Zoro has no idea where Luffy was at so what's the point of going out and finding him if he doesn't have any idea where to start. For chapter 33, again, not too sure of it himself. For chapter 34, I believe I mentioned this in that new fic! (giggles) For chapter 35, will be explained in later chapters, which you should know by now. For chapter 36, that would be Kalifa, and it's explained later. For chapter 37, yeah, some turned yoai minded with the whole scene, but I liked that scene, and that would be Crocodile. For chapter 38, Ace is a typical older brother who doesn't want to see his little brother get hurt, but he's a bit slow on some things, but he has to be cautious until he's assured otherwise.

Robin: Well, that's all.

Enjoy everyone! (falls back and is asleep)

Robin: And there's the crash…

* * *

_On the ground I lay_

_Motionless in pain_

_I can see my life flashing before my eyes_

_Dead, I fall asleep_

_Is this all a dream?_

_Wake me up!_

_I'm living in a nightmare…_

_I will not die (I will not die…)_

_I will survive!_

_)I will not die; I'll wait here for you!_

_I feel alive, when you're beside me!_

_I will not die; I'll wait here for you!_

_In my time of dying!(_

_On this bed I lay_

_Losing everything_

_I can see my life passing me by…_

_Was it all too much?_

_Or just not enough?_

_Wake me up!_

_I'm living a nightmare…_

_I will not die (I will not die…)_

_I will survive!_

_)( (3 times)_ – 3 Days Grace

* * *

Chapter 43: The Control of Spirit

Somewhere up in the mountains, and under the hot springs on this mountain, a makeshift base similar to the hideout in the abandoned city was there. In one cave-like room, Luffy was just waking up.

He was in a sleep-like daze and tried going back to sleep, only to prove futile. He managed to straighten to a sitting position and took in the room. It was similar to the one in the hideout, but he could smell the damp atmosphere and it was a bit warmer. 'Where am I?' He thought as he rubbed his head. "Ow…" He said when he felt a bit of pain in his abdomen, he lifted the sheet and the thin shirt, that had some sweat on it, and saw the white bandages around his waist. 'That's right! I was stabbed!' He remembered the golden hook about to strike his friend… he pushed him out of the way and was stabbed. 'Looks like I'll live though…' He heard someone coming in and saw that it was Lucci. "You!?"

"I see we're awake." Lucci said with an amused smile.

"Where the hell am I?!"

"Currently under the hot springs, don't worry, we'll be moving soon."

"What the hell!? Where are we going!?"

The man smiled. "Don't worry, we'll be there soon enough. But for now, I'll fix you something to eat. You have been asleep for five days…"

"Five days!?" He called out as he winced at the pain in his abdomen.

"You shouldn't push your wound…" He said as he was being too close for the teen's liking.

"I'll live!" He said as he slightly shoved the man for space, only for his wrist to be grabbed and forced down on the bed.

"Let me tell you something, Luffy-kun, you're a prisoner of war, the only rights you have are food, water, and recovering." He whispered with a deadly sweet tone close to the teen's ear. "And don't even think about trying to get out on your own, wouldn't want you wandering with no clue and with you recovering…"

The teen growled. "Get the hell off of me, pervert."

The man just smirked as he did back away. "Be a good boy and stay right where you are…"

Luffy glared as the man shut the door, only for it to be locked. He looked around the room once more, but was pointless for the only thing in the room was the makeshift bed made of dead leaves. He curled up as he glared at the wall ahead of him. 'Damn it! Once I get better, they'll ask me where I hid the last clue!' He rested his head on his knees. 'Zoro… Guys… Come get me soon…' He took a deep breath as he laid down and pulled the sheet over him, head included. 'I won't tell them… I'll never tell them!'

* * *

Somewhere in the Middle of Nowhere

"AAAGGHHH!!" Zoro yelled as he crashed harshly to the ground. He panted as his exposed chest was showing some bruises under his ribs and his abdomen. "D-Damn it…!" He said as Mihawk casually walked up to him.

"You're still being too forceful to your spirit, you have to learn to let it flow when you will it to!"

He managed to sit up, took a few deep breaths, and got onto his feet.

"Now concentrate!"

He closed his eyes and thought back on that night, seeing Lucci carrying the teen, then imagining what the said teen would be enduring. This helped, but only for a moment before he felt his control break, followed by a painful ramming in his chest, flying back a few feet, crash onto the ground, and back to where he started.

"Take a breather…" The man said, somewhat disappointed, and walked away.

Zoro stayed where he was as he stared up at the blue sky with only a couple of clouds.

_"Zoro! Look at that one!"_

He thought back on a time that was once very simple.

_"What?"_

_"The clouds, Zoro, look at that big cloud right there!"_

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"Luffy, all the clouds are big…"

"But that one looks like an onigiri!"

"That's just you…"

"You're not even trying!"

"What's the big deal with clouds anyway?"

"It's fun, once you really look."

"Fun for you…" He yawned. "I'm going to take a nap." He closed his eyes for a moment before sensing the teen's face really close to his. "Luffy…" He opened one eye to see that they were mere centimeters apart.

"Zoro has to at least find one cloud and say what it is, then Zoro can go to sleep."

"What's with you?"

The teen pouted. "It's easy! Don't' be boring!"

He sighed. "I just have to find one, right?" The teen nodded. "Well move your big head out of the way."

Luffy smiled and did just that.

He stared up at the big, blue sky, getting sleepy by the second.

"Oh! I saw a cat's head!"

"That's nice Luffy…"

"Oh! A turtle!"

He sighed.

"Cool! A shark! Your favorite animal! I can't believe you missed that!"

"Luffy, I'm going to choke you if you keep doing that…"

"You're not trying! Geez Zoro, can't you relax?"

Zoro rolled his eyes and looked up at the sky once more, sighing deeply.

"I see a bird…" Luffy continued.

He let his eyes roam lazily and blinked.

"I see a flower…"

"I see your Boshi…"

"Huh? Where!?"

"Up above, straight over us."

The teen looked and smiled. "It does look like Boshi! It's huge!"

"Surprised you didn't see that…"

Both chuckled as the teen playfully punched the other.

"Well, you would've seen that if you didn't relax and focus so much!"

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

He took a deep breath and got up. 'Mihawk said I need to concentrate on my spirit… But what if I tried a different approach?' He took a few deep breaths, relaxed and cleared his mind so that the world around his became silent, only the beating of his heart was heard.

Once that was done, he thought about his memories, testing out the emotions on each and the effect they have on his heart, since it was the source of emotions and said that is where the spirit resides. He went through the 'good' memories that created a steady, light rhythm, sad or tragic made a heavy and pained feeling, fear and shock was rapid. He then brought out the one memory that made him feel heavy with disappointment in himself and fear of the uneventful scene. He only heard his heart when he felt the aura surrounding him.

It caused the area to feel the pressure as he was, for once since he started, to see what was going on. He saw his dark aura surrounding him from his feet to his waist. He let it continue until he saw that he gained two extra pair of arms. He knew that this was only temporary control that he just grasped, but at that moment, it didn't matter. What did matter was that he was able to do it consciously this time. He took a deep breath and the aura, the pressure, and the silence dissipated.

Mihawk saw this from a distance and grinned. 'Now he's getting it.'

* * *

_It's building in me I feel it surfacing (surfacing…)_

_Am I becoming my impurities?_

_You turned to see_

_And look at me_

_I'm turning into what you see_

_)I'm changing inside_

_I'm changing inside_

_I wish I could take this away from me_

_I'm changing inside_

_I'm changing inside_

_The broken is finally surfacing(_

_I can feel it slowly changing me_

_I'm just a shell of who I used to be_

_You turned to see and look at me_

_I'm turning into what you see_

_)(_

_Surfacing…_

_Lay me down forever_

_Finally surfacing…_

_Lay me down forever_

_Finally surfacing!_ – Trust Company

* * *

That's all I have for today, see you next chapter and Happy V-Day!


	44. Ribbon Path

Yay! I got inspired and created new chapters with this inspiration from the scariest horror survival game created in Japan!

Robin: Must've been something.

If any of you have heard of 'Fatal Frame' I suggest keeping the lights on, have your favorite stuff animal or blankie, and go to the bathroom before looking at some of the walkthroughs. Its beautiful graphics, but scary as hell the first time around, at least for me.

Robin: Reviews?

Go ahead!

Robin: (grabs first one) From Mimi-chan, want me to hold it?

Marathon review!

Robin: I'll hold onto it then. (grabs another) From Ookami-san…

(watches disc) That's okay, I'm good. And I think I've read that doujishi somewhere and I thought it was just too damn cute!

Robin: Language dear…

(sigh) Sorry…

Robin: (grabs another) From Kira-chan…

What!? When did he do that!? Zoro!

Zoro: What?!

(has a hard plastic hammer and hits him) You hard headed jerk! Stop hitting my reviewers!

Zoro: This is why I stuck with Luffy! You women are just nutz!

… And Luffy isn't?

Zoro: Blessed with no PMS…

(vein)…

Robin: (picks up another) From Dream-san…

Zoro: (heads gets hit by a rock) Damn it! This is what I'm talking about!

(mumbles) Wimp…

Zoro: (has blade up to her neck) Say something?

Robin: (sighs and grabs another chapter) From Zero-san…

Hear that Zoro? If you want Luffy back, you have to work until you get her a new camera.

Zoro: (sighs) There's no way I'm sleeping easy tonight again…

(blushes and shakes head) Oi!

Zoro: What?

… Never mind…

Robin: (grabs another) From strawhat-alchemist…

Thanks for the cookies and chocolate! (shares cookies with Robin and Zoro)

Zoro: I would, but he's held hostage somewhere and I can't find him because Sho-A can't tell me.

Robin…

Robin: (grabs another) From Kami-san…

Zoro: No hard feelings.

Robin: (grabs another) From Gene-chan…

(cuts cake) I know it was short, but it got to the point at least. My next few chapters are gonna be long, don't worry. (hands them around) Though I may start responding to my reviewers through the PMs, because right now it's taking about three pages…

Robin: It's true… (grabs another) From twilightserius…

I know Twi-san, I know…

Robin: (grabs another) From Lectori Salutem…

Thanks, Tori-san!

Robin: (grabs another) From Becca-chan…

Great for you! Can't wait to read it when it comes out!

Robin: (grabs another) asagohan-no-bento…

Oh! New one! (sees reviewer comes in and lectures Zoro about being seme and hands 'gifts')

Zoro: (confused stupor and blushing)

Robin: (hugs back)

(gets quesadilla and salsa) … (reviewer leaves) Thanks…

Robin: (grabs last one) Looks like it's just two from Mimi-chan.

Okay! For chapter 39, well, as you may have realized, that only Luffy knows the true location of the last clue (with Zoro) and need him to spill. For chapter 40, I'm sorry! It's just my nature to do the evil cliff hangers.

Robin: Let's get the fic going.

Okay! Enjoy!

* * *

_On the ground I lay_

_Motionless in pain_

_I can see my life flashing before my eyes_

_Dead, I fall asleep_

_Is this all a dream?_

_Wake me up!_

_I'm living in a nightmare…_

_I will not die (I will not die…)_

_I will survive!_

_) I will not die; I'll wait here for you!_

_I feel alive, when you're beside me!_

_I will not die; I'll wait here for you!_

_In my time of dying! (_

_On this bed I lay_

_Losing everything_

_I can see my life passing me by…_

_Was it all too much?_

_Or just not enough?_

_Wake me up!_

_I'm living a nightmare…_

_I will not die (I will not die…)_

_I will survive!_

_)( (3 times) _– 3 Days Grace

* * *

Chapter 44: Ribbon Path

A week has gone by, but for Luffy, it felt like an eternity. He was blindfolded throughout the whole trip of moving to one place after another. Of those times his only visitor was Lucci, who became nicer with each visit, making him more cautious and suspicious of the other's actions.

"How was your lunch?" Lucci asked.

"It's okay…" He responded, keeping his senses up for anything that would trigger a threat.

"What would you like to have changed?"

"Don't bother changing, I know what you're up to. So quit the act already!"

The man grinned a predator-like grin as he got up from his chair and stride over to the side of the cot.

"Don't even think about it!" He said, scooting back away from the other.

"You said drop the act." He said as he let his hand slide up the teen's leg, which was moved to get away.

"Don't touch me! You sick pervert!"

The man chuckled. "You're right…" He said as he got up from his seat and headed towards the door. "But soon… the eve of your eighteenth year will come, and I will enjoy teasing you until that day and when your eve is over…" He grinned as he slowly closed the door. "I will not hold back!" The door closed, leaving the teen curled up and glared at the door.

Luffy bit his bottom lip as he looked at his mostly healed wound. 'They'll question me tomorrow…' He thought as he scratched his leg that the man was feeling a moment ago. 'Zoro…' He remembered having a muscle cramp on the same leg and how the swordsman massaged it to make it better. He held the leg up to his chest and tried not to cry.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zoro and the others were on Luffy's tracks by three days behind. 'It's a good thing about Chopper's sense of smell, or we would've missed that hot spring cave.' He thought as he felt around the small box in his pocket. 'Luffy must be recovered by now…' He thought. 'And all of us agreed that we won't use the compass until we find him, that's good, otherwise they'll know and we'll have a huge issue. Not only that, his birthday is coming up each day, we have to get him before that day…' He remembered what Brook said about the eve of the eighteenth year, and no way in hell was he going to let it happen. He thought of Lucci and quietly growled. 'If that bastard does so much as hurt him in a way that he doesn't agree with, I'll turn him into a fur coat! Better yet! A rug!' His aura peaked slightly, making some worry.

"Oi! Marimo! Would you mind not go crazy when we're not watching you!"

"Can it Dartbrow!"

"What you say!?"

"Knock it off morons!" Ben said, slightly irritated. "This isn't the time to mess around!" Both became silent as Chopper stopped at a huge stream.

"I can't follow the trail!" He informed, making everyone look at him.

"Can't you check the other side?" Nami asked.

"They wouldn't be that dumb, Nami…" Shanks said. "As soon as a Nighthunter and Ware-types find a water source such as this to use in order to wash away their tracks."

"Damn it!" Usopp said. "We're so close!"

Mihawk looked at Zoro. "I do believe it's time to test how strong a bond you have to the lad."

"Huh?"

"By focusing your aura and create a pressure in the area, you could see what we cannot."

Zoro, after learning to never question the man for any reason, went into the stream and easily brought up his aura, silencing any sound. He looked around the still world he managed to make and saw that his left hand had a red ribbon around his pinky. He lifted his hand and followed the ribbon's mid-air trail. His eyes followed his right, the ribbon continuing towards the next mountain next to the one they're on. 'Luffy… hang in there a bit longer. We're coming!' He thought as the aura lifted and looked at the group. "Seems they're heading up to the next mountain."

"Okay! We know where to go now!" Shanks said cheerfully as he went down the stream that Zoro was facing.

The swordsman started to walk as Mihawk joined him.

"What kind of trail was your path?"

"Huh?"

"No one trail is the same, for each is different due to level of trust each has."

He understood. "A red ribbon." He responded, which the man sharply looked at him.

"Excuse me?"

"It was a red ribbon."

"Ah… I see…"

"Something wrong?"

The man shook his head. "No… Nothing is wrong."

He wasn't too sure but knew the man won't tell anymore and looked back at the group, only to feel a pang of jealousy of how paired up everyone seemed.

Usopp was chatting lively with Kaya, Sanji being more of an idiot with a seemingly contented Nami, and Franky was carrying a very asleep Robin in her blackout cloak.

Mihawk took this opportunity to get up to the other three in the group. "He says it's a red ribbon."

All three looked back to Mihawk, than Zoro, and back again.

"That's a rare bond any partnership may have." Shanks said.

"Not only that, but it's usually our kind that sends out those kinds of paths if…" Ben said.

Ace looked distraught. "How could I let this happen?"

"It was inevitable… Mihawk said.

"Doesn't mean I have to agree or like it…"

"That's a bit hypocritical of you." Mihawk countered.

"Anyway…" Ben said. "Pretty soon he would do as he pleases…"

Ace looked completely horrified.

"Aye…" Shanks said with a sigh. "He will no longer be a minor… I just hope Zoro can handle that kind of activity."

This made the elder even more horrified of the thought.

"By my observations of his actions towards your young lad, it's very much possible that the two will work it out on their own." Mihawk said.

This became a huge blow to the elder brother as he fell into the water, making everyone go up to see if he was okay. When he saw Zoro and caught his eyes, he shot up and glared. "You don't have my blessing to lay a hand on my cute little brother!" With that he stomped away, leaving the young swordsman dumbstruck.

"I knew it!" Sanji said in a teasing manner. "Marimo is a child molester!"

"Am not! Dartbrow! I don't even see Luffy like that! You sick pervert who peeks when Nami is taking a bath!"

"What!?"

The three men sighed as a huge 'thump' sound was heard followed by shouting, while seeing the fuming older brother.

"Ace will be a problem…" Ben said.

"I'll talk to him…" Shanks said as everyone continued to move.

* * *

_It's building in me I feel it surfacing (surfacing…)_

_Am I becoming my impurities?_

_You turned to see_

_And look at me_

_I'm turning into what you see_

_)I'm changing inside_

_I'm changing inside_

_I wish I could take this away from me_

_I'm changing inside_

_I'm changing inside_

_The broken is finally surfacing(_

_I can feel it slowly changing me_

_I'm just a shell of who I used to be_

_You turned to see and look at me_

_I'm turning into what you see_

_)(_

_Surfacing…_

_Lay me down forever_

_Finally surfacing…_

_Lay me down forever_

_Finally surfacing!_ – Trust Company

* * *

See you next chapter!


	45. Gone Ahead

Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait, I had the wrong disc for this chapter and I had to wait until I got my own computer. Now I just need to get the internet up and I'm set! Oh! While I was looking for the disc with this chapter in, I started typing up the next few chapters a head of time, so, expect more than one new chapter coming up, I hope it was worth the wait for you guys.

Robin: We're just glad everything was okay and that you're fine.

Thanks Robin. Well, enough of the wait then and let's get this going huh!? Enjoy!!

* * *

_On the ground I lay_

_Motionless in pain_

_I can see my life flashing before my eyes_

_Dead, I fall asleep_

_Is this all a dream?_

_Wake me up!_

_I'm living in a nightmare…_

_I will not die (I will not die…)_

_I will survive!_

_) I will not die; I'll wait here for you!_

_I feel alive, when you're beside me!_

_I will not die; I'll wait here for you!_

_In my time of dying! (_

_On this bed I lay_

_Losing everything_

_I can see my life passing me by…_

_Was it all too much?_

_Or just not enough?_

_Wake me up!_

_I'm living a nightmare…_

_I will not die (I will not die…)_

_I will survive!_

_)( (3 times) _– 3 Days Grace

* * *

Chapter 45: Gone Ahead

Deep in the mountains, there's a huge, old Japanese manor, with the planning completely abstract that made you feel like you're in a labyrinth. However the atmosphere was unsettling as ran pounded the blue tiled roof. Within the manor, there were tight hallways, stairs seem to break if stepped wrong, furniture covered in dust. A few turns down the hallways, whichever way, there's trails and spatters of dried, and some seemingly fresh blood on the walls, ceiling and floors. The whole area is dark as a midwinter's night, cold as death's hand, but this is not the worse of this place.

There are many doors, sliding, push out, pulling, large, wide, and small, child-like doors with normal or abnormally puzzled locks. But… there is only one door that leads to a small gravesite, the grave stones piled up on a mound, which lead to a shrine that's half as big as the manor itself. And within this shrine, through many secret doors, leads to an underground spiral staircase, where the shrilling sounds of cried out pain was heard and echoed off the walls. The only light was from the candles, emitting an eerie lighting with so many shadows.

At the bottom of the staircase of the hidden, underground area, there was a platform like stand that looked like it was used for rituals, for it was stained with blood of many before… and now fresh, bright crimson painted over aged black.

"Where is it!?" Crocodile shouted as he used his hook to create a deep gash on the teen's back with the other marks on the said back.

Luffy was chained from his wrists, a few inches off the stone platform, looking like he was crucified with his arms spread out. He didn't say anything which furiates the NighthunterLord.

"Where is the last clue, boy!?" He shouted while making a deep cut on the teen's upper thigh, which he held in a cry as he was breathing hard.

"Give it a rest…" Lucci said, who was sitting on a rock the whole time. "Do any more damage and we would have to wait for days."

Crocodile growled as he moved up to the stairs. "Put him in the Strangle Shrine!"

"Still think they're able to track?"

"There are a few things I hate about those Daywalkers!" He shouted as he went up. "One of those is their relentlessness of a vain cause!"

Lucci waited until the man was halfway up. "You've got a lot of guts, Luffy-kun, especially since you're a big talker…" He looked at the teen, covered in gashes, blood dripping to the floor, and eyes focused on the ground. He grabbed a wheel and turned it so the chain loosened and brought the body down. With that done he brought out a choker and chain, placed it around the teen's neck, took the chains off the wrists, and pulled the chain leash. "Get up! I know you can stand!"

Luffy slowly and reluctantly did and sluggishly followed the man to another pair of doors, which the man opened to see a long bridge to another pair of doors, which seemed to have an underground river below the bridge with a thick, evil air.

They walked the said bridge to the next pair of doors, which revealed a huge area with an opening at the top, about a mile above a small shrine, which was wet with the rain pouring down. They crossed another bridge to the shrine, which the area around looked like a huge lake with a small opening on the other side of the huge, open area. When they approached the shrine, the doors were opened by the man and showed some ropes on the ground and hanging in the ceiling, where there was also a hole where the rain came in.

"Get in!" Lucci ordered, as the teen, far too weak to fight back, did just that. "Hold your arms up!" The teen did, letting him tie the ropes, sacred ropes, around his wrists and neck, even did the other's ankles. "Just rest here, we'll be back to give you something to eat…" He said as he closed the doors, leaving the other bound in the dark with the rain pounding on him.

Not long after the doors were closed and he sensed the other was nowhere near the shrine, he started to cry quietly, tears mending with the rain. He looked up and saw that even the sky was black as night. "Help me… Zoro…" He whimpered. "Find me… Please…" He whined, unaware that a paled, masked figure was watching before disappearing like mist.

* * *

_Somewhere in the mountains_

Zoro woke up with a start and shot up from where he was sleeping. He looked to see that he didn't disturb anyone, mainly the blonde, as he quietly and quickly got some boots, his katanas and just grabbed his black jacket. He left the tent he was sharing and was about to leave when he saw Robin.

"Zoro-san?" She said. "What's your hurry?"

"It's Luffy…" He said, looking at her seriously. "He's in pain… I'm going on ahead to get him!"

She looked at him with a blank expression as she stepped aside. "Take care not to get yourself lost." She said with a smile.

He nodded as he ran towards the last time he was able to see the ribbon, towards the mountain.

"You're letting him go? Mihawk-san?" Robin asked as she looked to see the shadowed figure leaned up against the tree.

"There's nothing we could do to stop him, he is, after all, Luffy's 'friend'."

She chuckled. "True…"

* * *

_The Next Morning_

"NANI!?" Was the group response to what Mihawk told them.

"That baka!" Nami said.

"What the fuck is that Marimo thinking!?" Sanji said.

"Doesn't matter…" Shanks said seriously. "Let's keep going, hopefully we'll catch up with him."

"B-But what about his training thing?" Usopp asked.

"He'll be fine…" Mihawk said. "I've done what I can, the rest is for him to figure out."

"But…" The long nosed teen wasn't sure what to make of it, nor do the rest of the group.

"Let's move! Chopper, can you sniff out Zoro, since he's the recent lead we have."

"Y-Yes…" Chopper said as he turned into in reindeer form and start sniffing.

* * *

_Somewhere about twenty miles from the group_

Zoro was climbing up the side of the mountain cliff, and is currently halfway to the top. "Damn Nighthunters… Dame Ware-types… jumping at inhuman heights…" He said as he panted and climbed. "Seriously… I should be able to do that, but then again…" He got a few feet up from his last current spot. "I don't even know what the hell I'm capable of! Now that I'm fucking three things!" He took a few deep breaths as he continued to climb. "Talk about having an identity crisis…" He continued to climb until he made it to the edge, where he got to the ground of the edge, laid on his back, and breathed.

He looked at his hands, which were cut up from the sharp rocks and blood was covering them. 'I have to be careful not to lose too much blood… Luffy is going to need it soon…' He thought as he got up, concentrated on the red ribbon and ran towards the direction, where the clouds suddenly became dark and stormy. "Huh… Weird weather…" He thought when a person in a plain white mask suddenly appeared in front of him. He stopped and sensed something really off about the person. 'T-This is…' He paused in mid-thought before he felt like he was shot and blacked out.

* * *

_It's building in me I feel it surfacing (surfacing…)_

_Am I becoming my impurities?_

_You turned to see_

_And look at me_

_I'm turning into what you see_

_)I'm changing inside_

_I'm changing inside_

_I wish I could take this away from me_

_I'm changing inside_

_I'm changing inside_

_The broken is finally surfacing(_

_I can feel it slowly changing me_

_I'm just a shell of who I used to be_

_You turned to see and look at me_

_I'm turning into what you see_

_)(_

_Surfacing…_

_Lay me down forever_

_Finally surfacing…_

_Lay me down forever_

_Finally surfacing!_ – Trust Company

* * *

Forgive me! (bows for forgiveness) I'm sorry!

Robin: We'll see you in the next chapter.

If I live…


	46. Mystery Mansion p1

Enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

_On the ground I lay_

_Motionless in pain_

_I can see my life flashing before my eyes_

_Dead, I fall asleep_

_Is this all a dream?_

_Wake me up!_

_I'm living in a nightmare…_

_I will not die (I will not die…)_

_I will survive!_

_)I will not die; I'll wait here for you!_

_I feel alive, when you're beside me!_

_I will not die; I'll wait here for you!_

_In my time of dying!(_

_On this bed I lay_

_Losing everything_

_I can see my life passing me by…_

_Was it all too much?_

_Or just not enough?_

_Wake me up!_

_I'm living a nightmare…_

_I will not die (I will not die…)_

_I will survive!_

_)( (3 times)_ – 3 Days Grace

* * *

Chapter 46: Mystery Mansion p.1

When Zoro woke up, the first thing he noticed was that he was being pounded by rain. He got up and looked around the area, which was thick forest and there wasn't a path where he thought he was running on. "When… When did I get here? I know I wasn't very deep in the forest before that creepy… whatever that was appeared out of nowhere…" He didn't sense the said presence and turned to see nothing there, but a path that wasn't there before, but upon closer examination, there was moss and dead leaves covering the said path. His eyes followed the trail to see the person with the white, plain, emotionless mask from before. "You!?" He said aloud as the said presence seemed to be waiting for him to follow, which he did without a second thought as he cautiously went towards where the other was as it turned and disappeared. 'A ghost huh…' He thought, not at all bothered by that fact. 'Knew something was off…' He went to where he last saw the ghost before it reappeared a few feet away, pointing to something in the path.

He didn't openly question as he went up to the ghost, who didn't disappear and looked to see where and what the other was pointing. He saw a row of the old red, traditional Shinto gates down a almost clear pebble pathway. "You want me to walk up there?" He asked as he looked to see that the other was gone and looked back on the path, and only took a couple of steps when a sudden pressure was on him, pausing him from moving further. He saw a group of people going up to the path he was going, only one seemed to not want to be there with a blindfold over the person's eyes, ropes tied around the wrists and there was some kind of charmed necklace of some sort around the person's neck. He would think of the person as a female, but the features were concealed in what looked like shrine keeper's clothing, making hard to identify the true person in custody. But one thing was certain, the person looked familiar to him. "Luffy?" He said when everything went back to normal. "What the hell was that?" He said as he continued his way up the path until he saw a huge, old manor. "Seriously, where the hell am I?" He said to himself when he saw the masked ghost again at the center of the bridge that connected the path to the next path to the manor.

"Okay!" He called as he went up towards the bridge. "I understand that you're a ghost and all, but how the hell do I know I could trust you!?" He stopped when he was one step away from the bridge. "I won't take another step unless I know!" He saw the ghost point to him, more like what's behind him, making him look, only to feel the pressure again as he saw the group of people once more, but this time the group changed from what people would look and dress a thousand or so years until the present era. "Luffy!" He called out when he saw the change from the unidentified person turn into Luffy, Lucci, Crocodile, Kaku, and others he didn't recognize, but they soon disappeared and everything went back to normal. "He's here? Is that what you're telling me?" He looked back to see that the ghost didn't move. "Just who, or what, are you anyway?"

The ghost placed a hand over the chest, signifying that the identity is female. "…Yin…" She said in a light, but hushed voice that seemed to echo lightly through the pounding rain.

"Okay, Yin, you're telling me my best friend is in that big ass mansion thing, right?" His response was a nod. "And you're helping me find him?" Again with the nod. "Why? What's in it for you?" The pressure came again, this time someone ran right through him, which the man stopped and turned, seeing himself, only the hair seemed to be black with a blue hue to them and eyes a creepy metallic silver, and was carrying one, long and huge sword. "The… hell…" He managed to say when his double ran towards the manor, where a group of men with spears and through him, shouting demon and something about not disturbing the leader or some high rank person before everything became normal. "This happened before?" He asked, not really liking the idea of the repeating history or picking up someone else's mistakes.

"Dawn…"

He looked at the female ghost. "What?"

"Dawn… death… rebirth…"

He looked at the mansion and took a step foreword. "Let's get one thing straight, I could care less what happened in whatever time you were in, but if Luffy's in there, then damnit! I'll go to the pits of hell and crawl out if I have to!" He stopped in front of the ghost, Yin. "Got a problem with that?"

She shook her masked head before disappearing.

He looked up at the manor once more before he runs towards it, crossing the invisible border between two dimensions.

* * *

Meanwhile, with the others, they had just made it up to the edge of the cliff.

"When… I see that… green haired bastard…" Said Sanji. "I'm gonna kill him!"

"We did go through the trouble to get here, didn't we?" Shanks said calmly.

Mihawk, however, for once looked a little uneasy.

"What's up Mihawk-san?" Nami asked.

"Do you not feel a different, atmosphere unlike normal here?"

Everyone stayed silent as they focused, but none felt it.

"I don't feel anything, Bro." Franky said as he adjusted Robin's sleeping capsule.

"W-Why did you ask?" Usopp asked when rustling was heard from the bushes. "AAHH! Monster!"

"WAAHH!" Chopper reacted as well when a woman appeared.

"Huh, I thought I heard something."

"Nojiko!?" Nami called when the woman appeared fully in the setting light.

The woman had short, wavy, light blue hair with a black headband, tan skin with a tattoo on her chest and right arm. "Nami!?" Nojiko said as both women embraced.

"Oh I missed you!" Nami said.

"I missed you too!"

"Sisters?" Usopp asked.

"You can't tell?" Sanji said. "And what a beautiful sister you have!"

"Hey Nojiko-chan!" Shanks said. "How's the group?"

"Not doing too hot…"

"What's been going on?" Ben asked.

"Let's get back to the hide out, looks like you guys had a rough time."

"We have a green haired bastard to thank for that."

"Speaking of which…" Ben said as he looked at Nojiko. "You wouldn't happen to see a young man carrying three katanas and has green hair, almost like a moss color, only lighter, but not too light."

She shook her head. "No, I haven't seen anyone like that around here."

Chopper sniffed the ground and looked alert. "Zoro went this way!" He called and went ahead. Everyone followed as he kept sniffing until he couldn't get the scent anymore. "It just stops here!"

"In the middle of this path?" Kaya asked, seeing nothing out of the ordinary.

"Looks like your friend has attracted attention to the spirits from the other side." Nojiko said.

"Spirits from the other side?" Mihawk asked.

"Yes, there had been reports of people just 'vanish' around these parts, mostly it's very random. And few weeks later their corpses would be found."

"C-Corpses!?" Usopp and Chopper said in unison.

"Do you have records about these events?" Franky asked.

"Yes, when two members of the group went missing, I paid a bit more attention to the rumors in these mountains and found out very little."

"We'll see, Robin is really good at this sort of thing, she may have known a little of this as well from her studies." Franky said.

"Good idea." Shanks said. "But let's rest first and we'll figure out what to do from there. By the way, do you have any trouble getting your hands on any Nighthunters up here?"

"Actually, I know where they're hiding out."

"Really!?" Said the group.

"But…"

"No, no 'buts'…" Ace said, a little dramatic.

"I'll show you, it's not far from here actually." With that, the group followed the young woman along the path, pass where Zoro last stood.

* * *

In the mean time, Zoro just entered the manor and immediately felt a hostile aura, which was proved when the door slammed itself behind him. He tried opening it, only to see that it won't open and a talisman appeared. "Okay…" He said, not at all fazed by it. "So… This isn't your normal haunted house…" He looked to see the masked ghost again, this time pointing to a door. He sighed as he went up to the door and tried to open it, only for it to be locked. He looked a bit annoyed at the ghost, which she was still pointing. "Bitch, are you fucking blind? I can't open it!" He said as she disappeared, only to reappear again, pointing to the lock. He looked at the lock, which had some pictograph of some geometric design of a circle and a triangle. "I have to find the key with this symbol, in order to open this door?" He looked to see the ghost disappeared, leaving him alone. "I'll take that as a 'yes'." He sighed as he walked around the room, which had another locked door, drawers, and a couple pots, but no key.

"Damn…" He said as he looked at the door again. "How the hell am I suppose to open this damn door!?" That's when he sensed someone behind him, grabbed the handle of Sandai Kitetsu, and turned to see a zombie-like-ghost of a man with a knife. He moved out of the way, focused his aura to his katana, and slashed at the man, who groaned in pain as he tried to go again, only to be sliced again and disappeared. "Okay…" He said when he heard something hit the ground and looked to see a key. He picked it up, recognized the design, and unlocked the door. He looked to see another room where the masked ghost was waiting.

"Thanks a fucking lot for the heads up!" He said, pretty annoyed. "Now what?" He looked to see the ghost pointing to a closet and sighed. "There better not be another ghost ready to have my head in there, or I'll be haunting you!" He went over to the closet and slid the door open, only to see a very familiar straw hat. "That's Luffy's!" He went to grab it, only to have some kind of flashback that wasn't his.

'Luffy was thrown into the closet when the first ghost sighting appeared. His hands were bound with sacred rope, but he was flexible enough to have his feet grab his hat and set it down, only to move it behind him and waited. That's when he met face to face with the pale masked female ghost before the door opened and forced him out, leaving the hat behind.'

The memory ended, but as he lifted the hat up from the shelf, he heard a groan in front of him and looked up to see the ghost man again and backed up before the ghost's hands were around his throat. He grabbed Shuushi and slashed, which did some damage to the ghost, as well as have a quick burst of some form of memory of a room. Before sheathing Shuushi and grabbed Wado, slashed at the ghost, which seemed to have a greater effect, as the ghost shrilled and a bright light surrounded the said ghost before becoming an orb and went into the female ghost. "What the hell is going on!?"

"… Weapon… Reveal… Purify…"

"Huh? What are you babbling about now?" He asked as she pointed to his katanas.

"Ability to fight… along with aura… limited however…"

He sighed. "I get it." He looked at the straw hat on the ground and picked it up, dusted it off respectfully, and let it hang off behind his head. "It's official, this place is really messed up. I hope Luffy is okay, I know some of the others would have a heart attack from this place." He looked at the masked ghost. "And what was the orb thing entering your body for?"

"Safe… Until peace comes…"

"Oh…" He sighed. "Well, it seems you've seen Luffy, and you know this place better than I do, obviously. I guess I trust you with my life while I'm here. Anything you want to say to me?"

"… Thank… you…"

"Back at ya. So! Where to from here?"

She pointed to the sliding door that was next to the closet and he moved to open it.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

The group stood in shock at the site from the edge of the bridge.

"It's…" Shanks started to say as they saw nothing but a ruin of what was once a huge manor. "Nothing…"

"Yeah… But we saw the Nighthunters and some of the Ware-types head here, but when we went to investigate, this is what we saw and their scent simply didn't exist. It's like they went into some other dimension…"

"G-Guys!" Usopp said as he pointed to the ruined place.

Everyone looked to where the long nosed teen was pointing at and saw Zoro's form walking across the bridge before disappearing. They were shocked into silence that it was almost defining.

"Tell me you guys saw that… right?" Usopp said as he looked at the others who stared at the specific location with shocked, almost scared eyes. "Yep, you saw him."

* * *

_It's building in me I feel it surfacing (surfacing…)_

_Am I becoming my impurities?_

_You turned to see_

_And look at me_

_I'm turning into what you see_

_)I'm changing inside_

_I'm changing inside_

_I wish I could take this away from me_

_I'm changing inside_

_I'm changing inside_

_The broken is finally surfacing(_

_I can feel it slowly changing me_

_I'm just a shell of who I used to be_

_You turned to see and look at me_

_I'm turning into what you see_

_)(_

_Surfacing…_

_Lay me down forever_

_Finally surfacing…_

_Lay me down forever_

_Finally surfacing!_ – Trust Company

* * *

Hoped you liked this little suspense!

Robin: It's more of a huge suspense, Cupid-san.

I know, I'll probably have readers doing the 'WTF did you do that for' reviews.

Robin: (giggles) You sure do know what to expect.

Not all the time.


	47. Mystery Mansion p2

(sighs) Well! Enjoy the new chapter and I get the other fic chapters up soon! Thank you for your patients.

* * *

_On the ground I lay_

_Motionless in pain_

_I can see my life flashing before my eyes_

_Dead, I fall asleep_

_Is this all a dream?_

_Wake me up!_

_I'm living in a nightmare…_

_I will not die (I will not die…)_

_I will survive!_

_)I will not die; I'll wait here for you!_

_I feel alive, when you're beside me!_

_I will not die; I'll wait here for you!_

_In my time of dying!(_

_On this bed I lay_

_Losing everything_

_I can see my life passing me by…_

_Was it all too much?_

_Or just not enough?_

_Wake me up!_

_I'm living a nightmare…_

_I will not die (I will not die…)_

_I will survive!_

_)( (3 times)_ – 3 Days Grace

* * *

Chapter 47: Mystery Mansion p.2

In the deepest, darkest part somewhere under the manor, Bluno, Lucci, Crocodile, Kaku, and some other Nighthunters noticed the stir of their private location within a dimension that was far too difficult for any Warlock to explain. However it provided a great hideout for the Nighthunters, despite the fact they have to deal with psychotic ghosts.

"There's someone here…" Bluno said.

"Almost hard to believe if I haven't sensed it as well…" Crocodile said. "Let the bug be… whoever was unfortunate enough to wander in here won't live long." He sipped some sake as Bluno got up.

"I'm going to see who it is and judge that for myself." He said as he summoned a door and walked through a certain space before opening a small peephole to see nothing but a wandering masked ghost, who stopped in the hallway, but he waited for anything particularly suspicious. The masked ghost, however did slightly unnerve him, especially since it turned it's head towards his direction, before disappearing, leaving the mask to fall where it once stood. 'What can a weak ghost do?' He thought when he suddenly felt cold and, quickly than he could blink, saw a dead, vacant eyes as he felt frozen and his energy being drained. He managed to quickly force back the ghost and close off the peephole. "I never liked this place… Too many ghosts to get rid of, and they always come back!" He left it as that.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yin appeared where the fallen pale mask was and placed it back on her face, which was covered by the shadows, before mentioning the swordsman to continue from his hiding.

"Damn… You really freaked the shit out of that guy. A Warlock at that…" He said. "Thanks, can't afford being caught this early."

Yin, with the mask on, bowed slightly as it moved foreword down the hall, which the other had no choice but to follow.

* * *

In the meantime, the group were in a cave hideout, where Usopp and Yasopp had a touching reunion and everyone introduced one another. When that was settled, Nojiko brought out a few surviving books about the ruin manor, and when Robin came around, she immediately started to read the said books.

"Interesting…" She said after everyone ate. "The manor was once known to be a shrine for the gods due to being in the mountains, but then added a manor for a certain group of priests and priestesses to live in. Apparently the residence themselves tend to get lost with so much building and adding on to the manor."

"And we now have two missing people in that shit manor…" Sanji said.

Robin looked thoughtful for a moment. "I believe I've read somewhere in a newspaper… so many years ago…"

"No doubt…" Nojiko said. "That manor is famous for having people go missing for a week or two before their corpses are found in different and remote areas."

"Corpses!?" Usopp, Chopper and Brook said in unison.

"That's right." Robin said, not at all surprised by the news. "It did start out as a highly regarded shrine, and when the manor was complete, a good group of people could live in the rooms. However, there seems to be a dark secrete within the shrine that very few guest could witness, and those guests usually have some tragic or strong feelings of whatever happened to the person they cared for. But they would have to follow the high priest, for the place itself was a complete maze."

"Well, Zoro's fucked." Ace said. "I know that he has the worst sense of direction in history. Even Luf isn't as bad at knowing left and right."

"Oi! Robin-chan wasn't done!" Sanji said.

"As I was saying, the reason for this confusion, as some believe, was to make sure curious wanderers that were seen as 'unwanted' wouldn't figure out how to get to the shrine and tried to take a peek at what's going on. They even went as far as create doors with a unique puzzle and key to further the confusion."

"Zoro's doomed!" Usopp, Chopper and Brook said in unison as they look like they were going to cry.

"He'll be trapped at that haunted manor forever!" Usopp said, seeing the lost swordsman going around in circles as a ghost.

"He'll be a corpse on the side of the road!" Chopper said, fearing of seeing the lifeless corpse in some unnatural position.

"His soul will be trapped in the manor!" Brook said, having a similar thought as Usopp, only with more ghosts included.

Nami, being completely annoyed, whacked all of them on the head. "Will you shut up!?" She yelled as she looked at Robin. "Is there anything about the manor you could pick up on?"

"Well…" Robin said as she looked at Nojiko. "Do you know if there's a village nearby?"

"I've heard a rumor about a 'Hidden Village' deep in the forest, but so far no one is able to travel that far in. Even if you find it, it would probably be in the same condition as the manor."

Robin was silent as she looked at her tea, being thoughtful.

"Robin-san…?" Kaya said quietly.

"Do you know how far a walk this village is?"

"For normal humans, only about a day, but to us, no less than an hour. But you know,"

"There are similar reports regarding people getting lost in the forest and their corpses found at the edge of the forest as the manor. I'm aware of that…"

"Then you also know that there's also some kind of strange activity done there at its time."

"Then we have to get to the village."

"Huh?!" Usopp and Chopper said in unison.

"B-But… Robin…"

"What I'm unable to understand from the manor I could try to understand in the village." She said as she seemed to glow.

"We lost her…"

"Get over it." Franky said. "There's no stopping her. Besides, she'd doesn't get enough excitement."

"But Franky…" Usopp said. "She just said…"

"Come now!" Shanks said. "What could possibly be in that village that could possibly hurt us?!"

"Vengeful ghosts out to tear limbs, suck the life force out of you and overall be crazy lunatics." Mihawk said, being reasonable.

"Mihawk-kun…" Shanks whined. "Quit scaring our little chickens…"

"Who are you calling a chicken!?" Usopp said, clearly outraged.

"Yeah!" Chopper joined in.

"Take it easy you two."

"I wonder if Zoro-san is okay…" Kaya said.

"That idiot will be fine!" Sanji said. "He's too set on getting Luffy back that he won't die on us so easily."

"I understand that, but… He must be exhausted… How will he sleep knowing that the ghosts are ready to attack?"

Everyone thought about that.

"He's in a different dimension…" Brook said.

"He's alone with ghosts and the possible Nighthunters and Ware-types…" Franky added.

"If he makes it out with Luffy…" Ace said. "He has my blessing…"

"ACE!!"

"I'm serious! If he's willing to risk his life to save my brother, and if he has feelings for Luffy… Than damn it! He can propose to him and I'll pay the wedding!"

Everyone was silent until Sanji spoke. "So… You're okay with them having sex then?"

"That still has to go through me!"

"You can't control their desires…" Ben said.

Ace looked defeated as he went to a corner.

"Nojiko-san!" A guy called. "We've found someone wandering around suspiciously!"

"Bring them in!" She called as the men dragged a man in and threw him to the ground.

"You'll be charged with assaulting an officer!" Smoker said.

"Smokey-kun!?" Ace said with a shocked look.

Smoker looked up and was just as shocked. "You!?"

"Oh honey! I told you not to look for me!"

"Can that damn sweet talk! We're not even married! Scratch that, not even in a relationship!"

"You're dating an older man Ace?" Shanks asked.

"Well…" Ace started, finding words to explain.

"He's my stalker…"

"Stalker!?" Shanks said. "And all that talk about Luffy and Zoro! How hypocritical can you be!?"

Ace went back to the corner.

"Take it easy…" Ben said coolly. "I think he knows he's going to receive hell pretty soon…"

Ace looked at the man like a deer in the headlights.

* * *

Zoro, in the meantime, cut down a child-like ghost who tried to stab him in the back with an axe. "Messed up kid ghosts… psychotic men in white with daggers or whatnot, and everyone else has lost their damn mind!" He said, close to snapping himself when he was going to scratch his neck, only to feel the straw of the straw hat graze his fingers, reminding himself the reason why he's going through this ordeal. "You so owe me Luffy…" He continued to follow Yin to a room. "What's here?" He started searching for keys, information, or something that he could use later.

"Rest…" Yin said as she pointed to what looks like a bed, which was a thick mat with a blanket.

"Rest?" He echoed as he shook his head. "No way! I'm not sleeping in this crazy place! Besides…" He sighed. "I won't rest easy until I get Luffy out of here, wherever he is, and find 'Dawn'! Together!"

"Rest… Strength… Safe…"

"Even if this place is safe for me to rest, what about Luffy? I know he's in a shit load of pain!"

"Earring…"

"Huh?"

"Earring… Gift… Here…"

He connected all the possible meanings of those words, only to figure out what was needed and took one earring off. "Only fair that I have his hat and he has this." He said as he gave Yin the earring. "Tell him I'm here and to hang in there. We'll get out of here together." With that, she disappeared and left him in the silent room, and sighed.

* * *

Luffy, at the same time, was about to go to sleep when he recognize the feeling of another presence. "You again?" He looked up at the ghost. "I'm really not in the mood for small talk. I just want to go to sleep when I have it."

"Zoro…"

"What did you say!?"

Yin held out the small, gold earring, which she then placed it in the teen's left hand, causing the teen to have a flashback on the message.

When he came to the present, his eyes seemed to have their shine back as he smiled. "Zoro…" He said quietly as he leaned his head back and giggled, feeling the rain fall on him. "I'll wait for you… and only you, Zoro!" He said through the hole in the small shrine ceiling.

Yin disappeared, leaving the other in a moment of hopeful bliss, clutching the small earring in his hand.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in the manor, Kaku walked down the many halls, a ring of keys on his side. 'There has to be someone here…' He thought as he opened a door to see an old kitchen with its high ceiling and a couple of ladders that lead to many other rooms. He walked across to a door, sensing the ghosts looking at him, but dared not to go close. 'If someone isn't here besides us, there wouldn't be so much activity going on.' He walked down another hall, which had dried blood trails going whichever way. 'Someone is definitely here…'

Back with the group, after a good rest up, they headed to where the mentioned village is located while Nojiko and Yasopp stayed back to keep the peace in their posts.

"Remind me again why we have to go through with this?" Usopp asked, having every talisman to ward off evil spirits on him, while being carried by Ben

"Because we need to know why the manor was haunted in the first place and how we get in." Nami replied, as she was being carried by Sanji.

"Won't there be ghosts in the village as well?" Chopper asked, being carried by Ace.

"Possibly…" Franky said. "After all, they're not that far away!"

"A days walk is far!" Usopp complained.

"They would have some form of transportation to get up the mountain." Kaya said, while being carried by Mihawk.

"Then it would be a half or a third's day to travel depending on speed." Brook said.

"Robin-san…" Kaya spoke. "Won't you be asleep by the time we reach the village?"

"Who knows!" Robin said, a little amusement in her voice.

"W-What does that mean!?" Usopp asked.

* * *

The group unknowingly ran passed a small pillar covered in moss, causing everything to become completely dark, darker than it was a few seconds before.

"What just happened!?" Sanji asked.

"I do believe we crossed some border to 'their' territory." Shanks said, carrying Smoker.

"Territory!?" Usopp, Chopper and Brook said.

"You mean we're in the ghosts' territory?" Nami said, on the verge of a small panic attack.

"What else would you describe this?" Ben said calmly.

"B-But… We're able to get out… R-Right?" Chopper asked as he looked at Robin.

"Yes…" Most of the group seemed relieved. "As long as we don't get caught by the vengeful ghosts."

"Robin!" They whined as they moved on down a path. When they went up a hill, they slowed down to see a faint glow, which they soon found out it was the village.

"Well, well…" Robin said, eyes seem to sparkle with excitement. "We've found the hidden village before it became ruins. It's completely perfect!"

"This is a village?" Sanji asked. "Looks like an early city."

The village consisted of two to three story buildings, well preserved, with dark blue tiles, candle lit, and completely quiet.

"Does anyone feel like we're being watched?" Smoker asked.

"It's a village of ghosts…" Usopp said. "We are being watched!"

* * *

_It's building in me I feel it surfacing (surfacing…)_

_Am I becoming my impurities?_

_You turned to see_

_And look at me_

_I'm turning into what you see_

_)I'm changing inside_

_I'm changing inside_

_I wish I could take this away from me_

_I'm changing inside_

_I'm changing inside_

_The broken is finally surfacing(_

_I can feel it slowly changing me_

_I'm just a shell of who I used to be_

_You turned to see and look at me_

_I'm turning into what you see_

_)(_

_Surfacing…_

_Lay me down forever_

_Finally surfacing…_

_Lay me down forever_

_Finally surfacing!_ – Trust Company

* * *

If some of you haven't seen or played the game 'Fatal Frame', it's a bit of a cross over with the second and thrid game, but other than that its part of the plot. I would recommend not seeing the game on youtube late at night. It scared me the first time I watched it, and it only took five minutes.


	48. The Mystery Ritual p1

Yay! 'Reviewer's Reply' stays!

Robin: (giggles) I see you're happy.

Who wouldn't?

Robin: (grabs first review) It's been awhile, hasn't it? From Mimi-chan…

Huh?! You want Luffy dead? Or did you mean Lucci? And the ribbon is strictly between Zoro and Luffy. And thank you for the dolls! (hugs them) I'm glad Zoro isn't here to see this, I would get odd looks from him for a week.

Robin: (grabs another) From MissChabre…

I know! And the Lucci thing, I know its popular 'villain' between Zoro and Luffy, but then can you blame them? The guy practically almost beat the crap out of Luffy in both the anime and the manga. (shares onigiri) Haven't had these in awhile. (takes a bite) Yummy!

Robin: (giggles and grabs another) From Lectori-san…

(bows) Thank you!

Robin: (grabs another) From Dreamer-san…

(giggles) And the funny thing is, I was never really good at putting humor parts like that and make it flow so well. So I'm proud of that scene.

Robin: (grabs another) From Blu-san…

(giggles) Thanks, I had to figure out some way to make it spot on humor perfect.

Robin: It seems that part is popular. (grabs another) From Kira-chan…

I was wondering about that message on my cell. Ace told me someone hit him on the back of the head and blames me for it. (shrugs) Oh well, he's not too much of the threat.

Robin: (grabs another) From Mist-san…

That's right strawhat-alchemist, you have a nickname! And that's great that you're reading and actual book. I'm the same way with this really neat samurai mystery novel series by Dorothy and Thomas Hoobler. I highly recommend it.

Robin: (giggles and grabs another) From Ookami-san…

Well… you're just gonna find out like everyone else, and sorry that Zoro isn't here to get your message. Good thing I save my reviews to look over later. Save reviews = future improvement in fics and stories. You'd be amazed on how much a review means to writers of all forms.

Robin: (grabs another) From Becca-san…

Well, as you may have noticed, there's more than one new chapter. And that's great for you! Is it out? It's been awhile.

Robin: (grabs another) From OPFAN…

Don't worry, just so you know that's on chapter 50 which I'm currently working on.

Robin: You're almost done I see.

Still a ways away though.

Robin: (grabs another) From Piraki-san…

You should know what the red ribbon means! Anyone who knows about the romantic superstition should know about that!

Robin: Calm down… (grabs another) From Twi-san…

Don't worry! I would never, may I be striked by lightening for lying, let Luffy suffer like that in any of my fics! To someone else's fic that's their choice for a plot, but not mine!

Robin: Again, calm down… (grabs another) From smexygecko…

Oh! New reviewer! Welcome! And it seems you done more than one review in a row. Marathon! Okay first one, thanks I actually got that a few times back. And second, don't worry about it, I have my best girlfriend who's all about gore, she's not a serial killer! But if any sicko tried to get a hit on me, she would be more than happy to deal with that person. So, she has a lot of influence when I do fics like this. She's the reason I like yoai as well, which I'm really thankful for.

Robin: (smiles and grabs another) From LovelyandDeadlyRosesandLilies…

Whoa… New reviewer with a long name. (reads through) … (gasps at the first part and nearly faints) OMG! You're too awesome! (reads a bit more and looks shocked) I got you started liking ZoLu!? (looks outside to see that the world isn't ending) That's good to know. And thanks so much for the cakes, tea and coffee!

Robin: (takes a sip and uses her ability to get the next review) From Some Girl101…

Another new reviewer… How long was I being a dead beat? Uh… yeah, a red ribbon.

Robin: (giggles and grabs another) From CrazedPanda93…

Yep, I've been gone too long. Thank you! I'm glad you liked it.

Robin: (grabs another) From Mist-san again…

I know, right! And yeah… Ace needs his time in the corner for a bit…

Robin: (grabs another) From LovelyandDeadlyRosesandLilies…

(mouth opens wide) Where's Luffy?

Robin: Back with the others.

I don't think I could finish all of this.

Robin: (giggles and grabs another) From Becca-san…

You go girl!

Robin: (grabs another) From Tori-san…

I know, and I'm glad it was worth it.

Robin: (grabs another) From Kira-chan…

Don't cry! (sends tissues) Express on the double, no triple! (mailman hurries)

Robin: (grabs another) From Kami-san…

You're back! Yay! Kami-san's back! Oh and Kyubi too!

Robin: (grabs the last one) From OPFAN…

… Uh… ''?

Robin: I'm sure there's a message in there somewhere.

Right! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

_On the ground I lay_

_Motionless in pain_

_I can see my life flashing before my eyes_

_Dead, I fall asleep_

_Is this all a dream?_

_Wake me up!_

_I'm living in a nightmare…_

_I will not die (I will not die…)_

_I will survive!_

_)I will not die; I'll wait here for you!_

_I feel alive, when you're beside me!_

_I will not die; I'll wait here for you!_

_In my time of dying!(_

_On this bed I lay_

_Losing everything_

_I can see my life passing me by…_

_Was it all too much?_

_Or just not enough?_

_Wake me up!_

_I'm living a nightmare…_

_I will not die (I will not die…)_

_I will survive!_

_)( (3 times)_ – 3 Days Grace

* * *

Chapter 48: The Mystery Ritual p1

Within the '_safe room_' of the manor, Zoro seemed to be having an intense dream as the sound of the rain pounding seemed to echo to the room.

_'It was raining hard as Zoro's double slashed through the Ware-types and men who turned their backs for profit and security. He continued to run as if time was not on his side. He ran up to a pair of doors and opened to reveal a huge area of grave mounds, ran across to another pair of doors, grab two keys from his obi, and opened the doors. He ran down the blood stained hallways, lighted by the barely flickering flames of the candles. After opening door after door, after door, he went down one door that lead down to some place deep into the building. The thick atmosphere of fresh blood, the sight of corpses, and the sounds of an army coming at him where all he came across until he reached the spiral stair case, ran down, went to another set of doors at the bottom of the stairs, ran across the bridges through more doors until he saw a shrine with the doors wide open. He saw Luffy's double and picked up his pace and saw the bloodied form before he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder.'_

He woke with a start and Yin was looking up at him, emotions a mystery behind the mask. "Damn…" He said as he got up, shook off the effects, and looked at the ghost. "Where to?"

Yin disappeared, opens the door, and reappeared out of the hall.

He followed as he wandered in the dark hall, the only light source was from the ghost.

* * *

In the meantime, in the village, the group was currently in the closest house that had some information, but didn't satisfy the historian.

"This place gives me the creeps." Chopper said as he curled up with Usopp, who was just as scared as the reindeer, but had to force up some small ounce of courage as Kaya held onto his arm.

The house they were in was a bit of a wreak, but was still up and may have been livable if not for the wandering ghosts with torches outside.

"So…" Brook said, breaking the silence. "What are we waiting for?"

"We're waiting until Robin-chawn finishes reading the books in this place." Sanji said as he lit a cigarette. "Ben?"

"Not right now." Ben said as Robin closed the book.

"A ritual." She said.

"Huh?" Shanks said.

"That is what the manor and this village have in common. A ritual of the gods, and the ritual forwarding evil and bring good fortune. The distance makes sense, the mountains represent the path to the heavens or the gods' lair, and here the village it's mostly for the good of the village."

"What do the rituals have to do?" Chopper asked.

"There are no details in either of the books, but in the one in folklore, it seems there's a ritual that both the village and the manor have to do in unison."

"I'm guessing it didn't go so well." Franky said, knowing where this is going.

Ben, also has a feeling of what's going down, looked at Sanji. "I'll take up on that smoke."

"Yes…" Robin continued. "If there was only a way to contact Zoro, then I could let him know that while he's trying to get Luffy, he should also gather important information that is needed to resurrect the ritual."

"How do we do that?" Kaya asked. "I don't think either has a phone in this dimension."

"That's a good point…" Ben said as he asked Sanji for another smoke. "And we're not in a position to send signals…"

Robin got up from her sitting position and looked at the two books in her hand. "There had to be a way…" She said when she sharply turned to look at something that moved. "Who's there!?"

"Did you see something!?" Nami said as she grabbed Sanji's arm, who placed a comforting hand over hers.

Robin carefully walked to the side where she saw a dark hallway, only to see a door opening.

"Robin?" Franky said quietly as he walked to her side.

"It seems we're not the only ones here." She said as she cautiously walked down the open sliding door, seeing a room that she checked already.

* * *

She and Franky, who told the others to stay where they were, entered the room and carefully looked around. They walked into the center o f the room, seeing torn screens, a tossed over table and some cobwebs. "What are you trying to tell me?" She asked as she looked from side to side, before seeing something standing across the inner garden across the outside of the room. She walked out onto the patio, Franky followed behind, as she carefully walked around the garden, eyes not leaving the faint figure in the shadows. She only blinked once and it was gone. 'Where…?' She thought as she got to the spot, which the lights went on.

"That's a little creepy." Franky said.

"It's just going to get worse." She said as she entered the room, which had no doors except the one she and Franky went through. That's when a figure in a black mask appeared.

Franky stood ready to attack while Robin was cool and collected.

"Is there something here we need to know about?" She asked as the ghost pointed to a closet and disappeared.

"The hell was that?" Franky said as Robin went over to the closet and opened it, only to see an antique radio with a speaker device. "A two way radio."

"Say what?"

She picked up the device and both examined it. "Looks like we found a way to communicate." She said simply.

"Yeah…" He said as the lights went off.

"Time to go." She said as they walked out of the room and back towards the anxious group.

* * *

"What happened back there!?" Brook said, looking like he would fall apart.

"We have a helper among us." Robin said simply as she placed the radio down. "Let's see if we can't get Zoro-san on…" She turned on the device, which made a fuzzy static sound as she turned the dials and brought the speaker to her mouth. "Zoro-san… Zoro-san… Can you hear me?" And with that everyone started to have a turn to try to get Zoro to find his radio and respond.

* * *

Back in the manor, Yin stopped in her tracks and looked up.

"Oi, what's wrong?" He asked.

"…Radio…"

"Huh?" He saw the ghost go another way, making him follow seeing that he has no other choice in the matter.

* * *

After slicing a few ghosts, which was getting less frequent, he heard something, someone, calling his name. It was getting louder with each turn of the corner until the ghost went through a door. He went in and heard the one thing he wasn't tolerant to hearing.

"_Oi! Marimo Molester! Are you fucking there, or taking your sweet time with dead people!?_"

He grabbed the speaker device and shouted. "**You mother fucking bitch of the shithole pit of the fucking jackass pit of fucking hell!**" He felt good after that.

_"Uh…"_ Usopp's voice was heard.

_"Hello Zoro-san, I guess you are well?"_ Robin said.

"Oh, hey Robin, sorry about that… who else is there?"

_"Zoro!"_ Chopper.

_"I'm so glad you're okay!"_ Kaya

_"You better stay alive, you still have a debt to pay!"_ Nami.

_"Zoro-san! You're still alive!"_ Brook.

_"I'm not crying damn it!"_ Franky.

_"Oi! Zoro! Anything from my brother?"_ Ace.

_"Roronoa! You've got a shit load of explaining to do!"_ Smoker.

_"I hear you're doing well."_ Mihawk.

_"Hey Zoro!"_ Shanks.

_"Yo, glad to hear you're okay."_ Ben.

"Wow… everyone is here… Exactly where are you?" Zoro asked.

_"Well…"_ Robin said when the trio of voices when in.

"Usopp, Chopper, Brook! Shut it!" When he heard nothing but silence, he sighed and continued. "Robin…"

_"We're currently in a village just down the mountain from where the manor, which you're currently in, is located."_

"Huh, is it messed up like this place?"

_"It's not messed up, it's simply a different realm where the ghosts of the dead reside and repeat what they have done before there was some kind of massive event that caused their deaths."_

"So it's just as messed up." He said as he looked at the pale masked ghost. "Say, just out of curiosity, and shut up Dartbrow, do you have a ghost with a mask?"

_"Was it black?"_

"No… The one with me, and helping me out in this damned place has a white mask."

_"Hm…"_

_"So… Zoro…"_ Ace said.

"I haven't heard from Luffy, but I have found his hat, he wouldn't leave it behind but it's my only clue that he's definitely here."

_"Well baka! Why the fuck are you just standing there!? You like my brother don't you!?"_ There was a loud '_thump_' sound.

_"In case you forgotten, Zoro is in a maze-like manor and his sense of direction is as effective as a dog trying to get a wet paper bag off of its head."_ Nami said.

"Burn in hell!"

_"Oi! We're not in a position for you to say something stupid like that."_ Shanks said, sounding reasonable before sounding like Luffy when he heard that he was told to wait. _"But I do admit that it was a bit harsh."_

_"I'm going to kick your ass! You Green Bastard!"_

"Up yours! Princess!"

_"Why you!"_

_"Whaa!!"_ Chopper shouted.

"Oi! What's going on!?"

* * *

Where the group was, Chopper saw the ghost with the black mask as it approached, disappeared, and then reappeared towards the group, scaring Chopper to the point of fainting.

Nami stopped breathing, as did Usopp and Brook as they watched the said ghost move past them. Kaya held Usopp's arm as she watched the ghost as well. Sanji, Ace, Smoker, Mihawk, Ben, Shanks, Robin, and Franky watched indifferently as it stopped in front of the radio and placed, from the looks of it, his hand on it.

"_…Okay?..._" It said, making everyone, except Chopper, look a bit surprised.

_"…Okay… You…?"_ Said a feminine voice

"_…Okay… Close…?_"

_"…Doesn't know…Tired…"_ She sounded strained, like she really is tired.

The black masked ghost looked at Robin then at the group, which Chopper was starting to come around. "_Please… help… us… please…_"

_"Oi, Robin…"_ Zoro's voice was back on the radio. "_It may not surprise you, but there's something going on here. And Yin and your ghost pal know it, but can't express it._"

"Agreed. There was a ritual that was supposed to unite the gods, which is where you currently are right now, and the mortals, which is our situation."

_"Ironic. I don't believe in gods and here I am in a place that is referenced as the god's land or something."_ Zoro said. _"Just perfect…"_

"I do believe it's called a situational irony."

_"So the ritual went wrong leading to the places to where they are right now."_

"A high possibility, but it's still very early to conclude something like that."

He sighed. _"Great, not only am I racing the clock to find Luffy before those assholes mess him up, but now I have to somehow fix this crazy ritual thing?"_

"Think of it this way, you don't have a village to look around in."

_"Bullshit! This manor is an indoor village in three levels and ten thousand acres or something!"_

"Well, at least you won't be caught in the rain."

_"What the hell are you talking about? It's been raining since I got here."_

"That's strange, it's not raining here."

_"It's because I'm in the mountains. Anyway, I found some books. Thought it would be useful if I ever find my way out."_

"That's wonderful to know, but how are you able to communicate so easily?"

_"Yin lead me to this room after I woke up, since she ordered me to rest."_

"You take orders from a ghost?" Sanji's voice was heard.

_"Don't go there with me, Princess, these ghosts can do a lot of harm. I was almost stabbed by some crazy bastard with a butcher knife, a bunch of messed up kids trying to hammer ten inch nails on my chest and I was nearly strangled to death by some crazy old hag. Where the hell have you been!?"_

"He's got you there bro." Franky said.

"They're fucking ghosts! What harm could they do!?"

_"Well, if you don't mind being raped, there's a start for you."_

"Don't encourage the crazy ghosts that may be overhearing…" Ben said, not sounding concerned but wanting to say it.

"Any idea that the Nighthunters and Ware-types are hiding out there?" Shanks asked.

_"Yeah, and I think someone maybe walking around to patrol and find me. But I also don't think they know I'm here, just some idiot that wandered in here."_

"Well, technically that's what you did." Smoker said.

_"Ace, Smoker had been having a habit of keeping his door open since you left."_

"What!? Really!?"

"Oi! Roronoa!"

* * *

Back with Zoro, Yin placed her cold, transparent hand on his arm and he saw a flash of a visual of Luffy, gagged, as he was undergoing torture. "I have to keep moving…" He said to the mouth piece. "I'll call back if I find anything."

_"Understood."_ Robin said. _"Don't die on us now."_

"Fat chance." With that, the connection was closed and he grabbed the handle. "Okay, I agreed to help you and this friend of yours, so where should I start looking?"

Yin seemed to glow a bit more as it glided out of the room, the man followed closely behind.

* * *

Back with the group, Robin carried the radio and looked at the ghost with the black mask. "I'm Nico Robin, who might you be?"

"_Yang…_"

"Well, Yang-san, would you like to lead? None of us have an idea what's going on."

The ghost bowed. "_…Thank you…_" With that it disappeared, only to reappear at the door.

"Don't. Do. That." Usopp said. "That's just plain creepy."

Mihawk, being one closest to the door tried to open it, only to immediately realize something off. "Seems there's a presence here that doesn't want us to go."

Kaya shrieked and everyone looked to see a ghost of a man standing where they were just gathered, looking like he was woken up from the wrong side of the bed from a mental institute.

"Does anyone know how to beat a ghost!?" Brook said, not liking ghosts at all, as Franky brought out a gun and shot at the ghost, which it disappeared and was in front of Nami, being the closest to reach.

Sanji quickly went in front of her and felt such an intense cold that he was sure he froze, but what really creeped him out was the psychotic, dead face of the man as he was being strangled to death. 'S-Shit…' He thought. 'Marimo wasn't fucking kidding about these damned ghosts!' He was having a hard time breathing and was slowly blacking out when the icy grasp loosened around his throat. He fell back as he waited for both his breath and head to return. Nami's worried face came into his line of vision and he started to feel like his old self when he heard the painful, echo-like moan and saw the ghost form disappear with the black masked ghost standing over where the other ghost once stood, a long blade katana shone at his right hand. "T-Thanks…" He managed to croak out, which Mihawk was able to open the door..

"Huh, pressure's gone." He said, not really all that surprised.

Ben sighed. "Looks like Shanks rubbed a bit of himself onto you."

"That's quite unsettling coming from you." He replied as he walked out to see a group of zombie-like ghosts in white clothing were gathered at the entrance of the house. "Huh…" Yang appeared beside him, katana posed to attack. "Need help?" He asked, which the black masked ghost nodded as it disappeared, only to appear to have taken out some of the army of the mob. He took out his black blade sword and gracefully sliced through the approaching ghosts, while the rest just watched from the safety of the first house they came upon.

"So… swords work then?" Usopp said.

"No…" Ben said. "They work for them because they're swordsmen, the type that treat their weapons choice as more that just something that could determine the fate of the wielder, but also become a part of them. They put their heart and soul into their practice to perfect their form."

"Oh… So… if I shot one of them then it's the same way?"

"Go for it, what's the worst they can do?"

"Be like Sanji…" He looked to see that the blonde was a little shaken up.

"You're call, but we may end up being split into groups."

The long-nosed teen gulped.

"It is a big village…" Brook said.

"Aye…" Shanks said.

"We're fucked…" Smoker said indifferently.

"Oh! Smokey-kun…" Ace said.

"**_Don't. Call. Me. That!!_**" He glared, creeping Ace out.

When the two swordsmen finished their fight, they regrouped and decided on the groups.

* * *

Shanks with Ace and Smoker, Ben with Kaya and Brook, Mihawk with Usopp and Chopper, Franky with Sanji and Nami, and Robin with Yang and the radio.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Nami asked Sanji.

"Just a little shook up, I'll be fine, Nami-swan." He said with a comforting smile. "Thank you for worrying about me."

She lightly blushed but shook it off. "Well… You did save me, so I was naturally worried…"

"Okay!" Shanks said. "Now that we know our groups, let's make sure we come back here if we find anything useful! Remember this! Most of these ghosts would want to harm, maybe even kill you, with the exception of Yang. So you better keep your wits intact or we'll be finding a corpse instead! Are we clear!?" He saw Brook raise his skeletal hand. "Yes Brook?"

"Shanks-san, I'm already dead…"

"…Right… Well… In your case we better not find you not moving at all. Anything else?"

"We're royally fucked." Smoker said, only to have his foot stamped on by the man in charge.

"With that attitude we may as well be! Ace! What the hell were you thinking when you started stalking him!?" Of course Ace didn't know how to reply to that.

"We're going to die…" Usopp said under his breath.

"It's far too early to make such an assumption." Mihawk said calmly.

"But…" Usopp started to say when Shanks was done with his argument.

"Okay everyone! Move out!"

"Oi! Yang!" Franky said. "You take care of Robin, you hear!"

Yang nodded as he and Robin walked down one path with Mihawk, Usopp and Chopper before separating paths.

* * *

_Back in the Manor_

Zoro was going face to face with another crazed ghost, a woman with long hair, face stained for eternity with blood, wore a black kimono, and was currently annoying him.

"_**You're back!**_" She would shrill as she tried to get close to him, looking more deranged up close.

"Look! Crazy bitch from the pit of hell! I'm not your fucking lover!" He shouted as he dodged. 'Shit she's fast!' He thought as she looked at Yin. "Some advice would be great here!" He called as he narrowly escaped being hugged to death. "Death by hugs… No way I'm going down like that…"

"_…Aura…_"

He heard Yin whisper. "I guess I could do that." He said.

"_Bring… attention… notice…_"

"So what? The more I take out the less time I have to deal with." He brought up his aura in time to see the woman in front of him, which he avoided the death hug. "Shit!" He looked back to see a purple light around the woman. 'That's odd…' He thought as he quickly attacked with Kitetsu, which caused damage, causing the violet aura to change from the said color to dark blue. He attacked again, making the dark blue to an eerie light blue. He sensed Shuushi pulsing, which he quickly grabbed the said katana and slashed the crazed ghost woman, which revealed a dresser that was in the room he was in. With that in mind, the aura changed to white and Wado pulsed, this he sheathed his two katanas, brought out Wado and waited for the woman to appear which he sensed that she was gone for now.

He brought his aura down and went over to the small dresser, where he opened a drawer and found two keys, which both had a picture of a palm leaf and a lavender, which he took and was about to leave the room, when Yin mentioned to stop him. "What is it?" He asked as he cautiously went up to the ghost, only to hear heavy footsteps coming down the stairs. 'Who else is here besides me? Those are way too heavy to be a ghost's echo steps.' He thought as he carefully looked down to the hall at the bottom of the steps, which Kaku appeared and continued down the hall, not bothering to look up.

'It's him! The swordsman Ware-type…' He looked at Yin. "I'll deal with him later, there's something much bigger at stake here before I face him again."

"_Thank… you…_"

"I don't like avoiding a fight, but the hallways and the medium-large rooms aren't exactly ideal fighting areas, especially since this is a Ware-type we're dealing with."

"_Understood…_"

"I will have to face him, one way or another to get Luffy… I have a feeling he has something that we may need to go in further…" He picked up the radio and counted to ten before going down the stairs, looking down the hall and went the opposite way, following the ghost.

* * *

A bit later, they came across a room with some book shelves and Zoro started searching for any useful book to report to Robin. He found a book of historical rituals and about the area that the manor was built on and was going to walk away when the sound of a book falling to the ground was heard. He quickly turned to see nothing and look at the fallen book, open for him to see the picture of some demon in human form. He picked it up and read a couple lines on the page next to the picture, which he looked shocked to see 'Spirit Demons' in one of the lines. He placed it in the makeshift back he made from a torn sheet from a curtain.

"We should come across a door with one of the locks with the key's picture…" He said to Yin as she stopped to a wide door and pointed to it. "Speaking of which…" He tested the door, only to find that it won't open and it didn't have a lock. "What gives?"

"_Talisman…_"

He looked to see a black piece of paper that looked like a human with red Japanese characters that were written in an ancient language. "Man I wish Robin were here, she would know what it means."

"_Reveal…_"

"Huh?"

"_Reveal…_" She pointed to Shuushi.

"Reveal?" He looked at his katana. "You mean I could figure out clues from other things as well?" Yin nodded. "Okay…" He backed up, grabbed Shuushi, put up his aura to surround the area, and slashed at the door, which revealed a room that looked like an armory. He brought down his aura and looked at Yin. "You know where that room is?"

"_Hai…_"

"Lead the way then…"

"_Short cut…_"

"Short cut? That's good to know." He followed her back up the stairs, which they went down the dark hallways, go into one room, and moved a dresser to reveal a door.

* * *

He opened the door to reveal the small patio out on the roof overlooking the valley with faint signs of light. "That must be the village the others are in…" He said as Yin started to walk carefully, as if she were alive, on the tiled roof , which he followed as well, the rain pounding on him like buckets. He went to the other patio on the other side, only to feel pressure again and heard screams and shouts within, followed by silence. Not too long after that, a beam of light shot up from somewhere either in or somewhere around the manor, which was followed by a distressed scream that sounded like 'Oni', which by then the sky turned stormy. He also saw a figure, who looked like he was at death's door by the movements, but looked determined as it went down to the forest below and headed straight towards the village. The pressure disappeared, but he felt he knew what happened but not sure at the same time, as he entered through the door to a plain room, only to counter the crazed woman.

He brought out his aura up and saw that her aura was violet once again. 'Crap…' He thought as he grabbed Kitetsu and did the whole attacking process again, only for her to get away from him again. "She's going to be difficult…"

He said as he saw a trap door and opened to see a ladder, which he went down and saw the room that he saw in that vision. "Oi! Come out!" He called, which was a mistake when he was suddenly thrown to the wall then to the floor. 'Fuck! It's not like the others!' He was lifted up again and was thrown across the room, which he brought his aura up to see a dark red aura and got Kitetsu and Shuushi out and started to fight the ghost with the same precision and speed as the opponent.

"_**Die! Die!**_" The ghost man called as the swordsman dodged.

'Someone must've really pissed him off before he died.' He thought as he unleashed his 'flying-sword-cannon' attack, causing a fair amount of damage to the ghost as it showed dark blue. He was breathing hard, due to using the aura. 'Shit! I can't keep it up for much longer!' He attacked with using all three of his katanas and that did a good number on that ghost and purified it just before it had the nerve to leave. When that was done, he put down his aura and saw a floating talisman being burned to nothing.

Yin reappeared and stood beside him. "_Rest… Update…_"

He nodded. "Yeah, it would be stupid if I keep going like this." He went up the ladder, where Yin reappeared in the room and stayed there, turned the radio on, and tried to contact Robin to explain everything he witnessed so far.

* * *

At the same time, Luffy was bound again, resting after being tormented for a few hours. Zoro's earring still clutched in his hand, hearing the man's thoughts. 'Zoro… You're almost there. I'll wait for you.' He thought when he heard the door open and Lucci walked in. "What the hell do you want."

"Can't I check up on you every once in awhile? Luffy-kun?" Lucci said as he strided slowly.

"Don't you 'kun' me, I don't like you! In fact I hate you! Go away and rot somewhere!"

"Now, now…" He said as he was close to the bounded teen. "Surely you can't be that bitter towards us? We're trying to make a better world after all."

"Go to hell…" He said, having the man's hand go around his throat.

"It's only a matter of time for you! Then you have no will power to suppress your desires!"

Luffy just glared at the man who smirked and released his grip.

"Why do you still have a glimmer of hope in your eyes? When no one has been able to find this place, unless they're seeking their deaths."

"You don't know them like I do…" He said with confidence. "That gives me enough will to never back down, even to you!"

He chuckled. "Just talk… That's all it is." He placed a hand under the teen's chin, with a bit of a grip, to move the head at certain angles. "It's a shame no one recognizes this beautiful face of yours."

He managed to bite the man's hand hard, receiving a slap across the face.

"You son of a bitch!"

He just spit at the other's shoe and glared, daring that man before him.

Before he could do anything, Bluno appeared.

"Lucci-sama, you better come to the meeting room, Crocodile has been acting up."

He growled and glared at the young man. "This isn't over!" He said as he left with Bluno.

Luffy waited until they're fully gone before smiling.

* * *

_It's building in me I feel it surfacing (surfacing…)_

_Am I becoming my impurities?_

_You turned to see_

_And look at me_

_I'm turning into what you see_

_)I'm changing inside_

_I'm changing inside_

_I wish I could take this away from me_

_I'm changing inside_

_I'm changing inside_

_The broken is finally surfacing(_

_I can feel it slowly changing me_

_I'm just a shell of who I used to be_

_You turned to see and look at me_

_I'm turning into what you see_

_)(_

_Surfacing…_

_Lay me down forever_

_Finally surfacing…_

_Lay me down forever_

_Finally surfacing!_ – Trust Company

* * *

This was a really long one…

Robin: Took you a few late nights to finish.

And I've been on the go during the day as well.

Robin: Well, at least this one is done with.

Yeah… Well! See you in the next chapter!


	49. The Mystery Ritual p2

Okay! It's a week after spring break and now I'm here.

Robin: Nice to have you back.

Thank you. And now! 'Reviewer's Reply'!

Robin: (picks up the first one) From Tsume-san…

Thank you!

Robin: (grabs another) From LDRL-san…

(sees a buffet table getting set and done) … (has the favor note in her hand) Uh… He's not currently here at the moment, but I'll ask him, but the world is big, plus he has a limit on how far he stretches. (looks at the food) But that looks really good right now.

Robin: (helps herself something to eat while getting the next review) From OPFAN…

Thank you! I had a time trying to tie in what the comeback was but still making it hilarious at the same time.

Robin: And you nailed it. (grabs another) From Kira-chan…

I know they have been separated too long, but then it wouldn't be much of a drama story, and Zoro has to keep it together or suffer like the ghosts he has been slicing.

Ace: (walks in) Yo.

Help yourself to the buffet table.

Ace: When did you get this?

Reviewer.

Ace: Well you're spoiled. (falls asleep on the mashed potatoes)

And I don't have your sleeping problem.

Robin: (giggles and grabs another) From Ookami-san…

I have got a lot of the anticipation of the reuniting. As for the Mihawk thing, well, he's just experienced. What else can I say? And I'm glad to help you to further your inspiration for your fic. But if you need more help, I would suggest the Fatal Frame Walkthroughs by Shreeb. Granted only the third of the series are done while the others are not complete, but it has the best quality. And no problem on the computer issue thing, we all get that. Oh, hi Rai-chan!

Robin: (smiles and grabs another) From Dreamer-san…

Thanks!

Robin: (grabs another) From Blu-san…

Thank you, there are many little scenes like that that I'm really proud of.

Robin: (grabs another) From Tori-san…

Thank you!

Ace: (wakes up) Damn… Did I fall asleep again?

Yes, luckily it was the mashed potatoes and not the soup.

Ace: That would be bad.

Robin: (grabs another) From Becca-san…

Yeah, I had trouble with the multi-chapter loading until I tinkered around a bit. First you go to 'Story Documents' or something like that, upload the chapter under a title of your choice, do anything to touch up on it, like I did with the separating the parts. Then you go to 'My Stories' if you uploaded a story already, if not than go to 'New Story' and do the process thing, other than that you go to 'Chapters' button. From there you go to the 'down arrow' button and click on the document and pick the chapter, and if you want to have the chapter title on the scroll list than there's the box next to the document list, delete the chapter and the number and place in the title. I hope I was much help there.

Robin: (smiles and grabs another) From Twi-san…

As long as there is a reason for hope to live, than hope shall be immortal. That's one of my many philosophies.

Robin: Are you going to write a book next?

On philosophy? No. On fictional stories? If I'm lucky than yes.

Robin: (grabs another) From Suguri Takeuchi-chan…

(looks at the disc and watches it) … (shakes head) Oi…

Zoro: (enters) Yo Sho-a…

I learned something about your beloved captain.

Zoro: (immediately at her side) What?

Luffy is fine and well, but I think your horrible sense of direction has rubbed off on him.

Zoro: What do you mean?

(replays the disc)

Zoro: … (shakes head) That baka…

Robin: (giggles and grabs another) From Mimi-chan…

Don't worry about the review delay. And Zoro can see ghosts (at least in my fic).

Robin: (holds another) From Mimi-chan again…

Thank you! And Smoker was tracking them, because of a certain someone… (looks at Ace)

Ace: (is asleep on the stuffing)

Robin: (giggles and grabs the last one) From smexygecko…

Yes and why do you think this is a ZoLu? Of course I'm going to make them do that. Well! That's all we have, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!

* * *

_On the ground I lay_

_Motionless in pain_

_I can see my life flashing before my eyes_

_Dead, I fall asleep_

_Is this all a dream?_

_Wake me up!_

_I'm living in a nightmare…_

_I will not die (I will not die…)_

_I will survive!_

_)I will not die; I'll wait here for you!_

_I feel alive, when you're beside me!_

_I will not die; I'll wait here for you!_

_In my time of dying!(_

_On this bed I lay_

_Losing everything_

_I can see my life passing me by…_

_Was it all too much?_

_Or just not enough?_

_Wake me up!_

_I'm living a nightmare…_

_I will not die (I will not die…)_

_I will survive!_

_)( (3 times)_ – 3 Days Grace

* * *

Chapter 49: The Mystery Ritual p.2

"Well, well…" Robin said in a deserted room, which looked like a hurricane hit and rotted over time. "So it sounds like you're half way done."

_"Yeah right."_ Zoro said.

"Well, closer than what we could gather."

_"Well I'm not in a huge group, so that doesn't have to do with anything."_ This was responded by the woman's giggle. _"What about you? Figure out anything?"_

"Not much, most of these buildings, though in tacked, are far beyond recognition."

_"Meet up with any ghosts?"_

"Besides Yang and a horde of ghosts dressed in white, nothing else came up."

_"Good to know. I get a ghost I've seen once or twice because I haven't fully 'purified' it."_

"Oh my…"

_"Well, I think I got most of the crazy ones, just this one crazy woman who mistook me for her long lost lover or something."_

"Sounds difficult."

_"No shit, what's worse, I think she's stalking me."_

"How?"

_"I keep getting a feeling like I'm being watched, which each ghost has a different 'feeling' when I walk down a hall or going through a door."_

"Doesn't that give you a headache at all?"

_"As big as an avalanche, but I'll live."_

She giggled. "Well, you have something to do and I have to keep going."

_"Okay. Take care out there."_

"Tell Luffy 'Hi' for me."

_"Will do."_

She hung up the speaker and got up to move. "So… The folklore of the Spirit Demons is very real in this area." She had a thoughtful look on her face. "Could the mystery of 'Dawn' started here then?" She questioned as she went into another house, which was slightly well kept but still showed time with dust, cobwebs, broken screens, but most of all was the dried blood pool on the, ironically, living room floor and table. "Certainly don't need a book to know how this went down."

She went in to venture it a bit further. "By the looks of it…" She said to herself as she looked. "Whoever done this was known to those who lived here…" She studied the blood pool close to her. "First one was stabbed in the back. And by the look of the position of the void… The person was a man, turning…" She looked up the stairs. "To tell someone…" She went up the said stairs to see a foot shaped blood trail leading up. "Whoever killed the man, stepped on the blood. And by the looks of the trail, the killer was rushing up." She reached to the door, which made a sound, as if opening, and heard a whimper of a child inside. She carefully opened the door to see the child, curled up on the floor before disappearing, where the blood splatter was seen. She entered the room and walked up to see a piece of wrinkled paper, which she took a look at it before the atmosphere became heavy.

* * *

She heard a cry of panic behind her, looked to see the door, fully closed, burst open to the little girl who slammed it and ran to the corner of the room and dropped something into the floor. Once she did that she tried to run to the window, only for the door to slam open, almost took it off its hinges. The little girl stood there, completely afraid.

"_Where is it…?_" The man said, who turned out to be a Nighthunter. "_Where's the pretty ball?_"

The girl didn't say anything as she looked at the knife that the man killed her father with.

Robin knew that this was just a memory, but she couldn't help but feel so helpless just watching the girl's unfortunate fate.

The girl looked to the opposite side of the room to see a stake, took a risk to dash for it, only to be grabbed and threatened.

"_Just tell me where the damn orb is and I may let you live._"

She bravely shook her head, which resulted in being stabbed from the arms, legs, hands, chest, before finally having her throat sliced and left there.

* * *

The pressure lifted and Robin sat there, crying tears as she choked up a gasp of horror and shivered at the horrifying visual. When she took a few breaths to at least calm her down, she looked to see the ghost of the girl, showing the stab marks around her body, as she pointed to the corner of the room before disappearing. She didn't trust her legs as she crawled to the corner and saw a small opening, hooked her finger through, and lifted the plank of wood to see a small orb, no bigger than a ping pong ball, which was a clear ball with something moving in the center. She picked it up to find that it was water, continuously spinning like it was being stirred. Then she heard a sound of a shrilling cry of angst from Yang defeating the offensive ghost and sighed. "I wonder how the others are holding up?"

* * *

Usopp screamed like a girl when he saw a female ghost with a broken neck that rested on her back, staring pale, insane eyes at him before disappearing with a slash of Mihawk's blade. He stood there, petrified, like a statue.

Mihawk sighed as he looked at Chopper, who was a trembling wreak as he clung to his leg. "You two would not make it through this unconditional hell." He said as Usopp got himself together.

"How do you do it?" The long-nosed teen asked.

"Simple, I don't show fear." The man replied as they continued around the house.

"How do you do that then?"

"Just don't think about the horrors and just take them out."

"You've gone through with something like this, haven't you?"

"With ghosts, no. However there are things in this nature that there is no need for."

"Like what?" Chopper asked as he got off of the man's leg.

"To make an example relevant to our situation, fear is an emotion that warns us of danger or potential doom. However when using this emotion on something you deem frightening, such as a rat or a ghost, then that fear turns into paranoia, and that leaves us nowhere."

The young man sighed. "I just don't' see why that's a bad thing!"

"Fear is what these ghosts want you to feel, to gain power from it, make you weak into hysteria, then strike when you're at your wits end."

"Ah… Makes sense now." Chopper said as he nodded as they went from one house, only to find out the door to it is locked.

"Well that's unfortunate." Mihawk said as he was going to continue down the dark, dirt pathway, only to have a ghost appear before him. Too close to take it out with his blade. But it disappeared with a groan of pain and looked back to see Usopp holding up his latest sling shot weapon. "Thank you."

"N-No problem…" He said, slightly unsure what just happened while Chopper, however, seemed to be impressed and looked up to the sniper.

"Sugoui!"

Upon hearing that, he posed and looked daring. "Why thank you, but that was nothing! I once took down a giant Cyclops."

"Really!?"

While Usopp explained his farfetched tale, Mihawk saw something on the ground, picked it up and saw that it was a clear orb with something spinning in the middle, almost like a small tornado, and placed it in his pocket. He looked to see the door became unlocked and opened it to see groaning ghosts going pass, which, in zombie-like fashion, looked at him and the other two. "Get ready to cover me if needed." He said calmly, not seeing the nervous wreak the two became upon seeing the army.

"As if one wasn't bad enough!" Usopp said as he mounted up whatever courage he had left, and got ready to shoot down whatever foe that came too close or playing dirty.

* * *

In another area, Shanks cut down a group of ghosts before looking at his eldest adoptive son and the cop/questionable lover. "Well we're getting nowhere fast."

"Aw! This isn't bad." Ace said.

"He's the one doing all the work." Smoker said as he grabbed a cigar. "Just what are we looking for specifically?"

"Just something that could give us the story of this place." Shanks said.

"Which could be anything here." Smoker said.

"Yes, but it has to stand out."

"And how're we going to do that? Wandering around like headless chickens?"

"Worked with me before." Shanks said calmly.

The cop sighed as he lit up his cigar. "Still, if we don't find something, we're going to continue this until we find our graves. It doesn't look like these ghosts are going to let up."

Shanks only pouted. "Sour sport…"

"This is serious! Damn it!!"

"Come on you two…" Ace interjected, trying to settle the two down.

"Stay out of this!!" Both men said to him.

He sighed, knowing why Shanks was pissed at him for liking a man older, human years wise, than him. Though to him, he would be twenty-one soon if he was a regular human… What's a fifteen year difference between him and the cop? But reasons why Smoker was mad at him were a bunch of mixed symbols. But before he could contemplate on that thought, he sensed someone suddenly appear behind him, and barely missed the attack. "Hello!" He said as he almost tripped, only to be caught by the cop and Shanks took care of the ghost, only to have some difficulty.

"Shit! They're called for reinforcements!"

Ace looked around for something to use against the ghosts and noticed a storage that seemed to be holding guns, and that means gun powder! He ran into the storage room, getting attention of the ghostly army. "Over here! You see-through pansies!" He called, getting more of the ghosts than he expected.

"What is that moron doing!?" Smoker said as he was about to enter, only to be stopped by Shanks.

"Hold your gun in, let's see what he cooked up before we interfere."

* * *

With Ace, he looked at the crowded room of ghosts and he was on top of the fuse box surrounded with every firearm that requires gun powder. He had his lighter and lit the fuse before running through the army as if hell itself was after him. He got out just in time before the explosion and the force knocked him and the two other men to the ground.

When that was over with, Shanks was the first to recover as he looked to see Ace and Smoker, in a very awkward position.

Ace groggily came to, followed by Smoker. "That oughta do it." He said with a grin when the front of his shirt was grabbed.

"You… Crazy… Son of a-!" He started when some box-like chest hit his head, knocking him out.

Ace blinked before looking at Shanks, than looked at the position he was in and looked back. "It's not what you think." The man just laughed at him, before opening the box and found an orb with a flame in the center, moving like it would with a candle.

* * *

In another part of the village, Franky, Nami, and Sanji looked back to the sound of the explosion.

"What the hell was that?" Sanji asked.

Nami sighed. "Must be Ace."

"How do you know?" Franky asked.

"Because Ace is my cousin as well, and he's a pyro maniac for as long as I known him…" She said as she walked on ahead.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that you, Luffy and Ace are cousins." Sanji admitted.

"Don't worry, sometimes I forget that they're my cousins." She said with an amused smile before a ghost woman with a broken neck, bent to the right appeared. She screamed as Sanji kicked the ghostly figure.

"My legs are my weapon, so don't fuck with me."

"Bro, you kicked a woman."

"That was a woman!?"

Nami sighed. "She's dead anyway…"

"Dead or alive a woman should be treated with respect she deserves!" He said as he looked depressed.

"Sanji get it together and keep looking at this place!" She said as she led the group.

* * *

Ben and Brook were warding off a large group of ghosts while Kaya looked through the books to find the ones that would be of great interest to Robin.

"Find anything?" Ben asked as he checked his gun for any damage.

"I found only a couple diaries and a folklore book that seems similar to the ritual." She answered.

"How you holding up Brook?"

"I am doing well, Ben-san, thank you for asking." Brook said.

"You know something?"

"What is it?"

"I think some happy music sounds good right about now, what do you think?"

"That's a wonderful idea!" Brook said, sounding like his spirits are going sky high. "But… I did not bring my violin with me…"

"Oh well, we may need it after this ordeal."

"Ben-san! Brook-san!" Kaya called. "I found something!"

"What is it?" Ben asked.

She held up an orb with a small scenery of dirt, grass, leaves and pieces of wood. "What do you suppose this is for?"

"I don't know." Ben said as he took it to have a closer look. "May as well hold onto it in the meantime." He puts it in his pocket and all three of them left the room.

* * *

Back with Zoro

"I hate this place…" He said as he found the small door with the lock with one of the flowers on it and opened it, only to see a small tunnel for him to crawl through. "Damn… Better not have any of those creeps down there." He said as he went down on his hands and knees and started to crawl his way in. "Oi! Yin, you're going to cover me from here, right?"

"_Yes…_"

"Good, I can't use my swords in such a tight space."

"_Obviously…_"

He looked at her. "Oh, so you're a smart ass to, huh!?" He looked forward, only to see movement. "You saw that, right?"

"_Hmm…_"

He didn't say anything else as he crawled in the small, dark, and unpleasantly dusty square tunnel. When he was close to the end, he felt a cold, icy hand on his leg. "Yin… That better be you…"

"_H-Help me!_" he turned to see the dead, insane girl, thin and proportionally looked like a spider minus the extra legs.

"Get the fuck off of me! I've got my own _'living'_ problems to deal with!" That's when he heard something in front of him and saw the mask that Yin wore, then heard a shrill behind him. "I'm going ahead then." He informed, knowing his ghost guide is sensitive of her face, and crawled out of the tunnel, only to see the two doors that he wasn't able to open the first time. "You serious!? I could've gone the other ten ways!" He felt the mask grabbed out from his hand, looked to see her place it back on, and all was back to what it was.

"_Short cut…_"

"Could've told me that!" He said as he opened the doors with ease, only to see Kaku, standing in the middle of a field… a field with small, stone shrines.

* * *

"I knew there was someone here, but I didn't expect to see you again."

"I really don't remember you that well."

"Well, you were out of it, last time I checked."

"Pissed off at a high level." He said as he closed the doors behind him.

"Because of that Daywalker?"

"He has a name, and yeah it's mostly for that reason. But you wouldn't give a damn no matter what sad, sorry shit I could spout out."

"Not like you're capable of it anyway." Kaku said as he started to change.

Zoro watched the change and looked lost. "A giraffe…? You serious?"

"What!? Giraffes are amazing creatures!"

"It's just that… I expected a bit more… something that people fear."

"Well… yeah… But every animal has a side that should always be feared. And I'm no exception."

"Now that I could believe." He said as he brought his katanas out. "If my memory serves me well, you're a swordsman as well."

"You would be correct, but I could do more than hold katanas."

He braced himself for the assault, only to see a huge giraffe disappear out of nowhere and quickly dodged an air attack. He turned again to block the 'nose' attack, causing a strong sonic burst of air to go pass him and moved the grass behind him. 'Shit… I can't skin this bastard…'

Both were able to move back and stared down one another before the swordsman managed to summon his muscles to get bigger. 'One gorilla… two gorillas….' He thought as he charged up to attack.

Kaku moved his long neck just in time as he felt the force of the attack pass him. 'What a strong attack…' He thought as he did a kick towards the air. 'But not strong enough!'

Zoro felt the strong, blade-like air attack as he spun in the air a couple times before getting a grip on himself and tried to attack again, only to feel the similar attack to his side. 'He's fast…' He landed hard on the ground, but quickly got back up. 'So I have to be faster!' He bent down and the aura of the cheetah could be seen slightly as he attacked, which he managed to cut the giraffe's side.

Kaku hissed slightly at the pain, but looked back to see the other trying to do another move. He quickly got onto his hoof and started to spin to emit a few of his razor air blades, which the other barely avoided but he felt the front part of his ankles sliced through, but thankfully not to the bone.

Zoro had to swallow a sound of pain as he looked at Kaku, who just stood there.

"You do realize that in the next few hours, your friend will be unable to do anything to resist."

He was silent at that information.

"Although, I can't really blame you for not knowing what day it was, since it's nighttime all the time. Not to mention the rain, which if a Daywalker is stuck out into too long, it's the same as dumping them into a pool. Also, even if they adapted to going out at night, they need to be in daylight in order to replenish their energy and strength for when the sun leaves them." He continued as he watched the man got up, if he was hiding his pain from both of his ankles, he was very good at hiding it. "Oh? You didn't know that? Well, I guess it doesn't matter. Once Lucci-sama get's what he wants from that stubborn guy, he'll tell us exactly where the final piece clue is to 'Dawn' and be rid of the human waste."

"Shut the fuck up!" He shouted, his aura at a dangerous level.

Kaku stared at the man in slight shock. 'Wait a sec… didn't I see this somewhere before?'

"You can hurt me as much as you like… You may speak lowly of the human race as much as you want… You can also try to break me until doomsday…" His aura became almost physical as it wrapped around him and started to take shape. "But don't you ever, ever! Bring Luffy into this as if he's some kind of trash!" He brought out his Asura spirit.

'N-No way… He's able to manifest the form of a violent god!?' He thought as he looked at the man before him. 'No… this must be a trick! There's no way he can beat me!' He got onto his hoof s again and spun around, faster than before. 'This attack should do it!'

Zoro braced himself for the attack as it came to him, completely dissipating it a few seconds later and charged full on towards the shocked Ware-type. Once that was settled and done with, he went back to his normal form and looked back to see the other not moving, nor breathing. He saw Yin, waiting by the next set of doors that led to a new building. 'Not long now… Unless there are more crazy assed ghosts.' He thought as he ignored the pain in his ankles. "Let's get this shit over with." He said as Yin held up a ring of keys. "A thief as well huh?" He said with a grin as he took the keys and opened the doors.

* * *

With Luffy, he was down with nothing but tattered rags that were once his clothes, showing old and new gashes that marked his lithe form.

"If you just accept the blood I'm generously giving you, you wouldn't be in this state." Lucci pointed out as the teen didn't say anything and his gaze focused on the ground, unblinkingly with the dried blood rivers covered his face, which were starting to wash away with the rain continuously falling from the hole in the ceiling of the shrine and the ground. "I'll admit, that mere mortal samurai wannabe friend of yours has made it out of the first building without going insane. But he won't pass Kaku." He smiled with pride. "He's a far greater swordsman than your friend."

"Because he's a Ware-type?" Luffy said finally as he looked up. "If that's the only reason, then this Kaku guy is dead meat."

Lucci growled but laughed. "You've been whipped too much! You're talking about the impossible!"

"You sure?"

He was going to argue when a lesser Ware-type member came down, panic written all over his face.

"Lucci-sama! This is bad!"

"What?"

"Kaku-sama…! That human… He's not even human at all!"

"What the hell are you babbling about?"

"Kaku-sama was defeated! And that guy just entered the building with all the keys!"

Lucci was shocked to hear the news as he looked at the teen. "You're not saved yet! You cheeky brat! Time's ticking away!" With that he marched out of the room with the lesser member, leaving the teen to himself.

Luffy was taking deep breaths, feeling hot and cold at the same time, and weakening. 'Zoro… Hurry… In a few hours, I'll be…' A sharp pain shot up his back, making him yelp a little in pain and a soft moan. He breathed heavily, trying to keep control over himself.

* * *

_It's building in me I feel it surfacing (surfacing…)_

_Am I becoming my impurities?_

_You turned to see_

_And look at me_

_I'm turning into what you see_

_)I'm changing inside_

_I'm changing inside_

_I wish I could take this away from me_

_I'm changing inside_

_I'm changing inside_

_The broken is finally surfacing(_

_I can feel it slowly changing me_

_I'm just a shell of who I used to be_

_You turned to see and look at me_

_I'm turning into what you see_

_)(_

_Surfacing…_

_Lay me down forever_

_Finally surfacing…_

_Lay me down forever_

_Finally surfacing!_ – Trust Company

* * *

Well! I hope that was at least satisfying to you out there! See you in the next chapter!


	50. The Mystery Ritual p3

Hey! And welcome back to another, long chapter of the suspenseful arc of this fic.

Robin: Cupid-san, why did you sent out boxes of tissues to all of your reviewers?

Because they'll need it for this chapter.

Robin: Is it naughty? (smiles)

(blushes crimson) Maybe…

Robin: (smiles and grabs the first review) From smexygecko…

Yes, you do. And I would first warn you that if there's anyone with you at this time and are not comfortable with ZoLu or guyxguy action, they should go away now, or you should wait until it's just you. Don't want people to get worried about you when you pass out or whatever.

Robin: (grabs another) From LDRL…

Thank you for the snack table! And it took me awhile to get this chapter done. (sighs) I had to stay up till four in the morning to get the chapter by itself typed.

Robin: And you're not a big coffee drinker. (grabs another) From Becca-chan…

Yes. I usually use Word, of course who doesn't, save it on the computer or a disc if you like to go on the go, and when you're done with the story, just do the whole process, do some finishing touches, and go the chapters thing and put it in there!

Robin: (grabs another) From Dreamer-san…

Thank you!

Robin: (grabs another) From Blu-san…

Why do I get the feeling I'm going to hear this from Zoro really soon?

Robin: You probably would. (grabs another) From Kira-chan…

Zoro: (busts through the door) Sho-a! What the hell have you been writing!?

What did my reviewers do now?

Zoro: First I was told to get my ass to get Luffy or they would tell the witch to raise my interest! And straight after that I was told that I was a 'whipped boy'!

I could see why you would want to kill me now.

Zoro: Not now… But one of these days…

Would you like something to eat?

Zoro: You're not getting out of this, Sho-a! (walks away)

He'll be back.

Robin: (grabs another) From Kyo-kun…

Thank you, but you might not want to be so close for this one. And I recommend surrounding yourself with pillows… Those nice thick ones if you can.

Robin: (grabs another) From Ookami-san…

Thank you for the cookies and brookies! And Rai-kun can come visit if it's okay with you, should give Zoro a reason to not try to threaten me for what my reviewers do.

Robin: (giggles and grabs another) From Suguri-san…

(sighs) Looks like I'll be asking Sanji to make a lot of well done bar-b-que. That should help as far as Luffy's stomach is concerned.

Robin: (grabs another) From Tsume-san…

You'll find out in this chapter. I may recommend lots of pillows or anything soft in case you fall. And you cannot have food or beverage when reading this, it could prove hazardous.

Robin: (smiles and grabs another) From Twi-san…

It's here!

Robin: (giggles and grabs another) From Hanabi-san…

It has been awhile, and I understand the schoolwork thing. Well, I'm glad you like it!

Robin: (grabs another) From Mimi-chan…

Robin will be okay, Zoro is still human just has a tad of some demon trait in his DNA, and Ace is just being Ace and he's more worried about his brother than his love life at the moment, and you'll find out in this chapter.

Robin: (grabs the last one) From Tori-san…

No one likes cliffhangers, but unfortunately it called for it.

Robin: Any final words before starting this fic?

Yes. Okay everyone reading this! Make sure you're by yourself or with another fellow ZoLu fan to see this. Have anything soft around you if you're on a desk, if you have a laptop reading this, make sure it's on your bed or make sure no one is looking over your shoulder for this. And make sure you have a pillow you can have on hand for muffling squeals and tissues for in case of nose bleeds. That's all I've got to say.

Robin: Enjoy this chapter everyone!

* * *

_On the ground I lay_

_Motionless in pain_

_I can see my life flashing before my eyes_

_Dead, I fall asleep_

_Is this all a dream?_

_Wake me up!_

_I'm living in a nightmare…_

_I will not die (I will not die…)_

_I will survive!_

_)I will not die; I'll wait here for you!_

_I feel alive, when you're beside me!_

_I will not die; I'll wait here for you!_

_In my time of dying!(_

_On this bed I lay_

_Losing everything_

_I can see my life passing me by…_

_Was it all too much?_

_Or just not enough?_

_Wake me up!_

_I'm living a nightmare…_

_I will not die (I will not die…)_

_I will survive!_

_)( (3 times)_ – 3 Days Grace

* * *

Chapter 50: The Mystery Ritual p.3

In the village, everyone met up at the gate of the one building that was big enough to be known as a palace.

"Ready everyone?" Shanks asked as he opened the two huge doors with his one hand, revealing a dark, light swallowing hallway.

Usopp, Chopper and Brook's forms were shaking upon looking at the abyss.

Yang entered, giving out some light, as he led the group into the building.

"So…" Ben said. "Anything we should know before we go into the pits of hell?"

"That's not really funny…" Nami said.

"If you think about it…" Ace started to say.

"Ace! Don't you dare start!"

That's when Yang stopped in front of two doors, only to disappear.

"I hate it when ghosts do that." Usopp said when both Shanks and Ben opened the doors, seeing the once elaborate hall that lead to a shrine, where Yang stood, waiting.

"Oi! Yang! Find something interesting!?" Shanks called as everyone entered the dim hall, which became heavy.

"What the hell?!" Sanji said.

"Memory Draft…" Mihawk said.

"Memory Draft?" Some questioned when priests in robes appeared.

"Are we looking into the past?" Franky asked as everyone watched the scene before them.

* * *

The guy that everyone recognized as Yang, turned to see a man that resembles Zoro with black hair and red eyes.

"The hell?" Sanji said.

"_Is everything well, Oni-san?_" Said one priest in front of the shrine.

"_No, High Priest, not all is well._" Zoro's double, Oni, said.

"_Why do you say so? And so close to the ritual?_"

"_That's the thing, I fear that my lord may be in danger. We are still in conflict with the other races that are after what he is sworn to protect._"

"_I understand your anxiety, but it was your lord who told you to remain here to help me with the ritual of this village while he performs for the gods._"

"_I still stand unwell of this ritual._"

That's when a young man ran through the group, urgently, as he went up to the high priest. "_High Priest! Hight Priest!_" He called as he took deep breaths. "_The Nighthunters have entered into our village! We can't hold them off!_"

"_I'll handle it…_" Oni said as he turned to walk out with his only one sword.

"_No Oni-san! I heard from one of them that there were some up in the mountains!_"

Oni looked alarmed and started to run out when the High Priest stopped him.

"_Oni-san! How would you be able to get up there in time!? It takes a day on foot!_"

"_Then I'll steal a horse from your stable! Right now my lord is in danger!_" He said as he disappeared out the door. From there everything seems to go in fast forward before the room was empty when he returned, covered in blood and close to death. He feel to his knees when he got up to the shrine and placed an object on the shrine offering plate before falling to his side, not moving and not breathing as blood seeped into the carpet, which soon the pressure let up and the scene disappeared.

* * *

"What just happened?" Chopper asked.

"It seems we walked into a memory." Robin said.

"A memory?" Kaya asked as moans were heard.

"Here we go again…" Nami said, used to the zombie-like ghosts.

"They're all priests…" Ben said.

"Even this holy ground was affected…" Mihawk said.

"Don't… attack…" Yang said.

"Don't attack?" Usopp said.

"What makes these guys different?" Franky asked.

"Code… Open…"

"They have some secret method to get to the source of the matter." Robin concluded.

"Okay, so what should we do then?" Smoker asked.

"Listen." She said as the moaning grew louder.

"Oi! Yang! Would you mind helping out!?" Sanji called, seeing that the said ghost didn't move. "Oi! What the hell is the matter with you!?"

"It's because he has no power here." Mihawk said. "You may look like the man who once lived here, that is not your true form, is it?"

"What the hell are you babbling about!?" Usopp said as the priests got closer and closer.

"I've heard of an object that borrows a person's spirit, creating a ghost, in order to fix whatever was left undone or to guide those who have the abilities it doesn't have."

"Wait, you know this how?" Usopp asked.

"I just heard rumors around the time that it happened."

"Wait, you heard about it and you're telling us now!?" Franky said.

"To put it bluntly."

"**What the fuck!?**" Franky, Sanji and Usopp said in unison.

"Wouldn't want to spoil your fun." Shanks said with a laugh. "I like you again!"

"Your sake still isn't good enough."

"And you're back to being a sour sport."

"Would you care to explain as much as you know?" Robin asked.

"All I know was that one priest was suppose to guard 'Dawn' while the High Priest is in charge of making sure both priest and 'Dawn' are pure from sin."

"What happened?" Nami asked.

"A Daywalker became a priest, an unheard of initiation, but 'Dawn' chooses its host and protector. And since the priest was a Daywalker, he was protected by a Spirit Demon, an unlikely body guard that symbolized evil to the human priests. But overcame it when they witness true evil, back when Daywalkers couldn't adapt to walk at night as well. When the night comes, the Nighthunters came to claim 'Dawn', hearing that it was entrusted by their rival cousin. Of course they did not expect the Spirit Demon to be guarding…"

When they were completely surrounded, the moaning stopped and the group of priests just stood there.

"_Now…_"

All looked at the ghost of the High Priest.

"_One part of 'Dawn' has returned… and we shall wait for the other to complete the ritual before we open the doors…_"

"He's the only one who could speak fluently." Brook pointed out.

"He said 'one part of 'Dawn'…" Nami said as she brought out the compass that they retrieved from the pillar, only to see that it was going all over the place.

"Zoro is with the other half…" Robin said. "Yin… Yang… Light and Darkness… Day and Night…" She sighed. "Too bad we can't tell him that now…"

* * *

Zoro sneezed loudly, making Yin jump. "Sorry, somebody must be talking about me…" He said as he cut down a ghost as he finished wrapping some ripped cloth to bandage his ankles. "After that fight, these guys are a joke."

"_Door…_"

He looked to see a door with a bird on the lock. He grabbed the ring of keys and found the key to open the door, only to see a red room, plain with a table with incense. "How long have those been lit?" He asked as the strong scent bothered him.

"_Orb…_" Yin said as she pointed to an autumn colored ball, no bigger than his palm.

When he got hold of it, it felt cool but still warm. 'Just like the season.' He thought when he quickly turned and sliced a priest that tried to stab him. "Too slow…"

"_Don't… Kill… Priests…_"

"Huh? You're telling me this now?"

She didn't respond.

"Okay! No slicing priests with the intention of stabbing me!" He said as he found another door and unlocked it with a key with wavy lines, which lead to another hallway covered in blood. "Is there not a room where it is not covered in blood, or in reference of blood?" He walked down and unlocked all the doors within the hall, which lead to regular rooms, until he came across another red room with a dark green orb that felt warm to hold.

* * *

After a few hours he felt uneasy about simply walking around. He was okay when he cut down the small army of Nighthunters and Ware-types, but he had the nagging feeling to run. By the time he got all four orbs, Yin lead him to a door and entered through, creating a pressure when he entered.

_He saw a few priests and one person that looked like Luffy, about to walk into a wooden cage when a sound, like a crash, was heard. Luffy's double gone into the cage with no sign of panic and was lowered into the ground, which the pressure let up._

"You want me to go into that cage?" He asked as she entered the said cage. He sighed. "Well, you haven't tried to kill me this far…' He went into the cage, closed the door and was lowered with the help of Yin, and some ghosts of priests that appeared suddenly.

The nagging feeling became more apparent the lower he got. When he felt that he hit the ground, the cage opened and he followed Yin down the spiraling stair case. The atmosphere became thick with negative energy and blood the closer he got down to the ground level. When they were close to reaching to the bottom, he saw a stone platform, covered in fresh crimson blood. 'Luffy!' He was alarmed and wanted to run, but Yin mentioned him to be calm which he reluctantly did. 'Luffy… Hang in there a little longer…'

* * *

Somewhere between the ritual/torture room and the shrine that Luffy would be bound once more, both Lucci and Crocodile sensed the swordsman's arrival.

"Damn it!" Crocodile said with a growl. "He managed to find a quicker route!"

Lucci didn't like the outcome of it either, but thought out something. "You go on, I can handle him, and I've got what he wants."

Luffy, weak and pale from the torture, blood loss and lack of sunlight.

"He wouldn't dare lay a finger as long as I have him."

Crocodile seemed to consider the small and simple plan. "What about that giraffe friend of yours? He was defeated by him."

"He has to be worn out by now and he does have a weakness."

He smiled at this. "Very well…" He started to dissipate into sand. "Come back when you're finished."

Lucci was alone with the limp form of Luffy. "You're doing remarkably well at hiding your desire…" The other didn't respond. "I wonder… how much longer before you start begging?" Still no response, he trailed his fingers lightly down the other's exposed, scared back, causing the other to shiver. "Sensitive are we?" He heard a weak growl and sighed. "But I have to deal with one pest though…" He then dragged the limp body, creating a blood trail.

* * *

Back with Zoro, he followed Yin to a door, which opened to a bridge, seeing a blood trail. He ran, following the trail to another door, and another, until he opened the door to see Lucci just about to kiss Luffy, who seemed to struggle but losing the fight to get away. "**LUCCI!!**" He yelled. "**GET YOUR FUCKING DIRTY PAWS OFF OF HIM!**" He charged with all three katanas out.

Lucci turned, irritated that he was disturbed, but when he saw the speed he quickly disappeared away from the bounded teen, and was able to be behind the swordsman before sending a devastating kick across the bridge and into the shrine, pass the other to the wall.

"Zoro…" Luffy whispered, only to see Lucci appear in front of him to try to kiss him again, but disappeared just before he could.

"Damn it! Why couldn't you just stay down!" Lucci shouted as Zoro stood in front of the teen.

"I won't die here…" Zoro said, completely out of breath. "And I won't let you get near Luffy again!" He saw Lucci disappear, only to reappear before him, his pointer finger pointed out to strike at his heart. He turned quickly in the nick of time, but felt the jab at his right shoulder, causing him to cough up some blood. He looked down at Luffy and knew that the other needed blood, and there was only one way for him to give blood that he has in his mouth. 'Forgive me.' He thought as he claimed the other's lips.

Lucci looked shocked and angry at what the swordsman done what he tried to do.

Luffy, though shocked, felt his body come alive when he felt the other's blood went down his throat like hot coppery chocolate, as well as at peace with the warmth the other has when being so close.

Lucci forced the two to separate and tried to beat the swordsman to a pulp, which the other fought back with intensity.

"_Place… Orbs…_"

Zoro heard Yin whisper as he saw a slot on the wall that had a blue circle, the same color of the orb that felt like ice. He managed to dodge a kick by Lucci and hurried to grab an orb, which was a light, evergreen color that felt mildly cold, but still a bit warm. 'Where the slot for this!?' He thought as he played dodging the now cheetah Ware-type to find slots around the walls. When he got all the slots in, he got hit from behind, blood coming out of his mouth as he fell to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

Lucci was about to finish the man with his claws, only to be held in place.

"Don't you even thing about it!"

He turned to see Luffy, free from his bonds and his eyes an angry white. Before he could breathe, he was kicked to the jaw and there was a rapid fire of kicks and punches.

While that was going on, Yin took the position that Luffy was in and the orbs started to glow before shooting out her white light through the hole in the ceiling of both the shrine and the cave.

When Lucci was kicked into on of the light's path, he screamed in pain as the other just watched him being burnt to a crisp before rushing to the swordsman's side.

* * *

Back in the village, everyone seemed to hurry as the ghosts went into the doors, which lead outside to a courtyard.

"_The orbs…_" Said the priests.

Everyone quickly placed the orbs, representing fire, water, earth, and wind, and stepped back to see the ritual unfold.

Yang's body glowed and the light shot up into the sky, then saw the same thing happen up in the mountain.

"Looks like Marimo didn't screw things up." Sanji said.

"Thank goodness!" Usopp said. "I don't wanna stay here for the rest of my life."

"Actually, your spirit will be tormented for all eternity." Robin said indifferently.

"You have to be so dark?" Smoker asked when chanting was heard.

"What's going on now?" Chopper asked.

"The priests of the village pray to the gods for what they need, as the priests in the mountains pray for the god's gratitude." Robin explained.

"So it's a win-win situation either way." Shanks said.

"I hope Luffy and Roronoa-san are okay…" Kaya said.

"Luffy!" Ace called out as he looked at his watch. "Shit! He as an hour before he becomes eighteen!"

"Judging from the smooth ritual procession, and all of us are still warm and alive. I'm sure both lads are well." Ben said.

"I get that Zoro pulled off getting this ritual going and running on his end, big whoop! But I'm more worried about my cute little brother being… being…"

"A horney, sex-driven, blood-thirsty young man." Ben finished in a relaxed and casual tone as he brought out a cigarette.

"Wait! What!?" Sanji and Usopp said in unison.

"I didn't have that experience!" Sanji continued.

"That's because you were turned into a Daywalker and nineteen years of age, so you're hell was your body getting used to the new changes." Ben said as the ritual ended and all was silent.

"Is it over?" Nami asked.

"Franky dear, do you still have the blackout cloak?"

"Of course, wouldn't want you to disappear on me now."

"If Zoro lays one hand on him! I'll… I'll…"

"Didn't he say that he would give Zoro his blessing?" Brook asked.

"It's a brother complex thing." Nami said. "Don't pay any mind to him."

Ace went into a corner and curled up into a ball. "That's cold cuz…"

"The truth hurts, you wouldn't be able to stop him any way."

Ace sunk deeper into depression.

"Confused here." Usopp said.

"It's a coming of age thing." Shanks said. "When any vampire, specifically pure breeds, reach to their eighteenth year. A few hours before, they experience the sexual desire in their body, about as worse as the one in Halloween, only it doesn't come with the violence, unless they vamp is a Nighthunter, and it can't be stopped or have any willful control."

"So…"

"It means that Luffy is like a runaway train of hormones." Sanji said as he got out a cigarette and lit it. "That… and Marimo is, literally, going to be screwed for sure."

* * *

Back in the manor, the place is now a ruin, as it should be, and in the underground ritual room all was peaceful.

Luffy looked to see that the light show was done and over with and looked to see the man he wanted to see for the longest of time. As he turned the man over so that he was on his back, he saw the still fresh blood rivers on the corners of the man's lips. He knew the man wasn't dead, for he felt the steady heartbeat under his palms. He licked his lips as he leaned down and licked the blood off, only to let his tongue pass through the man's lips and tasted the blood. But he was brought back to reality when he heard a grunt. He shot up to see the other open his eyes, dazed for a moment, which seemed hot to him at the moment.

Zoro, sore and slightly light headed, took a moment to remember what happened and saw the other above him, panting, sweating, and looking like he was in more pain. He was going to say something when he saw how scarred and pale the other was, not to mention thin. But he didn't ignore the shaking form as the torn rags just hang off of him, while his own clothes were only tattered and cut in certain spots.

However he wasn't stupid at what day it was as he managed to sit upright and took off his jacket, only to throw it across somewhere in the small shrine, and gathered the young man in his arms.

"Z-Zor… Zoro?" Luffy said in an uncertain whisper. His body seemed to be reacting much like a fever and his 'desire' was directed at the one he proudly called his best friend.

He moved the bangs a little away from the flushed, pained expression as they eyes went in and out looking dazed and misty, before claiming the lips again.

He wasn't as shocked like the first and wrapped his arms around the other's neck, wanting to deepen the kiss.

The swordsman traced one hand up the other's spine, making him moan into the kiss and separate. He then tilted his head to the side, exposing his neck which the other sunk his fangs in and started to 'feed'.

Luffy mentioned the other to go down to the ground, which he did, since he needed to be off of his feet to let his ankles heal a bit. He licked the punctured spot, feeling no desire for the blood and his gaze fell onto the other's chest.

_***^Lemon Warning^***_

Zoro saw the gaze and thought to make the occasion not so 'easy'. He flipped them over and immediately nibbled at the side of the other's neck, earning a few moans and gasps of pleasure, while his hands roamed the body, getting rid of the scrapes of torn cloth, exposing the young man below him. He lifted himself up to get a better look and forgot how to breathe for a second.

Luffy was flushed, panting heavily, eyes half opened, and he seemed to glow despite the scars, which were starting to disappear.

He claimed the other's lips once more as he held him tightly, which the other clawed and scratched the his back, which he growled, but with pleasure, then felt his pants sliding off completely to be quickly discarded, before separating from the kiss for air as he attacked the collar bone and nibbled around, finding the one that made the other moan.

Luffy managed to flip them over so that he was on top and the other on the bottom, before he leaned towards the other's ear. "I can't stop now."

"Don't expect you to." He said, grabbing the other's butt, earning a squeak of surprise and looked at him with a pout, which he couldn't help but chuckle.

Luffy grinned as he licked three fingers, which the other quickly grabbed his wrist and grinned slyly.

"Allow me…" He said huskily as he took the three fingers in his mouth and twirled his tongue around, covering them with saliva and earning gasping moans from the other. Once that was done, he postitioned himself as the other went up, kissed and nipped his chest as he felt the first digit enter him. 'This should happen the other way…' He thought. 'But this is his twisted birthday.' He then gasped when he felt his throbbing member being enveloped by something moist and warm, which, which by that time he felt a second digit enter him. His mind went fuzzy when he felt the other's tongue go around as the third finger entered and started to stretch. He growled as pain and pleasure continued, until he felt the fingers slide out and his hard member was hit with cold air. "FUCK! Why'd you stop!"

He only crawled up so that he could whisper into the other's ear. "I have to be lubricated, but I need your help."

He got bits of that, focusing on his ignored member and the warm breath at his ear, but nodded as the other crawled up until the other's throbbing member was at his face. He quickly wrapped one arm around the other's waist to bring the member close and took the member whole into his mouth, earning a surprised, pleasurable gasp.

He wanted to feel more of the hot, moist cave, but the man used his other arm to keep him from doing so.

When he thought it was moist enough, he lifted the other's hips and mentioned the other to go back down to finish what was started.

Luffy, with a hard, wet member, crawled back in between the man's legs and positioned himself at the entrance. He went in slowly, but the man grew impatient as he wrapped his legs around and forced the other in, which he growled out in the jolt of pain it caused. "Z-Zoro?"

He looked to see that his best friend, and now more, looked at him with concern. He smiled, or at least tried to as he mentioned the young man to continue.

"I love you." He said. "I want you to know that."

The swordsman got up in an awkward partly sitting up, but not quite, and looked deep into the other's eyes and cupped the other's face. "I love you too… for awhile now."

He seemed happy to hear this as a tear rolled down freely down his cheek.

He once again claimed the other's lips as the young man started to go in and out, at a slow pace but increased quickly. He then grabbed the man's abandoned member and timed with his thrusts until he came followed by Zoro as both yelled their names.

They collapsed on the ground, panting and glistening with sweat as the moon's light made them glow more.

"You okay?" Luffy asked.

"I'm great… Where the hell did you learn that?"

"I didn't… It just… came to me."

The swordsman chuckled. "Is that so?" Which the other couldn't help but giggle. "Happy birthday, Luffy."

Luffy hugged the man underneath him. "Thank you."

"What's on your mind?"

"I'm not sleepy. Worn out, but not tired."

"You saying you're up for another round?"

"Yeah, if you're up to it."

"Who's on top?"

"You."

"I wouldn't do it without some kind of lubricant."

"Why?"

"I can handle the pain from saliva, but I don't want to end up hurting you."

He pouted, which the swordsman had to think up an alternative.

"But I can still try something."

"Like what?"

He flipped them over and kissed the young man's neck, finding the pleasure spots by the tone of the other; loudest being the 'right' spot. He let his hands roam everywhere as he kissed along the jaw, down the throat, across the collar bone, played with the nipples, licked along the stomach before finding the belly button where he stuck his tongue in and out.

While that was going on, Luffy squirmed, moaned, whimpered, even squeaked as he breathed out Zoro's name in an almost begging way.

He then reached to the member, which he kissed and nibbled along the shaft, making it hard, before taking it whole, earning a loud gasp. He held down the other's hips as he bobbed his head up and down.

"Zoro… I-I'm gonna… I'm-" He tried to finish his sentence when the other started sucking and he felt his seed explode into the hot cave. He could barely see straight after the ordeal as Zoro leaned over him.

"How's that?"

He only smiled before yawning and slowly drifted to sleep.

_***^Lemon End^***_

He took that as a 'really good' and gathered him in his arms. "I'll always be there for you." He whispered as he kissed the forehead before slowly going to sleep.

* * *

In the morning, the group found the manor once more and jumped over the non-existent bridge.

"**Luffy! Luffy!? Luffy!?**" Ace called as he went from one part of the ruined manor to the next.

Everyone else helped with the search as well, but came up with nothing.

"Has anyone found those morons!" Nami called.

"No! But I definitely smell blood here!" Sanji said.

"Chopper! Think you could hone in on Zoro?" Ben said.

"I just did! But the rest of the trail is blocked! I'm guessing there was some kind of cave in before it became ruins!"

"That's just great!" Usopp said. "Now we have to dig them out!"

Kaya seemed worried when she suddenly saw someone at the corner of her eye. "Zoro?" She called, making everyone go up to her.

Ace was the first one there, but looked confused. "That's not Zoro…"

The person in question started to walk away, into a forest.

"Come on!" Ace said as he ran after the person in question, which everyone followed suit, unsure what's going on.

* * *

After some minutes of running, they see the questionable person with another.

"Wait… isn't that…" Chopper started to say when both figures looked at them.

The first one looked exactly like Zoro, only with black hair and red eyes, while the other was a perfect double of Luffy, minus the scar. The two ghostly figured ignored them as they moved closer before the Luffy double ran up and embraced the Zoro double.

"_Oni!_" Luffy's double called out happily.

"_Hiku…_" Zoro's double said as he returned the embrace before lifting the other's chin up and kissed the other, causing both to glow and disappear, leaving behind a yin and yang disc.

"What the hell was that about!?" Sanji called when he sniffed something. "And I recognize that rotten smell!" He and everyone went around the hole in the ground.

"Luffy!? Zoro!?" Shanks called.

"Yeah!?" Came the loud, sleepy reply.

"Zoro! I'm glad to hear you're still with us! And Luffy!?"

"I'm here!" Luffy called.

"Oh happy day!" Shanks cheered.

"Zoro!" Ace called. "You better not have touched my brother! You pervert!"

"He's my lover Ace! So stop being a bully!"

That struck the elder brother harder than falling a bowling ball onto his chest.

"So! Who was on top!?" Sanji said.

"Oi!" Both Ace and Zoro called.

"I was!" Luffy responded. "I told Zoro that it was his turn, but he didn't want to do it without hurting me!"

"You're a true gent, man!" Ace called.

"But he gave me a blow job instead!"

"**I'M GOING TO KILL YOU AND STRANGLE YOU WITH YOUR INTESTINES!**"

"Do and I'm never talking to you anymore!"

Ace went to a tree and gloomed there.

"So, are you guys together!?" Sanji asked, couldn't resist teasing the swordsman with the other's honesty.

"Of course we're together! And we'll always will be!"

"And what about the sex thing!? How was that?!"

"**WHAT KIND OF DUMBASS QUESTION IS THAT!?**" Zoro shouted.

"It's was great!"

"Don't answer that! Baka!"

"Why?"

"Because that sick bastard is jealous that he hasn't been laid yet! So he has to hear what others are like in bed!"

Sanji wanted to clobber the guy, but stood next to Ace, feeling the sting of the truth.

"You guys are hopeless…" Usopp said, looking at the sad two.

"Are you okay!?" Kaya called down.

"Yeah! A bit sore from being tortured, but other than that I'm mostly okay!"

"Roronoa-san!?"

"Nothing to complain about!"

"I bet he doesn't…" Ben murmured with a grin.

"Hey guys! Would you bring in some clothes!? Ours don't look like clothes anymore!"

"**That's too much information!**" Nami shouted.

* * *

_It's building in me I feel it surfacing (surfacing…)_

_Am I becoming my impurities?_

_You turned to see_

_And look at me_

_I'm turning into what you see_

_)I'm changing inside_

_I'm changing inside_

_I wish I could take this away from me_

_I'm changing inside_

_I'm changing inside_

_The broken is finally surfacing(_

_I can feel it slowly changing me_

_I'm just a shell of who I used to be_

_You turned to see and look at me_

_I'm turning into what you see_

_)(_

_Surfacing…_

_Lay me down forever_

_Finally surfacing…_

_Lay me down forever_

_Finally surfacing!_ – Trust Company

* * *

Everyone okay? I'll see you in the next chapter then.


	51. Dairies

(sighs in relief) Man...!

Robin: Got some things done I suppose.

Yes, and then there's the small issue with the computer, so I couldn't really get on for… almost a month!

Robin: Well, you're here now, and that's all that matters.

Yeah…

Robin: (grabs the first one) From LDRL...

Zoro: (walks in) Why the hell do I always end up in this damn studio?

Gift for you.

Zoro: Huh? (grabs the box and opens it) Huh! Nice looking katana. (grabs it only to transform into a dragon) The hell!?

It's a katana that could change shape when in use.

Zoro: Now that's just plain awesome.

What do we say?

Zoro: (clears throat) Thank you...

LDRL...

Zoro: Yeah, thanks for the katana.

Robin: Thank you for the plushies, they resemble a great likeness to everyone.

Zoro: As if...

Be nice! And thanks for the dessert table!

Robin: (grabs another) From Tori-san...

Thank you! I wanted to end it with the aftermath of the lemon, but then I was like, wait a minute! Why not be different?

Zoro: (clears throat) I'll be leaving now.

Oh come on! It's not like it's new to you!

Zoro: Don't make me use this new katana on you.

Then you would have to face the wrath of my reviewers.

Zoro: (shivers)

Robin: (grabs another) From Kira-chan...

(looks at the video cam disc and giggles)

Zoro: (grumbles)

Robin: (giggles as well and grabs another) From Dreamer-san...

Word.

Zoro: Your fault.

Shut up or I'll sick your fangirls on you.

Zoro: You wouldn't...

Robin: She would. (grabs another) From Ookami-san...

(giggles) I don't know. Zoro, would you be willing to do that.

Zoro: I've already been blackmailed by the greedy bitch. And I don't want any more blackmailing.

Looks like you're just going to have to corner him.

Zoro: Nani!?

Robin: (giggles and grabs another) From Suguri-san...

I better give Sanji a call then. Or...

Zoro: Don't you dare go there with me.

You're right, you'll just get lost as usual. (quickly grabs cell) Hey Sanji, it's me... I was wondering if you could cook up a big bar be que... In a few days time, but I like my meat extra special. You wouldn't mind spending a few days in your kitchen, would you? ... Great! I'll see you at my place then! ... Bye bye! (hangs up) Sanji the gentleman.

Zoro: You're almost as bad as Nami.

You want to see Luffy again?

Zoro: (shuts up)

I thought so.

Robin: You just know how to get the guys, don't you?

I have five younger brothers, I have to know how to get them.

Robin: (giggles and grabs another) From Gene-chan...

Huh! It's been awhile. Well, I'm glad I could make your day less gloomy.

Robin: (grabs another) From Becca-san...

Thanks, and if you need any more help, just give me a PM or something and I'll try to get you more advice.

Robin: (grabs another) From Hanabi-san...

Don't worry about it and thanks.

Robin: (grabs another) From Kyo-kun...

Nah! He's used to it.

Zoro: (grumbles) Only when I'm on top...

What was that?

Zoro: Nunya!

Don't take that attitude with me!

Robin: (grabs another) From Twi-san...

Crocodile went on ahead, and the disc is not 'Dawn', but it will have something to do with it.

Robin: (grabs another) From Jess Likes Biting...

Oh! New reviewer! Yay! Oh and yeah, I just had to do something funny to make Ace react from okay with it to wanting to kill something. He's just so much fun to mess with sometimes.

Robin: (smiles and grabs another) From Tsume-san...

Thanks for the stuff! (places it on the dessert table) Oh! Zoro, the camera is paid for.

Zoro: Great! (sighs in relief)

Robin: (grabs another) From Sogequeen2550...

Hey! Welcome to Reviewer's Reply! Sorry you're uncomfortable with Luffy being on top, I just saw a few doujishi's with that positioning and I just wanted to be different.

Robin: (grabs another) From Mimi-chan...

(giggles) Cute as always. You'll find out soon enough.

Robin: (grabs the last one) From smexygecko...

(sees roses and cookies) Thanks, and of course I'm going to continue writing it! The story isn't over! Crocodile is still on the loose and they still need to find 'Dawn'!

Robin: That's all that we have for reviews. Don't you have an announcement to make after the chapter?

I sure do! But until then, enjoy!

* * *

_Don't look down  
don't look back  
I am beside you_

_close your eyes  
know, I'm here  
I know it's hard  
to let go all that defines you  
You feel like you'll never be whole again_

_(We will find a way to erase the past..)  
(Stay with me..)  
(stay with me..)_

_in my arms  
you'll be fine  
I never let go  
all you lost will come again  
just stay with me  
never look back  
never again  
it's over !.._

_everything ends here in my arms_

_Don't give in  
don't let your memories break you  
let me take you away from here_

_(We will find a way to make this last..)  
(Stay with me..)  
(stay with me..)_

_in my arms  
you'll be fine  
I never let go  
all you lost will come again  
just stay with me  
never look back  
never again  
it's over !.._

_everything ends here in my arms_

_I'll be here forever !..  
everything ends here in my arms  
I'll be here forever !..  
everything ends here in my arms  
I'll be here forever !.. (Forever.. Forever..)_

_in my arms (in my arms..)  
you'll be fine (you'll be fine..)  
I never let go..  
all you lost (all you lost..)  
will come again (will come again..)  
just stay with me.._

_never look back (never look back..)  
never again (never again..)  
it's over !.._

_everything ends here in my arms_ – Dead by April

* * *

Chapter 51: Dairies

That evening everyone enjoyed a nice warm meal as they waited on what Robin had figured out. Ace was still torn from the realization of his brother's new sex life. Smoker seemed to try to comfort, but showed he didn't really know how. Shanks was having a great time, more so when he's drunk, causing Ben and Mihawk to try to pretend they don't know him. Sanji fawns over Nami while she was having a genuine conversation with the blonde chef. Usopp told tales to Kaya and Chopper while Brook provided the music to match the mood for the tale. Franky was enjoying a cola, or on his tenth one, as he laughed as loudly as Shanks.

Zoro and Luffy on the other hand enjoyed their meal casually, the swordsman letting his lover steal bits off of his plate and hit his hand with a spoon to the ones he was going to eat. He told the other about him being a distant Spirit Demon, which Luffy would've let the food fall out of his mouth if not for him to keeping his jaw in place. But other than that, Luffy continued to stuff his face with food, but stopped when he came across a hot pepper, which he drank the tankful of water, which he received a lecture from some people about slowing down as Zoro wasn't doing a good job hiding his amusement.

But in-between the chaos, they held hands under the table or one would hook his foot around the other's ankle. Thus a form of silent embrace as they look attentive to those around them.

When Robin came out, Luffy was the first to let everyone know. "Oi! Robin! What took you so long!?"

She just smiled as she sat down next to Nami, making everyone quiet down.

"Who died?" Zoro said.

"Yeah, what's up with you guys? Why are you suddenly quiet?" He looked around, seeing if he could find the answer.

"I just took a moment to go over the book and diaries everyone as found and came to an interesting find."

"What's that?" Chopper asked as Luffy was at the edge of his seat.

"Well, to start with, none of us are surprised by what we learned about the places, but we're a little sketchy of the period of time of which these locations existed. However, there are many books describing the Spirit Demons, very much abundant, and aware of their actions and customs. This allows me to have some idea of the time period of some ten thousand years, within an advanced, religious society."

"That far back?" Sanji asked.

"Yes, it was also around that time that there was a balance of existence. And there was some mention of 'Dawn', but towards the incomplete ritual is when it became a race to find it first."

"Sounds about right." Shanks said, quickly sober.

"So, what else to you know?" Ace asked, getting interested.

She just smiled as if amused by something. "The two dairies I have the pleasure of reading is none other than the first young Daywalker priest and his Spirit Demon partner and guard. Hiku and Oni."

"Wait! Aren't those the names of those two ghosts we saw?" Usopp asked.

"Two ghosts?" Zoro said.

"They were outside of the hole you and Luffy were found in." Ben filled in. "We mistook them for you two."

"They looked like us?" Luffy asked as he leaned up against the swordsman so that his head rested on the other's shoulder.

"Well, the one who looked like you was definitely there." Nami said. "But the one that looked like Zoro had black hair and creepy red eyes."

"Red eyes could mean a Nighthunter or a pure breed Spirit Demon." Mihawk said. "So, we know the time frame happened far before we were aware of."

Robin nodded. "We understand the 'when' of the question, now let's find out the who's who in this tragic tale."

"Huh?" Was the collective response as she brought out two soft leather, yellow paged paper books.

"The two diaries that Kaya found have all the answers of what may have happened on that day." She explained as she opened one that was light brown, but heavily covered in blood stains. "This is the diary of Hiku, the young Daywalker who became a priest."

* * *

'_We have arrived in the human village that our elder leader believes that 'Dawn' has been placed for safe keeping since the first order has banded together in order to keep the peace of our existence along with the Dusks and Wares. Of course, the first order was unsuccessful and now there's a dispute among all the races. The village has a shrine, as well as another one up in the mountain, whose ability was even higher than the high priest here. I have not laid eyes on a living flesh known as a human, for our leaders say that these beings are no different from us, only weaker and not heightened to do abilities we were gifted with. However, Oni adds that these beings are simple minded and have the potential in the future while we may face more than just a possible war. He is odd when he mentions things of such nature, but I respect him for his advice on humans, for he grew up in a real human village. Even upon our arrival, it seems everyone let out a hostile and feared energy. Oni says these beings would believe anything told to them and are stubborn to change to a different way of thinking. I asked him why it is in their nature to be so, and he responds that it was their mental survival method, since they are not gifted, or cursed with our race's abilities. When we first met the high priest in this village he told all that we were welcome to stay, however he did not seem pleased with us either. Oni said that I shouldn't think of it too much and that he also said that humans do have a tendency to trust strangers in time. I can always trust him when I'm unsure of what's going on or to myself. The sun has gone down and we're going to see the ancient relic 'Dawn' for the first time since the first order. The sun could not come back up any quicker._'

She picked up another, darker color brown leather book.

'_We arrived into a human village before Amametsumaru went to rest behind the mountains. The scent of humans is familiar, but at the same time different for these were not the people I grew up with. They are gone thanks to the rivals of my charge and his race. Since then he had found me and proved to be worthy for my service to him, and him alone. He had so many questions about the human race that I was surprised that he did not try to wear out his breath when doing so. Of course I was not surprised to be greeted with such fear and anxiously along with their reluctance of letting us stay in their midst where the relic is kept. In all honesty, I did not care for such an object that may have turned poor unfortunate fools to the beings today, myself included. However my charge and his group have waited this moment and I would hold my tongue until I see for myself of this relic's importance. Evening has fallen now so I have to be on my guard to protect him and his family. I am a Spirit Demon, as such it is my duty to protect the worthy charge._'

"Robin, why are you reading both dairies one at a time?" Chopper asked.

"Because both write one after the other." She said as she grabbed the first diary.

'_We have entered the shrine where the High Priest explained where he kept_ 'Dawn'_. I never saw anything so radiant before that even Ametsamaru would be ashamed. Although it radiated brighter before I found myself holding the most important object in any history of any view. The priests in the shrine where just as surprised as I when the High Priest of the village said something about being it's host, but it never settled into my conscious as I was handed new clothes of a priest and was cleansed in this bath._

'_By the time I finally met up with Oni, after two days of being in that shrine, he told me what everyone tried to tell me. I became a priest whose duty was to protect_ 'Dawn'.'

'_Hiku walked out from the shrine after two days since entering. When I have heard the news from one of the leaders, I did not know how to respond or react to such a situation. Of course, I knew Hiku well enough that he too has little understanding of what was going on. He's sleeping peacefully now, he will need it for when Ametsmaru rises he will be doing the duties of a priest. He will think it will be okay now, but he will soon realize that he will have to tolerate it._'

'_Being a priest isn't as easy as I believed it would be. I do not have a moment for myself to breathe, so many chants to learn, and I'm convinced that I sleep more in the day than Oni! Why did_ 'Dawn' _choose me? I drink the blood as my race does to survive. How could I be defined as '_pure_'? I have asked Oni this and his response was that it could be my naivety as well as being positive in almost every situation. I do not believe that this is the case_.'

'_Hiku asked me a strange and unusual question before he went to his room to rest. He asked if I thought he was '_pure'_. I told him what I thought and made it simple for him to understand. He did not seem satisfied with the answer and bid me well before heading to the room. Another uneventful night on watch, but suppose it is good._'

'_The priests kept mentioning about a ritual for the past week now. We've been here for almost a two months and only one attempt from our rival cousin to steal 'Dawn' in my sleep, but Oni took care of them. After the ordeal the villagers seemed to finally warm up to us being here, just like Oni said. However he did not seem to appreciate receiving so much attention, especially from the young females in the village, however the little ones seem to like him more and he would participate in their games. He once said that the females are really picky about their mates and would kill to get that mate for herself. Needless to say it reminded me of the courtship back at my home region, hidden away in the mountains. I asked him what would happen when human females do find a mate they want. He simply pointed to the group of females whom had been following us for some time. He said that they would follow the person around to learn about the poor fool before trying to pounce when the person least expects it, until someone better comes around. I asked him if they were following him and he just gave me a strange look, but I got the message._

_'Back to the ritual, I had no idea what it was until the High Priest told me that I had to go up the mountain and remain there until the ritual ended, and I was to go up there alone with a few other priests heading there as well. I did not want to leave without Oni, but I thought about it last night that it would be best if he did stay here, in case something was to happen. I know he would do what he will do._'

'_I will admit, what Hiku said about me remaining in the village was almost the worst news to my ears. I have to go through great lengths to get away from the women here, while he will go up with only a hand full of priests. Needless to say I have an unsettling problem with such an arrangement. Not only that, but I did not like the idea of anyone protecting my charge, especially who do not understand the rivaled cousin's strength. I could see in his face that he did not like this idea as well, but tried to assure me that it would only last a short time. I wanted to belief that, but I did not feel right about this, and neither did he. He summoned me to his room and granted only one wish that I would stay by his side. I did as he wished and remained by his side the whole night as he slept uneasily_.'

'_I had left the village yesterday and arrived at the mountain shrine early this morning before the sun had risen. At this bird. I left my window open for its return and left a bowl of water and left over cooked rice as a reward. It read that things were going well and that he took up night patrol now, at least the women were locked up and sent to bed. I wanted to write back, but night fell and the bird needs to respoint I miss Oni's presence, for he seems to have a way to sooth my anxious soul at ease at such strange surroundings. I was shown how to deliver messages with the shrines birds and wrote a letter to him and released thet_.'

'_I've been given a letter by Hiku every hour each day, counting down to this ritual. He complains about doing this and that, he mentions about missing me and everyone. It felt good to receive the letters from him. But now it's getting longer for the bird to arrive and soon it only comes down when the sun nearly sets and I waited until dawn to send my reply. Now I have yet heard from him for the only reason that tomorrow will be the night of the ritual_.'

'_Tonight is the ritual. I've been prepared for what will happen before, during and after, but now my stomach feels strange and I feel sick although I am fully well. I want to believe its anticipation and nerves, but I couldn't get this horrible feeling out of my chest. It's time for me to go, but if I were to forget, I believe that I have fallen for Oni in a sinful and forbidden affair of my feelings, or so says in the teachings of the priests, of course I was never one to begin with_.'

'_Why am I still here? Everything went to hell so quickly it's surreal. Hiku… My Hiku… I failed to protect him from such a death. He held on long enough to hand me 'Dawn', along with a round stone that was meant to be a key to open to a new realm where 'Dawn' should be placed in order to bring out its devastating power. He told me to hide it far from here while the stone should be hidden somewhere else as well to be used as a guide marker when the time is right. I vowed to do as he told me, but I refused to immediately move to leave his side. I wanted to move him, for I did not believe that this is what he had in mind of a grave. But he told me the most painful words, that I was free. I did not want freedom and refused it in such a tragic setting. If words of freedom were not cruel enough, then his final words were far crueler than any I have heard in my life before his life, a life that was supposed to be close to immortality, slipped away peacefully like a river into an eternal sleep. My Hiku, my charge, my partner, my friend… my cruel love!_

_I set out what you told me to do and found the most impossible spot that only the stone, which I broke in half to make it almost impossible to find and retrieve. I only gave Leader, the new leader after that tragic incident, one clue, the beginning of the chase of what was soon to be the path to 'Dawn'. I then returned to the village where I set my final plan of the path and cursed the place for all of the souls that could not rest. I could only remain in the village for you have the mountains. I must rid myself from this life to go into a certain hell, for I cannot be satisfied with this 'freedom' you claim I gained. I am already dead when you died… I'm just making it official after the extended overdue_.'

* * *

Robin closed the last dairy and looked up to see everyone. "Now we know from their point of view of what happened."

Both Brook and Franky gushed out in tears, Nami seemed reserved, Sanji seemed to be blank of any emotions as he looked at the green-haired swordsman. Everyone else seemed to be a mix of what they heard.

Zoro and Luffy in particular have mixed emotions that both empathized and sympathized their two past doubles.

"I think all of us need to rest." Shanks said as everyone silently agreed.

"It's wise after what we went through." Ben said.

"Especially that young lad of yours." Mihawk said.

"Aye… But we still have to continue. We're close to it now!"

"Crocodile is still out there." Mihawk reminded.

"We would ward him off our trail somehow…" Ben agreed.

"Aye, that is true…" Shanks said as he took a swing of his rum. "If only Luffy could tell me where he hid the last clue, we would be there to see 'Dawn' in a matter of a couple of days."

"We could use the compass that was found in that city." Ben suggested.

"Now that there's no spiritual activity in the area, it should point us the right direction."

"Why didn't I think of that before!" Shanks said as he slapped his forehead as he got up, went up to the two, and kissed them. "I love you two!" This was rewarded by lumps on his head and face.

"I'm retiring." Mihawk said calmly while a vein was still present.

Ben just sat there and waited for his idiot friend to come to. "Crazy baka, he knows Mihawk doesn't like to be kissed."

"Ah!" Shanks said as he popped up suddenly. "But it was worth it to see his face!"

"You're just asking for an early death."

"I should've died years ago!"

"If you were human, you should be."

"That hurts."

Ben didn't say anything as he lit up a cigarette.

* * *

After everyone rested, Nami brought out the compass as everyone eagerly waited to see where it would point to. The group was in a circle when it immediately pointed to Zoro.

At first he had no idea, but then he remembered the box, got his bag out and held it out for all to see.

"You baka! You had it all along!?" Sanji and Nami said as they fumed.

"Do you have any idea the dangers you could put ourselves in!?" Ace said as he wanted to choke the man if not for Smoker to hold him back.

"Of all the places you could've placed it, Luffy-bro, why Zoro's bag?" Franky asked.

"I didn't put it in there, I placed it in the cool closet that his apartment has when I was staying there."

"Then I found it and took it along with me." Zoro explained.

Shanks just laughed whole heartedly. "Well! We don't have to look too far to go!" He said as he held out his hand. "Mind if I take a look?"

Zoro placed the box in the man's hand and everyone watched as the box was skillfully opened by the one-armed man.

Inside the box was a glass disc with different colors.

"What the hell?" Sanji said.

"Hold on!" Usopp said as he brought out a flashlight. "Hold it up a bit." Shanks did as he turned on the flashlight, which its weak beam of light managed to reveal a map on the wall from the glass disc.

"Usopp! You're a genius!" Nami called out.

"Well of course! They don't call me Usopp the Genius for nothing!"

"Really!?" Chopper called and thus started the teller's tale as Kaya smiled happily.

"We have our heading men! And women!" Shanks said. "Let's head out!"

* * *

_My hands are searching for you  
My arms are outstretched towards you  
I feel you on my fingertips  
My tongue dances behind my lips for you_

_This fire rising through my being  
Burning I'm not used to seeing you_

_I'm alive, I'm alive_

_I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savouring this heart that's healing_

_My hands float up above me  
And you whisper you love me  
And I begin to fade  
Into our secret place_

_The music makes me sway  
The angels singing say we are alone with you  
I am alone and they are too with you_

_I'm alive, I'm alive_

_I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savouring this heart that's healing_

_And so I cry  
The light is white  
And I see you_

_I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive_

_I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savouring this heart that's healing_

_Take my hand  
I give it to you  
Now you own me  
All I am  
You said you would never leave me  
I believe you  
I believe_

_I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savouring this heart that's healed_ - Flyleaf

* * *

Okay… Sorry for the wait again and see you next chapter, now that I got the computer problem worked out.

Robin: What about your announcement?

Oh! Thanks for reminding me! Well, if any of you saw the game 'Bioshock' I'm doing a crossover fic with the OP characters, still a ZoLu with some SanUso, NamViv, RoFran, and other charaters. But until then, I have to finish this and work on my other fics, which have been on the shelf for sometime now. Sorry sorry for that! But one things for sure...

Robin: What's that?

That I live!

Robin: (giggles)


	52. Resting Up

Hey everyone!

Robin: How was your prom last night?

It was awesome!

Robin: I see you got a little loose for once.

The wonders of what friends, or nice people who know you, could do.

Robin: Well, with that said… (picks up a review) This is from Sakura-Chan 484…

New reviewer! You mean Blind Remembrance of Love? And I got you addicted? (blushes) Well… I did enjoy doing this kind of thing, and you're going to resemble a tomato again.

Robin: A second lemon?

You know it!

Robin: You're spoiling your readers.

(sticks tongue out)

Robin: (giggles and grabs another) From Kira-chan…

Sorry for making you cry!

Robin: (grabs another) From LDRL…

I've got to get you a simpler nickname than that. Thanks for the extra rooms! And everyone liked their gifts, especially Sanji. Speaking of which… Sanji! You almost done with the barbeque?

Sanji: Almost done! Cupid-swan!

Get ready, we may actually get Luffy back soon!

Sanji: Yeah, and Marimo would stop being such a stick up the ass.

Zoro: What did you say!?

Oh boy…

Robin: (grabs another) From Dreamer-san…

Thankies!

Robin: (grabs another) From Tori-san…

Thanks!

Robin: (grabs another) From Becca-chan…

(looks bashful) Oh! It was nothing!

Robin: (giggles and grabs another) From Mimi-chan…

Wow, you're reading Summer Service? Well, just so you know, I have a lot of people not satisfied with the ending, which is my fault. And thanks! You're the first person who mentioned about the crossover. It will be my first by the way, so I'm studying up on the walkthroughs on YouTube at the moment.

Robin: That should be interesting. (grabs another) From Twi-san…

(smiles)

Robin: (grabs another) From smexygecko…

(air hugs and giggles)

Robin: (grabs another) From Jess Likes Biting…

New reviewer! Word!

Robin: (grabs another) From Suguri-chan…

(looks at the video disc) As I suspect! Sanji! Ready the fan! That nose of his should pick up your cooking!

Sanji: Hai! Cupid-swan!

Robin: (grabs another) From Kami-san…

Well this would also make you blush, and hi Kyubi!

Robin: (grabs the last one) From Ookami-san…

Yeah… It happens to the best of us. And Zoro has been in an okay mood lately. Mostly we're getting Luffy back after so long!

Robin: How far along on the crossover are you?

Partly of chapter 11.

Robin: That's impressive.

I know. Well! Enjoy the new chapter everyone!

* * *

_Don't look down  
don't look back  
I am beside you_

_close your eyes  
know, I'm here  
I know it's hard  
to let go all that defines you  
You feel like you'll never be whole again_

_(We will find a way to erase the past..)  
(Stay with me..)  
(stay with me..)_

_in my arms  
you'll be fine  
I never let go  
all you lost will come again  
just stay with me  
never look back  
never again  
it's over !.._

_everything ends here in my arms_

_Don't give in  
don't let your memories break you  
let me take you away from here_

_(We will find a way to make this last..)  
(Stay with me..)  
(stay with me..)_

_in my arms  
you'll be fine  
I never let go  
all you lost will come again  
just stay with me  
never look back  
never again  
it's over !.._

_everything ends here in my arms_

_I'll be here forever !..  
everything ends here in my arms  
I'll be here forever !..  
everything ends here in my arms  
I'll be here forever !.. (Forever.. Forever..)_

_in my arms (in my arms..)  
you'll be fine (you'll be fine..)  
I never let go..  
all you lost (all you lost..)  
will come again (will come again..)  
just stay with me.._

_never look back (never look back..)  
never again (never again..)  
it's over !.._

_everything ends here in my arms.._ – Dead by April

* * *

Chapter 52: Resting Up

After three days on being on foot, they come across a town with a train station.

"We're in luck!" Shanks said.

"Finally! Civilization!" Nami said happily.

"How are your ankles, Zoro?" Chopper asked.

"My ankles are fine, Chopper. You don't need to worry so much."

"I'm a doctor! It's my job!"

The swordsman chuckled as he shifted Luffy's body on his back.

"You shouldn't be able to carry people for so long."

"I'm still here Chopper, I'm not in danger of dying any millisecond."

"Okay… but if they start to hurt, you better take it easy."

"Yes Doctor Chopper."

Ace got over the fact of Zoro being Luffy's boyfriend, but still kept a wary eye on the swordsman.

Smoker on the other hand had just about enough, if it wasn't for Shanks having a wary eye on him, he would've given the elder brother a piece of his mind.

Sanji continued to taunt the young swordsman about being the bottom until the said man would mention about his virginity and would sulk.

Everyone else tolerated the others as thoughts of being in a nice bed and a hot prepared meal for a change.

"Ben! Find out the stops of the station! Sanji, Chopper, you two will be doing food check and medicine. Nami, Kaya, Usopp, you will take the others shopping for new clothes. I'll find a place for us to stay. For now, for the rest of you, let's take it easy for a bit."

Luffy woke up in a bit of a daze as he looked to see buildings. "Where are we?" He asked as he tried to rub the sleep from his eyes.

"We're in a town at the moment. Shanks is getting a place for us to stay for the night. Ben's finding out where the train stops, and everyone may go clothes shopping."

"Oh…" He said as he got down to the ground and stretched. "That was a great nap!" He exclaimed as he stomach growled. "I'm hungry…" He looked around, only to see the chef nowhere to be seen.

"He and Chopper are food shopping." Zoro filled in as his stomach growled.

"Zoro's hungry too!"

"Shut up." He said with a sigh. "And we can't go anywhere until Shanks finds a place."

Luffy pouted as he looked around to see shops. "We're so close now." He said suddenly.

The swordsman knew what the other meant and took a moment to look at his best friend and lover. He was worried that the other slept more than he did in a day, but now could see the paleness was gone from his skin and seemed to have his energy back. He was also relieved that the whipping marks are mostly gone, but he could never forget what he saw those few nights ago.

"Zoro?"

"Hm?"

Luffy sat on the other's lap and seemed to curl up against the strong chest. "Do you still love me?"

He was a little surprised to hear this. "Of course I do. What's on your mind?"

The little Daywalker smiled up at him. "I'm just making sure, since… You know…" He blushed and looked away from the other.

He just smiled and wrapped his arms around the young Daywalker. "It was a bit awkward to admit when doing something intimately." He whispered, making the other shiver.

"I hope we get a room together." He said with a chirpy tone as he nuzzled against his best friend and lover.

"Oi! Get a room!" Sanji said as he came up with Chopper, in his reindeer form, carrying the many bags of food.

"Jealous?" Zoro said with a tint of teasing, which was ruined by his boyfriend whining for the blonde to make food.

"Get your boyfriend to take you out!" The blonde said.

"I'm fucking broke, Pervert Cook!"

"What you call me?!"

"Oi! Guys! Knock it off!" Franky said as he was under the shade with Robin, still in the black out robe.

"Oi!" Shanks called. "I found a place for us!"

"Good timing." Ben said as he explained to Shanks of what he found out about the train's routes.

* * *

They were staying in a two level motel and Shanks could only get a few rooms to get his money's worth.

"The women will have their own room along with Chopper. Ace, Luffy, Ben, Usopp, and myself will have one room. Zoro, Smoker, Mihawk, Sanji, Franky, and Brooke will have the other room. Any questions? And no you cannot ask for a change in arrangement."

Luffy pouted as he was going to ask if he would stay with Zoro.

"We're only going to stay here for one night and get our asses moving early to get on the train, so don't get too comfy!"

Once in their rooms, Sanji instantly went to work with what he has to make food for the trip, even asking permission to use the motel's kitchen to do the cooking.

Zoro, wanting to avoid the blonde as much as possible went to the small gym that the motel has, which was a joke to his liking, but he made the most of it. That was of course before Luffy found him and begged to get to some old movie theatre.

* * *

When Ace woke up from his nap to find Luffy gone, and Usopp verified of Luffy's plan, he was about to go get his brother when he ran into Smoker. He explained about his plan of action and was going to go forward with it, when Smoker grabbed his wrist and went into an empty broom closet.

* * *

He wasn't sure what to say about it when he felt lips roughly claiming his and arms wrapping around him, trapping him into place. He was alarmed at first, but he felt excited. 'Damn! I forgot how good this felt!' He thought, thinking back last Halloween. "You're not drunk this time?" He asked.

"Shut up you brat."

He chuckled as he shivered when hands went under his shirt and roamed around his back and chest, before his shirt was taken off. "In a broom closet, Smokey-kun?"

"I told you to shut up." Smoker said quietly as he kissed along the collarbone and all around the chest, before going down lower, unzipped the pants, and took the member whole.

He gasped at the sensations as he resisted coming too soon, but the other did ways he didn't expect and cum. Once he recollected himself, he looked at Smoker. "That was quick…" He said, none too glad of having a quick job done as the other zipped his pants and straightened himself.

"It's a broom closet… And you pissed me off."

"Ow…" Ace pouted. "So that was just punishment?"

"Yeah… a special punishment that only you receive."

"Oh?" He seemed interested. "Was this part of my punishment?"

The older man just grinned. "That's not even half of it." He said as he walked out of the broom closet.

He grinned like a fool. "Yes! Finally!" He said to himself when he had a thoughtful look on his face. "What was I doing?" He groaned. "Damn it! He did that on purpose!" He sighed. "Why does he have to be so good? And it's not the topping of the cake!" He got out of the broom closet and went up to his room shared by the others.

* * *

Some Hours Later

Luffy and Zoro walked out of the theatre and were suppose to go back to the motel, but Luffy intentionally followed Zoro, knowing the man would get them lost.

And soon enough, they found themselves in the middle of town, completely lost.

"Damn it…" Zoro said, always cursing himself and his lousy sense of direction.

"Don't worry Zoro, I'm sure we'll get to the motel!"

"Then you lead."

"No."

"What?"

"I wanna spend more time with Zoro." He said with a small pout, making him cute.

Zoro, thinking it over, grinned. "You little bastard, you wanted us lost."

"Only for a bit." Luffy said with a smile, showing that he didn't regret it.

"What did you have in mind?" He asked, knowing that the other didn't want them to get lost unless the other wants something that only the both of them can do.

Luffy smiled as he wrapped his arms around the other's neck and kissed the other as he pressed himself against the strong form of his boyfriend.

'I see…' Zoro thought as he wrapped his arms around the other, pressing him even closer. "Where?" He asked.

Luffy looked around and saw an open window and sensed that it has yet to be occupied for a week. "That room with the open window."

Zoro looked, saw that it wasn't occupied, and grinned. "Lead the way."

Luffy, tapping into his superhuman abilities, got them up and in there without being noticed.

"You won't be able to do that soon." Zoro informed, watching the other to see a content look.

"May as well make it last while I still have it."

He smiled as he surveyed the room, which was empty. "You sure it's okay here?"

"This room and the rooms around it have been unoccupied for a week."

"How do you know?"

"I can smell when was the last time someone was here. And obviously the people around here moved."

"I see." Zoro said, only to realize something. "Luffy, I don't have-"

"This?" Luffy held up a bottle of lube.

"How?"

"Shanks always have a full bottle of lube somewhere when it comes to trips."

Zoro did not want to ask anymore from that point. "So, you really want to do it here?"

"Why not?" Luffy said as he went up and wrapped his arms around the other's waist. "I need to feel Zoro."

The swordsman felt heat on his face. "Are you sure?"

"I can't see the future Zoro, I don't know what will happen after 'Dawn' is found. And Crocodile is still out there…" He hid is face on the other's chest. "If anything happens, I want to be with Zoro as much as possible in case something happens tomorrow or the next day."

"Luffy…"

"I know…" He looked up again. "But life is unpredictable…"

Zoro understood what his boyfriend was saying and brushed away some bangs from the other's eyes as he leaned down to claim the other's lips, which were returned.

* * *

~*:Lemon Alert:*~

Both of their hands roamed under shirts before those were discarded and the younger of the two wrapped one leg around the other's waist, followed by the other as he held himself up by wrapping his arms around the other's neck. The elder of the two carefully walked up to a wall and pressed the other's back against it as they grind into each other.

After a short time, both were panting and eager to get their pants off.

Luffy was back on the ground as the other took his pants, as well as his own, off and were moved to the side. His legs felt weak and slid down to the floor.

Zoro went down as well, kissing the other passionately as he moved the other to lie down on the ground and positioned himself between the other's legs, his hands roaming around the body as he did so, causing beautiful music from the younger, even with the slightest touch.

He parted from the other to see the younger, basking in the pale moonlight through the window. Lips a dark shade of pink, face blushed, and body already shining with the thin sheet of sweat and slightly shivering from the incoming air, and the member stood up hard and proud. "Beautiful." Was all he could breath out, as the other seemed to blush more.

He grabbed the lube, stuck two fingers in, and leaned to kiss the other as he placed his index finger to penetrate the entrance, causing the other to shift and whimper. He whispered comforting words as he kissed along the jaw, causing whimpers and moans, which, if he didn't have a really good self control, would bring him to the edge and just go for it. But he wanted to make the other feel more than great after this.

Luffy on the other hand was going crazy! If it wasn't for the other's other hand pinning him down, he would've made love with the other's finger, and gasped when he felt the second go in. With the feeling of being penetrated and the constant kisses and nibbles around his body was enough to make him go insane!

Zoro felt that he prepared the other enough and covered his member with lube and positioned himself, only to slowly enter.

Luffy whimpered as he felt something even bigger than the fingers enter. If it were up to him, he would've just pushed himself in immediately, but the other has him pinned for him to not do that. Which was a good thing, otherwise he would've hurt himself and possibly the other if he just charged in like that.

Once he was completely in, he leaned down and kissed the tears away and started to pump the ignored member, making the other moan and arch his back. He then started a slow rhythm as he went in and out of the other, finding that one spot. When he did, the look on Luffy's face made his previous thoughts of control go out of the window of his mind, and made his pace slightly quicker, hitting that spot over and over.

Luffy first felt pain, then saw nothing but white before coming back and started to feel more than great as his sweet spot was being hit every time as his member was being pumped at the same rhythm.

Zoro leaned back down and kissed the other, the moans muffled by his mouth over the other's, still keeping momentum before the other screamed out his name and cummed on his stomach, which he didn't follow too far behind, filling his lover with his essence inside.

He slowly got out of the other and laid down to the side of the other, wrapping his arm around the little Daywalker's waist. "You okay?"

"Is there a word that describes more than amazing?"

"None that I know of." He said with a chuckle.

Luffy took a deep breath. "Damn…"

Zoro smiled as he wondered what time it is. "You're brother is going to kill me as soon as we get to the motel."

"I won't let him."

The swordsman knew better, but he let it drop as both need to catch their breath before getting dressed and headed back to the motel.

~*:End of Lemon:*~

* * *

When Zoro and Luffy returned to the motel, it turns out that everyone was just getting back as well and Nami produced their new clothes, which they would have to repay her, which led to them being more in debt.

"You see why I try not to ask her about money." Zoro said.

"Yeah, but one of these days we'll repay her." Luffy said with an optimistic smile.

The swordsman sighed but smiled at the other's way of thinking as he felt someone staring daggers at him. 'I have to avoid Ace as much as possible now until he lets go.' He thought.

* * *

Early the next morning everyone waited for the first early bird train and headed north.

Zoro looked out of the window to see the sun peeked out of the horizon. 'Closer to 'Dawn'…' He thought as Luffy mumbled, which he woke up a bit to see the sun ascend to the changing sky.

"We'll always be together, right?"

Zoro looked at Luffy, who was still looking out of the window. 'Still worried huh?' He thought as he looked out as well. "Yeah."

"Even when whatever happens after 'Dawn'?"

"Whatever happens, happens. But I don't plan on leaving you alone." He felt the other rest his head on his shoulder.

"Thanks Zoro."

He held the other's hand as he closed his eyes for his nap.

"Zoro."

"Hm?"

"I know what I said yesterday, but…" He sighed. "Crocodile is still out there."

"I know."

"I don't know how to beat him… you saw what he could do…"

He remembers clearly. "Don't worry about that now, we still got a long way to go." He said as he adjusted the other's blanket. "Just sleep on it for now, sometimes the answers are found in our sleep."

"Is that why you sleep a lot?"

He chuckled as he moved the bangs out of the other's eyes. "Only some of the time, most of that is to conserve energy when I need it to fight."

The young Daywalker nodded. "Okay." He said as he got comfy. "Thanks Zoro. I love you."

He placed a kiss on the other's temple. "I love you too, my crazy Monkey D. Luffy."

Luffy giggled at this before falling into a peaceful sleep, which was followed by the swordsman.

* * *

_My hands are searching for you  
My arms are outstretched towards you  
I feel you on my fingertips  
My tongue dances behind my lips for you_

_This fire rising through my being  
Burning I'm not used to seeing you_

_I'm alive, I'm alive_

_I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savouring this heart that's healing_

_My hands float up above me  
And you whisper you love me  
And I begin to fade  
Into our secret place_

_The music makes me sway  
The angels singing say we are alone with you  
I am alone and they are too with you_

_I'm alive, I'm alive_

_I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savouring this heart that's healing_

_And so I cry  
The light is white  
And I see you_

_I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive_

_I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savouring this heart that's healing_

_Take my hand  
I give it to you  
Now you own me  
All I am  
You said you would never leave me  
I believe you  
I believe_

_I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savouring this heart that's healed_ - Flyleaf

* * *

See you next chapter!


	53. The Way to Dawn

Hey! Everyone!

Robin: Getting close to the end of your school year.

I know! It's so surreal! (hears arguments in the back of the room) … (sighs) Robin, if you will…

Robin: (smiles and grabs the first review) From Sakura-chan…

(bows) Thank you! This time I'm not as stressed, so, it's all good!

Robin: (grabs another) From Jess Likes Biting…

(blinks) Was she here last time? Wow, all those presentation finals made me forget who was new here and who just came here as a second appearance…

Robin: Cupid-san…

Oh! Right! Sorry about that. Well! I'm glad to know that you liked it and hope the next few chapters don't disappoint. (hears crashes) … I'm going to kill those two…

Robin: (grabs another) From LDRL…

Okay! Then it stays. And thanks! (runs to the arguing two) Oi! Quit tearing up my kitchen! Sanji! Keep the bar-be-que scent going! We may get Luffy back today!

Sanji: Hai! Cupid-swan!

Zoro: After four months…

Look! I wasn't responsible for looking after him, and he ran off as usual. So chill.

Zoro: (sighs and goes outside, stealing a bar-be-que chicken leg)

Sanji: Oi!

(sighs) Robin…

Robin: (grabs another, a disc) From Suguri-san…

(watches disc) If I'm right… (grabs camera and gets into a good position to see Zoro about to bite into a chicken leg, only to be glomped by none other than Luffy and both of their mouths were separated by the chicken leg) … (takes a picture with a smirk)

Zoro: Muffi?! (Luffy?!)

Luffy: Orro! (Zoro!) (takes a huge hunk of chicken and swallows it) I missed you! (gives a sloppy kiss on Zoro's cheek)

Zoro: (takes the chicken leg out and kissed the other on the lips)

(takes the picture like a crazy fangirl (which I am a little))

Zoro: (looks over)

Oops! Better get out! (runs back to the studio) Okay! I've got my fun.

Robin: They may do more.

If I know Zoro wouldn't destroy the camera, which he actually bought for me as a birthday gift.

Robin: That was nice.

Yep… But that just means he has every excuse to not get another one because he bought it.

Robin: True. (grabs another) From Twi-san…

I know, and Ace, like Luffy, calls for trouble, so, Smoker has to figure out some way to make the 'punishments' enjoyable. And they were in a closet room, which some poor working soul could have the front row seat to something they were not prepared for.

Robin: (grabs another) From Blu-san…

You're welcome. And you may want to kill me for this chapter.

Robin: (grabs another) From Tori-san…

That's exactly the point of the chapter. It's the calm before the storm. Which actually will happen in this chapter.

Robin: (grabs another) From Kira-chan…

(nods) Yep, though you may have a fit after this chapter.

Robin: (grabs another) From Becca-chan…

Thank you! (bows)

Robin: (grabs another) From smexygecko…

Gecko-san! That's your nickname, unless you prefer something else, like Kira-chan is yoaifan. Anyway, I'm glad you liked Summer Service and I do believe I updated Dancing Waves. Which reminds me, I have to update my profile later.

Robin: (grabs another) From Deamer-san…

Thank you! (bows)

Robin: (grabs another) From Kami-san…

Uh…

Sanji: As you wish! Kami-swan!! (disappears out the door)

Uh… What's a S&B store?

Robin: Whatever it is, I'm sure Cook-san will be fine. (grabs another) From Ookami-san…

Uh… (Zoro and Luffy walk in)

Zoro: NANI!?

Luffy: (looks like he's considering the idea) Pineapple huh.

Zoro: (looks at Luffy) Oi…

Luffy, Sanji's not in the kitchen.

Luffy: (seems to have forgotten the previous idea for food) Food! (runs to the kitchen)

Zoro: Oi! (runs after him)

Robin: (giggles and grabs the last review) From Mimi-chan…

I know… And you'll just have to find out like everyone else.

Robin: That's it for now.

Yosh! Enjoy everyone!

* * *

_Don't look down  
don't look back  
I am beside you_

_close your eyes  
know, I'm here  
I know it's hard  
to let go all that defines you  
You feel like you'll never be whole again_

_(We will find a way to erase the past..)  
(Stay with me..)  
(stay with me..)_

_in my arms  
you'll be fine  
I never let go  
all you lost will come again  
just stay with me  
never look back  
never again  
it's over !.._

_everything ends here in my arms_

_Don't give in  
don't let your memories break you  
let me take you away from here_

_(We will find a way to make this last..)  
(Stay with me..)  
(stay with me..)_

_in my arms  
you'll be fine  
I never let go  
all you lost will come again  
just stay with me  
never look back  
never again  
it's over !.._

_everything ends here in my arms_

_I'll be here forever !..  
everything ends here in my arms  
I'll be here forever !..  
everything ends here in my arms  
I'll be here forever !.. (Forever.. Forever..)_

_in my arms (in my arms..)  
you'll be fine (you'll be fine..)  
I never let go..  
all you lost (all you lost..)  
will come again (will come again..)  
just stay with me.._

_never look back (never look back..)  
never again (never again..)  
it's over !.._

_everything ends here in my arms.. _– Dead by April

* * *

Chapter 53: The Way to Dawn

When they arrived at the destined station, Nami mapped out where they should go and headed to the mountains.

"More mountains?!" Usopp said. "Why mountains!?"

"Back in the past, there was no safe place for any kind of vampire to live peacefully." Mihawk explained.

"Oh…"

"But according to this glass disc, beyond these mountains, there should be an opening." Nami said.

"You sure we should trust that thing?" Sanji asked. "It was made from the guy that looked like Marimo."

"Oi!"

"That's true…" The young witch agreed as she looked at Zoro. "If this map leads up to nowhere, I'm raising your debt five times."

"What the fuck!? I'm not fucking responsible for the past!"

"Oi! Watch your language around a lady! You Green Bastard!"

"What lady!? Princess!"

"Why you!" Sanji raised his leg to kick as the swordsman blocked and brought out a katana, but used the reversed side.

Luffy saw this and left the two to fight it out.

"Oi, oi, Luffy!" Usopp said. "Aren't you going to stop them?"

"Don't worry, it's just a fight, not a killing spree."

"You sure…?"

He nodded. "We're all in this together anyway, so why worry?"

Usopp sighed. "I don't get you." He looked at the two and saw that they're not intent on killing each other, just seeing who would last out the longest.

"Would you morons quit it!" Nami said as she pounded her fists onto the backs of the fighting two's heads, causing bumps the size of grape fruits.

"Ow…" Was the collective response of the witnessing group.

"Well that made me feel better." She said as she walked up to the front of the group. "Sanji-kun!"

"Hai! Nami-swan!" The blonde chef said as she was right beside the witch.

As that went on, Luffy went up to Zoro, who was mumbling curses and vows of hell under his breath. "You okay?"

"Not really." He said as he felt the sting of the bump. "But thanks for not trying to stop my fight."

The Daywalker smiled. "You're welcome!"

"Oi! Lovebirds!" Ben called. "Time to get a move on!"

* * *

After a couple of rest stops, three arguments and a few medical related checkups, they reached to the top of one mountain and saw the huge opening with tall grass, that looked like water with the moonlight shining down on it, that could reach their waists.

"Looks like Oni is right." Nami said half-heartedly.

'Bitch!' Zoro thought. 'She wanted to raise my debt!' While he was doing that, Luffy ran into the field.

"Be careful Luf!" Ace called. "You don't know what's in there!"

Luffy slowed to a walk, turned and walked backwards. "You worry too much Ace!"

"I'm with your brother on this!" Zoro called.

"Then you're just a big worry wart like A-" He was about to finish when he suddenly disappeared.

"LUFFY!!" Everyone said as they ran to where Luffy was last seen standing.

"Luf! Luf!" Ace called as he parted the grass to see anything of his brother's.

"Luffy! Luffy!" Zoro called, doing the same thing. "Where the hell did you go?!" Then he stepped into nothing but air, making him lose his balance as well as injuring his leg. "The hell!?" He called out as everyone helped him out and cleared the grass away to find a huge hole.

"A hole?" Usopp said as Ace called.

"Luffy! Are you there!?"

They waited for a few seconds.

"Yeah!" Luffy called from the hole. "You guys gotta come down here! This place is so awesome! There's gems everywhere!"

"Gems!?" Nami said as she has belis in her eyes.

"That's fucking weird." Zoro said as she called.

"Are you okay!?"

"Yeah! I'm fine!"

"Good!" She said as she 'accidently' shoved Zoro into the hole.

* * *

"You' re going to die when I get my hands on you!" He shouted as he slid down, left, right, and spiraled around before roughly landing on some cold ground.

"Zoro!"

He looked up to see Luffy and behind the Daywalker was some kind of portal frame made of gems, gold and marble. He just got onto his hands and knees when Chopper landed on him.

"Chopper!" Luffy called.

"Luffy!" Chopper responded then looked lost. "Where's Zoro?"

"Here…" He said, making the little creature freak out and quickly got off of him.

"I'm sorry Zoro!"

"Don't worry about it." He said when Brook land on him as well.

"Yohohoho! That was scary! Oh! Hello Zoro-san. Why are you on the ground?"

"Get off of me!"

Brook did and this time the swordsman quickly got out of the way just in time to see Sanji land.

"Damn…" The blonde said. "That could've gone better…"

Then it was Nami. "Ow… Oh! Sanji-kun!"

"Yes, Nami-swan?" He said as a heart seem to appear in his eye, which Usopp came in and landed on both of them.

"Huh? Landing isn't that bad." He said.

"Get the hell off!" Both of them said as Kaya landed on all three of them.

"Oh! I'm sorry!"

"Don't be…" All three said as they moved in time to see Franky land, holding Robin like a gentleman, and moved as Ben came out, soon followed by Shanks, who toppled Ben down.

Then it was Smoker and Ace, creating another four decker as Mihawk went passed them and landed perfectly on his feet like a cat.

"Show off!" Shanks called.

Mihawk seemed to not listen as he looked at the door portal. "So this is where 'Dawn' has been placed."

Once everyone organized themselves to their feet they went up to see a small circular impression, the same size of the yin-yang disc.

"A key huh?" Shanks said with a smirk.

"I'll give that Oni-guy one thing, he sure knows how to make it difficult." Franky said.

"Too bad Marimo didn't have this smarts." The chef said as a fight was about to start, only to receive bumps on both their heads.

"Luf, would you do the honors?" Shanks said as he handed the yin-yang disc to the young man.

Luffy looked at the said object for a moment before looking at the impression and placed it in there.

For a moment, nothing happened until the sound of a key turning and an unlocking sound was heard, causing the frame of the portal to glow and the portal itself seemed to glow until it created a mirror-like plane.

"This is it?" Smoker asked.

Luffy, out of curiosity, poked at his reflection, which his finger went through like water, creating ripples. "Suguoi!" He said as he dashed in.

"Why am I not surprised." Zoro said as he dashed in as well.

"Morons…" Nami said as all of them went through.

Usopp wasn't too sure as he looked at his reflection, but was going to take a step in, when he thought he heard something and turned. He saw nothing, nothing but darkness and his own shadow. He was about to investigate when a hand grabbed him by the wrist and swiftly pulled him in.

* * *

Within the shadows, a faint light hit something curved and metallic before a hand went over it and removed the object and dropped it on the floor.

"Thank you for showing the way…" A menacing voice said with a chuckle as a light violet stone glowed around his neck as he entered through the portal in the form of sand.

* * *

On the other side of the portal, the group looked in awe of the huge tower in a white, sparkling gold color with something bright at the top of it.

"Let's go!" Luffy said as he ran on ahead.

"Oi! Luffy!" Some called as they chased after him, up the mountain, which had stone stairs going up like a path to the monk's shrine.

* * *

When they made it to the top of the mountain, there was a huge platform that over looked a huge lake where the tower stood at the center and a long bridge that unites the land with the entrance.

The young Daywalker waited for the others to catch up a bit before running down to the landing where the entrance to the bridge was. "Come on guys!"

"He's excited." Ben said with a smile.

"Oi! Luffy! Slow down a little!" Sanji said.

Zoro hissed as he slowed down to the overlooking platform.

"Zoro?" Chopper asked.

"I'm fine, go on ahead."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, just need to tighten my bandages. Must've gotten loose from that running around."

"Okay…" Chopper said as he went on down with the others.

The swordsman made his bandages a bit tighter as he stood up to see Luffy jump around like a puppy, anxious for a walk.

"Zoro! What's taking you so long!?" His lover called.

"You try running with almost both your ankles cut off!" He said with a chuckle before feeling something harshly enter his back.

"**ZORO!!**"

* * *

_My hands are searching for you  
My arms are outstretched towards you  
I feel you on my fingertips  
My tongue dances behind my lips for you_

_This fire rising through my being  
Burning I'm not used to seeing you_

_I'm alive, I'm alive_

_I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savouring this heart that's healing_

_My hands float up above me  
And you whisper you love me  
And I begin to fade  
Into our secret place_

_The music makes me sway  
The angels singing say we are alone with you  
I am alone and they are too with you_

_I'm alive, I'm alive_

_I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savouring this heart that's healing_

_And so I cry  
The light is white  
And I see you_

_I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive_

_I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savouring this heart that's healing_

_Take my hand  
I give it to you  
Now you own me  
All I am  
You said you would never leave me  
I believe you  
I believe_

_I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savouring this heart that's healed_ - Flyleaf

* * *

(runs out of the studio)

Robin: We'll see you in the next chapter.


	54. The Tower

Robin: (looks around) Huh… Cupid-san isn't here.

Yes I am.

Robin: Where are you?

I'm part of the room, but I can't tell you.

Robin: Oh… You're disguising yourself.

Yes.

Robin: Ready for graduation from high school.

Yes!

Robin: I guess I'll do the reviews then. (picks up one) From SetsuUzuamki…

Have I seen that name somewhere… Anyway, thank you and you just need to find out just like everyone.

Robin: (picks up another) From Becca-chan…

Zoro: Where's Sho-a?

Here.

Zoro: (looks around the room) You a ghost now or something?

No. I'm in disguise.

Zoro: (looks around) You're doing a good job so far…

Thanks, Nami helped out a bit.

Zoro: Should've known… Anyway, one of your crazy fangirl readers hugged me. So you know.

Thanks for letting me know.

Robin: (grabs another) From Gecko-san…

Thanks for letting me know about that.

Zoro: A gecko… Crap! Luffy! (runs out)

Left! You're other left! (sighs) Hopeless… Really hot, but completely hopeless in direction…

Robin: (giggles and grabs another) From Sakura-chan…

Well, Nami knows the outcome and isn't bothered by it, she'll just increase his already impossible debt. And you're going to kill me after reading the beginning part of it. As for the lock and key… Thanks, but Sanji isn't here at the moment and… Luffy cleaned my fridge.

Robin: (grabs another) From Tori-san…

Yes… It is a storm.

Robin: (grabs another) From Suguri-san…

Thanks for the cake!

Robin: Thank you. (cuts two slices and leaves it out and uses her power to grab the next review) From Blu-san…

Damn it! Not again!

Robin: It happens, especially when you stayed up all night.

I know…

Robin: (grabs another) From Twi-san…

Just read and find out.

Robin: (grabs another) From Dream-san…

You'll find out soon.

Robin: (grabs another) From Kami-san…

(looks at the disc and watches) Hm… What does Kami-san want with Sanji?

Robin: (shrugs and grabs another) From Hanabi-san…

Yes, it's just part of my fic making process to have cliff hangers. That and I have no idea how to not have a cliff hanger.

Robin: (grabs another) From Mimi-chan…

Zoro's ankles were close to being cut clear off, but he only had it almost cut to the halfway point.

Robin: (grabs the last one) from Kira-chan…

(feels guilty) You're really going to not like me after this.

Robin: So… You're going to disappear now?

…

Robin: Cupid-san?

…

Robin: I guess so… Well, that's all we have for today, enjoy the chapter everyone.

* * *

_Don't look down  
don't look back  
I am beside you_

_close your eyes  
know, I'm here  
I know it's hard  
to let go all that defines you  
You feel like you'll never be whole again_

_(We will find a way to erase the past..)  
(Stay with me..)  
(stay with me..)_

_in my arms  
you'll be fine  
I never let go  
all you lost will come again  
just stay with me  
never look back  
never again  
it's over !.._

_everything ends here in my arms_

_Don't give in  
don't let your memories break you  
let me take you away from here_

_(We will find a way to make this last..)  
(Stay with me..)  
(stay with me..)_

_in my arms  
you'll be fine  
I never let go  
all you lost will come again  
just stay with me  
never look back  
never again  
it's over !.._

_everything ends here in my arms_

_I'll be here forever !..  
everything ends here in my arms  
I'll be here forever !..  
everything ends here in my arms  
I'll be here forever !.. (Forever.. Forever..)_

_in my arms (in my arms..)  
you'll be fine (you'll be fine..)  
I never let go..  
all you lost (all you lost..)  
will come again (will come again..)  
just stay with me.._

_never look back (never look back..)  
never again (never again..)  
it's over !.._

_everything ends here in my arms.. _– Dead by April

* * *

Chapter 54: The Tower

Luffy was excitedly waiting for the others to catch up before crossing the bridge that lead to the tower. He looked to see only a couple missing and saw that Chopper just left Zoro as the said swordsman was tightening his bandages. He grew impatient as he hopped from one foot to another.

"Zoro! What's taking you so long!" He called.

"You try running with almost both your ankles cut off!"

He chuckled, knowing this already and decided to take it easy. That was of course when he felt something quite off and looked up to see that there was something behind his boyfriend, but couldn't make it out. However he did see the other had a shocked expression before seeing bright red blood spread out on his shirt.

"**ZORO!!**" He called out as the said man started to fall, as if he was pushed over the edge of the outlook platform.

Ben, Shanks and Ace caught the swordsman as Mihawk went up in superhuman speed to see who cowardly attacked. He soon realized who he was exactly dealing.

"Crocodile!"

As soon as the name was called out, Crocodile was at the entrance of the bridge.

Luffy jumped out of the way and was in an attack stance.

"Don't waste your breath, there are more important things for 'you' to worry about." Crocodile said with a sleazy grin.

"Zoro! Zoro!" Chopper cried as he looked at the wound. "Bastard! You poisoned your dagger and stabbed his heart!"

Crocodile just laughed as he lifted his arm with the dagger on it, which had a dark purple and blood mixed in together. "That's right, and none of this would be possible without the Fragrant stone. Useful thing really. It covers any scent to whoever holds it. Other than that, nothing much else. None of you were aware of me trailing you from the village! Yes, it's been hell catching up with you when you walk in the daylight. But it was well worth it…" He explained as he started to cross the bridge. "Good luck trying to save him, Strawhat!"

* * *

Luffy growled as he quickly went up to where Chopper was looking over the fallen swordsman and was next to the said man, ready to heal internally by sucking the poison from the blood system.

"Wait Luffy!" Chopper called.

"I can't! He needs help now!"

"It's the poison Luf!" Ace said. "It's the only one that could kill us! A drop of that stuff wouldn't do any good to either of you!"

"But… Zoro…"

"L-Luffy…" Zoro said in a weak, raspy voice, but sounded stubborn as well. "Don't… worry about me! Get… Crocodile… and kick his ass…"

"Zoro…" Luffy said as tears were forming in his eyes.

"It's going… to be okay…" Zoro said softly, as he took deep breaths.

"No… no… don't leave me!" He said as he held onto the man's hand. "Don't die! Please!"

"Luffy…" Nami said quietly.

"I can't… promise you that… this time…"

Luffy started to cry as he could sense the other slipping away.

"I love you… always…" The swordsman said as he tried to grip the other's hand.

"I love you too…" He said, choking from the lump forming in his throat.

"You'll be… okay pal… you still have everyone here… You'll never be… alone…"

He wanted to say something, but the lump in his throat became too big and he can't stop the tears flowing.

Zoro was losing his vision fast and squeezed his young lover's hand. "I'll see… you around…" He said as he closed his eyes and he became limp, and unmoving.

Everyone was silent, except for Luffy crying as he held the dead body to his chest, refusing to let go.

"That sand fucking bastard…" Sanji said as he looked up at the tower, blue eyes turned black. "I'm going to teach that son of a-"

"**NO!!**"

Everyone looked at Luffy, still holding the deceased.

"No one is going to get Crocodile…" He placed the body down on the dark, lush grass, and for a moment the swordsman looked like he was in his usual naps if not for the blood soaked shirt. He got up and raised his head for everyone to see his sharp light blue eyes glowing to the brink of hot white with a determined force, all along the redness from crying. "No one is going to get and kill Crocodile except me!" He said as he started to walk pass Sanji. "You and the other's stay here. If anything happens, get the hell out of here and destroy the portal."

"Luffy!" Ace called, but the glare stopped him from trying to convince his brother to not go in alone.

"I have to do this Ace!" He said as he disappeared as he ran to the entrance.

"Good luck…" Shanks said as he looked at their dead comrade. 'He's doing it for you now…' He thought as Mihawk took off his long jacket and covered the corpse.

* * *

Luffy went up to the entrance, which were two doors of what seemed like crystal and glass, as he pushed it open.

The inside was just as grand with crystal chandeliers, white marble floors and pillars, and a rainbow glass stairs that spiral up. He saw Crocodile on the fourth spiral up.

"Crocodile!" He called as he started to run, only to make the floor glow and shock him for a moment. When that was done, he noticed something off about him. He started to run, but not the same run as he would as a Daywalker. He tried to jump to the fifth spiral of stairs, only to land not so delicately to the floor.

Crocodile laughed. "Don't you get it? Strawhat?" He called as he reached to the fifth spiral. "You just stepped into the tower's most effective trap! You and I are purely human from here!"

'Human?' Luffy thought as he saw the bruise forming on his knees, which never happened before.

"Try and catch me if you will! But I doubt you'll make it to me! Let alone the top!"

"We'll see about that!" He shouted as he started to run up the glass stairs spiraling up like a stretched out slinky.

* * *

Even after an hour, both were worn and tired as well as not even reaching to the halfway part of the tower.

"How high does this go up!?" Luffy called out, creating an echo.

"How the hell should I know!?" Crocodile said, getting more agitated by the second.

"Cool!" Luffy said as he enjoyed the echo.

"Would you shut up!"

"Hell no!"

"Don't make me come down and kill you!"

"What's stopping you then!? Stupid Sandman!"

Crocodile really wanted to kill the young man, but wanted to do it when he was close to 'Dawn'.

Luffy, on the other hand, was trying to figure a way to get close to his enemy without being detected. 'I probably should've have Robin with me, she'll know what to do.' He thought when he sneezed, which echoed throughout the area. 'Wait… I can't hear Crocodile moving.' He thought up in idea, a miracle to anyone who witnessed it.

He started to sing, loudly and way off tune, which bounced off the walls as he ran up the glass stairs.

Crocodile was trying to ignore the horrible singing as he continued to march up quickly.

They were a little over the half way point when Crocodile had enough of the singing. "**WOULD YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!?**" He shouted as he looked to the side to see if he could find the young man, only to notice he couldn't find a trace of the said man. He looked behind him to see the young man he was looking for was right behind him, in an air borne kick. He narrowly missed it and was going to stab the other, only for the other to twist his body to deliver a punch to his face.

Luffy landed on his feet, did a flip, and landed again, faced his enemy again and readied himself to attack.

Crocodile growled as he looked at the young man and forgot for a moment that he couldn't use his ability, thus giving the other the opportunity to get a punch in.

He then took this moment to try to shove the man off the stair case, but he felt the grasp around his throat and his head smashed a window.

"You and the rest of the trash have been in my way long enough!" Crocodile said as he tightened his grip and leaning forward , trying to snap the other's spine, only to raise his dagger hand. "And now! You'll join with that mortal in hell, followed by the rest of your group!" He was going to aim at the heart, but he couldn't move. He looked to see energies holding his arm.

"**Oi!**"

Crocodile looked to see a tornado, which disappeared to reveal a blonde man and a metal ball.

Sanji kicked the said ball, which was a perfect aim to the other's face, which caused the man to stumble backward and fell off the edge of the stairs.

Luffy got up, and looked at his friend as he landed perfectly like a cat. He was about to call out his thanks when he smelled the odor of blood soaked grave soil, and turned to see that Crocodile was about to stab him, but he dodged it. He was going to do a kick, but his foot was caught and the man seemed to only give him a scratch, enough for the remaining poison to soak into his blood and kill him.

He was about to prepare for the worst when both heard a panicked yell outside, which was familiar to a certain sniper.

Crocodile looked out of the window, only to have hot sauce in his eyes.

Luffy took this chance to jump, turn his body to deliver another kick, which contacted with the jaw, letting go of his other foot, and sent the man out of the staircase straight down to the floor, hearing the blood curling scream, followed by silence.

He stood there for a moment, wondering if Crocodile was truly done for good, before looking out of the broken window, to see the group, as tiny as ants when you look at them up close, waving up at him.

_'You'll never be… alone…'_

Zoro's words echoed softly in his mind as he waved back to them. "Thanks guys!" He called as he started to run up, blood going down his face and arms, but he was smiling all the same.

* * *

It was another couple of hours before he finally made it up to the doors, just as grand as the entrance doors.

'This is it…' He thought as he looked at the doors, before placing his hands on it and pushed on it, partially blinded by the light coming out of it.

* * *

_My hands are searching for you  
My arms are outstretched towards you  
I feel you on my fingertips  
My tongue dances behind my lips for you_

_This fire rising through my being  
Burning I'm not used to seeing you_

_I'm alive, I'm alive_

_I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savouring this heart that's healing_

_My hands float up above me  
And you whisper you love me  
And I begin to fade  
Into our secret place_

_The music makes me sway  
The angels singing say we are alone with you  
I am alone and they are too with you_

_I'm alive, I'm alive_

_I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savouring this heart that's healing_

_And so I cry  
The light is white  
And I see you_

_I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive_

_I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savouring this heart that's healing_

_Take my hand  
I give it to you  
Now you own me  
All I am  
You said you would never leave me  
I believe you  
I believe_

_I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savouring this heart that's healed_ - Flyleaf


	55. Dawn Grants

Okay! I've got a lot of free time and took me at least a couple hours to do this!

Robin: Congratulations on graduating.

Thanks! Let's hear what the reviewers have to say!

Robin: There's one by Ookami-san that didn't get in the last reply.

Really? Must've happened after I just posted the last chapter up. Sorry about that. (looks at it) I'm so glad that Zoro's not here right now.

Robin: (giggles and grabs one) From Sakura-chan…

Sorry about that, but it called for it.

Robin: (grabs another) From Dream-san…

I didn't get a chance to watch that episode, and sorry about making you sad.

Robin: (grabs another) From Kira-chan…

Zoro: Sho-a…

I know… I know…

Zoro: How the hell am I going to get any time with Luffy if your crazy readers come after me after what you posted. And what the hell was with the death thing?

I'm sorry the question you asked cannot be answered right away. Please call back-

Zoro: Quit that!

Where is Luffy by the way?

Zoro: … I'll get you one of these days. (walks out)

Robin: (grabs another) From Blu-san…

I'll save the coffee for later, but thank you.

Robin: (grabs another) From MissChabre…

No worries, and thanks.

Robin: (grabs another) From Tori-san…

I know… it's a curse that I just can't seem to break…

Robin: (grabs another) From Ookami-san…

It will… I swear on my life it will be a happy ending.

Robin: (grabs another) From Tsume-san…

It has been awhile and sorry about that.

Robin: (grabs another) From Becca-san…

I just missed him just now, so I'll tell him that.

Robin: (grabs the last one) From Hanabi-san…

Sorry…

Robin: Enjoy the chapter everyone.

* * *

_Don't look down  
don't look back  
I am beside you_

_close your eyes  
know, I'm here  
I know it's hard  
to let go all that defines you  
You feel like you'll never be whole again_

_(We will find a way to erase the past..)  
(Stay with me..)  
(stay with me..)_

_in my arms  
you'll be fine  
I never let go  
all you lost will come again  
just stay with me  
never look back  
never again  
it's over !.._

_everything ends here in my arms_

_Don't give in  
don't let your memories break you  
let me take you away from here_

_(We will find a way to make this last..)  
(Stay with me..)  
(stay with me..)_

_in my arms  
you'll be fine  
I never let go  
all you lost will come again  
just stay with me  
never look back  
never again  
it's over !.._

_everything ends here in my arms_

_I'll be here forever !..  
everything ends here in my arms  
I'll be here forever !..  
everything ends here in my arms  
I'll be here forever !.. (Forever.. Forever..)_

_in my arms (in my arms..)  
you'll be fine (you'll be fine..)  
I never let go..  
all you lost (all you lost..)  
will come again (will come again..)  
just stay with me.._

_never look back (never look back..)  
never again (never again..)  
it's over !.._

_everything ends here in my arms.. _– Dead by April

* * *

Chapter 55: Dawn Grants

Luffy opened the doors all the way, only to see a pure white room of white gold and marble, and in the center was a crystallized flower, a cross of a lotus and a chrysanthemum. The lotus part was in a crystallized rainbow color while the chrysanthemum was a plain misty white glass-like crystal.

"Dawn…" He said lightly as he entered, the doors closing on their own behind him.

_"Welcome…"_ Said a mature, soft, heavenly female voice. _"To whom do we owe the pleasure of meeting?"_

"I'm Luffy… Monkey D. Luffy, a Daywalker by birth."

_"As it shows. Tell us, why have you come to our sanctuary?"_

"My race, as I have heard from Shanks, has been searching for you."

_"Any reason why is it that of which your race has the trouble of searching us?"_

"My race believes that you have the power to erase the existence of all the races that have been hold as myths and nightmares of tales in horrors."

_"Just as you have been told that it was us that created your beings and more."_

"Yes."

_"It is true that we have this ability, yet we sense something else… Something personal for you that you would like us to do."_

"There is…" He said almost sadly and a bit hopeful. "I saw the person, who I love with all my being, die before my eyes and in my arms. I have thought of asking you to bring him back… but…"

_"But it would go against all you and your race have gone for when finding us."_

Luffy looked to the floor. "I truly do wish to be of the human race… I can deal with the loss of the abilities that only a vampire can possess… but not without knowing that I would have to find another, unwillinginly, to fill the hurt that has settled in my heart."

There was a pause as 'Dawn' seemed to consider.

_"We shall grant the wish that your race has longed for…"_

He felt the bittersweet sensation of accomplishing, yet still failing.

_"However, our power to do this will not properly activate immediately without an object of our choosing to trigger this wish."_

He looked up, curious and attentive. "What do you mean?"

* * *

Back outside, everyone waited while Chopper finally and expertly got the poison out of the corpse of their swordsman friend, and cried as Kaya held him in bittersweet comfort as she cried too.

Ben, Shanks, Mihawk, Smoker, Ace, Sanji, Franky, and Robin seem to be lost in their own thoughts.

Usopp and Nami kept their eyes on the tower, and see if they're any help to their friend who is up there.

It seemed like it was almost an eternity after some hours of waiting before the doors opened to reveal the young man running out, in his superhuman speed.

"Grab Zoro and run!" He called.

"Nani?!" Some said.

"Grab Zoro and let's get out of here! This place is going to a different dimension!"

"Time to go!" Mihawk said as he grabbed the corpse as easily as a thief with a gem and ran, followed by the others, then Luffy who stayed at the back in case someone fell.

* * *

No sooner when they made it up in the mountain, the clear blue sky started to darken and the cosmos started to appear within that darkness.

"We may need to pick it up a bit everyone!" Ben said as he grabbed Kaya, who was still holding Chopper, Franky grabbed Usopp while Brook got on the back, Sanji grabbed Nami, both Ace and Shanks got a hold of Smoker, and Robin ran second from the back from Luffy as they all tapped into their super speed and almost flew towards the still open portal as everything, save the tower, was breaking away into nothing.

* * *

When they went through the portal, everyone watched as the portal glowed violently before disappearing into gold dust which soon disappeared before it could reach the ground.

"Luf…" Ace said as he looked at his little brother, only to see a glowing object in his hand.

"We have to get up to the surface, now!"

"Why?"

"It won't work if we don't hurry!"

"Okay!" Sanji said as he jumped and executed a powerful kick up in the ceiling.

Usopp helped by blasting away the debris as they fell from the devastating kick.

* * *

Once there was a huge hole for all of them to go through, everyone jumped out and was on the level ground.

"We have to get to higher ground!"

"What's going on Luffy!?" Usopp asked.

But the Daywalker didn't answer as he grabbed Zoro's body from Mihawk and tapped into his super speed to get up to the mountain.

"The sun is coming up!" Nami called.

Franky looked for the blackout cloak, only to find that he couldn't find it. "Robin!"

Robin however didn't seem worried about that, she followed Luffy, as well as everyone to the top of the mountain.

* * *

When Luffy made it to the top, he settled the body down, open the bottle to have a mouthful of the contents before quickly leaning down and bit into the cold flesh.

When everyone got to the top, the sun was peeking out of the horizon and Luffy was kneeling next to the body and looked broken.

"We didn't make it…" He said as he had tears coming down. "Even at our fastest speed, it still wasn't enough…"

Franky hugged Robin and turned them so that he could try to shield her from the sun's light, while everyone, having no idea what was going on in the young man's mind, thought that what 'Dawn' granted wasn't executed immediately.

Luffy fell onto the dead swordsman's chest and cried.

Ace made a step forward to comfort his brother when a groan was heard.

Everyone, including Luffy, looked at the face of the supposed dead man, to see twitching and another groan was heard.

"I give…" Zoro said. "I saw a field of flowers."

"Zoro!" Luffy cried as he hugged the revived man.

"Huh? Luffy?" The swordsman said. "You better not have killed yourself!"

"He's not dead you Green Moron!" Sanji said as he smiled, unable to contain his relief to see the man alive and well.

"Oh no! I really am in hell…"

"What's that suppose to mean!?" Yep, he missed the bastard.

"It seemed 'Dawn' granted Luffy's desire over ours." Shanks said. "Ah well! What's another millennia or two?"

"This is only part one of what 'Dawn' granted." Luffy chirped, getting strange looks from the group.

"What do you mean, Strawhat-bro?" Franky said, slightly panicking of the small disappearing bits of Robin, while she seems calm and collected of the whole ordeal.

Luffy looked at Zoro and smiled. "This'll be weird, but it'll work!"

"Huh? Wait Lu-" Zoro was cut off by his lover's lips on his and, somehow the weather changed dramatically that it baffled Nami.

"What the hell?!" Nami cried as the wind picked up, that could've blown them away before it died suddenly only to react again with a sound of a boom and a gust of wind swept through the area and beyond.

* * *

Once that was done, Luffy separated the kiss, only to laugh at the dumbfounded expressions on everyone's faces. "Now everyone is happy!"

"What the fuck was that all about!?" Sanji, Usopp, and Nami all called out when a surprised gasp was heard.

"Robin babe! You're okay!" Franky said happily as Robin wasn't disappearing and was able to stand in front of the sun light.

"Wait a sec…" Shanks said as he looked at Ben's eyes. "Are my eyes different?" He asked when he saw that there wasn't any specks in Ben's eyes.

Nami did the same for Sanji, looking to see only pure ocean blue, and Robin and Franky checked each other.

Even Zoro had to look to see that Luffy's eyes are purely brown, no specks of blue anywhere.

"I'm human again!" Sanji cheered.

"I didn't age at all…" Robin said, slightly surprised knowing she'd lived longer than a regular human being.

Luffy just laughed as everyone saw what was different.

"Yohohoho! I'm still here! Bones and all!" Brook said.

"And I'm not a normal reindeer!" Chopper said.

"Yeah!" Luffy said. "I wanted it a way that everyone can be happy with!"

Shanks turned to Mihawk and looked at his eyes.

"Stand any closer and I will kill you."

"You're human!" Shanks said. "I thought you would want to stay the way you were!"

"You love being the top of my 'people to kill' list."

"Jeeze man, lighten up. We're pals right?"

"Unfortunately we are."

"Quit being so sour already!"

As that went on, Zoro and Luffy stood up and the swordsman took a few deep breaths of fresh air.

"Now that was one hell of a kiss."

Luffy laughed as he held the other's arm. "I love you Zoro!"

Zoro smiled and ruffled the black mop of hair. "I love you too, Luffy."

"I love all of ya!" Franky said as he bawled like a baby.

"Good grief…" Usopp said as Kaya was laughing with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Zoro…" Ace called. "I'm so glad you're alive!"

Zoro didn't feel easy about what the elder brother was saying. "Why?"

"Because I'm gonna kill you for making Lu-" He was cut off by Smoker spinning him around towards him and claims his lips.

"Oi!" Shanks said as he was held back by Ben.

Zoro sighed, seeing the strange sight before him. But he wouldn't have it any less.

"Zoro…"

He looked to see Luffy.

"When we get to the next town, let's get ice cream!"

He smiled as he kissed his boyfriend. "Sounds good."

* * *

_My hands are searching for you  
My arms are outstretched towards you  
I feel you on my fingertips  
My tongue dances behind my lips for you_

_This fire rising through my being  
Burning I'm not used to seeing you_

_I'm alive, I'm alive_

_I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savouring this heart that's healing_

_My hands float up above me  
And you whisper you love me  
And I begin to fade  
Into our secret place_

_The music makes me sway  
The angels singing say we are alone with you  
I am alone and they are too with you_

_I'm alive, I'm alive_

_I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savouring this heart that's healing_

_And so I cry  
The light is white  
And I see you_

_I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive_

_I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savouring this heart that's healing_

_Take my hand  
I give it to you  
Now you own me  
All I am  
You said you would never leave me  
I believe you  
I believe_

_I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savouring this heart that's healed_ - Flyleaf

* * *

There's still more!

Robin: See you in the epilogue!


	56. Epilogue

Yosh! The final of this fic!

Robin: And then it's to… 'Perceptive' right?

I'm not sure about the title for the new fic, and first crossover with Bioshock.

Robin: I'm sure you'll do a good job on that as well.

Yeah… I'm going to wait until I get to chapter 20 before I type it up.

Robin: Are there going to be theme songs for this as well?

I'm looking into those as we speak, but I also have to work on my other free minded fics.

Robin: You do have all summer to do all that.

I wouldn't say that. I have to find some kind of volunteer position, since summer jobs are out of the question.

Robin: Economic times sure are not kind to your age.

No kidding… Well! Anyway I'm going to try to work on this as much as I can, figure out the train routes to my new school, get regististered in July…

Robin: Just stick with the now at the moment.

You're right. Any reviews?

Robin: Yes there is. (grabs one) From Gecko-san…

No, no, no, don't think like that. It's just that he left Luffy alone for five minutes and remembered that there was a gecko outside, and Luffy was complaining that he was hungry. He came to my place to grab something for him, but then had to run back out to stop him from eating the gecko.

Robin: Quite a funny scene I might add. (grabs another) From Kira-chan…

Zoro and Luffy: Sho-a/Hi Cupid!

Hey guys, what's up?

Zoro: Your viewers are at it again.

The hugging?

Luffy: (giggles) Yep!

Well, help yourself to the fridge, there's a lot of stuff that is going to go bad soon.

Luffy: Yosh! (runs out)

Zoro: Oi! (follows)

Robin: (giggles and grabs another) From Sakura-chan…

I know… I had a lot of fun with this too…

Robin: (pats her back) You did a great job, Cupid-san.

Thanks. (smiles)

Robin: (grabs another) From Dream-san…

Wow, those two like getting hugs.

Robin: (grabs another) From Suguri-san…

(giggles) Sorry about that.

Robin: (grabs another) From Twi-san…

It's soon going to be.

Robin: (grabs another) From Seamy…

Thanks for the cake! (sends ice cream)

Robin: (grabs last one) From Tsume-san…

(sighs) Zoro! Can you come in here for a minute!?

Zoro: (walk in) What is it?

I left something in the basement, it's a box of old books that I use for inspiration, would you mind getting it for me?

Zoro: …Sure… (walks away)

There's a ton of books, so you're going to have to look!

Zoro: Got it! (goes to the basement)

There, make sure you don't take too long with him like what happened with Luffy. Plus I'll be working on the new fic after this one. So, this is just a heads up.

Robin: Are you ready to post this final part of the fic.

(nods) Enjoy everyone!

* * *

Epilogue

A few years went by and the group was all living out their normal lives.

Ben and Shanks opened up their home as a tourism attraction, and currently enjoying the warmer parts in their region.

Mihawk has opened up his own dojo and taught advanced swordsmanship.

Franky and Robin got married and live Shanks's old palace home doing tours and fixing up the town.

Brook and Chopper also reside in the palace and travel around Halloween to spook anyone they see.

Sanji is currently in a college overseas, but still contacts everyone including Zoro.

Smoker and Ace have been living together for a year before the former cop proposed and married a year later.

Nami and her sister, Nojiko, have opened up an orchard that their mother owned before, but now they bought it back.

Usopp and Kaya are in college and kept in contact with everyone, as well as Usopp being the children's favorite in the hospital that Kaya is currently studying at.

As for Zoro and Luffy, both are in college as well as work in the same dojo as Mihawk.

Zoro works with the beginners and intermediates and Luffy takes the beginning karate fighters in the same level.

* * *

One clear late summer night, the two were walking down the street.

"That was a good restaurant." Luffy said. "But Sanji's cooking is better, except when it comes to the breakfast sandwich."

"Still like my brand huh?"

"Love it!" Luffy said with a wide smile. "So, where are we going?"

"You'll see." Zoro said as he held the other's hand, which he felt a light squeeze.

* * *

After some time they came to a corner and Luffy looked like he found what he was looking for.

"This is where you saved me and Boshi from being road kill!" He said.

"That's right." The swordsman said as they crossed the street to the subway station.

"This is where I lost Boshi again and you found it."

He nodded as they entered the subway and, after some stops, they passed by the school. "And this is where we properly met." He said as the other giggled.

"Not like you have a choice!"

Both laughed as they went to the spot where they always have lunch in.

"I missed those days." Luffy said. "But I'm glad we had that time."

Zoro smiled as they continued down to a park, where the leaves were turning color early.

"Wow!" The young man said as he thought it was a great scene with the full moon. "Zoro, I don't remember being here."

"You have, it was snowing then when you made that snow angel."

"Really!? This is the same place?!"

He nodded as they walked to a fountain, which was lit making the water look gold.

They sat down and just enjoyed each other's company and the night scene before them.

"The night is just right, you know?" Luffy said.

"Yeah… Although… This night could be special."

"How?" The young man looked slightly lost as the other handed him a brown box. "It's the box I gave you with the map inside!"

"Yeah, it is. But now there's something a lot more special inside."

He blinked as he looked at the box and opened it, only to see a gold band ring with a diamond that looked like a rose. "Zoro…" he didn't know what to say as the other lightly grabbed his hand and went down on one knee.

"Monkey D. Luffy, will you marry me?"

He smiled as he hugged the man he loved dearly. "Yes!" he said as he let the other place the ring on his finger.

"Your brother is going to murder me for sure."

Luffy giggled and shook his head. "No, I won't let him. But I think Sanji might."

Both laughed at the thought as the clear night sky seemed to come alive, as if it was also happy with the union of the two.

* * *

_Some Months Later_

Everyone waited anxiously as the music played for Luffy as he walked down the aisle. He wore red, traditional wedding kimono with a sakura hair clip, which was held in place on his left side. He walked along side with Ace, who was acting like the father giving away his child.

Zoro, also wearing the traditional wedding attire, smiled as Luffy came up and thus started the sayings and vows.

Once the rings were on, the priest said the words everyone wanted to hear.

"You may now kiss."

The two immediately did so, causing everyone to cheer, mostly Shanks, Brook, Franky, and Chopper, before walking down the aisle together to the car that waited for them before driving off to the reception.

"You sure it was okay for Marimo to drive?" Sanji pointed out.

"That's why we made the reception last until they do come around!" Shanks said, already in a party mood.

* * *

"We're lost, aren't we?" Luffy asked. "Even with the GPS in this thing."

"Damn piece of shit…"

Luffy giggled as he looked out the window. "Its okay, gives us more time to be together."

Zoro smiled. "Yeah, but I don't' know if the cake can hold up. Especially if Shanks gets near it."

"You're right!" Luffy said, horrified.

"Take it easy. Look we're here."

Luffy did look and was amazed. "You jerk! You knew where we were going!"

"I've been here a thousand times before I met you. To pay those damn bills. So how could I forget?"

Luffy just laughed as they got out and headed to the reception.

"To be honest I wanted to go straight to the honeymoon." The man said.

Luffy cheered the other up by grabbing his ass. "We'll get there soon!"

"Oi!"

* * *

And that's the end folks!

Robin: Hoped you enjoyed it up to this point.

And I'll be working on some of the other four fics as well as the new one, which is currently in the making as far as chapters go.

Robin: Seems like I'll be taking a break now.

Yep, thank you for being my host for this long.

Robin: Thank you for having me here, it was a lot of fun.

Don't mention it! Well! See you around everyone!


End file.
